


Super Couple Family

by viridianaln9



Series: Super-Couple Series [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Fighting Crime, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Multi, Parents, Teenagers, having a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 110,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Brianna and Clark have gotten married. Now them with their close friends Steve and Toni must deal with their children growing. Fighting crime, surprises along the way.





	1. Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Super Couple Begins.

**One: Family Life**

 

Brianna and Clark came back from their honeymoon and changes were supposed to happen. One of the changes people expect was Clark moving to Gotham City permanently. Everyone in the Daily Planet believed that Clark stayed in Metropolis for most of the week and that he only left to Gotham for the weekend. That was not the case, he still kept his apartment in Metropolis but he only went there a few times to rest because he went back to Gotham every night.

 

* * *

 

Brianna is in a dark mood, Alfred was thankful that Rachel was sleeping already. It was not something bad, but Brianna was fighting the effects of the fear gas from Scarecrow. She grips the side of her desk hard and suddenly there's an arm there holding it. Clark pulls her close even if Brianna tries to fight him, she stops.

 

"I know it is not alright, but just focus on me." Clark told her. Brianna looks at him and she tries to calm herself down.

 

"I'm alright, Clark."

 

"I know you are." He tells her. "Now let's go find the cure, so we can get to bed before I have to return to Metropolis."

 

* * *

 

"Dammit, Clark you better not do this." Batwoman growls lowly. She is currently performing surgery on her husband as he had been stabbed by Luthor and a fragment of Kryptonite was inside his body.

 

"He will be fine, Brianna." J'onn tells him.

 

"I know he is, he has to take Rachel to visit her grandparents on the weekend." Batwoman says and J'onn doesn't say anything because even if ti sounded harsh, he could feel the fear and anguish that the woman is feeling.

 

* * *

 

"How is married life treating you Smallville?" Lois asks cheerfully.

 

"Good." Clark says. "I heard you got propose to."

 

"Yup, a soldier he is really nice and I love him, you are going to come to the wedding."

 

"Yes, if I get an invite."

 

"Hey you invited me to the wedding; seriously I think you made Cat the happiest person with that interview both you and Ms...Mrs. Kent gave her for the paper."

 

"It was nothing, anyways Brianna decided to give to someone she knew wouldn't slander her on the paper." Clark tells her. He understood that many people still slandered his wife. He felt more protective of her now.

 

* * *

 

"We are doing what?" Brianna and Toni asked Steve and Clark, they had gone to a café to have a peaceful time. The people in the café knew them already so; to them it was not weird to see the two couples come inside. In fact they were incredibly caring of them and had not told a soul of them being there.

 

"Ma wants the girls to have a Halloween in Smallville." Clark said.

 

"Miss Kent invited Penny and us." Steve told them.

 

"I guess that would be alright." Tony said. "But we are not dressing our daughter as a pumpkin."

 

#

 

For Halloween, Rachel and Penny end up dressed like little animals bugs, Penny gets dressed like a spider and Rachel is dressed like a bird.

 

"Oh don't you two look adorable." Ma Kent says and takes pictures to send to Alfred

 

"Alright, let's go." Toni said.

 

"Candy, is the goal." Clark tells the girls who jump in happiness.

 

"Candy!" they chorused together.

* * *

 

Their first Christmas together as an official family  is something special. Brianna will be getting a few days off and they were going to spend it in Kent Farm, Alfred was going to be going as well. Clark invites J'onn to Christmas, which surprises J'onn who thinks he would be intruding. Both Brianna and Clark told him that he wouldn't be. It becomes a bake-off between Alfred and Ma Kent.

 

"Okay, remember you can open one present before tomorrow." Ma Kent tells Rachel, everyone gets one present and they smile at each other.

 

#

 

When they wake up in the morning is to J'onn singing and everyone is standing outside listening to the music he is singing.

 

"And he said, he didn't have a present." Ma Kent tells them.

 

* * *

 

Rachel's first birthday with both her parents was something nice and calm... The original members did send Rachel presents for her birthday, so did the Avengers. But there wasn't a party, it was just the three of them lounging on the couch, watching Disney and junk-food (Alfred allowed it this once) and they had a quiet night in.

 


	2. Another World Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and Toni take a little trip.

**Super-Couple Family**

 

**Two: Another World Pt.1**

 

Toni and Brianna met in school they had decided to enroll their daughters into. They had put them in this particular school so they could socialize with other children. Even if both of them were receiving homeschooling out of it.

 

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" Toni asked.

 

"I have a business meeting today." Brianna told her and Toni pretended to gag.

 

"Could you believe, we are doing this?" Toni said looking at the small private school.

 

"It seems hard to believe sometimes." Brianna told her.

 

* * *

 

Batwoman and Superman were up in the Watchtower, they were looking at the world, when the light came on.

 

"Captain, what's wrong?" Superman answers as they were called by the Avengers.

 

"Your villains teamed up with ours, Supes we need assistance here." Ironman told him.

 

"We'll be right there." Superman said.

 

"Who are they?" Batwoman asked and turned the camera toward New York. She sighed.

 

"Toy man, Grodd, Capt. Cold, Giganta and Bane." Captain America said.

 

"Get over here." Ironman said.

 

#

They were fighting Ironman was going to throw Batwoman into one of Toy man's creations.

 

"This is getting annoying." Ironman told Batwoman.

 

"It always is when they decide to team up." Batwoman told her.

 

"Alright, we have Grodd and Captain Cold in custody." Hawkeye and Flash told them. Batwoman and Ironman moved around when they were about to captured the Toy man.

 

As they did that and they were beginning to capture the rest of the villains, Ironman and Batwoman were standing together as they saw the others clean up.

 

"This was…." Ironman didn't finish her thought when something opened out of nowhere and it was a portal, it sucked Batwoman and Ironman inside.

 

"No!" Captain America and Superman said moving toward the portal but it closed on them.

 

"What the hell was that?" Hawkeye said. Captain America and Superman turned and glared at the villains that were lined up there. All of the villains gulped most of them knew Captain America and Ironman were married and they knew Superman and Batwoman were friends, so whoever did this would not handle it well.

 

"What have you done?" Captain America growled.

 

* * *

 

Reed Richards backed away as the figures appeared and the portal was shot by Doctor Doom, when he tried to shoot him.

 

"You won't be opening more portals." Mr. Fantastic said and looked at Doom, it seemed the bigger super-villains had moved on and they had gotten together and had gone after the Avenger, the Justice League and the Fantastic Four.

 

Batwoman and Ironman got up to see a man in a mask, with a green cape on.

 

"What the heck is hell is that?" Ironman asked.

 

"We figure out after he stops shooting at us." Batwoman said.

 

"Ironman, you will be gone."

 

"He seems to know you." Batwoman said and threw a batarang that exploded on his leg taking Doctor Doom down.

 

"Ironman, Batman?" Mr. Fantastic asked. Toni and Brianna turned around and saw the man standing right there in his blue suit.

 

"Who are you?" Ironman asked. Batwoman was looking around and something did not seem right, she had never seen this man before. When a fire streak came over and landed next to him.

 

"Seriously Reed, what the hell…." The young man turned and looked at them. "Not fucking way, you turned Batman into a girl." The man had some unholy glee in his eyes and when Batwoman glared at him hard and he calmed down.

 

"Reed, what did Doom take apart?" the suit that came down caused Batwoman to be in shocked.

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Toni said. "Get out of my suit, whoever you are?"

 

"Excuse me, this is my suit, who the hell are you." Iron Man said with a shock at seeing someone wearing his suit.

 

"Me, who the hell are you."

 

Batwoman was looking at the two Ironman glaring at each other through the suit, and she came to a horrible realization. They weren't home.

 

"I'm Toni/Tony Stark." They said at the same time and took off each other helmets.

 

"Iron Man, what is…?" Captain America was standing there and he looked between the two before he turned to Batwoman before turning to Mr. Fantastic.

 

"What is going on?" Steve asked.

 

"When Doom opened the portal, it seems it opened to another dimension, this is where these two came out from." Mr. Fantastic told him.

 

"Dude, you're a girl in another dimension." Johnny said everyone turned to glare at him.

 

"When can you rebuild the portal again." Batwoman asked.

 

"A few days, probably a few weeks." Mr. Fantastic answered. Toni and Brianna looked at each other that meant they would be away from their family.

 

"Captain we have…"Superman stood there and Batman came forward looking at his opposite.

 

"Explain, Now!" he growled out.

 

"It seems Doom opened a portal and these two popped out, it's you and Stark." Johnny said. Toni moved next to Batwoman and she turned back to Superman because she felt when he was looking in her, it was like a sixth sense by now.

 

"Stop trying to see under my mask, it is not going to work." She growled out, making Superman look at her in shock, that's how he had met his Batman, he had looked under his mask and saw his face.

 

"Alright, it seems you can stay with us." Steve told Ironman (Toni).

 

"She will be staying with me." Batman said to the others.

 

* * *

 

In their world, the Avengers and the Justice League had called in Zatara and Doctor Fate along with Doctor Strange to look for anything that could bring both Toni and Brianna back.

 

"I am sorry, but this was not done with magic, it was done by technology." Zatara told them.

 

"We won't be able to help, unless we want to disturb things we are not ready for." Strange told them.

 

"Alright." Superman said. Both he and Steve just hoped that their wives were safe and not in danger at all. Not only that, but, how were they going to tell their daughters.

 

 


	3. Another World Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and Toni deal with this new world and their daughters?

**Three: Another World Pt.2**

 

Toni arrived with the rest of the Avengers to the Tower.

 

"Tony." Pepper said with a smile and went to hug her. When she was coming to kiss her it freaked her out?

 

"What the hell Pepper?" she said. Pepper looked at her a bit hurt and the other Ironman came down.

 

"Tony, what is going on?" Pepper asked looking at both Ironman.

 

"Okay, so you met Toni." Ironman told her. "Doom opened a portal and she came out with a female Bruce."

 

Toni took off her helmet and she looked at Pepper.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

 

"My name is Antonia, which is still Toni." Toni told her. "Jarvis…"

 

"Yes, Miss Stark." Jarvis answered from the ceiling.

 

"Okay, so that is still normal." Toni said.

 

"I think you should change clothes." Pepper said with a soft smile. Toni wondered if Brianna was having the same type of problems. From what she could see, she was dating Pepper in this world, it was weird.

 

#

 

In the Batmobile, Brianna and Bruce were both silent trying to find a way to talk. When they arrived to the Batcave, they both jumped out.

 

"Master Wa…" Alfred looked at both of them. "You will be needed the guest room to be ready."

 

"Thank-you, Alfred, this is me." Batman tells him.

 

"Doom it appears opened a portal to my world and it transported myself and Antonia Stark to this dimension." Batwoman explained taking off her cowl. "My name is Brianna Wayne; it seems I have you in this dimension too."

 

She moved around the Batcave ignoring or not really to the conversation happening on her back. She is seeing the out of date suits; some of them were similar to what she had. But she was seeing other suits; there was one that was red and green panties with a small mask. The same on another side. The new one seemed to be with the same red shirt and the black pants, there was also a black one with a blue bird, which she had heard of.

 

"Miss Wayne, I have some extra clothing from Miss Barbara that might fit you." Alfred told her.

 

"Barbara?" she asked.

 

"Batgirl, Ma'am." Alfred told her.

 

"All of these are, my partners in this dimension."

 

"Yes." Alfred told her. He seemed surprise that she seemed surprise as if she didn't have them.

 

* * *

 

In their own world, Clark and Steve were in the Watchtower with their daughters.

 

"Daddy, where is my Momma?' Rachel asked.

 

"Okay, we need to tell both of you something." Steve told them.

 

"What is it?" Penny asked.

 

"You mother's went missing and we are trying to get them back but it might take a few days or weeks." Clark said. Penny and Rachel had tears almost welling up in their eyes and both Clark and Steve grabbed them to hold them close.

 

"We're going to find them and bring them back." Steve soothed them.

 

"You both know your mother's will not stay still in trying to get back to you." Clark tells them.

 

* * *

 

Toni woke up early because she couldn't sleep; she was used to sleeping with Steve already or with Penny having crawled into their room. It didn't feel right to sleep in this place. She went to the kitchen and in the early morning before everyone woke up and went to get coffee.

 

"Shouldn't you be resting, Ma'am." Steve asked looking at the other Toni. Toni turned around and looked at the man that was her husband and she missed him, in the pit of her stomach she could feel it flip. Because he looked so much like her husband but the look in his eyes told her, he was not.

 

"I'm not tired."

 

"You couldn't sleep." Steve tells her with a soft smile. Toni shakes her head, even in this world he knew her.

 

"So…do you and the other me get along?" Toni asked.

 

"Oh…you, well my Tony and I are best friends." Steve told her. She is about to asked something else, when something happens.

 

"Woo, hey Steve." Someone says jumping out of the ceiling and landing, he is wearing a mask and he takes it off. Toni chokes on her coffee…the young man looks at her in shock. "Oh shoot….Tony sorry I know you told me not to climb walls because it was and I quote 'fucking creepy' hey wait…"

 

"Peter, meet the Toni from the other dimension." Steve says.

 

"Oh." Peter says. "Well I'm Peter Parker, or Spiderman, nice to meet you, you must have another me, am I cool do you know me?"

 

"I know you." Toni says and looks up at her daughter; she doesn't even know how she does it, but she moves toward him and she is really close, she touches his face. Trying to see any other difference besides her sex.

 

"Whoa are you okay?" Peter asks confuse at the way this Tony was acting, but the way she was looking at him, was the same way his Aunt May looked at him sometimes.

 

"Yeah….sorry kid." She tells him. "So, do you live here in the Tower?"

 

"Naw, I have a room but I live with my Aunt May." Peter tells her. He is the one that notices though the ring on her finger. "Oh, wow no way…you…seriously…Pepper has been trying to get the other you to pop the question and in your dimension you're married."

 

Steve turned to look at Toni's hand and he sees it the rings. It surprises him, because this Toni is married and it does make him wonder who could be her husband.

 

"You're married?" Steve asked.

 

"Yes, have a kid too, my husband must have told her, I went missing." Toni says out of nowhere and she is babbling she knows that, but she is missing Penny.

 

"Okay, wait…wait you have a daughter?" Peter asks and Tony comes out of the elevator. "Hey Tony did you know the other you is married and has a kid?"

 

"What!?" Tony asks moving toward his opposite and takes her hand. "Oh you got to be kidding me, tell me I didn't marry I don't know Rhodey or Thor forbid I married Justin Hammer."

 

"I am not telling you anything, if your Bruce is anything like my Brianna, she will kill me for spilling anymore beans." Toni said.

 

"She's bossy with you too huh." Tony said. "You know Bats never lets me drink, when I'm with him."

 

"When I used to drink, she used to do the same thing, she trapped me in a room to detox me…she is paranoid that I couldn't escape the room at all."

 

"Seriously." Tony told her.

 

"We should go to our lab, because I need to check my suit." Toni told him.

 

"Alright let's go." Tony said.

 

Steve and Peter stand there looking at the two Toni/Tony's going away to the lab.

 

"That was a bit creepy." Peter tells Steve.

 

"She avoided very well answering the question." Steve answers him.

 

"Psh…maybe she is married to Justin Hammer and doesn't want to say anything or Rhodes." Peter told him.

 

* * *

 

Brianna is in the Batcave looking at what exactly brought them into this dimension that she has not seen Bruce all she knew is that she needed to get home.

 

"Ah…it seems you don't sleep much in your dimension." She looks up to see Alfred standing there with coffee and cookies.

 

"Thank-you, Alfred." She says and turns back to work.

 

"Hey, Bruce…who are you?" Richard or Nightwing looked at the woman sitting in the chair.

 

"She's not a threat Dick; she is me from another dimension." Bruce says appearing out of nowhere.

 

"Wait, they weren't kidding." Richard asks, because he heard the comments and that was the reason he had come, but seeing it seems weird.

 

"Richard?" Brianna said getting up from the chair.

 

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Dick short you know." Richard tells her with a smile. Brianna instantly makes the connection; this is her daughter and older male version of her daughter.

 

Alfred and Bruce are looking at her. Bruce wondering if Brianna has a Richard and if she has a nicer relationship with him, than he does. Brianna does the most out of character thing Bruce would ever do, she grabs Richard's face and she sees that he flinches a bit(that only she and Bruce notice) before he calms down, he had been slapped by Bruce, so he doesn't really know. Brianna looks at his face, his eyes, they are the same, and it makes her miss her little bird and she pulls him close until she hugs him. Bruce looks at her opposite, so do Alfred and Richard is shocked to his core, but he hugs her back.

 

"Wow you're really different from Bruce." Richard tells her.

 

"When did you adopt him?" Brianna asks because Rachel calls her 'Momma' and Richard calls her counterpart his name (she knows and can tell by the flinch that they don't have the closest relationship) but it has to be something else too.

 

"I'm his ward." Richard answers.

 

"I brought him, when his parents died at age 10." Bruce answers. Brianna looks at Richard.

 

"So you adopted me?" Richard asks. "In your world?" Surprise that he has that relationship with this version of Bruce.

 

"I knew your parents personally." She told him and that has the three men looking at her. "But I guess I did get you earlier…" she lets go of her thought and of Richard before getting back into the computer. Richard wants to ask more, but he refrains from it, he sees the wedding ring on her finger but doesn't say anything, but Alfred saw it too.

* * *

 

"What do you mean, we can't do anything?" Superman asks J'onn.

 

"It seems the portal that took them away, was destroyed, I cannot trace them." J'onn said.

 

"It's okay J'onn but we have to keep on trying." Steve says.

* * *

 

Three days later…Toni and Brianna were with Doctor Richards trying to fix the portal.

 

"I met my daughter." Toni tells Brianna as they work and everyone else is to preoccupied. "He lives with his Aunt, he has powers."

 

"I met mine too, he's Bruce's ward and they don't have the nicest of relationships, got him when he was 10." Brianna tells Toni.

 

"This shit is so freaking weird… my husband is dating some freaking agent, my son is a superhero-it's cool by the way- but still and I'm dating Pepper."

 

"We'll get out of here soon, I have more sons you know and one with you doesn't even want to know he's a trained assassin, one of them got killed by the Joker came back to life and my husband is married to a reporter."

 

"No way…seriously." Toni knew the face Brianna made when talking about Lois Lane.

 

"Yes." Brianna said with a growl. "You didn't tell anyone who your husband is did you, I only told them about Richard but that was a bout of sentiment of missing my daughter."

 

"Hey you two…we're almost done for the day." Clint screamed at them.

 

"Have you noticed that most of the people except the news ones are the same…but only our lives changed?"

 

"Yes." Batwoman said and she didn't know what to think of it.

* * *

 

Batwoman is out in patrol, she got out because she needed too, and it was getting annoying being locked up. It was something Batman wanted her to do, she hadn't interacted with the Justice League the way Toni had with the Avengers.

 

"You should be at the cave." Batman tells her.

 

"I need to do something." Batwoman tells him.

 

"You want to see the layout of this city, what is the difference between this one and the one in your own dimension." Batman told her.

 

"You want to ask questions." She told him.

 

"You didn't seem to know about the others."

 

"You mean the ones you adopted." Brianna said. Bruce sighed.

 

"I did offer, you must understand with you're…."

 

"In my world, my daughter almost got killed by Zucco's cronies, he wanted to finish the job after that night he had already killed Mary and John." Batwoman tells him that stunts Bruce into silence.

 

They both stayed silent and went on patrol together they could anticipate their moves and scared the living daylights of many criminals when they saw the two of them. One that could say that was Two-Face when he had attacked the bank and the thing he saw were two Batman's taking down his operation.

 

#

 

"Are you married to the male Pepper?" Tony asks his counterpart.

 

"No, Pepper is just my friend; I make her the CEO, like you did." Toni tells him.

 

"Why did you marry?"

 

"I love my husband." Toni said.

 

"But… why?"

 

"Why do you love Pepper?" she asked him before she continues. "He understood, the nightmares, the panic, building suits in the middle of the night."

 

"Seriously." Tony said surprise. Toni grabbed her cup of coffee before going to the room that was assign to her.

 

"I never have to hide myself with him, I can be myself even if the real me isn't that great." She finishes and walked back to her room leaving Tony standing there.

* * *

 

"You've met the other dimensions Ironman?" Nightwing asked Spiderman.

 

"Yeah, he…she acted so weird as if she knew me." Spiderman told him.

 

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

 

"Well, she touched my face but it felt like went my Aunt May does it, or when a mother does a child…it was weird because it didn't feel weird." Spiderman said.

 

"Batwoman adopted me in her dimension."

 

"That's cool." Spiderman said.

 

"Has she acted like this with any of the others, as if she knew them?" Nightwing asked because he wanted to know what made this Batwoman and Ironman different.

 

"No, she can't talk to the Cap it's like painful and she made a face when she heard he was dating Agent 13." Spiderman said.

 

"Batwoman has a wedding ring, she's married no one says anything and Bruce has kept the others away from her, but I think she knows about them." Nightwing told him. "She also told me that she got me younger and I asked and I believe she had me since I was nine months old I mean when she saw me, she seemed stunt and she hugged me."

 

"Wow."

 

"No, Spidey, don't you get it if Batwoman is so close to me and reacted the way she did I mean you should have seen the verbal beat-down she gave Batman of all people which is weird considering she is saying to her male counterpart and Toni reacted the same way to you, what if in her timeline Toni is your adoptive parent."

 

"What!?" Spiderman said.

 

"Yeah, you said that she asked about your family, why would she care about your family but not any of the other residents of Avengers Tower, Batwoman never asked about Jason, Tim or Damian, she only cared about my well-being, meaning either they don't exist or she hasn't adopted them yet." Nightwing said.

 

"Alright let's say she did, she won't open her mouth of who she is married to…why would she do that, Clint is freaking our Tony that the other Toni is married to Justin Hammer." Spiderman said.

 

"I don't know." Nightwing said.

 

#

 

Peter arrived to Avenger's Tower and he asked the question he needed answers to.

 

"Jarvis, where is the female Tony?"

 

"Miss Stark is in the training room with Mister Rogers."

 

"Thanks." He said and went to the elevator to get to the training room, he needed to see this.

 

He arrived to Steve having Toni on a hold.

 

"Do you give up?" Steve asked. He wanted to know the ability this Tony had and if she was as stubborn as their own.

 

"You're kidding?" Toni answered. She had just been training this move with 'Her Steve' a few weeks ago; she had been close to mastering it. She breathed before she did something that ended with Steve on the ground and Toni on top of him.

 

"That was really good." Steve told her.

 

"I have a really good teacher back home, both he and Bats want me to be less dependent on technology, something about EMP's and all that." Toni told him before getting up. "Hey Pete."

 

"Hey, Toni I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Peter asked her, Toni looked at him and she knew; she knew he would eventually; she had an idea on who helped him.

 

"You figured it out."

 

"Well…I have help."

 

"Richard?" Toni said and Steve looked at Peter and wondered how this Toni knew Nightwing's secret identity.

 

"So is he right?" Peter asked he wanted to know but at the same time he didn't.

 

"Your barely five in my time, I had you since you were ten months old with my husband." Toni said. Steve and Peter look at her.

 

"So am I spoiled?" Peter asked because he wanted to know, was he terrible or was it like now; he needed to know because he was curious.

 

"Pfft…nope, I doubt your Dad would allow it, I am only allowed to spoil you with knowledge or so he says and we do spoil you hugs and kisses." Toni says and gets this look to her eyes that tell Peter that he is very happy with this Toni and her husband. To him it sounds like they are a family.

 

"I guess that sounds nice if Justin Hammer is your husband." Peter said out of nowhere and Toni spat the water she was drinking and she started choking. Steve slapped her back slowly trying to calm her down.

 

"Where in the hell did you get that? Saying that is like saying Batwoman is married to Luthor, God that is the grossest thing you have ever said." Toni told him.

 

"Sorry." Peter said raising his hands. In the inside he was breathing a sigh of relief.

 

#

 

"I can't take it anymore, who is it?" Richard told Brianna.

 

"What?" Brianna asked.

 

"Alfred, you saw it, even Bruce is not blind." Richard tells him and Alfred tried not to smile at that.

 

"I believe he is being selective blindness in this case." Alfred tells him.

 

"I won't tell you." Brianna tells Richard.

 

"Please." Richard says and gives her those big blue eyes which she is not immune to it.

 

"I'll tell you, when I leave." Brianna tells him. "I promise."

 

"Thanks." Richard tells her and leaves the kitchen.

 

"Will you really tell him?" Alfred asks.

 

"He wishes to know Alfred, I'm pretty sure Bruce and you suspect who my husband happens to be and that is the reason he has decided to be blind about it."

* * *

 

The day had arrived and Batwoman and Ironman were finally going home. It was been an entire week and they were both tired and missing their place.

 

"Alright, with your signatures I found the dimension you belong to." Mr. Fantastic said.

 

"Richards, seriously I want to get back to my life can you hurry up." Toni said. Brianna and Toni had already said goodbye to their counter-parts with nods. The portal opened and they were getting ready to leave.

 

Just as they opened the portal for them to leave, Peter and Richard stood next to their other dimension parents.

 

"So, I guess this is bye." Peter told Toni.

 

"Yeah, look you may not be my Penny, but I read up on what you're doing and I'm very proud of you." Toni told him.

 

"Do you think um…my other dimension Dad would be too?" Peter asked. Toni smile and she sneaked a peak at Captain America standing there.

 

"I think Steve would be proud his other dimension child is saving lives." Toni whispered for only him to hear. Peter looked at her and turned to look backwards to look at Captain America before turning back to Toni for confirmation and Toni gave him a nod.

 

"Oh, wow." He said.

 

On the other side Batwoman and Nightwing was standing in-front of each other.

 

"Even if my other self doesn't say he is proud of you." Brianna told him.

 

"I guess." Dick told him. "Now you did promise."

 

"Well I did." Batwoman tells him. "I didn't know my husband telling you that bedtime story would give you the idea to become Nightwing." She said and Richard opened his eyes wide.

 

"But the one that told…." Richard said because there was one person that told him that story and it was Superman, the look on Batwoman's face told him that she knew he figured it out.

 

"Toni let's go." Batwoman growled out.

 

#

 

The portal opened in the Watchtower and both Batwoman and Ironman walked inside before the portal closed.

 

"What is…" Superman didn't finish the sentence as he saw his wife standing there.

 

"Toni." Steve says and pulls her close.

 

"Steve." Toni says with a smile and they kissed. Superman and Batwoman stood next to each other.

 

"Momma!" they both turned around to see Rachel and Penny standing there and running to them.

 

"Where we'e you?" Penny asked Toni.

 

"I had to go on a trip." Toni told her.

 

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

 

"I'm fine." Batwoman tells her family.

* * *

 

 

"You were in another dimension, where you saw our Penny but as a boy?" Steve asked her.

 

"Yup, it was freaky, he was saving people's lives Steve, and Spiderman is his name." Toni told him.

 

"He must be doing a good job than." Steve said with a smile.

 

#

 

"So we have more children?" Clark asked her.

 

"Well technically I have more children, you were dating Lane." Batwoman tells him and Clark gives a chuckle before kissing her cheek.

 

"Well I suppose you're doing your best."

 

"He calls himself Nightwing."

 

"What?"

 

"Richard, he calls himself Nightwing after being Robin for the other me, guess who gave him that idea." Brianna tells him.

 

"See." Clark tells her and kisses her deep now that they are in the privacy of their own room.

 

 


	4. Robin's Unespected Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Robin has flown the nest, but is she ready for the flight.

**Four: Robin's Unexpected Flight**

 

The first time that Robin went out flying for the first time, it was the biggest fear as parents Brianna and Clark had ever gotten. At the same time they both knew that their daughter had chosen a path and they weren't going to talked her out of it. Brianna knew. They hadn't expected it though.

* * *

**One Week Before**

 

Rachel was flying around her nest, Brianna had built it, when she had begun to show more dedication to gymnastics when she had been three, which really should have never surprised her at all. Not with the genetics of Mary and John Grayson. Brianna had signed her up for gymnastics and giving her defense classes.

 

"Look, Momma, I'm flying." Rachel said with a smile.

 

"I can see that, do you plan on coming down?" Batwoman asked her.

 

"One more hour." Rachel pleaded.

 

"No, we're about to eat dinner, Young Lady." She turned around to see Superman standing there.

 

"Daddy!" she said and flipped which Superman cached her and they landed on the ground.

 

"We should get ready we all know Alfred hates outfits upstairs." Clark said.

 

#

 

"How was school?" Clark asked.

 

"Okay." Rachel told them. Brianna and Clark looked at each other.

 

"You…are making friends?" Brianna asked.

 

"Yes, um…Barbara Gordon, she's nice." Rachel told them. Clark and Brianna both knew that Rachel was very intelligent, and that added the fact that she had jumped two grades so she was in the third instead of first grade.

 

"That's good." Brianna said.

 

"When can I go visit Penny?" Rachel asked them. They tried not to sigh, from what they heard from Toni and Steve, Penny was having the same problem. Both their daughters apparently had the same problem both girls missing each other.

 

"In the weekend." Clark told her.

 

#

 

"You do realize, she has to make more friends besides Penny." Brianna told Clark.

 

"I know, but Barbara Gordon seems like a good friend." Clark told her. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that no one really is in their shoes, Penny is the daughter of Captain America and Iron Man, Rachel is the daughter of Superman and Batwoman. Both can't exactly go advertising that now, so it makes them a bit different."

 

"Adding to the fact that both are incredibly intelligent." Brianna told him.

 

"Exactly." Clark said and walked close to Brianna hugging her by the waist. "Don't worry so much our daughter is going to be fine, later we're going to complain about the friends she gets imagine them getting into trouble."

 

"You and I were both lonely children Clark." Brianna said.

 

"Rachel is going to make friends." Clark told her. "Plus she might not be biologically ours, but she has the best of both of us."

 

"I sometimes hate your optimism." Brianna said.

 

"No you don't." Clark said and kissed her.

* * *

 

Rachel arrived to the Manor after another day from school. She made sure she looked okay in-case her parents were home and that her eyes weren't red. She didn't want to admit it to her parents that she was being bullied. It was embarrassing that she was going through that. It was something she and Penny had in common they had both gotten into clubs (Penny-science, Rachel-mathlete) and that did not make them to popular.

 

"Miss Rachel, we have arrived home." Alfred said.

 

"Thank-you Alfred, are they home?" she asked.

 

"No they are up…" Alfred said and Rachel understood.

 

"Okay, I'm going to be in my room doing my homework." Rachel said as she climbed up the stairs.

 

"Very well, Miss I'll call you when dinner is ready." Alfred said. He was worried as well. Seeing the youngest like this made Alfred worried.

 

#

 

The Justice League had been having quite a calm day and they were only dealing with small robberies so most of them believed they would leave early home. Batwoman could hear Flash making plans with his wife Iris and their adopted son. She didn't make plans, she had been looking into something and she was sure the villains were making plans. She was proven right when the alarm went off.

 

"Dang, I really think I had some time off." Hal said.

 

#

 

Rachel was watching the television on the Bat-cave, she could see all the heroes fighting and that made her happy. That is until she saw that they had been taken down. She started typing things in the Bat-computer, so she could see if the Avengers would come to help. When she saw that the Avengers were busy with their own villains. She looked at her training outfit in the case. She knew she was going to be in trouble ad she looked for the GPS that both her mom and dad had in their suits.

 

#

 

Batwoman and Superman were both locked together and they were both electrocuted. Batwoman was trying to find a way to get out, but her belt had been taken away from her, not only that but Superman had kryptonite holdings.

 

"W…WH…wh…where a...a...re the others?" Superman asked.

 

"In the cells next to us." Batwoman told him. She had a bad feeling, this was not right them being like this together, that they separated all of them like that.

 

#

 

Robin arrived at the warehouse, they were keeping the heroes, and she knew it was underground, that she needed to get inside there. She breathed in and she went inside the warehouse. She needed to get her parents.

 

#

 

"Isn't this great." Luthor said with a smirk on his face.

 

"What do you want with us?" Batwoman asked.

 

"Nothing at all." Luthor said.

 

"You are lying you and I both know that you want something." Batwoman told him and she just got electrocuted.

 

"When I destroy both of you, the others will fall." Luthor said.

 

"If you think that…will happen….Luthor you don't know them at all." Superman said. That got them electrocuted again. Luthor was about to laugh again, until a batarang went flying and hit him.

 

"What in the…" Luthor said and looked at both of them. Superman and Batwoman knew how to keep their faces blanked but both of them knew it was something. There was another batarang and Luthor brought up his gun, when he shot where the thing came from, he was kicked in the face. It shocked Luthor and he was punched with electric knuckles, knocking him down. The person that stood, there made Batwoman and Superman go into a sort of shock, that they couldn't believe it.

 

Robin pushed a button and got her parents out of the hackles. She was about to move away, but Batwoman stopped her.

 

"Do not move." Batwoman said as she helped Superman and kicked the kryptonite away.

 

"What are you doing here?" Superman asked.

 

"I was scared you weren't coming." Robin said.

 

"Go to the Batmobile." Batwoman said.

 

"Okay." Robin said. Superman looked at Batwoman and the door broke down and the others came in.

 

"Hey, I thought you both got us out." Wonder Woman said.

 

"I know the Guards were taken down." Flash said. They got the villains fighting them and gave them to the police.

 

Superman got inside the Bat mobile and he moved Robin who was sleeping in the Bat mobile seat.Batwoman got inside and looked at Robin.

 

"I suggest, you stop pretending to be asleep, because we are going to talk." Batwoman said.

 

"I'm tired." Robin told them.

 

#

 

"Miss Brianna…Rachel is…." Alfred looked at Rachel in Superman's arms. "I will be making some snacks for you." He knew they needed to talk in private. Superman let Rachel down and she was facing both of her parents.

 

"Rachel, what were you thinking?" Batwoman asked.

 

"You put yourself in danger." Superman told her.

 

"I…I knew you were in thouble." Rachel said. "I lost my otheth pathents I didn't want to lose you guy's too." she talked fast and the lisp she got showed but both Superman and Batwoman understood.

 

"Rachel you put yourself in danger, what do you think we were going to do if we lost you? you are our daughter losing you would hurt both of us." Batwoman said.

 

"I want to be like both of you." Rachel said.

 

"What?!" Brianna and Clark said.

 

"I want to help people." Rachel told them.

 

"No!" they told her.

 

"Why I prove I could do it." Rachel said.

 

"That was luck." Batwoman said.

 

"Incredible stupid luck." Superman said.

 

"I can do it, I'll work hard." Rachel told them. Superman and Batwoman looked at each other. They both knew from what Batwoman had told Superman that it was going to happen.

 

"You won't be able to tell your friends anything about it."

 

'Not like I have many.' She murmured and Superman heard that.

 

"You're going to have to wear a mask to the world like your mother and I." Superman said.

 

"Okay."

 

"You won't be asking question, you do as I say." Batwoman said.

 

"You won't be getting into the field, until both your mother and I say it is time." Superman said. "What city?" Clark had to ask this and he hoped it was Metropolis because he could protect her the most there.

 

"Gotham." Rachel said and Brianna looked at her. "We can both protect her and Daddy doesn't need me, there's more trouble here."

 

"I won't go easy on you because you're my daughter." Brianna told her.

 

"I know, Momma." Rachel said.

 

"Alright Rachel…."

 

"It's Robin is costume Mom." She said and showed them the R in the costume.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin is going to fly..eventually


	5. Haunting Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Brianna's past

**Five: Haunting Ex**

 

Steve and Clark were having their weekly coffee except this time it wasn't in Wayne Manor or Avengers Tower. It was in an apartment complex Toni and Brianna had bought so they could stay there in Metropolis. Lex Luthor had been bugging both Toni and Brianna to come to one of his parties. Since both couldn't avoid it they had to come.

 

"How are you going to deal with this?" Steve asked.

 

"The same we do with everything we do with everything else, I would think you would be used to this by now." Clark said.

 

"I hated doing this when I was in World War 2; it makes me feel like a dancing monkey." Steve told him. "It's time like this that I envy both you and Brianna."

 

"I suppose, but even we can hide form the cameras." Clark said. "I also work with them."

 

"That must be terrible; I still cannot believe you and Brianna can handle that." Steve told him.

 

"We handle it because I never talk about our private life and not even a furious Cat and Lois will get that out of me." Clark said and got this mischief look in his eyes. "I am married to Batwoman who literally has a way to kill me if she wants to."

 

"That's a good way to stop being afraid." Steve told him with a chuckle.

 

"I hope both of you are done gossiping like hens and have your suits ready?" Brianna said making both of them jump.

 

'Hello, Brianna." Steve said. "I guess I should be going." when they were left alone Brianna turned to Clark.

 

"So I am the one to cure you from being afraid of Lois and Cat." she said.

 

"You're terrifying, there is a reason all of the super-villains bow down to you if you wished." Clark said and Brianna rolled her eyes.

 

"Your charms don't work on my Clark."

 

"Yes they do or you wouldn't have married me." He told her.

 

* * *

 

He had been looking for her. The woman that had changed, his Father had warned him, but it didn't matter. He knew his Father wanted her to be by his side to help clean the world of everything. If he could just find her. Luthor had done well in inviting him to the party and he had nothing to worry about. He found her a beauty in black.

 

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She turned around and he could read the shock in her eyes before she hid it. She accepted the invitation anyway. He knew she would to keep up appearances.

 

"Of course." She told him.

 

"You do look beautiful this evening, well you have always looked beautiful Brianna." He told her.

 

"What are you doing here, Henry?" she asked.

 

"Now is that a way to treat and old friend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I heard you adopted a child."

 

"My daughter, what I don't understand is how that is your problem." She told him.

 

"I just wish to know, you are very important to me." he told her. "You know, you can still be with me and my Father we could use you."

 

"I don't destroy lives for your demented games." Brianna hissed.

 

"Now don't be like that, Brianna." He said spinning her out, he did not notice the glare he was getting.

 

"I will not join you ever, I thought I made it obvious when I send your Father and you to the hospital." She told him.

 

"Ah…yes we shall not remember the bad times." He told her. "But think about, how well we can train your daughter, I could be a great Father for her."

 

"She has a Father." she told him and hoped Clark would come interrupt the dance.

 

"May I cut in?" someone asked and Brianna turned to Clark.

 

"I don't know if Miss Wayne…"

 

"It's Missus Wayne-Kent if you have been reading the papers." She told him. Henry looked at her and at the man standing there looking sheepish. He couldn't believe she had married this man. He knew from the news but he just believed she had been doing it for publicity.

 

"Ah, yes I apologize Mister Kent, I did not intend on taking your wife away from you." Henry said. "If will excuse me."

 

Clark took his place and held Brianna close.

 

"You heard him." she told him.

 

"Yes." Clark told her. "I really don't like him."

 

"I know you don't, but at-least he went away." Brianna told him.

 

"Do you think he will?"

 

"No, he is going to wait." She told him.

 


	6. Vacation in the Nine Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny, Darcy and Rachel end up somewhere unexpexted.

**Six: Vacation In The Nine Realms**

 

"Are you excited?" Brianna asked Rachel.

 

"Yes." Rachel answered. It was summer vacation, as pre other ones. Brianna and Clark were going to send Rachel for a month to Avengers Tower, while the next month Penny spent it with them

 

"We're going to miss you." Clark tells her before carrying her.

 

"You're going to call." Rachel said.

 

"Of course." Clark tells her.

 

* * *

 

"Ah!" the two girly  screams filled the Tower and most of the people who were in the kitchen looked inside. Steve and Clark were both wincing a bit. They could only see their daughters hugging each other and jumping up and down.

 

"Sleepover!" they screamed.

 

"Let's go." Penny said pulling Rachel so they could go to her room and they could leave her stuff inside.

 

"Alright, so now that the screaming banshees are gone, let's talk." Toni said with a smirk.

 

"I still wonder where they get their lungs from." Brianna says.

 

"Will you be able to handle Penny and Rachel together?" Clark asked.

 

"Of course we are, we can keep them entertained." Toni told them.

 

"They are not going to be alone, the other Avengers are here and they can be with them as well." Steve said.

 

"Of course, now remember that…"

 

"Bri, Rachel has stayed here a few times; I think by now we both know the drill." Toni told her. "Not adding to the fact that you have tracking devices on both of little girls."

 

"Alright." Brianna said not denying it.

 

"We'll get the girls next month." Clark said.

 

"Good luck." Steve said.

 

#

 

"Girls, do you have Rachel's stuff put away?" Toni asked.

 

"Yes!" it was the reply.

 

* * *

 

Brianna and Clark knew they didn't have to worry about Rachel, but they still worried because people had to remember that they had villains who wouldn't care to get them to get to both Toni and Steve.

 

"So, what are we going to do?" Clark asked.

 

"I don't know." Brianna said with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

Two Weeks Later

 

"Avenger's Assemble!" everyone heard Steve's scream. Penny and Rachel were both with Darcy, who was showing them how to make cupcakes.

 

"Bye." Penny told Steve and Toni who smiled at her. They gave a nod to Rachel who gave them thumbs up.

 

"Be careful." Steve told them.

 

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Darcy said. They saw everyone leave and Darcy pecked Bruce goodbye.

 

"So, let's see if the cupcakes are done." Darcy said.

 

"Sure." They told her.

 

#

 

"Darcy!" the scream from Jane told Darcy enough that she was needed, she went but Rachel and Penny were with her.

 

"I'm going Jane, is something the problem?"

 

"Yes, I need…hello Penny, Rachel." Jane said politely.

 

"Good job you two, just got her out of her 'science mode' she just turned human." Darcy said with a wink which causes both girls to giggle.

 

"Hey, I am not that bad." Jane told them. "Anyway, I found an easier way for the portal to open to Asgard."

 

"Oh!" Penny and Rachel said that had Jane smiling they got two thumbs up from Darcy.

 

"So, show us." Darcy said.

 

"Okay." Jane said. She began tinker with the rest of the machine. The three of them were shocked about it and were happy with it.

 

The portal began to do some noise and Jane moved around to check something when the portal opened and it seemed to suck something inside, when she looked back up Darcy, Penny and Rachel were not there.

 

"No….no…no this cannot happen." Jane said. How was she supposed to explain this to Toni and Steve? She tried to open the portal again but it didn't work.

* * *

 

 

"What the hell!" Darcy groaned out. She looked up and saw golden. "Shit, Rachel, Penny." She said.

 

"We're here." Penny said.

 

"I don't think we're in Avengers Tower anymore." Rachel said getting up.

 

"We're in Asgard." Darcy said. "Are you girls alright?"

 

"Yeah." They replied before they got this look on their eyes that Darcy knew meant trouble.

 

"So, can we explore?" Penny asked.

 

"Come on Darcy you know you want too." Rachel said. They looked at her with their blue eyes and she groaned, she knew Toni fell for them heck she was even sure Brianna fell for them. So she really had no chance, she had seen them trick Fury into letting them stay with him.

 

"Fine, but if we get stop by guards we run for it." Darcy said.

 

"Yes!" they girls cheered.

 

They began to walk and even Darcy was impressed by the architecture of the place, she knew there was a reason Thor liked it.

 

* * *

 

Brianna and Clark were having a rather calm day and by calm it meant that Brianna was doing paperwork for Wayne Enterprises and Clark was re-writing his paper for the Daily Planet. When the beep on Brianna's phone sounded.

 

"What happened?" Clark asked.

 

"Rachel and Penny are out of earth's orbit." Brianna said.

 

"What?" Clark asked.

 

"The signatures I believe went to Asgard." Brianna said.

 

"What are they doing in Asgard?" Clark asked and he concentrated his hearing toward Avengers Tower.

 

"I was showing the girls and Darcy a new way to travel to Asgard, the machine went haywire I didn't pay attention and they were sucked inside." Jane said.

 

"Ah, Doctor Foster was trying to show the girls and Darcy a new way to Asgard the machine back-fired and send not only the girls but Darcy there." Clark said. Brianna's phone beeped.

 

'Thor is already getting the girls don't over react-TSR'

 

Brianna showed the text to Clark, he chuckled a bit.

 

"We don't over-react." Clark told her.

 

* * *

 

Darcy, Penny and Rachel were having fun looking at the place.

 

"Hey, you three halt!" one of the Guards said and that caused all three girls to run.

 

Darcy was grabbing both girls hand so they wouldn't get lost because really that would just be the worst thing in the world to happen. They ended up in a large room.

 

"Oh, my." The three of the turned around and looked at the beautiful woman standing there.

 

"You three are friends to my son Thor." Frigga said. "I am Queen Frigga of Asgard may I ask your names."

 

"Um… Penny Rogers-Stark." Penny began.

 

"Rachel Kent –Wayne." Rachel said.

 

"Darcy Lewis."

 

"Welcome, I would like to hear how you three landed in Asgard." Frigga told them. Penny and Rachel jumped to sit near the Queen and tell her the story.

 

"So that's how we ended here." Penny finished.

 

"Ah, so it was my daughter in law." Frigga said with a smile. "I am sure my son will come for you three."

 

"That is if our Mom's don't come barging in." Penny said.

 

"With our Dads." Rachel said.

 

"They must be incredibly protective of both of you?"

 

"You have no idea." Darcy murmur.

 

"Penny, Rachel, Lady Darcy." Thor boomed.

 

"Uncle Thor!" both little girls yelled and ran to the bear of a man who scooped them up. Both girls were telling him of everything they had seen while exploring.

 

"Aye, I hope you indeed have fun." Thor said.

 

"Can we come again?" they asked together.

 

"Of course, but with permission from both your parents, I believe all four are worried." Thor told them.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived home, Rachel and Penny asked crushed by both Steve and Toni.

 

"Thank God, both of you are not hurt." Toni said.

 

#

 

'The girls are fine-TSR'

 

Brianna read the message and smile. She had barge to Avengers Tower because she trusted Toni to keep her daughter safe. That and Clark could hear if something was wrong.


	7. Robin's First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is about to fly.

**Seven: Robin First Flight**

 

Brianna and Clark were looking at each other they both knew that it was time; Rachel had finally proved that she could be in the field. But both of them were worried considering she had chosen Gotham.

 

"She has done well." Brianna said.

 

"She needs one more test." Clark said.

 

"She will have one." Brianna said.

 

#

 

Rachel was standing near Alfred helping him with the colors she wanted. Her first design had been shut down by both of her parents because it was too short and wouldn't protect her. She didn't get it; Wonder Woman had a short costume. But they explained to her the reasons why. They had to make her costume be more flexible but still with the cover to protect her.

 

"Do you think, I'll do okay Alfred?" she asked

 

"I think you will do great." Alfred told her. "I will be here to patch You, your Mother and Father when you come home hurt."

 

"I'll try not to get too hurt." Rachel said with a smile.

 

#

 

"Alright, we think you are ready." Brianna said to Rachel.

 

"But there is another test you must pass to go out with your mother." Clark said.

 

"Okay?" Rachel asked.

 

"You will be going out t Gotham hiding from me, since we get out to sun-rise." Brianna told her.

 

"Wait, is Dad going to help you?" Rachel asked because that would be cheating.

 

"No, but I will keep an ear out just in-case you get into trouble." Clark said. "Good-luck."

 

"Okay." Rachel said.

 

* * *

 

Rachel was getting ready, she was going out on Friday tonight, she was putting on every part of the costume, and she had to put her hair into a pony tail. Both her parents were there in their costumes and so was Alfred.

 

"You're missing something." Superman told her. Batwoman held the mask in her hands and Rachel took it from her. She turned to the mirror and looked at Robin officially for the first time.

 

"Ready, remember sunrise." Batwoman said. Robin smiled and let a cackle As she left.

 

* * *

 

Robin was flying through Gotham City, she was excited but she also knew the reason she was out. She was hiding from her mother. It had been two hours and Batwoman had not found her, she knew better than to get confident.

 

"Ahh!" the scream caught her attention and she knew that she needed to keep her eyes open for that, she moved in the shadows and the rooftops. She gave a cackle that had both the robber and the would-be-victim a fright.

 

"Whose there, is that ya Bats." The robber asked. Robin threw her batarang and took the gun off the criminal making him scream. She moved and kicked the robber in the face knocking him down. She used one of the handcuff her mom gave her and gave the bag to the young lady.

 

"Who are you?" she asked.

 

"Robin." She said and disappeared.

 

#

 

Batwoman appeared near and all she saw was a criminal tied up. She looked around; she knew Robin had been here.

 

#

 

The next spot was near the bat-symbol and Robin was happy to go through it before she went to hide once again. She saw Gordon and couldn't help but laugh behind him making the man jump and looked around.

 

#

 

Batwoman moved around and she heard a noise in her ear.

 

"I hope you are not telling me our daughter is in danger." Batwoman told him.

 

"No, have you haven't found her?" Superman asked.

 

"No." Batwoman said. "She already got two criminals."

 

* * *

 

Robin was getting a bit sleepy, but she knew not to be she couldn't get tired, she looked at the time. It was already four in the morning. She just needed two more hours to go and she was going to win. She looked around and she saw more trouble but this time of two male.

 

"Come on man." She heard. She looked at round and saw some packages being moved into a van. She looked around and saw that something was the happening. She threw two batarangs and took down the wheels from the van.

 

"Dammit!" one of them said. Robin had to hide from the gun shots.

 

#

 

'Come out Bat.' The voice said and Superman could hear it. He knew that it was not Brianna that was there, it had to be Robin. He held his breathe because he wanted to get there and wanted to help his daughter.

 

'Where are you hiding, I ain't afraid of ya.'

 

#

 

The cackle had the criminals with the hair raised behind their necks. They were shots and Robin moved through the shadows and before she hid behind one of them and smiled.

 

"Boo!" she whispered and one of them moved but she kicked him in the face cracking his nose.

 

"Oh, what the hell?" the other one says just to get punched with the knuckles. She threw a rope to wrap them up and moved away.

 

* * *

 

It was already 6am and the sun was finally coming up. Robin knew to land in the Batwoman symbol since that was the rule. She arrived just as the sun was coming up. She could feel her mother's presence the moment she landed on the roof.

 

"You did well." Batwoman told her.

 

"Alright." Robin told her. They both jumped and landed near the bat-mobile.

 

#

 

When they arrived home, Robin jumped out and she was grabbed fast by Superman who held her close. He was already checking her over for some injuries.

 

"Good job." He told her.

 

"Thanks Daddy, I mean Superman." She said with a smile.

 

"Congratulations, Robin."

 


	8. Welcome Ace & Krypto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome the Canines.

**Eight: Welcome Ace & Krypto**

 

"Do you know what we are going to get Rachel?" Clark asked Brianna.

 

"I have no idea." Brianna told him. "I would say a party, but after last years I don't think she would want one, I think a sleep over with Penny would be alright." her last birthday had been more of a publicity thing and ended with them inviting a lot of kids from her class, which a lot ended up being her bullies.

 

"True, we already have Penny here for the sleep-over." Clark said. They were both incredibly happy their daughter wasn't spoil as other people believed.

 

"We should ask her during breakfast." Brianna said.

* * *

 

Rachel bounded to breakfast with so much energy. Brianna looked and she really wondered sometimes, if her child didn't get tired.

 

"Good-morning, Momma, Daddy." She said and smiled at both her parents.

 

"Good-Morning." Clark said. Brianna nodded her head, people couldn't blame her she was a bit of a zombie without her coffee, it was not her fault the two most important people in her life were early-risers.

 

"Rachel, your mother and I were wondering, what would you want for your birthday party?" Clark asked.

 

"Oh, um….a sleep-over with Penny and Barbara." Rachel said.

 

"Alright."

 

"Now, what do you want for your present?" Brianna asked.

 

"Um…" she didn't say anything, but that had both Clark's and Brianna's brain working a mile a minute. The last time that happened they ended with fish.

 

"Rachel?" Brianna said.

 

"Can I get a dog?" Rachel asked.

 

"A dog?" Clark said.

 

"Yeah, I want a dog nice dog, I'll be responsible." She told them.

 

"We don't know…" they told her at the same time.

 

"Please…." Rachel asked.

 

"We will think about it." Clark told her.

 

"Yes." She told them.

 

When she left they both looked at each other.

 

"A dog?" Brianna said. "Out of all the things our daughter could ask for, it's a dog?"

 

"Yeah." Clark told her. "It would show her responsibility."

 

"We are going to keep thinking about this Clark." She told him.

 

* * *

 

Their answer came two weeks later and it had something to do with an explosion caused by Two-Face. Batwoman had gotten caught in the blast and she knew she hadn't been the only one. The only thought had been 'Rachel' and hoped she was safe that she had gotten out.

 

#

 

'Beep….Beep…Beep…' that was all Brianna could hear. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the medical part of the Batcave.

 

"Brianna." She looked to her side to see that Clark was sitting there next to her.

 

"Rach…"

 

"She's in the bed next to you. You gave us a scare." Clark told her.

 

"Mummy, you're up." Rachel told her, she was sitting down and she had a large dog on her bed and she was currently petting it.

 

"Are you alright?" Brianna asked.

 

"Uh-huh, Ace saved me." she told her.

 

"Ace?" Brianna asked.

 

"The dog, when I arrived she was outside the building the dog had taken her out of the building, she didn't have a name and she tried to bite me, when I tried to get her away from her, so I had to bring both." Clark told her.

 

"Oh." Brianna said.

 

"It's a Great Dane." Clark told her.

 

"Okay." Brianna said. She knew that it could have been worst and it would be protecting Rachel, so that didn't have to worry her.

 

* * *

 

Brianna, Clark, Rachel and Penny with Ace were going to Smallville to visit.

 

"I can't wait." Penny told Rachel.

 

"I know, Ma Kent promised, pie." Rachel said.

 

"Yes." Penny said and petted Ace. It seemed normal since the dog didn't let many people touch her.

 

"I hope you both remember you had to help Pa Kent as well, before you get pie." Clark told them.

 

"We know." They told him.

 

"You are not helping." Brianna whispered to him. Clark just smiled at her.

 

#

 

"Alright, we are going to be getting the eggs." Pa Kent told them. Penny and Rachel left their baskets with Ace, who looked very dignified being there.

 

"Oh, I got one." Penny said.

 

"Got another one." Rachel said.

 

"Alright…" Pa didn't get to finish as something shook the ground.

 

#

 

When the explosion happens, Clark got out, while both Brianna and Ma also went to check on the girls and Pa Kent.

 

"Rachel!"

 

"Penny!"

 

"Jonathan!" Ma Kent yelled.

 

"Ace!"

 

"We're here." Pa Kent said. "We're alright."

 

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

 

"We don't know."

 

"Did Uncle Clark go check?" Penny asked.

 

"Yes, he did." Ma Kent said.

 

Superman was coming and there was something with him. Brianna looked at and she couldn't believe it.

 

"A dog?" she told him as he came down.

 

"Meet Krypto." Clark said. "He was my dog."

 

"Oh my, he is so cute!" Penny and Rachel squealed and they began to pet the dog, who was too happy to take the attention. Ace looked at the dog, who Krypto was very happy to meet.

 

#

 

"Bye, Krypto." Rachel and Penny told the white dog, which both Clark and Brianna decided would stay with his parents because it would keep them protected. Also because they both knew that Alfred wouldn't want a super-dog on the Manor.

 

"We'll come see you." They told him.

 

"We'll take care of him." Ma Kent told them.

 

"Thank-you." Clark said with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making Ace a girl for future endevors


	9. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet cousin Kara

**Nine: Kara**

 

"Rachel is going to go with Penny to Disneyland." Brianna told Clark.

 

"Didn't we take them there the last time she was here?" Clark said.

 

"Apparently, Toni didn't like the fact that we took them to Disneyland and she and Steve have not." Brianna said.

 

"Do you know that Barry thinks we are the worst parent's ever with barely taking Rachel to Disneyland?" Clark tells her.

 

"We waited until they could enjoy it to get into the bigger rides." She told him.

 

"So do you have any plans, Mrs. Kent?" he asked his voice deepened, Brianna turned to look at her husband and she couldn't help the smirk that came to her face.

 

"I do believe there isn't anything that cannot be moved, Mr. Kent." She said and Clark carried her toward their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknown to them something was heading for earth and it would change their life and the belief of someone being alone in the universe.

 

#

 

"You must be happy?" Lois said with a smile.

 

"What do you mean, I must be happy?"Clark asked even with a huge smile on his face.

 

"Well your daughter is with Toni and Steve Rogers." Lois told him.

 

"She likes visiting her best friend, I do miss her and we talk to her every night." Clark told her, he didn't like it when people questioned their parental skills since most of the time it was toward Brianna they went after, which really after almost ten years people should stop questioning it, in his opinion. Then he heard something that surprised him and got him standing up.

 

"What's the matter Smallville?" Lois asked.

 

"Nothing." Clark said, but he heard something and it was going to crash on earth.

 

#

 

Brianna was looking over the window in Gotham, when she saw something flaming going toward Gotham Bay. She pressed her com immediately.

 

"Clark, something is going to land on Gotham Bay." She said and went to change herself.

 

"I heard it, I'll be right there." he answered back.

 

#

 

Both of them landed near the crash site after Superman and Batwoman went to save people. Who had been caught in the flood and were in need of danger.

 

They arrived at the crash-site to see that it was a ship.

 

"Why did it land here?" Batwoman asked. Superman began to check what was inside and he saw the woman.

 

"There is a young woman there." he told her. He punched the door down and grabbed the woman, who was not exactly clothed. Batwoman grabbed a blanket for her.

 

"Put her inside, we'll take her to the Batcave." She told him.

 

"Alright." Superman said.

 

#

 

They put her on the table and Batwoman locked the woman's arms in as she began to do her study, so they could contain her if she was a threat.

 

"Look at this. Her DNA is definitely not human; there is a high concentration of neuron steam cells." She told him. That was when the woman woke up and looked her way; she said something and blasted her computer with heat-vision. The woman seemed she couldn't control it and she flew upward.

 

Superman went and grabbed the leg and began to talk to her. Batwoman was just looking at them talk. When he gave her his cape, she raised her eyebrow, and looked at them before Clark began to talk.

 

"Her name is Kara Zor-El from Krypton, she's my cousin."

 

"Your cousin just torched 50,000 dollars in custom hardware." She told him.

 

"Sorry." He told her. He began to talk to his cousin and she looked at Brianna.

 

"What is it?" she asked.

 

"She's surprised." Superman told her.

 

"That I am your wife." Batwoman said. "We need to figure out, what we're going to do and Rachel will be staying with Toni and Steve, while Toni and I began to fix certain papers." Brianna said.

 

'Who is Rachel?' Kara asked her cousin.

 

'She is our daughter.' He told her.

 

"We need to teach her English and a way to control her powers or Alfred will not let her get upstairs." Brianna told him.

 

"Very well." Superman said.

 

"Oh, why is the lady unclothed?" Alfred asked coming downstairs.

 

"Clark's cousin landed on earth and we are going to house her for a few days." Brianna told him.

 

"Oh, well I will bring in some clothing." Alfred said. "I believe some of your clothing would be appropriate."

 

"Yes, of course." Brianna told him.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean; I'm staying here Aunt Toni?" Rachel asked. "Why can I not go home?"

 

"Your parents are dealing with something and want to keep you safe." Toni answered.

 

"Are they in trouble?" Rachel asked.

 

"No, they just found something and need to keep it in lock-down." Toni told her.

 

"Okay, thanks Aunt Toni."

 

"You're welcome kid." Toni said and looked at the ceiling as her niece left. "Jarvis."

 

"Yes, ma'am?"

 

"You so need to stop talking to Steve sometimes." Toni said.

 

"I will try my outmost to do so." Jarvis replied.

 

"Right, anyways keep an eye on Rachel, if she thinks Clark and Brianna were in danger she will go to her parents." Toni said, she had seen it happen a few times. Even if Rachel was Robin they didn't let her out too often.

 

"Very well, Missus Rogers." Jarvis replied.

 

* * *

 

"This looks really nice." Kara said to Brianna.

 

"Try on some more clothing you are going to need it." Brianna said. Both she and Clark had to bring his cousin to buy clothes. Also the Kent's were staying in the Manor because they had taken Kara to the Kent's and she lost control of her abilities and that ended destroying half of the farm. Brianna had to use Kryptonite to stop her. So they were rebuilding the Kent farm of they were adding more stuff no one blamed them.

 

"When am I going to meet Rachel?" Kara asked Brianna out of the blue.

 

"She is with her best friend at the moment." Brianna told her. "She might come home in two days."

 

It had been both of their choices and it had to do with the fact that Rachel had been staying two weeks with Toni and Steve. Clark and Brianna wanted to have their daughter back, also the criminal classes of villains in Gotham wanted Robin back because Batwoman was not exactly being kind and they even admitted that the Bat was nicer with the little bird around.

 

"Okay." Kara told her. She had a feeling his cousins wife didn't trust her. 

 

* * *

 

"Rachel is going to be coming back today." Clark said.

 

"A…" Brianna didn't get to finish.

 

"Momma, Daddy!" Rachel ran and hugged both of her parents.

 

"Rachel." Clark said.

 

"Rachel, dear." Rachel looked from Clark side and saw that her grand-parents were standing there.

 

"Ma and Pa, you're both here." She said and moved down Clark before running to her grandparents. "What are you doing here, not that it isn't great, and its Aster you know the opposite of disaster."

 

"We're very happy to see you dear." Ma Kent says.

 

"Oh, is that Rachel?" Kara asks shyly. Rachel turns to look at her.

 

"Hi." She says.

 

"Hello, my name is Kara." She says with a smile.

 

"Mine is Rachel."

 

"Rachel, Kara is my cousin." Clark told her.

 

"Oh, have you met Ace and Krypto?" Rachel asked and began to pull Kara with her. They all see that Kara is bewildered by the small child. Everyone acted as if she was a bomb and the little girl wasn't doing that.

 

"That went well." Brianna told Clark.

* * *

 

 

A few months later the world was introduce to Supergirl the cousin of Superman and she was helping the Superhero community but also she was studying and living like a normal kid in Smallville with the Kent's.

 


	10. Speedsters, Archers, Atlatians & Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Penny meet important people in their lives.

**Ten: Speedsters, Archer's, Atlantians & Fire**

 

**_Speedsters_ **

 

"Captain Cold has teamed up with Mr. Freeze." Flash told Kid Flash.

 

"So, we are going to go catch them right, we have too."Kid Flash said with excitement.

 

"Whoa, hold on Kid." Flash told him.

 

"Why?" Kid Flash asked.

 

"Captain Cold just went to Gotham." Flash told him.

 

"Oh." Kid Flash told him.

 

"Yeah, Kid, we are going to Gotham." Flash said.

 

"But I thought, you said.., Dad you aren't explaining anything." Kid whined and it made Flash smiled.

 

"I just told you, we are going to Gotham, I had to ask permission from Batwoman." Flash said.

 

"Wait, wait…..does this mean I will meet." Kid Flash said jumping up and down.

 

"I don't know, Batwoman if very protective of her bird." Flash said.

 

#

 

Flash and Kid Flash were on top of a building in Gotham. It freaked Kid Flash out, this place was creepy.

 

"Don't be scared." Flash told him.

 

"I'm not scared." Kid Flash told him.

 

"Good." The voice came out and Kid Flash jumped making Flash laugh.

 

"Hello, Robin." Flash says.

 

"Hello, Flash." Robin says, Kid Flash looks at the first sidekick ever. She didn't look so scary.

 

"This is Kid Flash." He said.

 

"Oh, hello, I'm Robin." Robin said and a smile lit her face that had Kid Flash blushing a bit.

 

"Kid Flash, no wait you knew that." he told her and she chuckle a creepy chuckle that had Kid Flash smiling with her.

 

"Robin." The voice said and when the owner showed, Kid Flash tried really hard not to be intimidated. He had met female superheroes, Black Canary, Hawkwoman (changed name after she married her husband Hawkman), Wonder Woman….but now this one was very different. The power that Batwoman exuded was so terrifying, it was helping that Flash had a hand on his shoulder. The darkness seemed to make her taller and unlike the other girls she was not wearing heeled boots, something he noticed Robin also lacked.

 

"Hey, Bats." Flash said with a smile. Batwoman looked at him than looked at his kid.

 

"Flash, Kid Flash." Batwoman said.

 

"So, how are we going to catch them?" Flash asked.

 

"Splitting up, Robin take Kid Flash with you and search the perimeter." Batwoman said.

 

"Okay." She said and smiled at Kid Flash.

 

#

 

Kid Flash didn't know how to react at first. Gotham was very frightening but to Robin as he saw her fly through the building it seemed like a playground.

 

"So….how old are you?" Kid Flash asked.

 

"Ten and you?" she asked.

 

"Twelve, your ten?" he asked.

 

"Uh-huh, you barely started didn't you." She asked him.

 

"Yeah, I have a few months." Kid Flash told her. 'Have you met any of the other sidekicks?"

 

"Partner, I'm a partner." Robin told him.

 

"Oh…sorry." Kid Flash said. "But have you?"

 

"No, I know of them…but I haven't met them, I met the heroes though went on a mission with Captain America."

 

"You've met Captain America, wait I haven't met any of the Avengers." Kid Flash told her.

 

"I met all of the Avengers even some X-men."

 

"No way that is awesome, is it true you've fought with some of the Leaguers?" Kid Flash asked her.

 

"Yeah…wait I think we are getting ready for the fight." Robin said. Kid Flash turned and saw the warehouse.

 

#

 

The four of them landed at the end, after catching both Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze.

 

"I think that was good." Flash said. "We should do it again."

 

"Yeah, doubtful." Batwoman said.

 

"So, I guess this is bye right, I mean."

 

"It was nice to meet you KF." She says.

 

"KF, your shorten it." he told her.

 

"Uh-huh." She said with a smile. Kid Flash smiled back before Batwoman covered Robin with her Cape and dissapeared.

"How do they do that?"Kid Flash asked.

 

* * *

 

**_Archers_ **

 

"I'm really bored." Penny told Rachel. They were currently in a party in Star City in a party with Oliver Queen. They were both incredibly bored.

 

"At-least we don't have it as bad as our Dad's." Rachel said with a smirk. Both girls turned to their Fathers who were both uncomfortable unlike their Moms who were like butterflies.

 

"True." Penny said.

 

"Penny, Rachel is nice to meet you again." Oliver Queen said. "I want you to meet my son Roy, Roy play nice with the girls." He said and left.

 

"Wait, I'm not a baby-sitter." Roy said. Rachel and Penny looked at each other.

 

"Hello, Roy." They said at the same time, it was really creepy they had developed it after a few tries of getting other people annoyed Uncle Clint had showed it to them.

 

"Hey, so I'm going to…"

 

"Why?" Rachel asked.

 

"I thought you would try to entertain us." Penny said with a pout that rivaled Rachel's. Roy knew he didn't have any other choice than to be with them. He didn't want to be treated as a kid and here he was going to be hanging out with kids.

 

#

 

Speedy was taking down villains. He knew these ones were different since from what Green Arrow had told him, they were Two-Face goons. One of them was coming at him and he was not going to be ready when something or someone took it down.

 

"Awe, you guys are supposed to play nice." Robin said.

 

"Hey, kid you…." Speedy didn't finish when he saw exactly who it was. He had heard the rumors since she had been the first partner.

 

"You know I'm getting a bit tired." Robin said.

 

"Ah, Girl Wonder, don't worry…" Two-Face said.

 

"I'm not talking to you." Robin said. Two-Face turned just to be kicked in the face by Batwoman.

 

"Wait, what?" Speedy began just to shut up when he saw the intense glare from Batwoman.

 

"Hey, Bats came to pick up your villain." Green Arrow said, he saw that Speedy was standing there. "I see that you met Speedy, side-kick…"

 

"Partner." Speedy said.

 

"Yes, we've met." Batwoman said.

 

"Bye, Speedy." Robin said with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

_**Atlantians** _

 

Kaldur was incredibly nervous. He knew he was going to meet a friend of his King a very powerful friend. He had heard of Batwoman in the stories.

 

"Your Highness, will Batwoman show up?" Kaldur asked.

 

"She will come." Aquaman told him.

 

"Aquaman." Robin flew down and landed right in-front of them.

 

"Robin." Aquaman said with a smile. "This is my protégé Aqualad."

 

"Hi." She said with a smile.

 

"Hello." Aqualad said.

 

"Batwoman, nice that you could make it."

 

"What do you want in Gotham?" Batwoman demanded.

 

"Some of my people went missing from Gotham Bay and since it is my domain…"

 

"It is still my domain, anything that is Gotham. I believed I made that very evident when we first met."

 

As they argued Kaldur was looking at Robin, she seemed pretty young he could see that. He wondered, he had heard from Speedy the first protégé he had made friends with and he could call a best friend. He had told him about Robin.

 

"So…do you like the surface?" she asks.

 

"Yes, my friend I find it appealing."

 

"I know, I went to Atlantis once, it was beautiful." Robin told him.

 

"Thank-you." He said.

 

* * *

 

_**Fire** _

 

In Avengers Tower they were having a party; now normally the girls tended to be bored except when it came to their homes parties since they could practically disappear. Also sometimes they tended to be in the vents with Clint for a little while. So this party was no different. Toni and Brianna were currently talking to Dr. Franklin Storm about the medical advances both Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises were making.

 

Rachel and Penny were currently in the vents, when the voice of Jarvis filtered.

 

"Miss Penny, Miss Rachel your mother's needs you in the party."

 

"Thanks, Jarvis." Penny said.

 

They both climbed down and checked their outfits because they didn't want to get lectured by Aunt Pepper they both knew their Mother's wouldn't care and would think it amusing even if they didn't show it.

 

"Ah, here they are?" Toni said.

 

"Girls, Meet Dr. Franklin Storm, Doctor meet my daughter Penelope and Brianna's daughter Rachel."

 

"Hello, you two, you know I have a son he is close to your age and a daughter but she is in college already."

 

Dr. Storm called someone and both Penny and Rachel saw a boy he seemed to be twelve years old and very handsome.

 

"Jonathan, this are Penelope Rogers-Stark and Rachel Kent-Wayne, girls this is my son Jonathan Storm."

 

"Hey, it's Johnny by the way." He told them and they laughed.

 

"Well I'm Penny and this is Rachel." Penny said.

 

"So, want to hang out?" he asked.

 

"Sure." Both girls answered and the three of them moved away.

 

#

 

At the end of the night Penny, Rachel and Johnny had exchanged numbers and were already having plans.

 


	11. Sleepover Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny, Rachel and Johnny have an interesting evening.

**Eleven: Sleepover Adventure**

 

"Okay, Rachel please behave." Clark told her. Both Clark and Brianna had to go to a conference outside the country, Alfred was going to visit his family and that would end up with Rachel taking an unplanned vacation to Avenger's Mansion(The Tower had suffered some attacks and they had to use to mansion for now.).

 

"I know Daddy." She told him.

 

"You have it, right?" Brianna asked.

 

"Rule Number 1, never leave home without it." Rachel answered.

 

"Good, we will see you when we come back." Brianna said. When they left Penny and Rachel looked at each other.

 

"Sleepover." They said at the same time.

 

"I heard sleepover." Clint said coming out of the vents.

 

"Uncle Clint!" the girls told him.

 

"Hey so what is the plan painting nails, braiding hair, talking about boys?" He said with a wink that had both girls giggling.

 

"No." they said at the same time.

 

"Aw and here I was looking to braid my hair." Clint said.

 

"Hey, Uncle Clint have you mapped all the vents here?" Penny asked.

 

"Nope, both of you want to help?" he asked.

 

"Yes!" they told him and Clint helped them inside the vents.

 

* * *

 

Later after dinner, which had been a blast because well for Rachel who ate healthy at the Manor (the kitchen was run by Alfred) she was able to have a bit more junk-food since they had take-out. That ended with both girls in Penny's room and they were about to watch movies, when a knock with a pebble came to their window.

 

"I believe Master Storm is hitting your window, if you would ask him to stop." Jarvis said and both Rachel and Penny moved to the window.

 

"Johnny!" they said.

 

"Hey." He said with a soft smile, they both knew he was trying hard. A month after they had met Mary Storm had suffered and accident and Dr. Franklin had begun drinking his depression away. Johnny had begun to be a lot more in Avengers Tower (or Avengers Mansion) or he would call Rachel.

 

"Do you want to come up?" Penny asked.

 

"Sure." He said and jumped getting inside the window and he was inside Penny's room.

 

"Okay, so what do you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

 

"I don't know." Johnny said munching on the popcorn.

 

Rachel walked out and went to get a pizza box before she came back and they were all munching on everything.

 

'So, do you guys want to have an adventure?" Johnny asked.

 

"What kind?" Penny asked.

 

"Go outside, you know." Johnny said. Penny and Rachel looked at each other.

 

"How much trouble can we…." Penny didn't finish as she was interrupted by the shake of an explosion.

 

"Jarvis, what is happening?" Rachel asked.

 

"Avenger's Assemble." Captain America's voice came out.

 

"I believe Red Skull is attacking the Mansion." Jarvis answered. Rachel and Penny put on their boots and they jumped out the window with Johnny.

 

"So….adventure?" he asked.

 

"Sure."

 

"Jarvis, can you cover for us we will be alright?" Penny asked very nicely. It was known that she was a favorite of Jarvis.

 

"Very well, but if any if the matter, your parents shall be informed." Jarvis said.

 

"Okay." Rachel said.

 

#

 

The three children walked for a while in the dark and that was something Rachel seemed to be normal.

 

"So I was…" Jonny didn't get to finish as somebody smacked into the building they were walking by. They both screamed and stopped when they saw somebody. Rachel looked at the person and her jaw dropped.

 

"Sabertooth." She said.

 

"What?" Johnny and Penny said.

 

"It's Sabertooth, so that means…" Rachel said and the person that came out of the hole-shaped wall was Wolverine.

 

"Come Wolvie, let's me rip you to pieces." Sabertooth said.

 

"You got it bub." Wolverine said, he turned and looked at the children. "What are you three doing standing there, run?" He told them and the three of them began to walk away. They moved behind the building to see the both of them go at it.

 

"This is awesome." Rachel said.

 

"I know, I hadn't seen them fight yet." Penny said.

 

"That guy, if one piece of work." Johnny told them.

 

"I told you to move it." Wolverine yelled at the three of them.

 

"We're going." they said.

 

* * *

 

They were going to go back to the Mansion just in-case it had finally ended and the Avenger's had Red Skull out of it. They did not expect to see a particular god there.

 

"Hmm…aren't you three far from home." The three of them turned to see Loki standing there.

 

"Uh…we're going home." Penny said.

 

"You truly are Iron Man's spawn." Loki said.

 

"Look, we don't want any trouble, buddy." Johnny said and stood in-front of both girls.

 

"Please child you are no match for a God." Loki told him. Rachel was getting a smoke-bomb ready to be thrown just in-case. She knew that Loki was reforming, now that his mischief wasn't trying to take over Asgard or Midgard, he just made jokes like making teddy bears out of the statues of New York.

 

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, she had a bad feeling and it was not coming from the resident God of Mischief, it was something else.

 

"Just wondering, what you girls doing out at night, both of you must know New York is a dangerous place." Loki said.

 

"We know, I'm taking them home." Johnny said.

 

"Good, I wouldn't want to destroy you for hurting them." Loki said,

 

"Let's go." Johnny said.

 

"Have fun, I believe they took care of Red Skull." Loki said as they left.

 

"Thanks Loki." Penny and Rachel said.

 

"I can assure the three of you, that harming children is very beneath me, attacking adults on the other hand…" he stopped as he took down two men that had been behind the three children. "Well that is a matter altogether different."

 

"What, how?"

 

"They had been following you." Loki told them.

 

"Thanks, so we will be going." Johnny said.

 

"Very well." Loki said and nodded his head before disappearing.

 

"That was freaky….but cool." Johnny said and both Penny and Rachel smiled. They both knew they didn't keep many friends after certain things happened.

 

"He's right though we should go before we get into trouble." Rachel said.

 

#

 

It was near dawn and both Toni and Steve were looking for both of the girls. They were not in Penny's room.

 

"If we lost them…" Toni said.

 

"We didn't, if we did both Clark and Brianna would be here." Steve told her.

 

"Jarvis." Toni said.

 

"Yes, Mrs. Rogers?" Jarvis asked.

 

"Where are the girls?" Toni asked.

 

"They seemed to be on the roof." Jarvis answered. Both Toni and Steve ran toward the roof.

 

Steve was the first to arrive and he was surprised. Three sleeping bags were on the roof and both Penny and Rachel were in the side of Johnny Storm, the three of them sleeping.

 

"I didn't know he was going to come?" Toni said.

 

"Neither, did I but it must be something to do with Dr. Franklin." Steve told her.

 

"What the fact that he is drinking his money away." Toni said.

 

"Yeah, let's leave them here." Steve said.

 

"Well at-least it isn't snowing and they couldn't have gone anywhere else." Toni said.

 


	12. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Rachel are about to get a new siblings

**Twelve: Siblings**

 

Rachel was in the Bat-computer, today she was not able to go in patrol. She hadn't done anything wrong, but her Mom and Dad wanted to go out patrolling together. She knew it was their anniversary of something, she wasn't entirely sure. So she didn't mind just watching out for trouble and doing her homework.

 

* * *

 

Batwoman and Superman were working together; it was one of the few times that Batwoman allowed her husband on patrol with her. It was their anniversary (of when they found each other their secret identities) though and even she could get into the sentimental part once in a while and this was one of them.

 

"What else should we do, I can't believe you went with me to Metropolis." Clark told her.

 

"You said, you wanted me to go." She told him.

 

"I did, you scared Toyman too well." He told her. He could still picture Toyman's face and it was terrified when Batwoman had almost taking him down right into his fist.

 

Now though they were in Gotham hunting down thugs. He was very careful though since, he knew certain things would be said in the news and they still kept certain things closed, also he had to admit it was kind of funny having some of the criminal element seeing both of them together. As they moved through the roofs or him in the air, Superman moved his head to the side. He stopped causing Batwoman to stop as well.

 

"Is there trouble?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, but I don't…there is no way…" Superman said and he grabbed Batwoman and flew them to where he was hearing the noise. He let Batwoman drop flawlessly into the alley and she was in shock. There was an actual kid trying to steal her tires. But he seemed extremely young eight/seven years old.

 

"What are you doing?" she growled out and the kid jumped out of his skin before turning toward her.

 

"Oh…oh shit." He said.

 

The boy ran away and Batwoman didn't follow him, not because she didn't want to, but she knew the one to follow him would be Superman. It made her sad that a kid would do this, but it was Gotham.

 

"Where did he go?" Batwoman asked.

 

"Gotham Youth Center, the people there called him Jason." Superman told her.

 

"Let's go home." She told him. Superman followed her inside and he looked at her.

 

"You're curious about him." he told her.

 

"Yes." She told him. "He actually tried to steal my tires."

 

"I know." He told her.

 

"How would you feel about a boy in the house?" she asked him stopping the car before they arrived.

 

"What?" he asked her.

 

"What would you feel about having another child?" she asked. Clark looked at her and he knew.

 

"You want to adopt Jason." He said.

 

"It would be different, I mean we raised Rachel since she was a baby-yes we may have not been married until she was three-but you did help raise her." Brianna told him.

 

"Okay, let's do it." he told her and pulled her for a kiss. "You know we have to tell Rachel." He said.

 

#

 

A month later Rachel was waiting with Alfred for her parents and her new brother to come home. In the car Jason Todd was looking at his new parents, he didn't know if they would get tired of him. He heard from some kids that he was adopted to be a publicity stunt.

 

"Are you ready to meet your older sister?" the man named Clark asked. He knew his last name had also changed he wasn't a Todd only anymore he was a Kent-Wayne. He knew that if he didn't like it here, he would be able to get out and run away it was not like it mattered, he knew how to survive.

 

"Jason?" Brianna asked.

 

"Um…yes." He answered; Jason's eyes went wide when he saw the Manor. He saw a girl standing there and he seemed to be nervous as he got down when Clark opened the door.

 

"Welcome, home Jason." Brianna told him. He looked around, when he saw a girl running their way.

 

"Hi, my name is Rachel Grayson Kent-Wayne, you must be Jason; I'm your new sister." She said with a smile and Jason didn't know how to react it was like being blinded by the sun itself.

 

"Um…"

 

"Come let's go, I can show you to your room." she said and pulled him by the hand, Jason turned to look at Clark and Brianna who both had amused smiles on their faces.

 

* * *

 

Three Months Later

 

Johnny was standing there with a broken arm and he was just looking at the hole. He wanted Sue to be here, but she wouldn't look at him. He looked at his older sister and she looked away from him burying herself in Reed's arms. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked up to see Steve Rogers standing there and Toni Rogers-Stark was standing on his other side. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see his Father buried. He had gone driving with him and he hadn't wanted to be there but his Father took him and he had been drinking the accident, Johnny didn't remember much of it just the pain from his arm.

 

He let tears fall and it was like magic that both Penny and Rachel appeared by his side. They were hugging him and he was very thankful as he hid the tears that fell on them. They didn't tell him, they were sorry for his loss and he needed that.

 

"Thank-you." He whispered at them.

 

"We're always here." They told him back.

 

#

 

Toni and Steve couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sue didn't want to take Johnny in her care.

 

"I can't, I'm not even old enough." she told them, she was terridied. She didn't have to lie to them, they had seen shit even Brianna and Clark had seen that she hadn't been able to see Johnny at all.

 

"He's your brother." Steve told her.

 

"We'll adopt him." Toni told her and Steve looked at her in surprise, they hadn't discussed other children since they both knew Toni couldn't conceive. It had been devastating for both (more for Toni).

 

"What?" Sue asked.

 

"Steve and I, he already spends all of his time in our home, we might as well make it official." And it sounded so cold; but Steve could see what was under knead it all, Toni was really pissed off and he could understand why.

 

"She's right, we'll adopt Johnny, make him our son." Steve said.

 

"But you better not regret this as far as I'm concern we are making it so legal that you won't be able to take him away from us, is that understood Sue." Toni told her.

 

"Yes, can I still see him?" she asked.

 

"If he wants you to, it will be his choice." Steve told him, because they were taking this choice from him and it would only seem right to give Johnny that choice.

 

#

 

Johnny was moving into his own room in Avenger's Tower it was next to Penny's. He couldn't believe it, he was officially Steve and Toni's son. It hurt him though because Sue didn't want to take care of him, he needed her and she had gone back to college with everything.

 

"Hey, kid." Toni said.

 

"Hi." Johnny told her.

 

"You know, Steve and I just hope your happy here with us." She told him. "We don't expect us for you to see us as your parents; you can still call us Toni and Steve."

 

"I don't want to see her." he told her.

 

"Excuse me?" she asked.

 

"I don't want to see, Sue." He told her. "I'm not ready to see her."

 

"Alright, but please understand that she is just as scared as you, we are all different in hiding the pain." Toni said and hugged him to her side as he began to cry. "You tell us when you're ready."

 


	13. Siblings & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings are difficult

**Thirteen: Siblings & Jealousy**

 

Batwoman was doing a natural sweeping; Rachel had a mathlete competition and had been banned from coming on patrol until after it. So it ended with her going on patrol alone. A criminal had been getting into houses and killing people. She was able to see the pattern and it was only going for the wealthy of Gotham. Clark had already been warned so he kept an ear and eye in Wayne Manor just in-case.

 

She landed in the Drake Mansion and she went inside when she saw the door had been broken into. She went inside, just to hear a scream and she ran appearing out of the shadows and hitting the man in the back of the head but the damage had been done. The father was dead and she knew that the mother had died in an accident. This only left a child, she went to check on him and saw that he was hiding on the closet and he was crying.

 

"Hey." She said calming her voice. She could hear the police already there. When she came out with the child in her arms, she gave him to Gordon.

 

"You've caught the guy?" he asked her.

 

"Yes, he is inside, the Father didn't make it." she told him.

 

#

 

When she arrived home, Clark pulled her close.

 

"Do you want to adopt him?" Clark asked.

 

"I….I think so, you should have seen his face Clark." She told him.

 

"You know, we are making my parents and Alfred very happy filling our home with children." Clark said.

 

"You don't seem to complain." She told him.

 

"Never, always wanted children with you and now we have two and adding another."

 

"We are not adding a white picket fence you know." Brianna told him.

 

"We already have two dogs." Clark replied.

 

"How do you think the children are going to react?" Brianna asked.

 

"Rachel is going to be excited, Jason I am not too sure." Clark replied.

 

#

 

Jason was feeling incredibly put-out. It had been a year since his Mom and Dad had adopted him and he loved it. Now it was going to change, since another kid was going to be adopted. He was pouting.

 

"Come on, Jay don't be like that." Rachel tells him.

 

"You say that because you had them forever before they adopted me." Jason tells her. "They are not even adopting a girl, they are adopting another boy."

 

"It doesn't mean they love you any less." Rachel tells him.

 

"It's still not fair." Jason says.

 

#

 

Jason was glaring at the small six year old that was sitting on the sofa next to him.

 

"I…." Tim begins but Jason turns his head.

 

"I don't like you." Jason says.

 

"Jason!" Rachel tells him and pulls Tim into a hug.

 

#

 

"Jason can we talk?" it was Clark.

 

"Yeah, I guess." Jason replied. Brianna had wanted to talk to him, but Jason had an explosive personality and Clark was a bit calmer.

 

"Is there a reason you don't like Tim?" Clark asked.

 

"It isn't fair." Jason whispered.

 

"What isn't fair?" Clark asked, it really shouldn't surprise Jason since he found out exactly 'who' his parents were.

 

"I didn't have you for long." He spat out without meaning too. Clark understood immediately.

 

"Jay-he pulled his chin up so Jason could see his eyes- just because we adopted Tim it does not mean your Mom and I don't love you, we love you and Rachel and Tim very much, you are not a publicity stunt, you're our son and nothing is going to change that." Clark told him seriously and pulled the boy close so he hugs him.

 

#

 

The talk seemed to work since in later months after a rather frightening night, it ended with the three children in their bed at night. Brianna and Clark looked at each other from their sides of the bed and hugged their children close while holding hands.

 

If in the morning Alfred took a picture no one said anything.

* * *

 

In the year Johnny had been with his new family, he loved it. He even called Toni and Steve, Mom and Pop. In the entire he didn't see Sue, she hadn't come to see him at all, he had asked Jarvis and he had told him the truth.

 

"Johnny, come on Mom is going to show us how to fix Dad's motorbike." Penny yelled and he smiled.

 

#

 

Sue Storm came inside Avenger's Tower. She looked at the receptionist, who gave her a bored look.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Stark-Rogers." She said.

 

"Do you have an appointment?"

 

"No, but I'm Sue Storm can you tell them that I'm here…."

 

"Mary, Miss Storm is allowed to go upstairs." Jarvis told her.

 

"You heard, take the elevator, Jarvis will take you to the floor." Mary told her.

 

"Thank-you." Sue said.

 

As she got inside the elevator she was nervous, she hadn't seen Johnny in a year and she knew she wouldn't be his favorite person. She wanted to make it better. When the door opened to the floor she was allowed to go in, she went inside and she saw something that made her feel jealous.

 

Inside Johnny and Penny were both playing video-games, but the words broke her heart.

 

"I'm totally beating you little sis."

 

"No, way big brother."

 

Sue didn't know what to say so she just said the name.

 

"Johnny." She said. Both of them stopped playing and Penny was the one to turn to look at her.

 

"What do you want?" Johnny asked.

 

"I…I came to see you."

 

"You saw me, now you can leave; my Mom and Dad are not going to like seeing you here without their permission." Johnny told her.

 

"Johnny, please." Sue said.

 

'"Sue, can you please go, I'm not ready to see you." He said his face still looking at the screen.

 

"Okay, please be careful Johnny." Sue said and moved to the elevator. As the door closes she sees Penny hug Johnny and it makes her feel terrible. She had done this, she was going to fix it.

 

 


	14. Independent Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and the other partners are going to the Hall of Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Robin is 13.

**Fourteen: Independent Fireworks**

 

"So are you excited?" Penny asked Rachel as they and Johnny were having a sleepover; Jason and Tim were in Smallville with their grandparents. Rachel had to love Avengers Tower, here she didn't have to hide and pretend and both Johnny and Penny were aware about what she did.

 

"You mean about going to the Hall of Justice?" Rachel asked she was going to the Hall of Justice in two days; it would be the first time all four partners would be there and together. She had been there once, she was pretty sure she was the only partner that had been there, but let it not be said her mother was not protective.

 

"Yeah, you have to feel special." Johnny said.

 

"I suppose, but I mean I know that is just for the tourist." Rachel told them.

 

"Still, it has to count for something." Penny told her.

 

"Yeah, I suppose it is." She told them. "I mean they won't let us up to their main headquarters."

 

"I wouldn't think so, remember even the Avengers were all dodgy they didn't let Falcon, Ant-Man, Wasp and the new additions into the Tower for like two years unless it was the meeting room." Johnny said.

 

"He's right and you and the other partners are not technically Leaguers officially." Penny said.

 

"Talking about that doesn't Falcon live here." Rachel told them.

 

"Uh-huh, Wasp and Ant-Man live in the Mansion like almost all the others, Wolverine gets to come here but he doesn't stay long because of the X-Men." Penny said while eating her pizza.

 

"What are your brother's doing anyway?" Johnny asked.

 

"They are staying in Smallville with our grandparents, which reminds me remember that Ma Kent has the apple pie ready for Uncle Steve's birthday gift." Rachel told him.

 

"Right." Johnny said.

 

"Dad doesn't know who to choose between Ma Kent's and Alfred's apple pie." Penny said.

 

"I guess these few days are going to be interesting." Rachel said.

* * *

 

Gotham City

 

The people were having fun in the park; it was 4th of the July after all. They did not expect to be attacked by Mr. Freeze.

 

"Enjoying family time?" Mr. Freeze asked. "My family has other plans." He said freezing a family, he did not expect for a batarang to come hit his weapon.

 

"Batwoman, I was wondering when…" he didn't get to finish as feet landed on his face and two disk's were sent into his face. "Oh girl wonder, the bat sent you to drag me off to prison, frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

 

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here." Robin said.

 

"Kids always in such a rush." Mr. Freeze said.

 

"Not talking to you…" Robin sing-songed, Mr. Freeze looked at her before turning around and all he saw a shadow of the bat before he went out cold.

 

#

 

Star City

 

Icicle Junior was in the bridge freezing things in sight when he was suddenly hit b arrows.

 

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" he said. "Finally I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here."

 

On top of the bridge Speedy and Green Arrow were standing.

 

"Junior's doing this for attention." Speedy said before they moved. "I'm telling you this little distraction better not interfered." Speedy said as they knocked him out.

 

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Kid had a glass jaw." Green Arrow said.

 

"Hilarious can we go today is the day." Speedy said.

 

#

 

Pearl Harbor

 

"Don't tell me you're not excited?" Aquaman asked as they were fighting Killer Frost.

 

"Right now my King; I'm more focused on the matter at hand." Aqualad said as they began flipping over Killer Frost and Aqualad was able to hit her, Aquaman stood there with his arms crossed.

 

"Well?"

 

"Yes, I'm excited." Aqualad answered. "Today is the day."

 

#

 

Central City

 

Flash and Kid Flash were both circling Captain Cold.

 

"Stealing ice seriously?" Flash said. "Isn't that a little cliché even for Captain Cold?"

 

"Come on!" Kid Flash said. "We don't have time for this!" he said as they went to take the gun out of Captain Cold's hand.

 

"Calm down kid." Flash said.

 

"Oh please you'll chat up with the cops, with bystanders even, with cold even!" Kid Flash said. "No, no way! Today is the day."

 

#

 

Washington D.C

 

Batwoman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow, Speedy were both standing together in-front of the Hall of Justice.

 

"Today is the day." Batwoman told Robin touching her shoulder.

 

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said.

 

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman said. Robin tensed a bit, she knew it wasn't the main headquarters it was a tourist attraction.

 

"Oh man, I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash said as everyone turned around to look at them. They all walked toward the Hall of Justice. They could hear people talking on their sides.

 

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

 

"Born that way." Speedy said.

 

"I'm glad were both here." Aqualad said.

 

"Have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

 

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today?" Speedy growled. Robin tried not to look at him; he wasn't thinking that he was going to join the League was he.

 

"Sorry, first tie at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash told him.

 

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked him as they went inside the building, she looked at the Statues. "Oh, maybe that's why?"

 

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome" Martian Manhunter said and they all walked inside getting the tour.

 

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery and of course our library."

 

'Make yourselves at home." Flash told them.

 

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day, we shouldn't be long." Batwoman said. Robin looked at them from her chair and saw the computer announcing their number.

 

'That's it; you promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said. Robin kind of expected a glorified backstage pass.

 

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get…" Aquaman didn't get to finish.

 

"Oh really, who care which side of the glass you're on." Speedy said spreading his arm to show the photographers.

 

"Roy you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said.

 

"What I need is respect." he said turning to the others. "They're treating us like kids worse—like sidekicks! We deserve better than this. You're kidding right, you're playing right, and you're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full fledge members of the League."

 

"Well, sure but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash said, Robin wheels were beginning to turn. Didn't they know about the Watchtower, they should have known-her mom did throw the thing to the Thanagarians when she was a still a toddler but they had rebuild building the hall of justice as a backdrop- from the face of the Leaguers they hadn't told them?

 

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ. I bet they didn't tell you it's a false front for the tourist and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporters tube to the real thing an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

 

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Green Arrow told Batwoman who just crossed her arms, even though her daughter knows about the Watchtower she knew she wouldn't be going to it, there was a reason she didn't want the other partners to know they would want to go up there and they couldn't. "Or not."

 

"You're not helping your cause here son, or…"

 

"Or what! You'll send me to my room and I'm not your son I'm not even his." Speedy told Aquaman and the other partners were surprised. "I thought I was his partner but not anymore." He said throwing his hat down and walking away. As he walked away he couldn't help but throw one more insult.

 

"Guess they're right about you 3, you're not ready." they all stood there a bit frozen.

 

"Superman to Justice League." Superman broke in through the computer. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."

 

"I'd had my suspicions about Cadmus; this may present the perfect opportunity to in…" Batwoman said and Robin looked at her Mom, she hadn't known that. What if Speedy was right and they were treating them like sidekicks.

 

"Zatara to Justice League, the Sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun, requesting full League response."

 

"Superman?" Batwoman asked.

 

"It's a small fire; local authorities have it under control." Superman answered.

 

"Then Cadmus can wait." She said and turned to the partners. "Stay put."

 

"What? Why?" Robin asked, she thought they could help.

 

"This is a League Mission." Aquaman said.

 

"You're not trained." Flash said.

 

"Since when?" KF asked.

 

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash told them.

 

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman said.

 

"But for now stay put." Batwoman said.

 

#

 

"When were ready, how are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like sidekicks." KF ranted.

 

"My mentor, my King I thought he trusted me."

 

"Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics, they've got a secret HQ in space!" KF motioned.

 

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

 

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" she asked. Seriously if she was just going to stay put and sadly treated like a side-kick(kid), she could have been home with Jason and Tim or go Avengers Tower celebrated Uncle Steve's birthday and probably go on secret mission with Uncle Hawkeye or Uncle Coulson without her parents knowing.

 

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

 

"Don't know." Robin answered. "But I can find out." she moved to the computer and began to try to get in.

 

"Access Denied."

 

"Heh, wanna bet?"

 

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" KF asked.

 

"Same system as the Batcave, alright Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is too it, but if Batwoman's suspicious maybe we should investigate." Robin said.

 

"Solve their case before they do poetic justice." Kaldur said.

 

"Hey, they're all about justice." She told him. If they didn't want to go, she could go.

 

"Hey are you going?" KF asked her. "Cause if you're going I'm going?"

 

"So, just like that we're a team with a mission?" Kaldur asked.

 

* * *

 

They arrived in Project Cadmus and saved the people inside.

 

""What is that?" Kaldur said looking at the elevator.

 

"What?" KF asked.

 

"Someone was inside there." Kaldur told them. The three of them moved toward the elevator and Robin looked at it.

 

"There's something wrong about this elevator." Robin told them.

 

"Why?" KF asked.

 

"Why would you need a high-expressed elevator for a two floor building?" Robin told them and then she began to hack into the elevator and it opened the door, what they saw surprised them.

 

"That's why you need an express elevator." KF said. Robin shot her grappling hook and went down Kaldur grabbed the rope and KF followed him.

 

"Alright, I'm at the end of my rope." Robin said half-way and they both moved to the side like the other two and Kaldur opened the doors and they walked in. it shocked them what they saw.

 

#

 

"Dude out is up." KF said. As they were being followed since they found out that Cadmus was off the grid because it generated its own power by things called genomorph's.

 

"Excuse me? Project Kr is in sub-level 52 is down." Robin told them. When they landed on the floor they got out and all three of them were shocked. As they saw the passage ways.

 

"Okay, we call the League now." Kaldur said and pressed his belt but no one answered. "We're in too deep."

 

"Literary too deep." KF said.

 

"So where do we go?" Kaldur asked.

 

"Yeah, bizarre hallway one or bizarre hallway two." Robin said.

 

when they saw one of them standing on the side and it threw something at them and the elevator opened and the three of them moved running to get to the door that was opening KF took down the scientist that was inside and he put a tube in so they could go inside. Robin locked in the doors so they wouldn't get in but they were trapped.

 

"Guy's you'll want to see this." KF said and turned the machine on, where a boy was at.

 

"Whoa!" they all said.

 

"Big K, little r, that's the atomic symbol for Krypton." KF said.

 

'Clone." Robin said and she was shocked, they had cloned her Dad.

 

"Robin, hack!" Kaldur told her.

 

"Right, right." She said and began to do so. "Weapon designation Superboy a clone force grown in 16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

 

"Stolen from Superman."

 

"No way the big man knows." KF said. Robin was breathed in because her Dad didn't know, she was sure he didn't know and neither did her mom, they were going to freak out.

 

"Solar suit allow him to absorb sun radiation 24/7." Robin told them.

 

"And these?" Kaldur asked.

 

"Genomorph Gnomes telepathic they are force feeding him an education..."

 

"And you can guess what else; they're making a slave out of Superman's Son." KF said.

 

'Her brother.' Robin thought. Yeah her mom was going to be really angry about this.

 

"Set him free." Aqualad told her and she did but she didn't know it was going to come bite her in the butt.

 

* * *

 

"Isn't it weird that Rachel hasn't come?" Penny asked Johnny.

 

"I know, she would at-least come tell Pop, Happy Birthday sent him the pies but she didn't." Johnny said.

 

"You think she's okay?" Penny asked.

 

"Come on is not like she's trapped or something." Johnny said with a smile.

 

'Yeah, bet she's patrolling." Penny said.

 

* * *

 

 _"Time is of the essence, you must awaken, you must awaken now!_ " the voice in their head made everyone get up.

 

"What…what are you looking at?" KF asked, Superboy who was standing there looking at them.

 

"KF how about we don't tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin told him.

 

'We only sought to help you?" Aqualad said.

 

"Yeah and you turned on us, how's that for gratitude." KF said. Robin let the others distract him so she could begin to pick the lock.

 

'Kid…be quiet now…I think our friend was not full control of his actions."

 

"What…if…what…"

 

"He can talk!" KF asked.

 

"Yes, he can!"

 

'What is not like I said it?" KF told them. Aqulad began to ask him about the genopmorphs and it was something Robin wanted to hear but not without keeping the lock picking. The way he was talking it was like Tim when he found something interesting.

 

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have…have they actually let you see the sky, or the sun?"

 

"Images are implanted in my mind…but no I have not seen them."

 

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Kaldur asked.

 

"I am the Superboy a genomorph created from the Superman created to replace him if he perishes or to destroy him should he turn from the light." He told them. KF looked over at Robin, he knew of the very few that Robin was Superman's daughter.

 

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pot, beyond Cadmus."

 

"I live because of Cadmus, it is my home!" Superboy screamed at them.

 

"Your home is a test-tube…we can show you the sun…"

 

"Uh…I'm pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the moon." KF said.

 

"We can show you introduce you to Superman."

 

"No they can't…they'll be other-wise occupied." Desmond said. "Initiate the cloning process."

 

"Pass, Batcave's crowded enough." Robin told them.

 

#

 

"Ugh finally Batwoman is going to have my head for taking so long."

 

"Really, that's what you're worried about; the whole League will have our heads after tonight." KF told her.

 

"I'll get Kid Mouth you get Aqualad."

 

"Don't you give me orders either?" Superboy told her.

 

As they got out Robin could hear Desmond make the threat.

 

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin says exploding the tubes where they had their DNA.

 

"What's up with you and this whelmed thing?" KF asked.

 

#

 

As they ran for their lives Robin found out that Superboy could not fly.

 

"Go I'll deal with Desmond?" Guardian told them after he got off the influence.

 

"I think not, this will give me the power to take control of Cadmus." Desmond said and they saw the transformation.

 

#

 

As they were fighting him, Robin was looking for a way to take Desmond down and she saw that pillars were braking.

 

"KF get over here." She said. She began to tell him, her plan. "Got it."

 

'Got it." he said and went to get him.

 

"Aqualad, Superboy." She said and told them which pillar as she laid the trap.

 

As the ceiling came down on them KF and Robin were both covered by Aqualad and Superboy. They got out of the debry and they were all breathing hard.

 

"We did it…" Kaldur said.

 

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked high fiving with KF and wining because she had injured ribs.

 

"See the moon." Kid Flash said. They all looked to see Superman coming. "Oh and Superman do we keep our promises or what?"

 

Then they saw almost all of the Leaguer come down. Robin could already tell she was being checked over. By her Dad, when her Mom came down, they both starred at Superboy.

 


	15. New Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and Clark are in for an interesting surprise.

**Fifteen: New Brother**

 

They were both starring at Superboy as he came forward. He showed Clark the symbol and Robin was looking at his reaction it was not a pleasant and she knew why, her parents didn't talk about the episode even if she was well aware of it.

 

"Is that, what I think it is?" Batwoman asked. The boy looked too much like her husband and she had a bad feeling about it.

 

"He doesn't like being called an it." KF said.

 

"I'm Superman's clone." He said.

 

"Start talking." Batwoman told them.

 

They had to explain everything, all the things they had found and Superboy. The Leaguers went to get Desmond out and talk among themselves. Superboy looked at Superman who was with Manhunter and Wonder Woman. He moved forward but he went to stand next to Batwoman and they both came with Flash and Aquaman.

 

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels…but let's make one thing clear…" Batwoman said but she was cut off.

 

"You should have called?" Flash interrupted.

 

"End results aside we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives." Batwoman said, Robin had endangered her life so did the other partners but she wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who hacked into the systems.

 

' _Grounded for life.'_ Robin thought.

 

"This won't be happening again." Batwoman said-subtext-(Robin you are grounded for scaring your father and me).

 

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said.

 

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman said.

 

"My apologies my King, but no, we did good work here tonight, with did what we were trained for together on our own we forge something powerful."

 

"If this is about the treatment at the Hall the three…"

 

"The four of us." KF said. "And it's not."

 

"Batwoman we are ready to do what you taught us, or why teach us at all." Robin told her. Batwoman looked at her daughter and she understood, but she didn't want to let her little girl grow up yet.

 

"Why let them tell us what to do?" he asked. "It's simple get on board or get out of the way." Superboy told them. Batwoman glared at them but they were ready. She turned to Superman and she looked back at the kids.

 

"In three days I will make a choice." Batwoman said.

 

"But…" KF said.

 

"Three days." Batwoman told them.

 

"I guess it's time we should go home." Flash said. KF waited a bit.

 

"Superboy, Robin let's go." Batwoman said. Superboy looked at Batwoman and Robin.

 

"Come on Superboy." Robin said with a smile. Many of the superheroes were looking at the clone moved with Batwoman and wondered what she had planned.

 

They all moved into the bat mobile and Robin tried not to groan a bit, but Superman who was following noticed, he grabbed her gently and laid her gently inside the car and he turned to Superboy.

 

"Get inside." He told him. Superboy followed sitting next to Robin being careful.

 

"I'll meet you in the Hall of Justice." She told him. Superman nodded toward her.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the Hall of Justice was incredibly quiet. Superboy was looking at everything and he didn't understand the reason that he was here with Batwoman. The Genomorphs had given him information, she was  incredibly important to the Justice League and was supposed to be the second in command. She had one partner Robin and had a relationship with a Leaguer but no one knew who. She was also the partner to Superman on more than one occasion. He had enough information on her besides every other Leaguer.

 

When they arrived at the Hall of Justice, Batwoman stopped the car and opened the door before she turned to look at them.

 

"Stay here and I mean it this time." She said.

 

"Okay." Robin said, just as Batwoman jumped out of the car.

 

"Why do we have to wait?" Superboy asks Robin.

 

"They need to talk alone." Robin said. "Don't worry supey."

 

"Why?" Superboy asked.

 

"You'll see." Robin told him.

 

#

 

Batwoman and Superman are both looking at each other. They're in a room design to stop Superman and other ear sensitive heroes from hearing it just made them hear a buzz.

 

"What are we going to do?" Batwoman asked.

 

"I actually don't know, he's…he was created as a weapon by Cadmus with my DNA." He told her.This is what bothered him the most.

 

"I know, I also know how much you hate Cadmus remember I was the one who had to take you down when they took control of you." She said. "But Clark he's here and…"

 

"We can't put that kind of danger to our younger children, Bri, Rachel has bruises and they weren't made only by a building coming down…those bruises were made by someone stomping on her. He has no control."

 

"Then you and I will teach him." she said. "Look we'll go to Avenger's Tower and talk to Bruce get some test done and find out if he has anything we need to worry about, will that be alright with you?"

 

"Okay, but if's he is dangerous Bri, I can't put you or the kids in that kind of danger, but he will be our next kid." Clark said.

 

"Look at it this way, this time your parents have a kid that looks exactly like you and he could pass for your biological son." Brianna told him.

 

"I'm worried." Clark told her.

 

"We were worried when we got Jason and Tim, take Superboy, and we have to give him a name, as we did with them." Brianna said.

 

"You know I don't regret adopting our sons but sometimes parenting gets to be so hard, wonder how they are going to react to a new sibling." He told her.

 

"The same way, Rachel will have him with open arms, Tim as well; Jason is not going to be amused." She told him.

* * *

 

"Seriously, bats it's the middle of the night." Toni told her.

 

"You were in your lab." Brianna told Toni.

 

"Shut-it, anyways what can I help you with?" she asked.

 

"I need Doctor Banner, think you can wake him?" Brianna asked, Toni looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes but also the excitement.

 

"Yeah, why…." Toni stopped to stare at the boy standing there. "What the heck…shit…oh my Thor, what is he?"

 

"I am the Superboy."

 

"Get Doctor Banner." Brianna told her.

 

"Yeah, he's coming down, who found him?"

 

"We did Aunt Toni and the other partners, not Speedy though." Robin answered.

 

"You two look as if a building fell on you." Toni told them.

 

"It did, how did you know?" Superboy said. Toni turned to look at Brianna.

 

"Batwoman can I help you?" Bruce asked.

 

"Hello, Doctor Banner, we wanted to see if you can sort of make a paternity test." Superman said.

 

"Okay, Robin I think I'm going to have to tape your ribs as well." Bruce told her.

 

#

 

When the studies were done and Superboy was still feeling a bit goosy because they had to use kryptonite to put the needle in. Batwoman and Superman were looking at the results and both of them were in shock.

 

"It appears he was made with the DNA of Superman and the human DNA of Batwoman." Bruce told them. "The cloning must have been dangerous if only the kryptonian DNA was used or so I theorized that your DNA was used to balance it."

 

"He's our biological son." Superman said.

 

"Yes, he is." Batwoman said shocked.

 

Steve was looking at Rachel who was getting her ribs wrapped.

 

"Robin." He said.

 

"Hey, Uncle Steve, Happy late Birthday, sorry I didn't come." She told him.

 

"It's alright; it seems you got into some trouble." Steve told her.

 

"You wouldn't believe it." Robin said.

 

"I think I can believe it." Steve said. They were both looking at Batwoman and Superman who were still in shock.

 

"Well, I guess he's your new brother." Clark said. "Bruce is there anything we need to worry about?"

 

"He's DNA is stable so not exactly I wouldn't know about the psychological, you told us everything was implanted by these genomoprh gnomes." Bruce told him. "We will have to look into it to see any issues I dont trust Cadmus to have done something correctly."

 

"Yes, they gave me images so  I knew what they were." Superboy told them.

 

"So I guess we're going to be dealing with the paperwork trail." Toni told Brianna.

 

#

 

They were going home in the bat-mobile once more and Robin was murmuring.

 

"What are you doing?" Batwoman asked.

 

"Jonathan, Thomas, Richard…I'm thinking up names for supey." Robin said.

 

"My name is Superboy?" he told her.

 

"No your hero name is Superboy; you need a name for you." Robin told him.

 

"Shouldn't, your Father and I worry about that?" Batwoman asked.

 

"I know but it would be awesome." Robin told her.

 

"Dont think that you are forgiven young lady, your Father will be dealing with your punishment." Batwoman said.

 

"I know." Robin sighed.

 

#

 

When they arrived to the Bat-cave and Batwoman was the first to come out, Alfred was already waiting for her.

 

"The room is already made, may I ask the reason?" Alfred asked. He looked to the side to see Rachel but also the other boy. "Oh my."

 

"Meet, my and Clark's son." She told him.

 

"Will I get the story?" he asked. "Does this also have something to do with me fixing Robin's suit."

 

"Sorry." Robin told him.

 

"Hello, Alfred." Superman said arriving.

 

"Master Clark, I am going to meet the new member of the family." Alfred told him.

 

"Wait, both of you are married?" Superboy blurted out. Batwoman took her cowl off and Superboy was surprised.

 

"Yes, my name is Clark and this is Brianna." Clark said with a soft smile. "Superboy, Alfred will show you to your room, you should rest tomorrow we will deal with everything."

 

"Okay." Superboy told him and followed Alfred. Rachel was going to follow but she was stopped.

 

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" Clark asked crossing his arms.

 

"Um…sleep." Rachel said.

 

"Uh-huh, you and I will be having a talk in your room, so let's get going." he told her.

 

#

 

"Uh…so um…is Robin my sister?" Superboy asked Alfred.

 

"Rachel, Master Superboy of course the name will change when your mother and father finally name you properly superhero names are not allowed in the Manor." Alfred told him. "As for your question, yes she is as well as your two siblings that are currently sleeping and you will meet tomorrow."

 

"Is….um…Rachel in trouble, I heard Clark said they will talk." Superboy said.

 

"I would not be able to tell, but she might be it is nothing you need to worry about dear boy." Alfred tells him. When they arrive in the room, Alfred opens the door and motions for Superboy to go inside. 

 

"This is your bedroom, of course I think you will be adding things inside as time goes by, the bed is there ready for you to sleep, extra blankets are in the closet and your bathroom is on the right side, the room next to you is Master Timothy's on your left and Master Jason's on the right, in-front is Miss Rachel's bedroom and at the end of the hall is the Master bedroom with both Master Clark and Mistress Brianna.

 

"Okay." Superboy said.

 

"Good-night." Alfred told him.

 

"Uh…thank you." Superboy tells him.

 

#

 

On the other side Rachel was getting into her room and Clark was following. The silence was incredibly oppressing. She went to change into her pj's and walked outside and sat on her bed waiting.

 

"Okay…"

 

"Rachel, what were you thinking?" Clark asked.

 

"I…I agreed with Speedy in one thing." Rachel told him.

 

"What did you agree with?" he asked, Clark wanted to honestly know.

 

"You guys were treating us like side-kicks, I mean you and Mom call me partner, but Flash questioned our ability, I have to say I'm offended since I took the League down twice and what is it with Aqualad and Kid Flash not knowing about the Watchtower." Rachel said. Clark looked at her and he was honest with his children.

 

"The League made the choice not to show you guys the Watchtower, because as you saw Speedy he believed that he was going to get everything today, I believe he sai _d 'one step to become full leaguers not a full backstage pass_ ', that was not the case, you guys are not ready to be in the League, Rachel your young adults, the League most of us are adults…"

 

"Kara…"

 

"Joined when she was eighteen and left this world to be with Braniac-5 a year ago." Clark told her. He still couldn't believe it 

 

"That…"

 

"I understand, but Rachel you worried us, what would have happened if we lost you, you're our only daughter, Jason and Tim would have been devastated, so would Alfred, Ma and Pa, not to mention your Mom and I." Clark said. "You want to show us you're ready, don't be irresponsible remember being a hero gives you incredible responsibility, Speedy was irresponsible Green Arrow told him not talk about the Watchtower, what did he do because he got frustrated, I understand he wants to get respect and out of the shadow of Green Arrow but that was not the way to do so."

 

"I understand, but our mutiny did bring something good for us, you have to admit." Rachel told him.

 

"Yes and I am proud of you for that, I hope your mutiny is over." Clark told her. "Now you're punishment…don't look at me like that Rachel…so washing the Bat mobile with a toothbrush for two weeks and you have to take the apple pies to your Uncle Steve."

 

"Okay." She told him.

 

"Now go to sleep." he told her.

 

"Goodnight my little bird." He said as he tucked her in.

 

"Night Daddy."

 


	16. Connor Kent-Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy is welcomed to the Super-Bat Clan.

**Sixteen: Connor Kent-Wayne**

 

After tucking Rachel in her bed, Clark went to check on Jason and Tim who were both incredibly calm and sleeping. He knocked on the door to his new child's room and opened it slowly to see Superboy looking around the room looking lost and in pajamas.

 

"Superboy?" Clark said.

 

"Uh…Clark." Superboy said he felt awkward.

 

"Are you going to rest?" Clark asked.

 

"Um…" Clark gave him a small smile and began to open the bed.

 

"Get in bed I'll tuck you in and you can sleep, you'll worry about everything tomorrow."

 

"Okay." Superboy told him getting in and Clark tucked him into bed.

 

"Good-night." Clark said.

 

"Thank you." Superboy said.

 

#

 

Clark walked downstairs to the Bat cave were Brianna was already working on everything and getting all the information from Robin's computer about everything she had found. He had no doubt that Toni was working on the other side.

 

"You don't plan on sleeping?" he asked her.

 

"I don't think I can." She admitted. "Clark look at all of this, they force grown him, how could they do that?"

 

"Brianna, we don't know what they planned, how they got our DNA is what bothers me a bit." he tells her. Brianna had a feeling about it too, but she had looked at the archives and knew by the time they hadn't gotten the information.

 

"When I see the one responsible I will not hold back." Brianna told him.

 

"I will most likely help you." Clark told her. "Now, what are we going to name him, he does have to have a name..."

 

"Well since he is half-kryptonian, I would think it would be nice if he had one as well." Brianna said.

 

"I suppose." Clark said. "Kon, I like Kon-El."

 

"Kon-El, I like it." Brianna said. "Kon….Kon….Connor."

 

"Connor Kent-Wayne." Clark told her.

 

"I like it." Brianna said. They both stayed up working all the angles to bringing their son to the public eye.

* * *

 

In the morning, Superboy woke up and he looked around the place. He felt odd; he didn't feel like anyone was telling him what to do. He looked around the room and he sat up slowly. When the knock came to his door he got a bit nervous.

 

"Yes." He said, the door opened and Rachel came in.

 

"Hey, Supey let's go down to breakfast you have to meet everyone else." Rachel told him. Superboy looked at Robin and her face. She looked so different without the mask. 

 

"Are you okay?" he asked. He felt bad about the ribs because he knew they were bruised because of him.

 

"Yeah, come on, Alfred is making breakfast and if we're lucky we might get some syrup if Mom stopped Jay and Tim." Rachel said.

 

#

 

"Okay, so before we start breakfast." Clark said.

 

"You're Father and I need to tell you something." Brianna said.

 

"What?" Jason asked.

 

"Yesterday night your sister found someone who will be joining us."

 

"You guys adopted someone?" Jason asked.

 

"Yes…Rachel." Clark said. Tim and Jason looked at the boy standing next to her.

 

"Dad…he looks like you." Jason said shocked.

 

"Relax Jay." Rachel said. "Meet…"

 

"Connor." Brianna replied and Superboy looked up. "His name is Connor Kent-Wayne, he is the clone of your father and I, and he is your older brother."

 

"Yay." Tim said with a smile.

 

"Come sit down." Clark told him. "Connor meet your younger siblings Jason and Timothy."

 

Connor sat down next to Rachel and he looked around.

 

"I must ask the three of you to help Connor; he wasn't raised like you three and will need help." Brianna told them.

 

"So, what do you know?" Jason asked.

 

"Many…things the name of stuff, but I haven't seen it."

 

"Aww…poor Connor." Tim told him patting his hand. Brianna smiled at seeing her youngest embracing the boy.

 

#

 

Connor was sitting in the living room and he could hear a lot of things including the scrubbing of a toothbrush on a tire.

 

"Concentrate." Clark told him and Connor looked at him.

 

"What?"

 

"The things you hear concentrate on only one thing and you will be able to handle it." Clark said.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Connor, your Mom left out something else, she believed you would feel better if you had a kryptonian name as well and I gave you one." Clark said. "Seeing as my name is Kal-El, I decided your name will be Kon-El will that be alright."

 

"Yes." Connor said and felt wetness there in his eyes. Clark wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 

"I am going to give you the same choice as Jay, you don't have to call Brianna and I, Mom and Dad if you don't want too you know and if you feel confused and need help ask everyone here in the house will help."

 

"I…I don't know what to do?" Connor said. "I cannot be Superboy."

 

"You can, but here and everywhere else you are Connor, also we need to work on your control, you're half human and everyone here and mostly all you're going to meet are human."

 

"Oh."

 

"I will help you." Clark told him.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, your Mom as well." Clark told him.

 

"Okay." Connor told him and gave him a small smile, he had a family and parents.

 

#

 

Later in the evening Connor was watching TV, when he heard the footsteps. He turned around to see Tim, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

"Hello?" he said.

 

"Hi." Tim said.

 

"Can I help you?" Connor asked.

 

"Let's watch a movie." Tim said with a brilliant smile and went to put on Wall-E, before sitting down next to Connor who didn't know what to do.

 

As they were watching the movie Tim began to cuddle with him and Alfred brought pop-corn. Connor began to eat with him and he then noticed the other boy, Jason was and sat next to him.

 

Clark walked to the living room and he could see that both Jason and Tim had both cuddled with Connor and were currently sleeping. He didn't see Brianna moved and gently laid a blanket over them without making a sound.

 

"Even after all this time, I don't know how you do that?" Clark whispered as she came to stand next to him.

 

"You never will." Brianna whispered to him.

 

"Where is our daughter?" Clark asked.

 

"Avengers Tower, giving Steve his apple pies." Brianna said.

* * *

 

Three days later they were in the Mountain. Batwoman had made the choice and it was the fact that they were going to re-open Mount Justice for the team. Robin and Superboy were both dressed accordingly Robin had her shades and Superboy showed his face, since he wouldn't be covering his face as a hero like he did as a civilian (their parents agreed on that).

 

"This cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League." Batwoman said. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determine to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms."

 

The four of them looked around.

 

"Red Tornado has agreed to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in-charge of training, and I will deploy you on missions." Batwoman said.

 

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

 

"Yes but covert." Batwoman said.

 

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have this big targets on our chest." Flash told them.

 

"Cadmus has proven the bad guys are getting smarter. Batwoman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman told them.

 

"The five of you will be that team." Batwoman said.

 

"Cool, wait five?" Robin asked. They turned around when someone walked out.

 

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batwoman said.

 

"Hi." Miss Martian said.

 

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid told Robin. "Welcome aboard I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad it's cool if you forget their names."

 

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said. The three of them walked over and Robin noticed her brother wasn't, she turned around and motioned him.

 

"Hey, Superboy come meet Miss M." Robin said and Superboy walked over, when it happened Miss M turned her shirt black.

 

"I like your T-shirt." Miss M told him and Superboy gave her a soft smile.

 

"Today is the day." Aqualad told them.

 


	17. Happy Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is dealing with the team.

**Seventeen: Happy Harbor**

 

"So, why isn't Johnny here?" Rachel asked Penny, Penny pouted and looked away.

 

"Sue is taking him to space, SPACE! so he needs to do some training, she called it family bonding." Penny said.

 

"I thought Johnny still didn't you know like her." Rachel said.

 

"He doesn't, but he says that Sue is also his sister and he needs to try, it isn't fair and…and she is taking my brother away." Penny said.

 

"He's going to come back." Rachel told her.

 

"I know but still, maybe he won't like me anymore." Penny said and had tears in her eyes.

 

"Come on Pen's, he wouldn't do that he loves you as his little sister, but maybe he is trying to fix things with Sue, so later he doesn't have regrets or can say that he tried."

 

"I guess, how's Connor?" Penny asked.

 

"He's doing okay, he doesn't go out obviously the paparazzi are getting vicious of course trying to get pictures, he spends his time with Tim and Jason, who like him very much." Rachel said. "Dad took him to the farm to meet Ma and Pa Kent, he also met Krypto who plays with him, also Ace but you know it's Ace."

 

"Have you guys you know gotten missions?" Penny asked.

 

"No, we went to help Speedy he was a jerk." Rachel told her.

 

"What did he say?" Penny asked.

 

"I don't need to answer to the League so they can give me a club house and keep your place." Rachel said. "I get why he is mad, but seriously…we are trying to be nice and I don't even have to be nice, but I am his friend."

 

"I think Speedy is just hurt you know, he is trying to lick his wounds by attacking everything in sight, sadly you guys are like right there so you guys get bit." Penny said.

 

"I wish we didn't, it's beginning to give me doubts." Rachel told her.

* * *

**_Mount Justice_ **

 

The team had arrived before and Superboy was sitting there with Aqualad and Miss M, while waiting for his sister and Kid Flash. They were checking for sign of Red Tornado.

 

"Robin B01, Kid Flash B03." The computer announced their names and they came toward him.

 

"Did you ask him?" Kid Flash asked.

 

"He's arriving now." Aqualad told him.

 

"Than what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked and they ran outside the Mountain. They saw Red Tornado arrive.

 

"Red Tornado." They said.

 

"Greetings is there a reason you intercepted me outside the mountain?" Red Tornado asked.

 

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad said.

 

"Mission assignments are the Batwoman's responsibilities." Red Tornado told them.

 

"But it's been over a week." Robin said.

 

"You'll get tested soon enough for the time being simply enjoy each other's company." He told them.

 

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

 

"No but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He told them and walked down the ramp to get inside the mountain.

 

"Keep busy." KF told Robin.

 

"Does he think, were falling for this?" Robin said.

 

"Oh, I'll find out." Miss M said and then stopped. "Sorry, I forgot he's a machine inorganic can't read his mind."

 

"Nice try though." KF said and moved toward her. "So you know what I'm thinking right now?" he asked, Robin smacked him.

 

"We all know what you're thinking right now." she said and didn't know why she got a nasty flare at seeing him flirt like that.

 

"Ow." KF said.

 

"And now we tour the clubhouse."

 

"Well I live here I can play tour guide." Miss M told them.

 

"The private tour sound fun." KF said.

 

"She never said private." Robin told him.

 

"Team building we'll all go." Aqualad said.

 

#

 

They all walked together until they came forward and Miss M was telling them about the Mountain being the entire building.

 

"The cave was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the earlier days of the League." KF told her.

 

"So why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

 

"The cave secret location was compromised."Aqualad told them.

 

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap." Superboy said. "Yeah that makes sense."

 

"If the villains know of the cave we must be under constant alert." Miss M said shocked.

 

"The bad guys know we know about the place, so they never think to look here." Robin explained to her.

 

"She means were hiding in plain sight."

 

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss M said confused. Superboy began to smell the air.

 

"I smell smoke."

 

"Oh, my cookies." Miss M said and flew away.

 

#

 

In the kitchen Miss M was taking out a silver tray with burn cookies.

 

"I was trying out a recipe….never mind." She told them.

 

"I bet they would have tasted great, he doesn't seem to mind." Robin told her, they were looking at Kid who was eating the cookies.

 

"I have a serious metabolism." KF said.

 

"I'll make more." Miss M said.

 

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said.

 

"Thanks Aqualad." She said.

 

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'Ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur."Aqualad said.

 

"I'm Wally see I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Miss Dark Glasses over here, Batwoman has forbidden Girl Wonder from telling anyone her real name." KF said and Robin wanted to smack him.

 

"Mine is no secret its M'gann M'orzz or Megan since it's an earth name and I'm on earth now." She said, Superboy was moving away not because he didn't have a name but because like Robin their parents had prohibited them from saying their secret identities, also the paparazzi had freaked him out a bit and he was not going to deal with fame here in the Mountain, he understood his parents and sisters want of privacy.

 

 _'Don't worry Superboy we'll find you and earth name too_.' M'gann said in his mind and it got him on edge.

 

"Get out of my head!" he screamed at her thinking of the G-gnomes ordering him around. His mom was teaching him how to build walls in his mind, but he was still too untrained to do a wall he barely build dust in his mind.

 

 _'What's wrong, I don't understand everyone on Mars communicates telepathically_.' She said ad everyone was getting a headache; Robin herself knew that her shields would go up and M'gann would not like the results.

 

"Megan stop."Kaldur said. "Things are different on earth; here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

 

"Cadmus G-gnomes left a bad taste on his brain." Wally told her.

 

"I….didn't…mean."

 

"Just stay out." he growled out, Robin saw her brother leave and knew he needed to cool down.

 

#

 

They had gone out in Megan's bio-ship when Red Tornado called them to go investigate something. When they landed, they saw a tornado.

 

"Robin are tornados common in New England, Robin?" Kaldur said and the entire team just heard chuckles.

 

"She was just here." Megan said. Superboy began to concentrate and found Robin in a building where she had been pushed to the ground.

 

"Whose your new friend?" he asked.

 

'Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough." She told him.

 

"My apologies, you may address me as Mr. Twister." Mr. Twister said. They began to fight him as he dropped them down.

 

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero; I was not however expecting children." Mr. Twister said.

 

"We're not children." Robin said throwing disc at him.

 

"Objectively you are, have you no adult supervision. I find your presence quite disturbing."

 

"Well hate to see you disturbed. We'll see if you're more turbed when we kick your can." Robin told him.

 

The fight did not end well, they all ended in the ground and that was bad.

 

"That was quite turbing, Thank you." Mr. Twister told them. He went outside and Wally was standing up.

 

"What have you done to my team?" Wally asked.

 

"Embarrass them largely." He told him. Wally went after him and was thrown.

 

"I got you Wally." Megan told him.

 

"Whoa thanks." He told her.

 

"I would have thought you all would learn your limitations by now." He told them.

 

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked.

 

"Isn't it obvious I'm waiting for a real hero?"

 

"Read his mind, find a weakness." Kaldur told Miss M.

 

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." she told him.

 

"It's okay with the bad guys." Robin told her.

 

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing. Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise he's inorganic and android, how many android, do you know that can generate tornados." Megan told them.

 

"Tornado sent us here." Kaldur said.

 

"After he said we'll be tested soon enough, this is the test something to keep us busy." Robin said, she was angry because it meant that Speedy had been right.

 

"Speedy called it were a joke." Kid Flash said. "This game is over."

 

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin told her.

 

"So let's end this." Kaldur said.

 

"Consider it done." Mr. Twister. He began to turn the sky dark and Robin was beginning to feel something was beginning to feel that this was bad.

 

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you, we will not engage." Kaldur told him.

 

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

 

The team ended getting dropped down. They ended up in the ground and he boasted.

 

"You think I'm Tornado how ironic." He told them and was about to end them, but Miss M put the bio-ship in-front of them. "I won't deny that you children have power but I won't play hide and seek with you, they would not help me achieve my objectives, if you confront me again I will show no mercy."

 

"What happened?" Wally asked as Miss M uncovered his mouth.

 

"I placed the bio-ship in-front of us." Miss M said.

 

"And that's supposed to make it right." Superboy asked her. "You tricked us into thinking that was Red Tornado."

 

"She didn't do it on purpose."Kaldur said defending her.

 

"It was a rookie mistake we shouldn't have listened." Robin told him.

 

"You are pretty inexperience hit the showers, well take it from here." Wally told her.

 

"Stay out of our way." Superboy told her.

 

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Miss M told them.

 

"To be honest I'm not really sure we have a team."Kaldur told her.

 

#

 

Mr. Twister was trying to take down. KF kicked him down.

 

"You got ours full and undivided." He said.

 

"Immaterial and insufficient you are a distraction I cannot longer tolerate." Twister said.

 

They began to fight them.

 

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked Robin.

 

"Never leave home without it. First thing Batwoman thought me." Robin told him.

 

"Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally whispered.

 

' _Listen to me all of you.' Mi_ ss M said.

 

"What did we tell you?" Superboy said.

 

 _'I know and I know I messed up but now I know very clear in what we need to do. Please trust me_.' Miss M told them.

 

Red Tornado came down and Mr. Twister looked at him.

 

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

 

"But we got a plan now." Robin said.

 

"The subject is not up for debate." Red Tornado said.

 

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up." Mr. Twister said.

 

"I'm here now." they began to fight against each other.

 

"We are evenly matched Twister." Red Tornado said.

 

"No Tornado we are not." Mr. Twister said and threw a tornado hard enough to drop Red Tornado down. "Remain still android the re-programming won't take long."

 

"Longer than you might think." Miss M said turning back into herself.

 

"No." he said. It ended with Superboy sending him out into the sea where he was electrocuted and Robin threw some of her disk there.

 

The suit opened up and a man came out.

 

"Foul, I call foul." He told them. Megan began to raise a huge boulder and Kaldur saw her intent.

 

"M'gann no!" Kaldur screamed. She smashed the man and everyone was in shocked, Robin was the first to snap out of it and she was beyond pissed.

 

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on earth we don't execute our captives!" she snapped.

 

"You said you'd trust me." M'gann said and raised the boulder to see the man had been an android himself. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

 

Wally walked over and grabbed the eye.

 

"Cool souvenir."

 

"We should have more faith in you." Kaldur told Megan.

 

"You rocked this mission…get it….rock."

 

"Ignore him; we are just turbed you're on the team."

 

"Thanks me too." she tells them. She looks at Superboy and he breaths in.

 

"Sorry." He says.

* * *

**_Wayne Manor_ **

"Connor!" Tim screamed as both Rachel and Connor came back to the Batcave.

 

"Hello Tim." Connor told him, Tim raised his hands and Connor hugged him carrying him.

 

"So, did you guys do anything cool?" Jason asked.

 

"I guess we did." Rachel said.

 

"I still didn't like it." Connor told Rachel and she knew what he was talking about.

 

"I know, Mom and Dad said her Uncle did the same thing when they met him the first time." She said. "She'll is just learning."

 


	18. Not All Spider bites Are Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is about to go on an interesting trip.

**Eighteen: Not All Spider-bites Are Deadly**

 

Penny was incredibly bored, with her brother in space and her best friend out saving the world. She didn't have much to do. Rachel had come when Aqualad had gotten the leadership and when the new teammate had arrived to the team.

 

"I'm bored." She yelled out.

 

"I would advise you going to the lab perhaps your Mother will have something for you to do." Jarvis told her.

 

"Thanks Jarvis, but Mom and Dad have date night and I am not looking to getting traumatize." Penny told him.

 

"Very well." Jarvis said.

 

She knew that she needed to find out a way to get un-bored; when her phone rang she saw that the person calling was 'Gwen'

 

"Hey, Gwen." She said.

 

"Hello, Penny, so MJ, Harry and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the genetics lab, they are doing this exhibition and I really want to see it."

 

"Yeah, I'll go." Penny said.

 

"Good, I'll see you there tomorrow." Gwen told her.

 

"Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

* * *

During dinner Penny was eating with both of her parents were with her.

 

"What do you plan on doing?" Steve asked Penny because he knew that his daughter hadn't gone out too much.

 

"Yeah, Penny you need to go out." Toni told her.

 

"I will, Gwen invited me to go with her somewhere." Penny told them.

 

"Good." Steve told her.

 

"Have you guys heard from Rachel?" Penny asked.

 

"The usual, I heard they got a new teammate, you knew that?" Steve told her.

 

"Yeah, she told me also the fact that she got the new leader." Penny told them.

 

"I hope they are making a good decision." Toni told them.

 

"Everyone deserves second chances Toni." Steve told her.

 

"Rachel told me her name was Artemis." Penny said.

 

"Yeah, she is the niece of Green Arrow." Toni said.

 

"That's not true; Mr. Queen doesn't have a niece." Penny said.

 

"I know Penny but don't say anything to Rachel." Steve said.

 

"Pshh…seriously Steve, Rachel already knows." Toni told him. "You really think that a new girl is going to come in, saying that she is the niece to Green Arrow and Rachel wouldn't know that would be a lie."

 

"Have you guys heard anything from Johnny?" Penny asked.

 

"No, but I believe he is fine." Steve told her. He didn't want to admit that he was worried. 

 

"He'll be back soon Penny before school comes back in session." Toni told her.

 

* * *

 

Penny woke up early and she was getting ready to go out. She got a text and she smiled.

 

' _Hey, Pen's busy with the team hope to hang out soon-R'_

 

' _Me too-P'_

 

"Jarvis are my parents up yet?" Penny asked.

 

"Yes, Miss Penny, Your Father is already making breakfast for the entire team." Jarvis answered her.

 

"Thanks, Jarvis." She said. She finished dressing up and went to get her skateboard, before getting out of her room.

 

Going to the kitchen, she went to find everyone already out.

 

"Hey Penny you going out?" Sam(Falcon) asked.

 

"Yeah." Penny said. "Science stuff."

 

"Nice." Sam said with a smile. She went to sit down next to Clint and began to pile her pancakes and stealing syrup from Clint, which was really hard meaning she had to get on top of his back to finally get it.

 

"Not fair." Clint told her.

 

"Totally fair, you were hugging the syrup." Penny told him.

 

"I am hurt, Penelope, hurt; how could you say such things about me." Clint told her.

 

"It would be bad, if it wasn't the truth." Bruce said coming in.

 

"See not lying? Where's Aunt Darcy?" Penny asked.

 

"She's resting, Lily is teething." Bruce told her.

 

"Is Gwen coming for you?" Steve asked.

 

"No, Daddy, I'm going to meet her in the museum." Penny said.

 

"Alright, you can call us if you need a ride." Steve told her.

 

"Okay." Penny told him.

 

"Is a boy going to be with you guys?" Clint asked.

 

"Just Harry." Penny said. Steve looked up at the ceiling thankful his little girl still didn't see boys that way.

 

"Ooh, just Harry." Clint said with a wink.

 

"You do realize he is dating MJ right." Penny said.

 

"Drama." Clint said doing spirit fingers with his hands.

 

"Clint." Steve said.

 

"She is going to start dating." Natasha told Steve.

 

"Dad, Tasha I'm right here and I am not dating." Penny said.

* * *

 

"Hey Penny." Gwen said and next to her were Mary Jane and Harry.

 

"Hey." Penny answered and got off her skateboard.

 

"So, I got Harry to come so he could learn." Mary Jane said with a wink.

 

"You didn't get me to come; I came so I could be with you guys." Harry said with a smile.

 

"Of course." Penny said with a smirk.

 

"Did you bring your camera?" Harry asked.

 

"Yup." Penny answered and grabbed her camera.

 

"Cool, let's go." Gwen said.

 

#

 

In the genetics lab they were learning new things, about building things for people from animal's part. Penny was having fun being with her friends. She also knew the reason why, MJ didn't like the Spiders.

 

"We should really have gone to the movies." MJ told them.

 

"Come on MJ it is not so bad." Harry said with a smile.

 

"Oh did you guys see the…" Gwen in an entire scientist mode that got the other two lost and Penny was paying attention and kept looking around taking pictures.

 

"Okay guys, how about a picture." Penny said.

 

"Okay." MJ said with a smile.

 

Harry, Gwen and MJ got ready for the picture and Penny smiled at them before getting her camera ready. She had no idea what was going to change in her life.

 

"Ready." she said and got her camera close to take the picture when she felt something bit her.

 

"Ouch." She said looked at her hand and at the ground were a spider fell and went away.

 

"Penny, let's go." Gwen said.

 

"Going." she said, she didn't see the changes in the screen showing the DNA strand change.

* * *

 

Penny came back to Avengers Tower and she was not feeling well.

 

"Welcome home, Miss Penny are you alright?" Jarvis asked.

 

"I'm fine Jarvis, just a bit tired." Penny told him. "Are my parent's home?"

 

"No." Jarvis said.

 

"I'm going to sleep." Penny said.

 

"Very well, Miss."

 

"Shut the cameras off my room." Penny yawned.

 

"Yes, Miss." Jarvis told her.

 


	19. Space Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is dealing with issues.

**Nineteen: Space-Problems**

 

**_A Few Weeks Ago_ **

 

Johnny Rogers-Stark who used to be Storm had been getting ready to go into space. A part of him wanted to go because, it would be cool and like his adoptive parents he lived for the moment. It wasn't just so he could fix things with Sue. He knew that it was time, he knew that he didn't have too,  both of them were happy, he was happy with his parents and Sue had her friends and maybe boyfriend.

 

#

 

The day of the flight, Johnny was standing there with his parents and Penny standing there.

 

"Be safe." Steve told him and hugged him tight.

 

"I will Dad." Johnny told him.

 

"You have to take pictures, video all that stuff okay, I need information about space." Toni said and Johnny could see that she had tears in her eyes. Johnny had to smile.

 

"I will Mum." Johnny said.

 

"Johnny come on you need to get ready." Sue said. Johnny just gave her a look and went back to his parents. Johnny turned to Penny who threw herself at him and Johnny held her.

 

"You're going to drop your glasses." Johnny told her.

 

"Be careful." Penny told him and Johnny held her.

 

"I will, make sure you take some days from science so you can get Rachel out of her mask." Johnny whispered at her.

 

"Okay, be careful." Penny said.

 

#

 

"Are you sure about this?" Reed asked Sue. He didn't have any problems with Johnny he knew that Sue wanted to fix her relationship with her little brother.

 

"Yes, Reed." Sue told him.

* * *

 

Johnny and the rest of the people were in space for three weeks and he was getting a bit bored for he was doing science and he knew that it would help his Mum. Also Richards told them it would take two months for the cosmic rays to come out.

 

"When are we going to see the cosmic rays?" Johnny asked Reed.

 

"It's another two weeks." Reeds told him. "Ben went out."

 

They stayed together, when it happened, the machine began to signal danger to them.

 

"What in the?" Reed said and then he saw. "No."

 

"What is going on?" Johnny asked.

 

"The cosmic energy is coming in early." Reed told him.

 

"What, wait isn't Ben outside?" Johnny said. Reed looked at him and they both ran toward where Ben was to warn him to get him inside.

 

They were close to get them, when it happened they only saw Ben looking at them and the energy smacked him into the ship and everything.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty: Secret & Angry Parents**

 

Penny woke up the next morning and she was looked around her room, she moved her hand to get her glasses and put them on, when she opened her eyes she saw that it was blurry. She took them off and everything seemed normal. She stood up and went to look at her mirror before putting her glasses on again and again it was blurry.

 

"Jarvis!" she screamed out.

 

"Yes, Miss Penny."

 

"What um….where are my parents?" she asked.

 

"They are currently sleeping." Jarvis answered. "Do you wish for me to call them up?"

 

"No, I was just wondering, did I miss dinner?"

 

"Yes." He answered her. Penny tried not to roll her eyes at herself, it was morning of course she missed dinner.

 

"Okay, thanks." She tells him. She breathed in and out before she went to the bathroom, she shook her head and went to her bathroom so she could wash her face. She walked inside and once she did she opened the foset of the sink and ripped itself out.

 

"What in the?" she said and freaked out getting her shower curtain to stop the water and then the curtain got stuck in her hand, the water just kept on coming toward her.

 

"Stop! Stop! Jarvis." She screamed and the water was gone, she was soaking wet.

 

"May I asked how this happened?" Jarvis asked, she did not know how he didn't it but Jarvis sounded so accusatory.

 

"I don't know." She said.

 

"I will call the plumber." Jarvis told her.

 

"Thanks."

* * *

 

Johnny got up and he looked around, he was in the hospital. He wondered why his parents weren't here. He sat up and he felt fine, so he took off the needles from himself and grabbed the clothes at the end of the bed.

 

"Oh, Mister Storm you shouldn't be standing up." he turned to see the nurse.

 

"It's Rogers-Stark." He said. "What am I doing here?"

 

"Well, Mr. Rogers-Stark, you were brought here after the accident in space you had, your sister is up." The nurse told him.

 

"Thanks." He said. The nurse checked him over and he snuck out, when she went away.

 

#

 

"Shouldn't you call Mr. and Mrs. Rogers-Stark, the last thing you want is trouble with them, Sue." Reed told her as they were eating lunch.

 

"Johnny is fine." Sue told him. "I just have to explain there was a problem and they will see that nothing was wrong, Reed they will blame me for this, they won't see me or hear me."

 

"Well it…."Reed stop when he couldn't see her.

 

"What?"

 

"I can't see you." He said and Sue looked at her arms to see she was invisible.

 

"What in the..." she dropped the champagne and Reed grabbed it with his hand stretched.

 

"Emergency in room 305!"

 

"That's Ben's room." Reed said and they both moved once Sue was back to normal. They ran for it and Johnny was coming inside with only a blanket on his waist.

 

'Where were you?" Sue demanded.

 

"Out, relax I'm alright, I need to call my Mom and Pops or they are going to worry." Johnny said.

 

"I don't think that is a good idea at the moment Johnny." Sue told him. "I'll call them alright."

 

"Fine."

* * *

 

It had been two weeks and both Toni and Steve were getting worried Johnny supposed to have arrive a week ago and nothing had been said to them. It wasn't until they had the news on during breakfast that they saw it.

 

"Um…sir, ma'am I believe you will want to see this." Jarvis told them.

 

"What is it Jarvis?" Toni asked. Steve put down his newspaper so he could see the news. What they saw cause them to drop their forks.

 

"What is that Thing?" Penny asked shocked. "It looks cool almost like Uncle Hulk."

 

"Is that Reed and Sue?" Steve asked.

 

"They have been here….Steve we're going." Toni said standing up. Steve got up as well so they could get dressed from their pajamas and go to the Baxter Building.

 

"Penny, please stay here." Steve said

"You got it Pop's." Penny said, she waited until they left before she got her phone out and texted Rachel.

 

#

 

Sue, Reed, Ben and Johnny were all coming inside the Baxter Building with the people trying to take their pictures.

 

"We need to make sure that we are okay." Reed told them.

 

"You think you can fix me?" Ben asked.

 

"Yes, I will try." Reed told him.

 

"Umm…Mr. Richards…" the doorman didn't even get to finish as all of them went upstairs.

 

When they opened the door but saw that it was opened.

 

"Okay, I didn't leave this opened." Reed said and the four of them were in alert wanting to know who would come.

 

"Hey, we….oh." Ben stopped when he saw the two people standing there.

 

"Ben?" Reed asked.

 

"Hello Richards." Toni said. Johnny hearing that voice went forward.

 

"Mum." Johnny said and went to both of his parents. "You two are not going to believe what happened to me, where have you been?"

 

"See here's the funny thing; we didn't know that you were back until an hour ago." Toni said.

 

"Toni." Steve told her.

 

"No Steve."

 

"Look I do apologize but I did not know how to explain it." Sue told them. Steve looked at her.

 

"I don't think that was it, you were afraid that we would blame you." Steve told her. "Now I understand that fear, but you also have to understand Sue, that Johnny is our son and anything that happens to him is our concern we do not wish for him any harm, now what has happened."

 

#

 

They ended up hours so Richards could explain to Toni what had happened. It ended with Steve and Toni agreeing that Johnny would stay until the school began and they were both would be told everything about them.

* * *

 

Penny had calmed down in seeing her brother in the television, so she went to hide in her room once more and she was fixing the new costume she had been working on, she had already gone on her first patrol and she had stopped a man from stealing a car she was happy. She could remember how Rachel had reacted.

 

#

 

"Dude seriously?" Rachel had said. Penny had gone to explain that she wasn't exactly normal; she had to wait until both Uncle Clark and Connor were out and Rachel had to put a scramble on her room so they wouldn't actually hear anything.

 

"I didn't know not to react." Penny said.

 

"I wouldn't know how to react either." Rachel told him. "Have you told your parents?"

"No." Penny said.

 

"How am I to tell them, that I am not exactly normal anymore?"

 

"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked.

 

"I don't want my parents finding out; do you think you can find a way to show I am not a female?" Penny asked.

 

"Oh, yeah, I used something like that a few months ago for a mission, I think I can get you one, but Pen's are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I am."

 

#

 

Penny now had the cover for her front and she was happy with that. She had even created her own webbing. The costume she got with the blue and red colors with the webbing of and a black spider there, just like the sweats and hoodie she had used first, now she was good to go out on the streets as Spiderman.

 


	21. Bereft/Absent Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Connor suffer amnesia

**Twenty-One: Bereft/Absent Memories**

 

Robin was walking in the hot sun and she was tired, she had woken up in the ground and she couldn't remember how she got there. She was walking in the dessert and she was trying to remember where Batwoman was, she couldn't remember anything what if she called her Dad, had she come with the Avengers. She began to hear a noise and she was moved hiding in the mountain when she saw the car moved away.

 

"Those were Byalian Republican Army uniforms, but what are Balyans doing in…she looked at her computer and her eyes went wide-Balya…Good question what am I doing in Byalya?" She questioned before looking at the computer again. "In September, what happened to March, better radio Batwoman."

 

It was at that moment that she felt a pain on her head and she could remember a room and looked almost like a cave but it wasn't the Batcave. She could see her Mom standing there and there was a map. She recognize the place she had been there before as a kid.

 

' _Maintain radio silence at all times.' She said._

 

"Or not." Robin said when the memory went away.

* * *

 

KF had been running with a girl and suddenly they had found another girl that looked like Martian Manhunter and she was telling them that they were a team. He didn't know what to think, but he was running on empty.

 

"Come on Robin and Superboy need our help." Miss Martian told them,

 

"Of course Robin and Super-what now." KF said but all he knew was that Robin was in this place.

 

#

 

"I wish I could remember why I put a GPS maker right here." Robin wondered and she saw the large machine there and she saw the military man there. "Huh, guess that's why?"

 

She began to fight the man and one of them was about to shoot her when someone took it away.

 

"I'll hold that thanks." KF said getting the gun and tripping the soldier down. Robin got up and smiled.

 

"KF is good to see a familiar face." she said and looked at the other two, she could see the green arrow and she wondered as well as the girl that looked like Martian Manhunter.

 

"Hey, little bird memory loss?"

 

"6 months, lets hog tie these creeps and compare notes."

 

They did so and once they did they began to compare notes.

 

"So we're a team." Robin said.

 

"The four of us and Superboy." Miss Martian told them.

 

"Then this must be his." She said giving him the piece of shirt that she had found.

 

"Yes, did you see him?" Miss Martian asked.

 

"I think we did." Artemis said.

 

"Feral boy?" Kid Flash asked "Some teammate, he attacked us."

 

"He didn't know who we are; I didn't know who we are." Artemis said.

 

"I remember Batwoman ordering radio silence; our team must work for her."

 

"How do you know, we don't work for my mentor?" He asked and touched his chest before his suit turned from black into his yellow and red suit. "Whoa this is so cool." He kept doing it until Artemis put her hands up.

 

"We look ridiculous, we need our memories back." She said.

 

At that moment their place changed into a place where they could see memories that is something that Robin caught.

 

"I brought you into my mind to share with you what I have so far. But I need your help together we can form a whole if you open your minds to mine." Miss Martian told them. Robin looked at her and knew.

 

"You wanna go through our private thoughts." Artemis asked.

 

"I have no wish to intrude but…"Miss Martian said and turned to Robin.

 

"You need to hack our minds to see what happened to us, got it." she said.

 

"My brains all yours try not to get overwhelmed by its brilliance." KF told her and Robin smacked him on the shoulder.

 

"Or underwhelm, hey why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

 

"Last 6 months and only what you need." Artemis said. Robin didn't say anything because that was all Miss Martian would get from her unless she wanted her brains fried it had been a precaution that both she, Penny and Johnny had.

 

KF turned to Artemis and gave him a reassuring smile before he turned and grabbed Robin's hand and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

 

' _The Watchtower detected an immense power source in Byalyan desserts a non-analysis revealed powers not terrestrial origin. Find out what happened on that sight, what landed there, Byalya is a Rogue State ruled by Queen Bee. And not a member of the League's UN Charter all communications are subjected to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Kourak f Byalia borde_ r…'

 

When they got their memories something came to mind.

 

"Aqualad!" they said.

 

"What happened next?" Artemis asked.

 

"I don't know." Miss Martian answered and Robin began to check the GPS that Aqualad must have on his suit.

 

"He's close, but he is not moving." Robin told them.

 

They began to move and they found Aqualad behind a large rock.

 

"We need to get him some water and KF some food because they are running on empty." Robin told Miss Martian. Miss Martian than felt something.

 

"Something is wrong with Superboy." Miss Martian told them. "The bio-ship is close take Aqualad."

* * *

 

When they returned home and Batwoman debriefed them and Sphere a new pet Superboy had acquired who would be staying in the Mountain, when they got back to the cave and she took off the cowl, she pulled both of her children into her arms.

 

"Mom!" Rachel and Connor told her, but they still hugged her.

 

"Both of you into the infirmary, Alfred will check and your fine." She said.

 

"Okay." Both Connor and Rachel said.

 

Clark came down and he began to checked them over, he was pissed that Connor had been electrocuted. Brianna put a paper on Connor's face so he could get his memories back-it was given to her by Doctor Strange, she knew that it would annoy him a bit, but he didn't have the protection Rachel had in his mind-something she got from Loki- when Connor groan a bit.

 

"What is that?"

 

"It's a spell from Doctor Strange brings all of your memories back and keeps your mind a bit protected." Clark told him.

 

"Is Rachel getting one as well?" Connor asked.

 

"Nope, once I got the memories from M'gann all of my other memories returned instantly." Rachel told him.

 

"Why?"

 

"Um…my mind is incredibly blocked by a friend of mine and Penny's." Rachel said.

 

"Oh." Connor said.

 

 


	22. Johnny Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny notices his little sister is hiding a secret.

**Twenty-Two: Johnny Finds Out**

 

Superboy was in the Mountain when everyone seemed to be wondering.

 

"Does anyone know; where Robin is?" M'gann asked the question was mostly for Superboy, who seemed incredibly close to her, not that she was jealous because she was not.

 

"Yeah, we wanted to take her with us to the Mall." Artemis said.

 

"Nope, all we know she might be on a mission with Batwoman." Wally said.

 

Superboy tried not to snort at that, she had left early to Avengers Tower after school, something she  had to do and wouldn't tell anyone. He didn't even know the reason, but he had a feeling it had something to do with this Spiderman who she had been with for a few weeks and it made him feel protective for his little sister because he didn't know what they were doing. He didn't know if they were dating and he read he was supposed to be protective because of that.

* * *

 

Johnny had noticed that his sister left many times, she had given everyone the excuse that she was either with Gwen or MJ. He didn't believe that Gwen one because he was dating her and many of the times Penny had told their parents that she was with Gwen he had been with her. He also knew that MJ and Harry were together and Penny couldn't be with them. He was sitting in the sofa when he heard Penny.

 

"I'm going out." Penny yelled out.

 

"With who if I may ask?" Steve asked her.

 

"With Gwen, science and stuff." Penny said.

 

Johnny knew she was lying Gwen had a family dinner she couldn't miss.

 

"Alright have fun." Steve says.

 

"Thank Papa." Penny said and walked downstairs. He waited a bit before getting up.

 

"Are you going out as well?" Steve asked.

 

"Yeah, I want to go see a movie."

 

"Alright make sure you make it home before dinner." Steve tells him.

 

"Of course Dad." He says with a smirk.

 

"Be careful." Steve said, Johnny looked at his dad and he had this look on his face like he knew something.

* * *

 

Robin and Spiderman were hanging out, they had gone out together for the past month like all the time they did out of their costumes except this time they were fighting crime. Robin didn't mind giving up some time with the team to be with her best friend. It was cool seeing her friend being a hero.

 

"Spiderman is a menace that should be put in jail." Jameson kept saying that it shocked Robin.

 

"That dude is so not Aster heavy on the Dis." Robin told Spiderman.

 

"I'm getting used to it, though." she told Robin.

 

"Still, man and I thought Batwoman had bad press." Robin told her.

 

"Maybe he will back off." Spiderman (girl) said and Robin kind of doubted it would happen.

 

"If you say so." Robin said.

 

"Oh, for the love of….are both of you serious." Johnny snapped making both girls jumped out of her skin and Penny wondered why her Spiderman senses hadn't warned her that her older brother was standing there.

 

"Hello citizen…"

 

"Penny save it." Johnny snapped.

 

"I don't know…" Penny began scared.

 

"I will burn your mask off." Johnny threatened her. "Seriously… Penny what the hell, what the hell happened?"

 

"Johnny please calm down." Robin told him.

 

"I will not calm down, is this the reason you've been leaving the Tower, Jesus, why haven't you told Mom and Dad?"

 

"I don't know, I don't want them to worry." Penny said.

 

"You don't, Penny our parents worried, how did you get powers do you even know?" Johnny demanded he was worried for his little sister.

 

"Yes, a spider bit me." she told him. Johnny stopped and looked at her before turning to Robin.

 

"She is not lying, radioactive spider." Rachel said.

 

"Damn." Johnny said. "You need to tell our parents, so they could check you."

 

"I'm fine, Johnny better than fine actually." Penny said.

 

"Still, Jesus, you were fighting that Lizard guy a few….oh shit, that dude scratched your back…"

 

"She's healed."

 

"And you…do you know how dangerous this is." Johnny said.

 

"No shit, Johnny I've been in this for longer than you have." Robin told him.

 

"Still, why didn't you two tell me…?" Johnny said and both Robin and Spiderman moved to his sides.

 

"You were dealing with your own problems Johnny." Rachel said.

 

"You have your own powers and I didn't really think it was important to say anything and I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't let me help, so I kind of did this." Penny told him.

 

"Okay, look I won't say anything but when Mom and Dad find out they will freak and you will probably get grounded forever." Johnny said.

 

"I know, but I'm willing to risk it." Penny told him.

 

"We'll make sure she doesn't get too hurt." Rachel said.

 


	23. Alpha Male

**Twenty-Three: Alpha Male**

 

The team had been in shock after going through the attack in the mountain a day before. Green Arrow brought them a bowl of nuts.

 

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks." KF told Green Arrow.

 

"Yeah, what we want is answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." Robin told him.

 

"Exactly." KF said and moved his hands to the bowl that Green Arrow was about to take away. "Leave the bowl."

 

Superboy was standing next to M'gann and he was listening to everything and it caught him the conversation that was going on.

 

"It was during the Tai Pei mission with Red Arrow, Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole with the team. In the light of last night's attack. Tornado would appear to be the traitor. Weather he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still…" Aqualad didn't finish telling Batwoman when Superboy came and grabbed Aqualad by the shirt.

 

"You knew!" he demanded and that got most of the team up. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed Robin and M'gann." Superboy roared.

 

"Superboy, what are you doing?" M'gann asked.

 

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing." Superboy told them.

 

"You knew?" Robin asked.

 

"And didn't tell us." KF said.

 

"I thought to protect the team from…"

 

"Protect us from knowledge that might have saved our lives." Artemis said.

 

"You almost died." Connor said to both M'gann and Robin.

 

"Enough." Batwoman said. "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating Supervisors; Shazam has volunteered to take the first shift."

 

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Shazam said with a smile.

 

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna…"

 

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League that makes him a League responsibility." Batwoman interrupted them. "You will leave it to us. I have another assignment for this team." she said and moved her hand so the screen could show a newspaper article.

 

"Gotha Mayor attacked by Gorilla, Gorilla." KF read out-loud.

 

 _'Is that the only thing she could find to distract_ us.' Superboy said to Miss Martian through the link.

 

"Batwoman please tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Robin snapped.

 

"I never joke about the mission." Batwoman growled out. "I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills encounter is only the latest in series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

 

The team began to move and KF turned to Aqualad.

 

"Hmph, Your team."

 

#

 

They arrived toward the Bio-ship and as Superboy was getting up he saw the Sphere.

 

"Huh-uh, go." He said and the Sphere moved. Captain Marvel was coming and they both look.

 

"You're coming with?" Robin asked.

 

"Sure we'll have a blast." Shazam said before going inside.

 

"Translation: he blames us for Red Fiasco, doesn't trust us." Robin said. KF and Robin both turned to see Aqualad.

 

"It's a big club." KF told her.

* * *

 

They arrived in India and began to make their moves.

 

"All cleared." Robin said.

 

"Switch to stealth mode and well review mission parameters." Aqualad said.

 

"Parameters we don't need no stinking, parameters." KF said changing his costume to black.

 

"It's recon, we know what to do." Robin told him.

 

"Kid, Robin…" Aqualad said. Robin and KF turned to look at him

 

"The 3 of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secret from us." Robin said.

 

"Or did you forget that. Like you forgot to tell us about the mole." KF said before they moved away. That seemed to cause the others in the team to move.

 

"Come on, I'll keep you safe." Superboy told Miss Martian.

 

"You're my boyfriend. Superboy not my keeper." Miss Martian told him ripping her arm off him before crossing her arms.

 

"I just want to protect you."

 

"Like Aqualad protect us," Artemis said pointing her bow at him. "I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." She said and both girls left.

 

"Why didn't you stop them, you're supposed to be in-charge." Superboy demanded of Aqualad.

 

"I am…" Aqualad began but Superboy left leaving only him and Shazam there.

 

"Did I miss the part where you said what the plan was?" Shazam asked.

 

#

 

Robin and KF were together when they saw giant Vultures coming toward them.

 

"I thought vulture only ate dead meat?" Robin said as they ran.

 

"Yeah these are some very proactive scavengers." KF said.

 

"Proactive and super-sized you thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

"Cobra venom."

 

"Yeah." KF told her.

 

#

 

"Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link-up with the entire team now." Aqualad ordered.

 

"Link established." Miss Martian told him.

 

"Should he still be giving us orders and should you really be following them?" Artemis asked.

 

"Listen, please." Aqualad said.

 

"Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head, I so missed that." KF said.

 

"Hey, Kaldur, KF and I were attacked b giant vultures. 'Curse, since were moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."Robin snapped.

 

"If he did, he wouldn't tell you." Artemis said.

 

"Superboy are you on line or pouting." Miss Martian said.

 

"Busy, call back later." Superboy said.

 

"What gets me is how non-chalant he is about not telling us."

 

"He should be challant way challant, extremely challant." Robin sad.

 

"How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?"Artemis said.

 

"Or Superboy doesn't think we can take care of ourselves." Miss Martian said.

 

"Did he really think you and I could have been the mole, we've known each other for years." KF said.

 

"Trust is a two-way street." Artemis said.

 

"They would have hated if we kept secrets from them." Miss Martian said.

 

"Not that we do that never." Artemis said.

 

"Enough, Shazam has been captured and we must act as a team to save him." Aqualad said.

 

"Under your leadership, I don't think…" KF didn't get to finish.

 

"This is not up for debate. You chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here." Aqualad said.

 

#

 

They worked together and got to where Shazam was being held.

 

"I'll fly over." Miss M said.

 

"Negatory the field is stamped to blow all over the compound." KF told her as he had his googles and could see it.

 

"Pylons are easy, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap." Robin told them. And did so.

 

"I see a target." Artemis said.

 

"Then be ready to hit it, be ready all of you." Aqualad said.

 

"Now!" Robin said.

 

Artemis shot and then the alarms sounded getting the animals to come to attacked them.

 

"Remove the collars." Aqualad told them.

 

"Sounds easy, when he says it." Robin said fighting some of the monkeys.

 

Miss Martian got inside and she was hit by Mister Mallah.

 

"Get your hands off her you darn dirty ape." KF said. They all got inside and saw the villain.

 

"It's The Brain" KF said.

 

"Uh, I can see its brain." Artemis said.

 

"Not the brain, The Brain." KF said.

 

"In the flesh, so to speak." The Brain told them and the team went down because of the force.

 

"Miss Martian, Superboy, now." Aqualad said. Superboy came in with a large white wolf. They broke the sensors that were stopping the team and Aqualad moved and went to break Shazam out of his trap.

 

"Thanks, now one good turn deserves another." Shazam said breaking the collar on the Tiger that helped him.

 

"Mallah."The Brain said.

 

"Try it, I hate monkeys." Superboy told him. Mallah was about to but he was stopped.

 

"No, Mallah this will not be our waterloo. Au revoir, Mis Amis." The Brain said turning into a weapon or so they thought.

 

"Get down!" KF screamed. The lights went down and when they came back up, the Brain was gone.

 

"Wait, that big weapon thing was…a light switch?" KF questioned.

 

* * *

 

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis asked KF who had Mallah's beret on his head.

 

"One word, souvenir." He said.

 

"Two words: Gorilla lice." Artemis told him.

 

"Huh oh, man, oh." KF said.

 

On the other side Shazam was taking the collars of the animals and setting them free with the others.

 

"That's the last of the collars..." He said and looked at the Tiger. "And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" the Tiger made a noise making Shazam smile. "Good I'll be back for a visit I promise-"the Tiger left and Shazam smiled. "I think I will call him Mr. Tawny."

 

"The rest of the pack is gone, what are you still doing here?" Superboy asked the Wolf.

 

"I think he wants to stay with you." Miss Martian told him.

 

"First the sphere now this beast? Dude you sure make a habit of collecting strays." KF told him. Superboy wasn't looking at them he was looking at Robin which Miss M noticed.

 

"I think he will get along with Ace and Krypto, Mom and Dad are sure to welcome him." Robin whispered for him to hear and Superboy smiled.

 

"M'gann I'm sorry, I was just worried." Superboy told her.

 

"And that is sweet Superboy but on a mission, I'm your teammate not your girlfriend, Agreed."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well he's going to need a name, how about Krypto." KF said.

 

"Pass, besides that is taken." Superboy said and he could imagine Krypto's puppy-eyes at hearing that.

 

On the other side Robin was standing near the top of the bio-ship before she had to ask the question that no one did.

 

"Look. I need to know, why did you keep the whole Intel a secret?" she asked Kaldur. That causes everyone to look at him.

 

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Kaldur said.

 

"What? You can't trust him." Artemis said.

 

"I do not. It seemed possible even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information." Kaldur said.

 

"And given how this mission went he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true." Robin told him, because she knew that she would and so would Batwoman.

 

"Yes, as Leader, I did. In which case I did not wish to alert the traitor."

 

"Hate to say it. But it makes senses." Robin said.

 

"I'm still prepared to step down." Kaldur told them.

 

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" KF said and everyone raised their hands.

 

"Guess is unanimous. See you tomorrow." Shazam said.

 

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asked.

 

"Nope, gotta fly." Shazam said and flew away. The team began to walk inside.

 

"So, what are you going to call him?" Miss M asked.

 

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Superboy asked.

 

"Generic but acceptable." KF said.

* * *

 

When they got back to Mount Justice and debriefed both Robin and Superboy noticed Batwoman's look to the Wolf.

 

"I suppose we are taking him, home as well?" she asked when the rest of the team had left and M'gann was busy with homework.

 

"Um…yes…can we?"

 

"Yes, we can."

 

#

 

They arrived home and Superman who had changed into Clark looked at the large wolf.

 

"New pet?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, I found he found me on a mission." Connor said.

 

"He's also the reason of those scratches." Brianna said.

 

"So, how was the mission?" Clark asked.

 

"Oh my god!" the four of them turned to see Jason and Tim coming down.

 

"Do we have a new dog?" Tim asked.

 

"This is Wolf." Connor told them.

 

 


	24. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is dealing with some secrets.

**Twenty-Four: Revelation**

 

Clark was typing out his news article when he heard something that was not right.

 

"Clark!" he turned around to see Lois standing there.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

 

"I've been calling you for the past…" Lois stopped when everyone began to hear the noise. When they saw down, they saw something come up.

 

"What the hell was that?" Lois asked.

 

#

 

On the ground a large plant came out of the ground. Some tentacles came out and it began to attack people. Clark got up and began to walk to get change.

 

#

 

In Mount Justice, both Robin and Kaldur were both training together, they both stopped when they heard the computer calling Superboy's and Miss M's codes.

 

"You know they're a couple right?" Robin told him.

 

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur said. They both saw KF and Artemis coming the other side.

 

"Do we tell them?" Robin asked.

 

"It is not our place." Kaldur told her.

 

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why's he still here? And why is he eating my snacks." Wally asked looking at Shazam who was eating a snack at the moment. Robin had to smile she knew the reason, she had spent many a time hacking learning things, especially Shazams little secret.

 

"Recognize, Batwoman 0-2." The computer said and Batwoman came out with quick steps.

 

"Computer, National News." Batwoman said. The news came up and the team had come together.

 

"The initial attack was short-lived but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman, the Justice League there seems to be no end in sight." Cat said.

 

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

 

"No, the league will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here." She told them. "According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

 

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Cobra Venom?" KF said. Robin was already on her computer.

 

"Which the brain used to create his animal army." Robin said.

 

"An upgrade wolf." Superboy said.

 

"The brain also used inhibitor collar, like ones at the penitentiary." Miss M said.

 

"Batwoman is it possible these plant thingies are Cobra Venom too." Artemis said.

 

"I had GL run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose doses contain trace amount of Kobra Venom variant." Batwoman said.

 

"These cannot be coincidences." Aqualad said. "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another, world-wide."

 

"Exactly, it's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Batwoman said.

 

"You got that right. Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, New York and Tapai." Robin said. "Avengers are beginning to engage in New York." The screen began to black out.

 

"Dude." Kid said.

 

"It's not me; someone is cutting the satellite signal, all satellite signals." Robin told them, the screens began to look at them, Robin and Batwoman glared at the screen.

 

 _"Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt your regular schedule mayhem to bring you this important announcement…from the Injustice League. Hahaha!" t_ he Joker said showing the screen and they were able to see the whole team.

 

" _We are responsible for the attacks in your city…"_ Count Vertigo said _. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the UN, there is no time limit but the longer you wait…._ "

 

" _The more we get to have our jollies."_ Joker said.

 

"Roger that Aquaman you want to prepare the ransom as a fall back, but it won't come to that." Batwoman growled out. Robin began to move the video and they could see the entire team.

 

"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan, 7 heavy hitters, probably behind everything and everyone we've faced." Robin said.

 

"There your secret society." KF said.

 

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis said.

 

"Perhaps after India, they realize we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Aqualad said.

 

"Yeah, that was their mistake; right now I say we handle some plant creature butt." Kid said.

 

"The Justice League will handle the plants; I have a different job for this team." Batwoman said.

 

"Oh man." KF said just to get punched by Artemis.

 

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it." she said. Zatara came forward.

 

"You realize what you're early asking them to do." Zatara told her.

 

"They're ready." Batwoman said.

 

"Ready? Ready for what?" KF asked just to be hit again by Artemis. "Ow! Will you cut that it."

 

"Hello Wally if the big guns are fighting the plant, who do you think we'll be fighting." Artemis asked him.

 

"I don't know, I guess well…oh." KF said finally getting it.

 

"Well Batwoman, I trust you're correct." Zatara said.

 

"I trust you can locate the enemy." Batwoman said.

 

"Indeed. Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin if you will provide a hologram." Zatara asked and a hologram of the world. "I'll search for signs of concentrated sorceress activity."

 

"There, that is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system." Zatara said.

 

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou." Robin said.

 

"We're on our way." Kaldur said. The team left to change and to go there. Shazam was going with them, when Shazam was there.

 

"Shazam for this plan to succeed, the entire Justice League needs to be seen fighting the plant creatures." Batwoman said. "You, Zatarra and I are needed elsewhere."

 

#

 

In New York the Avengers were taking care of the Plant Creatures and Iron Man noticed something when some spores began to explode and the fireman were laughing.

 

"Shit." She said.

 

'What is it, Iron Man.?" Captain America told her worried.

 

"Don't smell the smoke, it's Joker Venom." Iron Man screamed to the team.

* * *

 

 

"Kobra Venom got nothing on good old Joker Venom." Joker said with a wicked smile.

 

"Both work well in concept." Count Vertigo said.

 

"Yes, but we're putting considerable strain on my baby." Poison Ivy said.

 

"We will keep her healthy and safe Ivy." Wotan said. "But she requires more power, Skull."

 

"Stunning, what little teamwork can accomplish." Vertigo said. That is until something came.

 

"Intruder Alert!"

 

#

 

"What's in the duffel?" KF asked.

 

"Plan B." Kaldur said.

 

"Ugh." Miss M said.

 

"You alright." Superboy asked her.

 

"Dizzy." Miss M said. Robin turned around.

 

"Martians get airsick?" she asked.

 

"She does a little greener than usual." KF said.

 

"Not me, her." Miss M said and they all turned to Artemis.

 

"I feel fine."

 

"Not her, the bioship. She's trying to shield us, but…." Miss M didn't finish as the biohip crashed into the Bayou.

 

"There it is atom, go." Vertigo said.

 

"Ugh…he's hurting her" Miss M said. The Bioship opened and Black Atom appeared, Superboy punched him out of it.

 

"No, no way I'm near drowning three missions in a row." Artemis said. Robin grabbed her oxygen tube.

 

"Superboy." She said and threw one at him before she turned and gave on to KF.

 

"Thanks, little bird." He told her.

 

"M'gann we need to get out open a hatch."

 

"Hello, M'gann of course."

 

"Out, everyone out." Kaldur said.

 

They went out of the water and M'gann was looking at the bioship.

 

"She's in shock; she'll need time to recover."

 

"Vertigo." KF said.

 

"Count Vertigo to you peasant." He replied.

 

"Robin, Miss Martian disappear." Kaldur told them. "We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective."

 

#

 

"Poor heroes nothing they do is quite enough." Joker said. "Ain't it grand? Look at my pretty little bat."

 

"And impressive, how you simutanianly juggle multiple scenarios." Poison Ivy.

 

"I've had practice….juggling my multiple personalities….School's out…Hahaha!"

 

#

 

"2 are missing." Count Vertigo said.

 

"I blocked contact with Aqualad and the others should we…"

 

'Sorry, that's not the gig, this is." Robin said moving the plants out of the way so they could see the building. "The Injustice League Central control system. Look like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide."

 

'Well hello and goodbye." Poison Ivy said trapping both Robin and Miss M on her plants. "Sorry girl wonder, I'm putting an end to your little recognizance mission."

 

"HYAH!" Robin said breaking out of the plant.

 

"With so much power at my fingertips, some might call me a control freak, others just a freak." Joker said with a sadistic laugh.

 

#

 

"They awaken you're certain this will hold them?" Count Vertigo said.

 

"The cage I impenetrable even the Superboy has no chance of escaping." Wotan said.

 

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." Aqualad said and touched the bars from the cell.

 

"Please, Atlantian." Wotan said. "Do not pretend you are in my League." Wotan said.

 

#

 

They were fighting when Miss M told Robin something.

 

"Robin, she's made contact."

 

"Artemis?" Robin asked.

 

"No." Miss M said and at that moment the Bioship broke the cell in which the rest of the team was in taking them down. Everyone was trying to get their barring's.

 

"Not me, stop those delinquents." Count Vertigo said to Black Atom.

 

"Come on, I hate monkeys." Superboy said.

 

"Ah! I feel naked and not in a fun way." Artemis said trying to get her bow.

 

"We will make our own fun, as we've been trained." Aqualad told her. "Maneuver 7."

 

#

 

"Where are Robin and the Martian?" Count Vertigo demanded as the took down the rest of the team. At that moment a beeping sound went around and the large Plant creature exploded.

 

"My baby." Poison Ivy said.

 

"Timber." Robin said.

 

"Children, children foiled our plan, inconceivable, unacceptable, retributionalble, that last one might not be a word, so sue me." Joker said.

 

"Kill them, kill them all." Count Vertigo said.

 

They were fighting and Wotan trapped the team by trying to electrocute them.

 

"Enough." Wotan screamed.

 

"Plan B." Kaldur told Miss M.

 

"The helmet of Fate." Wotan said.

 

"No Aqualad don't." KF screamed, Kaldur turned into Doctor Fate. "Dude."

 

"Wotan you are mine." Doctor Fate (Kaldur) said.

 

"Wondergirl, you are mine. Hahaha!" Joker said turning toward Robin. "Always wanted to carve this bird." He said. He went after Robin with his knives and she flipped him, getting a punch in before moving away again.

 

#

 

"Surrender, sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat a Lord of Order." Doctor Fate said.

 

"I can defeat you and I will." Wotan told him.

 

"Not tonight Wotan." Zatarra said.

 

In the fight between Robin and Joker, he was close to getting her when someone smacked his knife away from him.

 

"Huh." He said looking up and Batwoman coming down.

 

"It's over." Batwoman said.

 

"There will be another day." Count Vertigo said and the other raised their hands except one.

 

"Another day! Another day! There will be another day? Not for any of us. Hahaha!" Joker said moving his hands and the spores broke out.

 

"Joker venom spores don't breathe." Batwoman told everyone before she punched the Joker down.

 

"Fear not, Fate had intervened." Doctor Fate said cleaning the air.

 

#

 

As they were getting the villains into the transporter to send them to prison, Joker had woken up.

 

"Ah, Batsy, I did it for you, you know how I love to see you. I was going to carve your bird up good." Joker said and if Superman pushed him a little hard into the truck that he knocked himself out, no one said anything.

 

"What were you thinking? How could you let him put on the helmet?" Wally demanded. "Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever." At that moment Kaldur took of the helmet.

 

"Nabu let you go?" Wally asked.

 

"He almost did not. But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello." Kaldur says.

 

"We're done here." Batwoman says. "The Super villain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance it was satisfactory."

 

* * *

 

 

In the Bat-cave Brianna and Clark were both standing together.

 

"You know, you didn't have to push him hard enough for him to trip and knock himself out, you know." Brianna told him.

 

"I have no idea, what you are talking about." Clark says and Brianna actually chuckles and pulls Clark down so she can kiss him.

 

"Of course you don't." she tells him. Clark pick's her up and begins to carry her upstairs.

 


	25. Failsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys saw this episode it got your feels.

**Twenty-Five: Failsafe**

 

The team was looking at the destruction over in the screen. Once Batwoman had deployed camera sensor units.

 

"Tornado did you…"Zatara asked of him.

 

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Red Tornado tells them.

 

"Affirmative. See you in the field." Zatara tells him. Red Tornado turned to the team.

 

"I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all cost." He said. "But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

 

"We stand ready." Aqualad told him.

 

#

 

The team kept looking at rest of the League through the news.

 

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." She was suddenly attacked in which Flash carried her off. They were both moved to the roof

 

"You should both be safe here at least for now." Zatara tells them.

 

"Thank you, Flash and Zatara, Danny you okay." She says as Flash and Zatara leave and she goes back to reporting. "As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line…-she stops as the building Flash was in explodes- No." As that moment an alien ship comes to her.

 

"Iris, Iris get out of there!" Cat screams from the studio as the screen turns to static. "I'm sorry we've experience technical difficulties from our CC Feed…we take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck…"

 

The screen returns to her and she is shocked as she receives the news.

 

"Ladies and gentleman, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow and the Hawks others heroes reported dead or missing include Batwoman, Icon, Atom and Aquaman." They kept receiving reports bad news keeps coming in.

 

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. forces have fallen, Thor has passed on. Iron Man and Captain America have lost their lives, heroes keep falling."

 

"Red Tornado to cave, I fear I am all that is left of the League and Avengers." Red Tornado tells them before the connection is done for.

 

"Our team." Robin says.

 

"We are Earth's heroes now." Kaldur tells them.

 

"So, what are we waiting for, a theme song?"Superboy asks him.

 

"A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been tragically clear a different attack will not succeed." Kaldur tells him him.

 

"Checking satellite imagery, here's where the aliens are now." Robin tells them.

 

"That one got lost?" Superboy asks and Robin gets it

 

"That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude." She tells them." Its power source must have attracted the aliens attentions, at least enough to send a scout-ship to investigate."

 

"We will target this lone ship." Kaldur tells them.

 

"Yeah, break it down build more hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo." KF says.

 

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house." Artemis says.

 

"Uh, heh, not that all aliens are automatically ugly." KF says correcting himself.

 

#

 

They arrive and take down the lone ship.

 

"Communications disabled, propulsions disabled." Miss M tells them.

 

"And ET's are sealed inside." Artemis says.

 

"Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship." Robin said as she looked at her computer. "Here, here and here."

 

As they were getting it together with the Bio-ship, did ship seem to come to life and it took Wolf out.

 

"Wolf!" Miss M said.

 

"There was no indication of feedback, I'm sorry." Robin said.

 

"Can't do anything for him now, let's go." Superboy said.

 

"Rerouting systems to integrate weapons. In the ships bio-metrics, we'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes."

 

"May not have a few minutes." Robin said as ships appeared near them.

 

"Miss Martian, open fire." Aqualad told her.

 

"Can't weapon systems are off-line to incorporate the new cannon, and that's not fully integrated yet, either." Miss M said.

 

"Got you covered, get inside I'm almost there." Artemis told them.

 

"Artemis behind you." Miss M warned and just as Artemis was going to make the shot, she was taken down.

 

"Artemis!" Miss M said.

 

"Get inside all of you." Kaldur told the rest of the team.

 

* * *

 

Everyone seemed to be in mourning, but Robin was in deep thought something was wrong. At the same time her parents were gone, most of her family was gone, was Jason, Tim, Johnny, Penny and the rest safe.

 

"There will be time to mourn later." Kaldur told them "Now we have a job to do, defend the Earth and ensure Artemis sacrifice as not in vain."

 

"Back to the cave.' Miss M sniffled.

 

"The Hall of Justice. The human race must know that they are still heroes defending them. There is still hope."

 

* * *

 

Outside in Mount Justice, J'onn was looking around.

 

"Your daughter is fighting Miss Martians hold on her fiercely and so is Superboy but his is minimal it's like they know something is wrong." Martian Manhunter said to Batwoman. As Martian Manhunter was planning on going inside their minds to bring them back.

 

#

 

When they arrived a general and his army was fighting.

 

"Now open fire." It was at that time that they saw the team coming.

 

"See it is Superman, I told you he wouldn't leave us alone." one of the soldiers said.

 

"I don't know he looks kind of young where's the cape." the soldier asked.

 

"I'm not Superman."

 

"Superboy, right now I don't care you got the S and you got the job done." The General told him.

 

"I'm not Superman."

 

"Tell that to the enemy." He said. "General Wade Eiling U.S Air Force."

 

"Aqualad, Justice League. We'll help you salvage as many of the alien cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours."

 

They walked inside the Hall of Justice and things were down,

 

"They're really gone." Robin said. At that moment M'gann gasps and raised a statue.

 

"Uncle J'onn." She said with a smile just to be stopped.

 

"M'gann check his mind, made sure he is whom he appears to be." Kaldur told her. Miss M did so.

 

"It's him, he's real, and he's alive." Miss M said.

 

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman and everyone." Superboy said confused.

 

"Yes, I remember. But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here." J'onn said.

 

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam pass right through you." Miss M said.

 

"Scrambling your brains along the way." Robin aid because she felt that at the moment, her head was hurting like when they were in Bialya.

 

"My mind is clouded. I feel certain I had something important to tell you." J'onn told them.

 

"Hello Wally. Come on" KF said and pulled Robin with him.

 

They went to one of the ships and he was showing her the blue-prints.

 

"I knew it! Look it's giving off zanopene, the same stuff that powers our zeta-tubes, this things doesn't disintegrate it teleports. Artemis is alive and so if Flash and everyone else."

 

"Maybe…but." Robin said.

 

"No maybes they're all alive." KF told her and Robin wanted to believe him but something in her brain told her that it was wrong everything here was wrong.

 

#

 

"That must be what you wanted to tell us." Miss M said to J'onn. They heard the attacks.

 

"We're on our way." Kaldur told Robin and KF.

 

"Negative, we can't win this, Miss Martian camo the bioship." Robin ordered. Before she did the Bio-ship was taken down.

 

"M'gann." Superboy said as she fell down.

 

"That didn't feel like… "She whispered with tears in her eyes.

 

"We're falling back." Robin said and they went inside the Hall.

 

'We're trapped." The soldier said.

 

"Maybe not. We can all zeta-tube to the cave, if you grant us computer clearance to access the tubes." Kaldur said.

 

"I can only authorize one at a time." J'onn told him.

 

"Send the soldiers first."

 

"Delay that! You 6 are assets we cannot afford to lose." The General told them.

 

"Override, Martian Manhunter 07." J'onn said.

 

"Recognized, Access Granted, Miss Martian, B-05, Robin, B0-1, Kid Flash B-03."

 

"He goes next." Superboy told Kaldur about the soldier he was holding.

 

"Fine, then you." Kaldur told him.

 

"Private Jason Bard USMC."

 

"Can you make it?" Superboy asked.

 

"Sure, Superman."

 

"I'm not…" Superboy didn't get to finish, before he got ready to leave himself.

 

"Superboy B-04." Superboy left and the aliens were coming closer that Aqualad made the choice and pushed J'onn.

 

"We need you more than me. Go!" he said

 

#

 

Inside the cave Robin was making plans since she was leader now.

 

"Our next mission is clear. If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims."

 

"We do." KF said.

 

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here, their mother-ship. Atop what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?" she asked of J'onn.

 

"No, I'm sorry." He told her.

 

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction." Robin told him, inside it hurt because she was sending her brother to probably die.

 

"No, she is offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that." Miss M said.

 

"You're right Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy." Robin snapped out. Superboy looked at Robin and nodded at her understanding.

 

"It's okay, M'gann it's what Superman would do." he told her.

 

#

 

As people seemed lost they could hear the message from the team on television, phones, radio.

 

'And thou we know all seems lost; the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope.' Miss M said.

 

"Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight." Superboy spoke.

 

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bring all their resources, their skills, their talent to bare, to defeat the enemy." KF said.

 

"The people of Earth will survive this, we will rebuild and we will thrive, never doubt, never forget, the earth will never surrender." Robin said.

* * *

 

They were in what used to be Smallville.

 

"Stay close to J'onn, he's still…" Robin told M'gann. "First team deploy."

 

"Ready in position, be careful, Superboy, I love you."

 

"Careful, don't disconnect the power source." Robin told him before. "I'm very sorry Connor, Dad and Mom would be proud of you." She said in such a whisper that only Superboy would be able to hear it

 

"Alright you glorified traspasers. You want to see how a real alien fights?" He asks before he began tarrying things apart and he told them. "Now or Never."

 

#

 

They were inside the ship and they looked around.

 

"Way's clear go." Robin said.

 

"No he's gone." M'gann said and Robin tried not to cry as well, but she calmed herself down, she knew this was wrong, Superboy was okay. She just needed to get out of this, she felt like she was inside one of Scarecrows toxins.

 

"It's alright we'll fund him with Artemis and everyone else. I know it." Kid Flash told her.

 

"No, my mind is clearer now. The disintegrator beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose." Martian Manhunter told them. That seemed to open something is Robin's mind a bit more.

 

"No your wrong, the zeta radiation prove they're alive."

 

"Stop it, KF, I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside, they're not here, everyone is gone." She told him. "But our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mothership."

 

#

 

As they found the power core KF stood next to Robin.

 

"This is the power core, blow this and the whole mothership goes." Robin told him.

 

"You knew," he said. "You knew from the beginning why we were really here."

 

"4 minutes let's go." Robin told KF.

 

"Perfect, huh." KF told her.

 

"16 sec and counting, Manhunter take Miss Martian and go." Robin told him and KF turned to Robin.

 

"No we won't leave without you."

 

"That's an order we'll follow as soon as we blow these doors." Robin told her. Once she and Manhunter were out. Wally turned to Robin.

 

"We're not going to make I outside are we?"

 

"No." she told him.

 

"Well I guess we're going together." he told her, he grabbed her hand before they both moved out.

* * *

_**Mount Justice** _

 

"What happened in there?" Batwoman asked.

 

"The exercise it went all wrong?" J'onn told them.

 

"Exercise?" Robin asked them.

 

"Try to remember, what you experience was a training exercise, Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. what you didn't know was that it was a training for failure matter was the team accomplished, the scenario was design to grow worse, still you were aware nothing was real. Including the deaths of the entire Justice League." Batwoman told them.

 

"That is why you hardly grieve. Even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes but all that changed when Artemis died." everyone turned to look at her. "Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction, she forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control making all of you forget too."

 

"I…I'm so sorry." M'gann told the team.

 

"This isn't her fault, why didn't you stop the exercise?" Superboy asked.

 

"We tried. But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario, even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Miss Martians subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality. I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion there was too much noise to think clearly…" J'onn said. "To remember why I was there. the death of Aqualad and Superboy _-who was beginning to control his emotions_ -helped, but only when the Mothership exploded and Robin _-who was trying to break free the moment she was put into the trance_ \- and Kid Flash were silence, did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose to shock M'gann out of the exercise, before your coma's became permanent. My apologies I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging" he said. M'gann began to cry.

 

"As bad as all that?" Batwoman said.

 

"Perhaps worse."J'onn told her.

 

"Yet, this is not what troubles you." Red Tornado told him.

 

"Make no mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this, for our debacle."

 

"No one is blames her, but clearly we underestimated her abilities." Batwoman told him.

 

"You understated in terms of raw power she has the strongest telepathic alien mind I have ever encountered. Stronger then far, then mine." He said.

* * *

 

Batwoman made sure every Mentor came for their kid. Green Arrow came for Artemis, J'onn took M'gann, Aquaman took Aqualad, Flash came for Kid Flash, Superman came for Superboy and she stayed with Robin.

 

"Robin." She began.

 

"I'm going to Avengers Tower, I need to make sure okay, I'll be home later." Robin told her.

 

"Okay, your Father and I will be waiting if you need to talk."

 

"I know." She says.

 

#

 

Clark knew not to talk to Connor as they arrived in the Manor. Connor didn't talk either he just went to where he herd Jason and Tim watching TV. He sighed.

 

"Is she coming?" Clark asked through his com.

 

"No, she went to Avengers Tower." Brianna said. "I warned Steve beforehand too just so he knows."

 

#

 

When Rachel arrives to Avenger's Tower she was met by Steve.

 

'Hello, Rachel." He had been told a training exercise had gone wrong but he did not expect for Rachel to come barrel into him.

 

"Hey, Uncle Steve." The fact that she was shaking Steve knew it was bad.

 

"Relax, Rachel I'm here, everyone is here." He whispered and the tears dropped and he held to her. He knew she wouldn't break down for anyone "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

 

"Uh-huh." She told him.

 

"Come I'll get you some hot chocolate, it looks like you needed." Steve tells her.

 

#

 

After Rachel explained everything, Steve was in shock. He was told it was bad, he did not expect it to be that bad.

 

"That is the reason you wanted to come to the Tower to make sure we were okay."

 

"Yes." Rachel told him.

 

"You told me, you believed something was wrong in the exercise the way it was." he said.

 

"I….I think at first I was in denial about all of you being gone….I mean, Dad, You, Thor and Hulk, Aunt Toni and Mom, but then when we got into the cave, protocol ATMJRSKW3224 hadn't been implemented and it should have not only that but it should have been implemented the moment those things started attacking New York." Rachel told him.

 

"Now I have a bigger question, what do you want?"

 

"I don't know….I expected to take Mom's cowl after she retired but what I had to do, I sent my brother to his death, my entire team after I became Leader. I know she has reasons behind her sacrifices. But I don't think I want to be Batwoman anymore." She admitted. "Don't get me wrong I'm still in the saving the world bit…"

 

"But you need to find your own path." Steve said.

 

"Yes." She told him.

 

"That is understandable, just don't forget I don't think it would be easy for your Mom to make those choices, as Leader I know it's not knowing the person I sent is a sacrificial lamb but I know I have to make the most out of it."

 

#

 

In Wayne Manor, Clark knocked on the door to Connor's room.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Yeah." Connor answered.

 

"Batwoman told me about the exercise, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

 

"Why is it  that you and Mom dont act like a couple with the rest of the League?" Connor blurted out and it surprised him.

 

"Um…wow…well when we got married we agreed to not show our emotions to the team...it works for most of the time…but that is not what you want to talk about, how did you feel in the exercise Connor."

 

"I…I thought I would feel at peace." Connor admits it looking down.

 

"At peace?" Clark asked putting his head up.

 

"Well I got what Cadmus programmed into me." Connor said.

 

"Connor, you're not just what Cadmus build." Clark told him.

 

"I know and when it happened I kept thinking I would be in peace, but I kept thinking about Rachel, how I was about to leave her with this on her shoulders, on Jason, Tim and Alfred if they were alright, if you and Mom would be proud." Connor told him.

 

"Connor, your Mom and I would be proud of you, what you felt is loss, if we hadn't brought you in….you know left you to the mercy of the League, I think you would have felt free and in peace, but we didn't your our son and you hurt about losing your family."

Connor looked at him and let the tears fall. Clark pulled him close.

#

 

Later at night Brianna and Clark were joined by their four children in their room. Clark and Brianna grabbed each other's hands to complete the circle around their kids, their protection.

 


	26. Unwanted Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor receives a gift.

**Twenty-Six: Unwanted Gift's**

 

When Superboy gave Batwoman the S-shields that Lex Luthor had given him, Superman could tell that his wife was pissed off. He wondered if she would beat up Lex for this, he was silently hoping for it to happen.

 

"What did he tell you?" Batwoman asked but there was the protective Momma Bats tone there as well.

 

"He said, he was my creator since he was the other DNA." Superboy told her. When Batwoman smacked the wall, both Super's flinched.

 

"That…..I am going to break him." Batwoman growled out.

 

"Doesn't it also tell us that he hasn't figured out I took Superboy as a protégé." Superman told her. That seemed to stop Batwoman.

 

"You are right." Batwoman told him. "Superboy, what happened?"

 

Superboy began to explain everything to both of his parents telling them what he had seen. About the other clone that had been put another pot.

 

"Now do you understand my dislike for Cadmus?" Superman asked him.

 

"Yes." Superboy told him.

 

"The question is why Luthor gave you these." Batwoman told him.

 

"Connor, why don't you upstairs and your Mother and I will deal with this?" Clark told him. The name change made Connor know that now it was his parents his was speaking too.

 

"Yes, Connor go and do your homework. I call you back down when I decide certain things."

 

"Okay."

 

#

 

Once Connor was gone and Briana turned on the shield that would block Connor from hearing that is where Brianna actually exploded.

 

"What is wrong with that man? How dare he give this to our kid? Next time send him to the hospital." Brianna growled out.

 

"We need to check what those things have." Clark told her.

 

"I hate this Clark, we don't know what Cadmus programmed into Connor, and the fact that he could be stop with a word worries me."

 

"We can ask Loki (he would never believe in his life he would say this) you know, he does have that protection on Rachel, Jason and Tim already and he of all people knows what 'mind-rape' feels like." Clark said.

 

"I hate magic."

 

"So do I but if it keep our children safe then so be it." Clark told her.

 

#

 

It took hours for Brianna to finish everything. She was shocked to find that, but she knew what she was going to do with it. It also told her a lot like the Joker and the Injustice League were not the ones behind everything; it had to be someone else. But they had been working together, she felt like the Question putting everything like a conspiracy.

 

"They are supposed to give him all of my powers?"

 

"Yes, but he explained that the other clone said all of your abilities got him angry, that would mean that if Connor gets this he would become angry as well." Brianna told him.

 

"So, what are we going to do?"

 

"We have to actually first protect his mind clean him from certain things."

 

"But we will pretend as if we know nothing." Clark told her; really he had been married to long to his wife not to know how her brain sometimes worked.

 

"Exactly." Brianna said.

* * *

 

Connor was sitting on the Batcave and he wondered what Loki had been doing there at the moment. He knew that the God and Rachel were close. But he still wasn't, even if Johnny, Penny and Rachel had been pushing him into knowing him.

 

"So you want me to clean up his mind from the word." Loki said to make sure.

 

"Yes." Batwoman told him.

 

"Very well." Loki said. "Hello Superboy it is nice to meet you, Robin has told me of you, now I know that you dislike people in your mind."

 

"I do." Superboy told him.

 

"I will be entering your mind, but it would be to build a wall to keep people outside of it."

 

"But…."

 

"Yes, she will be allowed but no more than the actual needs."

 

"Okay." Connor told him.

 

#

 

Once he was done Connor thanked him, and Loki left Batwoman and Superman turned to him.

 

"I will keep the patches, until I find use of them." Batwoman told him.

 

"You'll tell me?"

 

"Of course." Superman answered.

 

 


	27. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets everywhere

**Twenty-Seven: Secrets**

 

"Connor!" Rachel screamed from the top of the stairs of Wayne Manor.

 

"What is it?" Connor asked from the living room as Rachel came down.

 

"Johnny, Penny and I want to know if you're going to go with us for Halloween." Rachel told him.

 

"M'gann invited the entire team to her school dance." Connor told her.

 

"Oh, I already have plans." Rachel told him. "So you're not coming with us."

 

"I'm going with M'gann." Connor told her.

 

"Okay."

* * *

 

"I want both of you to be careful." Clark told Rachel and Connor. Rachel was still not leaving but had to make Connor believe that.

 

"We will." They answered together.

 

"I'm ready." Tim said he was wearing his costume. The same with Jason who was dressed as well like a rock star. They were both going trick or treating with the rest of the Avenger's children.

* * *

 

**_Mount Justice_ **

 

Wally was playing around and he began to howl trying to get Wolf to do the same thing, for he was dressed as a werewolf.

 

"Really? You're not gonna join in at all?" Wally asked Wolf. "What kind of wolf are you?"

 

"Wally stop torturing him." Superboy told him.

 

"Hold still, please." M'gann told him, he was getting dressed as a mummy.

 

"M'gann stop torturing him. Awkward for him being the 3rd wheel on our date." Wally told her.

 

"Wally I invited the entire team to the dance. Zatanna too." M'gann told him.

 

"Good, keep us on the down-low. So you are going as my favorite martian." Wally asked her.

 

"Not exactly." M'gann told him before changing into a zombie bride.

 

"Whoa, babe eat my brains any time." Wally told her.

 

"Great minds think alike." Shazam told her, his face was painted as a zombie.

 

"Shazam you look terrific. Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?" M'gann told him.

 

"Yeah, sure well you did invite the whole team right?" Shazam told her.

 

"Yeah, we'll all be at the dance, so don't worry about us, go have a great time at your party." M'gann said.

 

 _"Recognize, Artemis B-0-7, Zatanna Zatara C-0-3._ " The computer announced.

 

"Oh hey Zatanna you look great." Artemis told Zatanna.

 

"Oh thanks you too." Zatanna said. "Oh look zombie Shazam that s hillariou. Eh. Is the JL having a party cause my Dad didn't mention it."

 

"No, no you see, fine, I'm going trick-or-treating." Shazam said putting and going toward the zeta-tube.

 

" _Recognized Shazam 1-5."_

 

"And I'm not sharing my candy." Shazam told them. As he left Zatanna looked at both Kon (who had been allowed by Superman to use his Krypton name for the team since the JL knew that).

 

"So how long have Kon and Megan been a couple?" Zatanna asked.

 

"Couple, no their not a…." Artemis said but stopped as he saw them.

 

"Will you stop fidgeting?"

 

"You are so making this up to me later." Superboy told her.

 

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Zatanna said and they left.

* * *

 

They arrived at the school dance and everyone was changed into their own outfits.

 

"Too bad the rest of the team couldn't make it."

 

"You've got to be kidding." Superboy said as he saw the other people change, he had to get his phone to take pictures.

 

"You look amazing." Wendy as classmate told Me'gan.

 

"Who did your make-up girl?" Karan asked.

 

"Burn victim?" a large boy asked Superboy.

 

"Mummy? You?" Superboy asked.

 

"Superman done, right." The boy told her.

 

"Yeah, good luck."

 

"Wally, Kon this is Wendy, Karen, Mal and…."

 

"Ignore Marvin; he thinks we're being invaded by martians." Wendy told them.

 

"I never said that, it's just reports are allowed the interwebs, and I'm not the only one getting them."

* * *

 

"Computer secure the room." Batwoman said. In the room were Kaldur, Robin, and Red Arrow.

 

"Secured." The computer said.

 

"Let's cut to the chase, do we believe there is a mole within the team?" Batwoman asked.

 

"I am convinced there is none. When Sportmaster claimed to have an inside source, he could have been sowing deceive."

 

"His intel could easily have come by comparing notes with other villains working for the Injustice League. And think about it, if anyone on the team was working with those creepoids." Robin told them.

 

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them." Aqualad said.

 

"I'm not convinced. Sure, you two and KF are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight for starters, she's not Green Arrows niece." Red Arrow told them.

 

"What?" Aqualad said.

 

"Well yeah, in fact she's related to…" she was stopped when Batwoman grabbed her shoulder.

 

"Enough…Artemis relations made indeed make her suspect. But she's still entitled to a secret identity I'm more concerned about Superboy, we still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon, Superboy can be the mole and not know it." Batwoman said, it hurt to say that since they cleaned his entire brain.

 

"And what about Miss Martian? She is Manhunter's niece, but he told Black Canary he has a few hundred nieces and nephews and the first time he met M'gann was 5 months ago when she stowed away on his last trip from mars to earth." Red Arrow said.

 

"This changes nothing. I have fought side-by-side with these people. None are traitors." Aqualad told them.

* * *

 

Once they got back to the Batcave, Robin turned to Batwoman.

 

"Do you still have doubts about Connor?"

 

"I worry for him, but no."  Batwoman told her. "So, will be changing now?"

 

"Yes." She told her Mom.

 

"I do hope, I can trust, Jonathan, Penelope and you do not plan to do something you shouldn't."

 

"We just plan on going to a party." Rachel told her.

 

#

 

When Rachel arrived to the Tower, she was dressed as a fairy; both Johnny and Penny were waiting for her dressed in their own costumes.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Uh-huh."

* * *

 

They arrived at the party and both Gwen and MJ came toward them.

 

"Hey." MJ said.

 

"Hi, where's Harry?" Penny asked.

 

"Oh, he is over there, dressed like Thor." MJ told her. It was the truth, he was getting punch table.

 

"That is creepy." Johnny told them he was dressed as a space-man.

 

"Uh-huh." Penny like Rachel they had both decided to go as fairies, she was just a red one instead of a black fairy that Rachel was.

 

"So let's go dance." Gwen told Johnny and she pulled him away so they could dance. MJ was asked by Harry and both Rachel and Penny stayed there until something happen.

 

"Will these two beautiful fairies allow me to dance with them?" They both turned to see a young boy with green eyes, they recognized him immediately.

 

"Loki." They hissed.

 

"I'm the Phantom of the Opera actually." He said pulling them to the dance floor.

 

"Really?" Penny said.

 

"Of course it's Halloween Night and I intend to have fun." Loki told them.

 

"Like?" Rachel asked.

 

"They stole Beowulf's sword from an exhibit in the New York Museum, before both of you go running your little friends Rachel are taking care of it." Loki said. "My kind of fun has other things in mind do both of you want to go?"

 

"But Johnny."

 

"Is having fun with his girlfriend and he won't miss you at all." Loki said, Rachel and Penny turned around to see that they weren't in the party anymore but in a graveyard.

 

"What?" Penny said.

 

"Why are we in a grave-yard?" Rachel asked.

 

"The place is haunted." Loki said.

 

#

 

Johnny waited outside the party with the two clones, when Loki, Rachel and Penny appeared.

 

"Do I want to know where…." He didn't get to finish as Rachel and Penny hugged him. "What happened?"

 

"I took them to a haunted grave-yard." Loki said.

 

"It was weirdly awesome." Penny told him.

 

"We saw so many ghosts." Rachel told him.

* * *

 

Connor and Rachel arrived home at the same time.

 

"Did both of you have fun?" Clark asked them.

 

"I did." They both answered.

 


	28. Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Rachel have quite an Adventure.

**Twenty-Eight: Misplaced**

 

_**Roanoke Island** _

 

Klarion the Witch Boy walked with his cat and they walked toward a very open meadow.

 

"How about here?" Klarion asked his cat. "Time to get the old band together." the circle came up. "Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust, Wizard, Mordo. Now let's put on a show."

 

At that moment they all began to chant.

* * *

 

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

"Did you get everything?" Batwoman asked Miss M.

 

"Everything on your list, Batwoman, plus groceries." Miss M answered.

 

"Cookie fixings?" Kid Flash asked running to the box.

 

"Snickerdoodles." Miss M said.

 

"Babe you rock my world." KF said.

 

"Glad your back, Zatanna, Does this mean you're officially joining the team?" Artemis asked.

 

"I don't know Zatara's so overprotective." Zatanna said. "I mean, just getting him to let me visit take a full day wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space." As Zatanna said, the adults disappeared.

 

"Dad!"

 

#

 

In Avengers Tower the kids were doing all of their homework. It was a normal occurrence for the kids to be there.

 

"Penny, can you help me?" Francis the son of Clint and Phil asked.

 

"Is it a science question?" Charlie, the son of Bruce and Darcy Banner.

 

"Yes." Francis said.

 

"Okay, let me see." Penny told him.

 

"Okay kids I brought you some …." Darcy didn't get to finish before she disappeared.

 

"Mom, Aunt Darcy!" that was the screams.

 

#

 

"Shazam defeated an attack from creatures known as Ibbac and Sabbac." The National news said and Billy was going to say something to his Uncle Dudley, when he disappeared.

 

"Uncle Dudley!" he screamed before getting serious. "Don't know which of my enemies is behind this, but I know a job for Shazam when I see one. Shaz-whoa." He said when he saw that an adult outside had disappeared and in the television as well.

 

"Is like Uncle D isn't the only one gone missing." He said. "All the grown-ups are gone and Shazam's a grown-up. If I change, I could disappear too."

 

#

 

"Alfred!" Jason kept screaming.

 

"He isn't here, I called Mom and she isn't here either, not even Dad." Tim said.

 

"Okay, so protocol ATMJRSKW3224." Jason told him. "Change."

 

#

 

In Avenger's Tower, Johnny and Penny were both making the rules at the moment. They had both changed into their outfits.

 

"Do you have Lily?" Penny asked.

 

"I have her." Haldor the son of Thor and Jane told them as he passed her over to Penny.

 

"Jarvis are the pods ready?" Johnny asked.

 

"Yes, Sir." Jarvis replied.

 

"Alright, remember the rules code ATMJRSKW3224, has just been activated." Penny told them.

 

#

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

Robin and Superboy knew exactly who the people were coming inside Mount Justice when the zeta-tubes turned on.

 

" _Recognized KW-0-2, KW 0-3."_ The computer said.

 

"What is that?" Artemis asked. Two boys came in, one tall and one short but both wearing mask similar to their youngest member.

 

"Red Hood, Red Robin are both of you alright?" Robin asked them.

 

"Uh-huh." Red Robin said as they could tell who came close to Robin and held her hand and Robin pulled him closer.

 

"Agent A went missing and we didn't get any more help." Red Hood told them by them it meant Superboy and Robin.

 

"Very well." Robin told them.

 

"What the hell?" Artemis asked. "Who are they?"

 

"We are Robin's younger's brothers." Red Hood growled out.

 

"Oh."

 

"I didn't know, Batwoman had more children?" Miss M told them.

 

"It does not concern the team?" Robin told them, that was the end of that conversation. The zeta-tube turned on again and it turned on.

 

" _AT-0-1, AT-0-6, AT-0-2,AT-0-3, AT-0-4, AT-0-5._ "

 

"Should we…" Kaldur didn't finish as the ones to appear were different. The first to come out was someone they had heard of dressed in blue and red with a spider in the middle, holding a little child in its arms.

 

"Robin." That was Spiderman, next to her was the Human Torch, and dressed in blue.

 

"Spiderman, Human Torch." Robin said. "The adults went missing there as well."

 

"Yes, we activate the protocol."

 

"Robin?" Kaldur asked wanting to know about what protocol they were talking about.

 

"Team these are the children of the Avengers, and Spiderman and the Human Torch."

 

"What are they doing here?" Artemis asked.

 

"A protocol has been added by our parents to come here." Charlie Banner told them fixing his glasses.

 

"If you have a problem." Francis said. "I suggest you deal with it with Batwoman and Iron Man."

 

Red Hood, Francis, and Haldor went to be together, like Red Robin, left with Charlie all of them sat down in the living room.

 

"I believe instead of worrying about the kids, we should worry what to do." Superboy told them. The team had noticed that the Human Torch, Spiderman and Robin had already moved to the computers and were looking around for answers; Superboy was standing near them as well and was talking to the Human Torch. It made them wonder what they didn't know.

 

#

 

"We've set up a refuge center on the high-school gym, any luck with…" Wally told Robin.

 

"No, I tried the Hall of Justice the Watchtower or any adult, not even Red Arrow." Robin told him.

 

"Guess we're truly on our own, KF out." Wally told her.

 

"Traditional media off-line, but kids worldwide are posting the same thing every adult 18 or older has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull that off—scary big." Zatanna told them.

 

"And we need you to find its source." Robin told her.

 

"How am I?" Zatanna asked.

 

"I pulled this footage; it's your Dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month." Robin told her.

 

"But…but the words, I mean, that's only part of it, the rest take training, Robin, I'm just not on Zatara's level." Zatanna told her.

 

"I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your Dad, Batwoman all of them, that's what we do." Robin told her. Zatanna left and Robin turned to the Human Torch.

 

"Do you really think she could do it?"

 

"I certainly hope so." Robin told him. "Was Loki here on earth at the moment?"

 

"No, from what Mom told us Dr. Strange is on one of his trips." Johnny said.

 

"Means we are on our own."

 

#

 

Billy was currently running around trying to get to Justice League quarters.

 

"Okay Batson, make sure the coast is clear and…Go!" he moved toward a photo-booth, he got in and began to say his password.

 

"Shazam 1-5, Shazam 1-5, override H-O-J/WT priority red, SHazam 1-5." He said and the computer began to check him.

 

"Not recognized, Access Denied." The computer said.

 

#

 

"Attention, children and teenager of earth, I am Aqualad, these are my friends Robin and Kid Flash." Aqualad said.

 

"We are using Justice League and Avengers Tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smartphone on the planet." Robin told them.

 

"We know you must be scared and angry. I know with your parents missing there is a temptation to run wild, but please stay calm." KF told them.

 

"We will find a way to bring the adults back, but for now, the oldest among you must step up." Aqualad said.

 

"Take care of your younger siblings; take care of kids who have no one." Robin told them.

 

"Protect them." KF said.

 

"It's up to you." Aqualad said.

 

#

 

"It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the cave, no matter the risk." Billy said as he got into the air force.

 

"Please help anyway you can.'

 

"Which is how exactly?" Amber asked.

 

"That depends. Do you have a pilot's license?" Billy asked her.

 

#

 

**_Mount Justice_ **

 

"I finally got through to Atlantis. No adults there either."Aqualad told Kid Flash as he was in their souvenir room.

 

"So…just how desperate are we?" he asked looking at the Dr. Fate helmet. "I mean, this thing could definitely come in handy."

 

"Yes, but we both know anyone who dons the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him, may never be released from being Doctor Fate." Kaldur told him

 

"So….not that desperate." KF tells him.

 

"Not yet." Kaldur told him.

 

"Guys? I'm ready to try my father's locator spell." Zatanna told them.

 

The went and the teens were waiting for Zatanna, once she did and the location came up.

 

"Coordinates locked, Roanoke Island, you did it." Robin told her.

 

#

 

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Amber told Billy.

 

"You did the right thing, Amber, I know I don't look like much, but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help."

 

"We're almost there we should arrive just after midnight on my birthday." Amber told him.

 

"Wait! Are you telling me you turn 18 at midnight (he didn't get to finish as Amber disappeared) I'll take that as a yes?"

* * *

 

_**Mount Justice (Another Dimension)** _

 

"I'm glad you brought Zatanna, old friend Does this mean you'll let  her to join the team?" Batwoman asked.

 

"I do not know, Zatanna is so….my only child." Zatara told them. "I wish I could get use to the idea that she's uh, growing up…. Zatanna!" he screamed the last part as the teens disappeared. Batwoman's com turned on immediately.

 

"Miss Batwoman, they are missing." Alfred told her. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine, her children were missing.

 

##

 

**_Avenger's Tower_ **

 

"Don't you think that's too much snacks?" Jane asked Darcy.

 

"You do remember who the children are?" Darcy asked her. She walked with the platter filled with them.

 

"Okay kids I brought you….ah!" the scream got Jane running.

 

"What?" she said before turning and not seeing the kids.

 

"Jarvis!" Darcy said.

 

"The Avengers have been informed."

 

##

 

"All reports are all the same every child under the age of 18 has disappeared. Parents are desperate for answers, from seculars and religious leaders, from the heroes at the Justice League, the Avengers and from the scientist like Star Labs."

 

##

 

"So…how desperate are we?" Zatara asked Batwoman.

 

"I informed the Watchtower you located the focal point a Roanoke, but the rest of the League is deployed to avert chaos, Tornado, you, Iron Man and I are on our own." Batwoman told him.

 

"I would do anything to get my daughter back." Zatara asked her.

 

"Yes…but we both know there are many ways for you to lose her." Batwoman told him.

 

"So…not that desperate, not yet. The entire League is unavailable?"

 

"Except perhaps for Shazam, his missing." Batwoman told him as they walked out.

* * *

 

"I can't say it; I'll be an adult and maybe disappear forever!" Billy said. "Shazam may have the courage of Achilles, but Billy Batsom….has the courage of Billy Batson…Shazam!"

 

"Whoa...Hey I didn't disappear! Amber!" Shazam said as he caught the girl that helped him. "Got you."

 

##

 

"Recognized; Shazam 1-5." The computer said as Shazam came inside.

 

"All right, guys, I'm here to… (He didn't finish as he saw Batwoman, he went to hug her) Your back is it over where's the team?"

 

"Haven't you heard every child in the world has…?" Zatara growled.

 

"Zatara, wait. Shazam, where have you been?" Batwoman asked, she knew Shazam's identity and knew this would be important.

 

"On a world without Grown-ups." He said wide-eyed. "Holy Moley, there are two worlds."

 

"Two dimensions one for adults."

 

"And one for kids." Shazam finished Batwoman's sentence.

 

"And you can travel between them." Zatara asked.

 

"I think I can, I know I can, Shazam!" Billy said.

 

* * *

 

"It work!" Billy said.

 

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad asked.

 

"Quick read my mind." Billy told M'gann. She did so and she gasped.

 

"He's Shazam." She told them.

 

"Yeah and I'm Speedy Gonzalez." KF told them. "Look just because he believes he's Shaz…"

 

"Gee, Wally do I really have to bring you Nachos and Pineapple Juice to get on your good side?"

 

"Okay, I believe him." Robin told him.

 

"What can you tell us?" Spiderman asked. Billy began to explain everything and the kids looked at him surprise before they began to come up with a plan.

 

'There will be threats in both dimensions, and we may not be familiar without opponents.' Batwoman said.

 

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attacked." Aqualad told her.

 

'Agreed, our best defense against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts…'

 

"And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one."

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Roanoke Island and began to fight.

 

"That is the best you can do?" Klarion asked when Robin, Artemis and Spiderman threw their weapons at him. Zatanna threw a spell at him a well and it was blocked, she was thrown to the side.

 

"Heh, baby magic." Klarion told them.

 

"Listen; when Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion when he attacked the cat." KF told Aqualad.

 

"Good, not the big cat fan, anyway." Aqualad said.

 

"Show them what the familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl." Klarion said and the cat changed.

 

#

 

"So you teamed up with the grown-ups, teamwork is so overrated." Klarion told them as he saw that the circle had gotten weaker. He began to electrocuted them all of them.

 

#

 

Shazam was about to change.

 

"Shazam wait, that mystic gem, Ambrejin Berdy is the conduit of this sorcery. Without it nothing can keep apart two worlds that are meant to be one together." Zatara told him.

 

#

 

"It's the…" Billy didn't get to finish as Miss M covered his mouth.

 

'Don't shout Billy, I've linked you telepathically to the others.'

 

'That's so cool, I mean…it's the gem at the center of the pentagram destroy it and we win.'

 

'That's all I needed to know.' Zatanna said and murmured a spell that brought the Helmet of Fate. She began to put it on.

 

'Zatanna!' Aqualad screamed.

 

'Stop!' KF screamed.

 

"Klarion! This end now." Doctor Fate (Zatanna) said.

 

'Billy tell Zatara.' M'gann told him.

 

"Right, yeah, Shazam!"

 

#

 

"She did what? Go back there right now and…"

 

"No, the sooner we end this, the sooner you can help your daughter; keep the bad guys distracted I have an idea." Shazam told Zatara as he got ready. "Speed of Mercury, Power of Zeus!"

 

#

 

"Go, kid." Aqualad told him. Dr. Fate was fading away.

 

"Ha!" Klarion told him. "With the worlds divided the helmet splits you, you're not all here, Nabu. And you're losing hold of that poor, soon-to-be-dead girl! Aw she gave herself for nothing."

 

"No, Witch Boy, Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain." Doctor Fate(Zatanna) said.

 

"No, no, no, no, no!"

 

"Now Kid." Aqualad said and KF moved.

 

"Done, catch." KF said.

 

'Zatara catch.' Shazam said. The stones were put together and the dimensions began to come together.

 

"Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Uh, well. Fun while it lasted." Klarion said snapping himself out of the cuffs. "Teekl, see you later Armadillos, unless I see you first. Ha ha!"

 

"Aren't you going to stop him?" KF asked Dr. Fate.

 

"To what end? Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained."

 

"Did we win?" Robin asked.

 

"At what cost?" Aqualad asked as everyone saw Dr. Fate was still there.

 

"Fate!" Zatara screamed. "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

 

"No." he replied shocking the others. "Hear what the helmet wants in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate, and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

 

"You can't do that." Aqualad said.

 

"She has her own life to live!" Robin screamed out.

 

"Kent would never allow you…."

 

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife." He told them. "He is gone."

 

"Take me instead, my skills are already at their peak, my body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power." Zatara told him.

 

"All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?"

 

"My word." Zatara said. Dr. Fate removed the helmet and Zatanna came out.

 

"Dad!" Zatanna said running to him. Zatara hugged her and kissed her forehead.

 

"Zatanna. Remember…I love you." He said looking up to Batwoman. "Take care of my girl."

 

"You have my word."

 

"No, please this was my fault, Dad, don't Dad!" Zatanna screamed but Zatara put on the helmet and Dr. Fate moved out the way.

 

"Leave these to fate."

* * *

 

It was incredibly weird and heart-breaking, for Zatara, who was shown to a room where Batwoman had explained she would be moving to the Mountain Later that week. As the entire team moved to Mount Justice, M'gann was hugged by her Uncle and they moved to the other side. Kid Flash had left to be with his Mom and Dad. Artemis had left as well.

 

Thor and Jane had come into Mount Justice and hugged their son to them. What surprised some of the teens was the Hulk coming into the Mountain with his wife and he was holding all three of them toward him. Hawkeyed had come and he was looking at his, son who threw himself at him and Clint returned the hugged.

 

Iron Man and Captain America were looking over their son and Spiderman was standing there and she wanted to hug them. Iron Man turned to her and smiled, it would be ridiculous if she and Steve didn't know her daughter was the wed-hero after she had seen in the other dimension all those years ago.

 

"You can just come over here, Pen-Pen." Iron Man said with a smirk. Penny didn't have a choice and ran to her parents who held her tight.

 

"You know, you're kind of grounded for lying." Steve told her.

 

"I know." Penny said.

 

"So no lab for two days." Toni told her.

 

The only other family, Batwoman, Superman and their children moved to a secure room to get together. Batwoman made sure to check over her children and make sure they were fine. Superman hugged them all.

 


	29. The Tablet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team deal with other heroes . Toni deals with a slight dilemma.

**Twenty-Nine: The Tablet**

 

**_Mount Justice_ **

 

The entire team was together, trying in their own way not to make Zatanna feel lonely since there had been a lot of the changes in her life.

 

"You know, we could have a movie night." KF told the team. Superboy and Robin were with the team but at the same time doing their homework since they had several classes together, so they would be doing their work, it was getting close to mid-terms and the teachers were burying them in homework.

 

"Sure." Miss M said. "Kon."

 

"I have to do homework." Superboy told them.

 

"You can do that later?" Wally told him.

 

"Not really." Artemis who was doing homework on her own corner of the mountain said.

 

"All of you are busy." Zatanna said.

 

"I should bring my own homework." Wally told them.

 

He was about to leave when the zeta-tube turned on.

 

' _Batwoman 02, Loki A-1-9.' T_ he computer said. Robin raised her head and she was not the only one. They all walked over to them.

 

"Aw, so this is the entire team." Loki said, he turned to look at Robin and smirked. "Robin is good to see you dear."

 

"Hello, Loki." She told him. "What are doing here?"

 

"Why wouldn't I want to visit my favorite protégée?" Loki asked.

 

"I believe we need to get to the root of the reason you are here." Batwoman told him.

 

"In what can we help you?" Kaldur asked.

 

"Yes, the team will be going on a mission with Loki." Batwoman told them. "It will give you a chance to work with another group that is not the League."

 

"Yes, there is a tablet that is said to bring Frost Giants to Midgard." Loki told them. "Now normally I would leave it where it is, but I fear someone would try to get it and it is annoying to clean up mortal's working with things they do not know."

 

"Yes, he will take you there." Batwoman told him.

 

"Yes, but also that means that I have two other heroes that will help." Loki said.

 

 _'Recognized, Spiderman AT 0-1, Human Torch FF-_ 0-4.' The computer said. Spiderman and the Human Torch came out.

 

"Wait, so we're getting help?" Artemis asked offended. Loki smirked and Robin, Human Torch and Spiderman looked at each other.

 

"I do believe that it is my mission." Loki told them. "I believe the team would be able to do this mission, I could have only chosen two people in the team, Batwoman believed the entire team would be good thing."

 

"Now that everything is done, good luck." Batwoman said before leaving. Loki turned to the team with a huge smile on his face.

 

"Now when do we start?" he asked. Superboy, Johnny, Spiderman and Robin smiled at each other.

* * *

 

Brianna arrived at the Avenger's Tower, Toni had called her frantic since the morning and she had decided to come and check on her worried that something terrible was happening with her.

 

"Jarvis, where is Toni?" she asked.

 

"She's in her bedroom, Miss Kent." Jarvis replied.

 

"Where's Steve?"

 

"He is on a mission; Miss Rogers doesn't want him to worry." Jarvis as she walked toward the Master bedroom. She knocked.

 

"I'm trying to sleep." Toni yelled from inside.

 

"I would believe it, but you did call me." Brianna replied and the door was opened immediately.

 

"Bri-Bri." Toni said as she was pulled inside.

 

"What is happening Toni?" Brianna asked.

 

"I just I've been feeling kind of sick and well…."

 

"Does it have something to do with the reactor, Toni if you need…"

 

"Not that at all, Bri-Bri." Toni said incredibly nervous.

 

"Toni, what's wrong?" Brianna asked.

 

"Do you remember Steve and I have been trying to fix certain things?"

 

"I remember." Brianna said.

She knew Toni had wanted another kid but they had gotten the wrong diagnosis from the first Doctor, who told her that she was infertile. When she had gone to check again the next time, they had been corrected that she was not indeed infertile but she would have a hard time getting pregnant and that it would be a little high-risk because of some of the damage done to her in Afghanistan. It had begun the treatments that were kept secret from most, the disappointments.

 

"Okay, well I been feeling like complete shit for the past few weeks and well I got curious and really I'm kidding myself because Steve and I have been trying…"

 

"Have you tried a pregnancy test?" Brianna asked.

 

"I don't want too." Toni said and to anyone would believe that she was throwing a tantrum but Brianna knew.

 

"You don't want to get your hopes up?"

 

"I've taken the test way to many times and each time it was a fail, God, you know the last three times I didn't tell Steve, I can't see his face get lit up just for me to dash those hopes into pieces." Toni told her. Brianna sat down beside her.

 

"Okay, well I'm here with you and you know I won't say anything, take the test and will see the results." Brianna told her.

 

"Okay, you promise."

 

"Have I ever failed you?" Brianna said and Toni nodded before taking the test to the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

' _So this is how you communicate_.' Loki asked the team.

 

 _'Yes, it is easier_.' Kaldur answered him.

 

 _'Yes, I can see that_.' Loki said with a smirk.

 

 _'Should we really be telling a former villain this?'_  Artemis asked.

 

 _'I am sure you are an expert, Artemis._ ' Loki told her. Artemis looked at him with worry in her eyes.

 

 _'What are we going to do?_ ' Robin asked Loki trying to change the subject, no need for everyone to find out about Artemis parents.

 

 _'Right.'_  Human Torch said.

 

#

 

They had been divided into two teams Kaldur, Artemis, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Miss M and in the other Superboy, Human Torch, Spiderman, Robin and Loki.

 

"Don't you think it is weird that Robin and Superboy know Loki?" Artemis asked.

 

"Superman and Batwoman are known to team-up with the Avengers plenty of times." KF told them.

 

"Still they looked really close." Zatanna told them.

 

"Do you think I should check…" Miss M asked.

 

"No!" Kaldur told them. "That would be disrespectful and my King has said that Batwoman and Superman have made sure that the Justice League has a great relationship with the Avengers, getting into his mind would be a breach of his privacy."

 

#

 

"Why did you answer like that to Green Arrows niece?" Johnny asked.

 

"God of Lies." Loki answered.

 

"So that means, I was right?" Superboy told them, it caused Robin to look at him. "What I had a feeling that she wasn't his niece because when she arrived Red Arrow acted too hostile toward her and not in a family hostile like Jay and Tim when they getting into fights."

 

"Some of them don't like me much." Loki told them.

 

"They are still sore." Spiderman told him.

"Many of them want to go on missions, but having others come in it worries them." Superboy told them 

"Insightful." Loki said.

"I try." Superboy said and the Human Torch high fives him.

 

#

 

'Okay we have arrived into our destination.' Loki told them. They arrived into the Mountain to see some of Red Skull's goons there getting their hands on the tablet. 'Show yourselves when I say so.'

 

'Okay.' They reply.

 

"Now I believe that does not belong to you." Loki tells one of the goons. He began to get shot and the team was about to move, but the bullets went through nothing.

 

'How did he…'

 

'Now.' Loki ordered them.

 

The entire team moved and they began to fight with the goons of Red Skull, who were trying to get the tablet.

 

Robin flipped around two of them and Spiderman helped her taken them down. They all began to move and again the team was surprised.

* * *

 

Toni and Brianna were waiting together, she had waited together.

 

"Okay, I peed on three sticks."

 

"And you have not checked any of them."

 

"You checked them." Toni told Brianna.

 

"I'm not the one…. (Toni gave her puppy eyes)." Brianna sighed "I hate you; we are going to do this together because I am not touching that stick."

 

"Fine!" Toni said. They both walked and Toni grabbed the first one. She sighed in disappointment. "Okay I've seen it let's throw it away…"

 

"Toni you'd realize that is a positive right." Brianna told her.

 

"No it isn't…"

 

"The other side is lighter." Brianna said. Toni grabbed the other two and her jaw dropped.

 

"I think the word congratulations go in here." Brianna said, just to be hugged.

 

"Oh my Thor!" Toni said.

 

"Congrats, Toni." Brianna told her. "I think you need to you checked."

"I..I." Toni didnt finish before she hugged Brianna, who returned the affection and let some tears fall. Tears of happiness after all this time.

* * *

 

 

"I don't think we had that difficult mission ever." KF said.

 

"I will have to say that I am incredibly proud of you." Loki told them.

 

"You got the tablet right?" Robin asked.

 

"Yes, I will return it to Asgard." Loki told them. "I believe with this, the team might get more missions with the Avengers."

 

'We do have to ask, will you two be joining the team, permanently." Kid Flash asked the Human Torch and Spiderman.

 

"I don't think so." Spiderman told them.

 

"I believe they will join only part time Human Torch has duties to his own team and Spiderman likes doing things her way. " Robin told them.

 

"She's right." The Human Torch told them.

* * *

 

"When are we telling the kids?" Steve asked Toni, he still couldn't believe it.

 

"Yes, when they get back." Toni told him, she was jumpy and excited. "Do you think they will be happy?"

 

"I think they will, they get to rub it on Rachel's face a bit since she has so many siblings." Steve told Toni.

 

"I still don't know how those two do it, four Steve." Toni says.

 

"We'll do great, plus we already had a baby with Penny."

 

"True."

 

Johnny and Penny arrived and looked at each other as they saw their parents standing there.

 

"We're back." Johnny told them.

 

"Yes, is good to see both of you safe." Steve tells them.

 

"What's going on?" Penny asks.

 

"Well we have so news for you." Toni told them.

 

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

 

"Well you're going to have a little brother or sister soon?"

 

"Are you guys going to adopt?" Penny asked.

 

"No, your Mum is pregnant." Steve said. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before hugging Toni.

 

"Congrats!" they said.

 

"Oh this is so awesome." Penny tells them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the pee stick happen to me and one of my family members. The line was really light until I told her it was there and I have a wonderful nephew now.


	30. The Great Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team meets the Roger's-Stark and the Kent-Wayne clans.

**Thirty: The Great Kidnapping**

 

The team was actually waiting for their other team-mates and for a mission.

 

' _Recognize Batwoman 0-2, Superman 0-1, Iron Man A-0-2, Captain America A-0-1.'_

 

"Team meeting now" Batwoman snaps.

 

"What is the problem?" Kaldur asked.

 

"We have a mission for you" Iron Man told them.

 

"Yes." Batwoman said and pulled up the screens of newspapers articles. The team saw the pictures of Penny and Johnny Rogers-Stark and Rachel, Connor, Jason and Tim Kent-Wayne.

 

"Hey aren't those two your kids?" Wally asked Captain America.

 

"Yes, they are." Iron Man told them.

 

"So, what do you want us to do?" Artemis asked.

 

"As you can see they are not the only ones in trouble, as you can see the heirs of the Rogers-Stark fortune and the Kent-Wayne fortunes have been taken hostage by Red Skull." Batwoman told them, it was a tense voice of hers. Superman tried to hold on to his worry as well.

 

"We need you to free the hostages." Captain America said.

 

"Do we deal with Red Skull?"

 

"No, that will be my job, Superman's and Batwoman's." the Captain told them.

 

"Will Iron Man be joining us?" Aqualad asked.

 

"No, now your concern is to get the children safe and no injuries to them at all."

 

"May we ask why the children are very important?" Artemis asked because she recognized all of the Kent-Wayne children from school, heck the eldest son and daughter were in her grade just higher classes.

 

"Both us and the Kent-Wayne's are great sponsors to both the Avengers and the Justice League." Iron Man answered. "I think keeping our children safe is not much to ask."

 

"We will do our best." Aqualad told her, the fact that she snapped at them told them how much she was worried.

 

"Where are Robin and Superboy?" Wally asked.

 

"They are on a mission with Black Widow and Hawkeye." Superman told them.

 

* * *

 

Connor and Johnny groaned out waking up, a gas had been used against them, not once but twice. They were going to snap up but that had happened the first time and the gas had come; now they just lidded their eyes to see their siblings still knocked out and they were inside a clear cell.

 

"I do believe the Captain and his Iron Wife have only two children, these are four too many." Red Skull berated his subjects.

 

"Sir, they are the niece and nephews of the Captain." They told him.

 

"Well I suppose they are enough." Red Skull told them.

 

#

 

When they left, Rachel was the first one to move.

 

"So, what does the Red Skull want with you guys?"

 

"Probably try to kill us the usual stuff." Johnny told her.

 

"Isn't he being cold getting to you guys, he's never messed with the children before." Rachel told them.

 

"He must have a plan against Dad, if he is doing this." Penny told them.

 

"Well at-least we aren't hand-cuff it would have been a pain to get out of those." Rachel said before moving toward Tim and Jason to check on them.

 

"They okay?" Johnny asked.

 

"Yeah, they must still be affected by the gas." Rachel told them, she got salt packet from her belt and moved it under their noses.

 

"What!" Jason said getting up.

 

"Calm down both of you." Rachel tells them.

 

"Where are we?" Tim asks her.

 

"We were taken by the Red Skull, he is going to try and use us to get to Uncle Steve." Rachel told them.

* * *

 

 

"I still don't understand why Robin and Superboy could go to other team of heroes, when we cannot even go with the League." Artemis said. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

 

"Maybe it has to do with Superman and Batwoman being friends with the Avengers." Zatanna told her. "From, what I've heard they've been trying to recruit Robin for SHIELD."

 

"Really?" Kid Flash asked.

 

"Uh-huh, I heard some Leaguers say that Robin could join the Avengers that they have a spot reserve for her there."

 

"But that is just gossip." Aqualad told her.

 

"I know, Robin wouldn't leave the League." Kid Flash told them. But at the same time he was not sure, Robin had left many times to be with the Avengers, unlike some of them she had an open door to another team.

 

"What we need to focus now is on the people we must save, we got trusted with their safety." Aqualad said.

 

"I seriously don't want to be Red Skull at the moment did you guys see the face Captain America have, he seemed to be almost wanted to kill him." Kid Flash said.

 

"I know Iron Man snapped at us and normally she is kind of cool." Artemis said.

* * *

 

 

"Damn." Connor whispered.

 

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

 

"Our parents called the team." Connor told them.

 

"So, ready for a performance?" Rachel asked with a wink, the others tried not to chuckle.

 

"Ah, you are finally awake." Red Skull told them.

 

"What do you want with us?" Johnny asked.

 

"Ah, yes you see your Father is in the way…"

 

"In the way of what?" Penny asked.

 

"Just in the way, he has always been in the way, but your parent must be having problems, since I have not seen Iron Man with him for the past month." Red Skull told them. The alarm began to ring and h turned to the screens. "Ah it seems your Father was not strong enough that he sends children to do their job." He left them.

 

"How did they get caught so fast?" Jason asked Connor and Rachel.

 

"We aren't there." Connor told them.

 

"Mom is going to be mad." Tim told them.

 

"Your Mom is." Penny told them. Penny and Johnny had defense training from Aunt Brianna and it was not pretty, they felt kind of bad for Rachel and the rest that got training every single day.

 

#

 

 _'We better not get caught_.' Kid Flash told them.

 

 _'What do you think we are trying to not to do_?' Artemis asked.

 

 _'We are most were they are being held._ ' Aqualad told them.

 

'R _obin should have been here, she would have hacked through the systems and Superboy would be helping us._ ' Kid Flash told them.

 

#

 

When the ceiling pop open, they saw Miss M appear.

 

"Aw!" Jason and Tim screamed. Johnny and Connor got up to cover their siblings as Penny and Rachel held Jason and Tim close.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm Miss Martian, um your parents told us to come for you." She told them.

 

"Hello I'm Aqualad are you alright."

 

"Yes." Connor told them fixing his glasses.

 

"How are you going to get us out of here?" Johnny asked. Connor could hear Captain America fighting the Red Skull, but Superman was helping him too.

 

"Okay, we're here." Kid Flash said.

 

"We got it." Zatanna said and said some words before Artemis came and hit the wall with one of her acid arrows.

 

"Come, we can get you to our ship and take you back to your families." Aqualad told them.

 

* * *

 

 

Toni and Brianna were walking around the Avengers Tower.

 

"Miss Rogers, Master Steve and Master Clark have told me that the children are inside the Bio-ship and coming this way." Jarvis told them.

 

"Thank you, Jarvis." Brianna said. "Toni calm down, having you worried like this won't be good for the baby."

 

"I hope Steve and Clark broke that bastard into little pieces." Toni told her.

 

"Oh I think they will." Brianna told her.

 

#

 

"Oh, thank you so much for saving us." Rachel told them, she was holding Tim close to her.

 

"No problem." Kid Flash said.

 

"I believe we have arrived." Miss M told them.

 

#

 

The team met Toni and Brianna in the landing. Toni saw her kids and caught them in a hug toward them.

 

"We're fine, Mom." Penny told her.

 

"I still cannot believe." Toni told them and hugged them close. The team turned to Brianna Kent-Wayne; she was hugging her children and had her youngest next to her.

 

"Thank-you, for bringing them home safe my husband and I are grateful." Brianna told them. "I am sure Toni and Steve are Thankful as well."

 

"It is our job, Mrs. Kent-Wayne." Aqualad told them.

 

"Still that was a good job." Captain America said coming out of nowhere. "I am certain your mentors should be proud of you."

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Superboy and Robin came to the cave. They were ambushed by the team.

 

"So, how was the mission with Black Widow and Hawkeye?" Kid Flash asked.

 

"It was interesting." Robin told them. "So, what happened here any mission while we were gone?"

 

"Oh, we saved the kids of Captain America and Iron Man also the Kent-Wayne kids." Artemis said.

 

"What is that the reason Red Skull was taken to the hospital wing?" Superboy asked them.

 

"Yes, I believe the Captain did a number on him." Zatanna told them. Superboy and Robin looked at each other and smiled, they knew what number it had been.

 


	31. Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams are growing. People speak out of term.

**Thirty-One: Expansion**

 

Things were happening in the hero world that was going to change and it was coming through the fact that everyone was expanding.

* * *

 

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ** _

 

Fury, Coulson and Hill were looking at each other.

 

"Are you certain of this sir?" Hill asked.

 

"Yes, the Justice League has gotten the Young Justice team up and running, we already have young heroes in our mist." Fury told her.

 

"Sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful but you do remember Deadpool?" Coulson said.

 

"Miscalculation." Fury told him.

 

"But if we expand, who are we going to let join?" Hill asked.

 

"I have someone in mind." Fury told them and turned the screens on.

 

"Sir?" Coulson and Hill told him.

 

"She would be a fine leader for this team, she has experience." Fury told them.

 

"Spiderman could be just as unpredictable as her Mother."

 

"Which would be an advantage, Penelope would be different and knows what it takes to be a hero, the team we have is not ready they want glory they have not learn what being a true hero is yet." Fury told them.

 

"I hear Francis and Haldor are training as well, there is a bird that Charlie is turning into a smart kid?" Hill told Coulson.

 

"I don't think so, both of them are still young and I doubt Dr. Odinson will like it very much, Clint is against Francis joining any team until he is at least sixteen years of age and I dare you to go against Momma Darcy that woman is more dangerous than the Hulk when her children are threatened." Coulson told her.

 

"Robin is on the Young Justice team and she is fourteen, maybe Clint could lower it for the Young Avengers." Fury told him.

* * *

 

_**The Watchtower** _

 

Batwoman, Superman and Wonder Woman were standing outside the meeting womb waiting for the rest to come.

 

"Time's like these one feels the very weight of the world upon us." Wonder Woman told them.

 

"Everyone is here." Aquaman came to tell them.

 

#

 

The entire team was in the meeting room.

 

"Our agenda is clear, what's at stake should not be underestimated." Aqualad told them.

 

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come." Superman said.

 

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust on the Justice League."

 

"Please take your seats, we have work to do." Batwoman told them.

 

#

 

"Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies no one wants another Injustice League." Martian Manhunter said.

 

"Point taken, but the option remains to vote, no on all candidates. "Superman says. "So I nominate Icon for League membership."

 

"Why? Because you suspect Icon might be a kryptonian like you did with Shazam?" Green Arrow asks.

 

"You thought, I was Kryptonia? Cool." Shazam said with a smile.

 

"Icon, interest me also." Wonder Woman said grabbing Superman's arm. "As does his protégé Rocket. Athena knows the League could use more female members."

 

"Agreed." Black Canary said.

 

"Hear, hear." Hawkwoman said. Batwoman just rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**Avengers Manor** _

 

"So, why are we making this expansion?" Hawkeye asked.

 

"As you can see Iron Man will be unavailable for the next few months." Steve said.

 

"That has to be your genes, Cap." Black Widow told him.

 

"You do realize I'm right here?" Toni told them eating fruit. "Anyways, I think it is time we make certain things official."

 

"You also are counting on the fact that the Justice League is expanding their roster." Bruce told them.

 

"Yes." Captain America told them. "As you can see the villains are getting smarter and getting together much more, we already had to deal with the Injustice League and after the Ultron fiasco a few years back I don't think we need more problems."

 

"Alright, so I nominate Wolverine for full membership." Hawkeye said. "Come on the guy goes as he pleases it's time we make it official don't you think."

 

"I agreed, but his temper will have a problem with both Thor and Hulk." Black Widow told them.

 

"Even if we make him full member, his loyalty will be with the X-Men." The Cap said.

 

"You guys do remember we can vote 'NO' right." Iron Man said.

 

"Aye, he would be a good addition."

* * *

 

The League was going through the same thing…

 

"Seriously, the Atom how useful can he be at that size?"Shazam asked.

 

"It's his size that makes him useful." Batwoman told him.

 

"Absolutely, still we could always use more raw power and earth has a 3rd Green Lantern-Guy Gardner." Flash said.

 

"No!" Both Hal and John said.

 

"But we could really…"

 

"No."

* * *

 

"So, we have Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Nova and White Tiger." Hill said.

 

"Any more suggestions?" Coulson asked.

 

"The Human Torch can be added as a reserve member." Fury told them.

 

"But he does have more choice with the Fantastic Four." Hill told him.

 

"I think that we should try it first with these five and if they work, we can start adding more members." Coulson said. "Now I wonder how you're going to convince Spiderman."

 

"Leave that to me." Fury said.

* * *

 

 

"I nominate Loki." Thor said. "My brother has proven himself a true hero of Midgard."

 

"True." Iron Man said.

 

"He is also the reason; Red Skull is still screaming after he found out your kids were kidnapped." Black Widow said.

 

"But, would he turn against us?" Bruce asked.

 

"I think he learned his lesson from last time." Captain America said.

* * *

 

"If were considering Blue Devil, than I nominated Red Arrow, Roy has more experience and he's no kid anymore. He's 18 a legal adult he's ready." Green Arrow said.

 

"Is he? Red Arrow had been uncooperative and disrespectful if we reward that behavior, what message does that sent to the rest of the team?" Aquaman asked.

 

#

 

"No, Red Arrow might be 18 but the rest of the team is too young, we're not inducting children into the League." Superman said.

 

"That seals my offer, I have been one with Kid Flash and Aqualad, and both are ready." Doctor Fate told them.

 

"And what of Zatanna?" Wonder Woman asked.

 

"Absolutely not!" Doctor Fate said.

 

"That sounded almost protective Doctor, At least we know Zatara's still in that helmet somewhere." Wonder Woman said. Superman and Batwoman looked at each other discreetly.

 

"Why is Doctor Fate a member, you coerced Zatara into giving up his life to you or else lose his daughter instead. Not cool." Shazam said.

 

"Should such behavior be condoned?" Red Tornado asked.

 

"Zatara desires Doctor Fate remain in the League." Doctor Fate said.

 

"Oh please." Green Arrow said.

 

"It is true." He told them. "Zatara's trust in Nabu is messured. He desires the League to maintain a close watch upon us."

 

#

 

"Plastic Man." Batwoman said.

 

"I don't know, the guy does have a substantial criminal record." Flash said.

 

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry the guy just cracks me up." Shazam said and shut up as he saw that everyone was looking at him.

 

"Maybe it's time we all talked about the elephant in the room." Flash said. "Should Shazam stay a member, now that we know he's really only 10yrs old?"

 

"He does possess an adult body, and the wisdom of Solomon." Red Tornado said.

 

"Wisdom does not equal maturity." Aquaman said.

 

"Hey, I'm still right here." Shazam said.

 

"Then, Billy, maybe you should leave until we hashed this out." Black Canary said.

 

"No." Batwoman said she was kind of annoyed. "Shazam is a member and it's entitled to participate until or unless he's voted out."

 

"It's not just his age, it's the fact that he lied about it." Wonder Woman said.

 

"I didn't lie; exactly I just left out the part about being a kid." Shazam said.

 

"A lie of omission is still a lie, you kept an important secret from us, no one in the League knew the truth." Wonder Woman said.

 

"I did." Batwoman said and Shazam looked at her in surprise.

 

"I shouldn't be surprised." Wonder Woman said. "Since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe age of 8, so she could turn out like you?"

 

The rest of the Leaguers looked away they all knew that Robin was not someone they brought into a fight against Batwoman or Superman because they were the most overprotective parents ever and you never wanted to be there.

 

"So that she wouldn't…Robin wished to help bring justice to the world without prompting." Batwoman said and her voice was so biting that had the other Leaguers stopping.

 

"How easy it is to forget that Robin does not only have one parent but two." Superman said. The League knew a dressing down when they heard one.

 

"I mean…" Wonder Woman was not able to finish

 

"Robin was trained not only by me but some of the best fighters around, and it wasn't until we were both sure, that she took the cape better have her prepared than finding out on her own."

 

"I do have to say that Robin was six when she saved the entire Justice League and eight and a half when she took the League down, myself included." Superman said.

 

"Now you know the answer can we get back to the issues?" Batwoman said. The team stayed quiet.

 

#

 

"You have all reached consensus that 18 years is a suitable minimum age for joining the League. Yet what pf Miss Martian? Though she is biological adolescent by Martian standards she was born 48 earth years ago." Martian Manhunter said.

 

"So what is the deciding factor, chronology or biology take Superboy." Red Tornado said.

 

"Exactly he's less than a year old, does he have to wait 17 more stand beside us." Black Canary asked.

* * *

 

"No more ideas?" Captain America asked and when they shook their heads and he nodded and smiled.

 

"Very well we have chosen our new team-mates." Iron Man said. In-front of them were the heroes that would join their ranks.

 

"All oppose." He asked. "Then we are adjourned."

* * *

 

"No other ideas, then here are our candidates for new or continued membership." Superman said. "We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament and background, but what is the fundamental criterion for membership?" Batwoman asked.

 

"When all is set and done, the question must be whom do we trust, trust to fight beside us, trust to have our backs, trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League?" Wonder Woman asked.

 

"Time to vote." Batwoman said.

 

When they finished they all turned to the head of the table.

 

"All those in favor of ratifying the results." Batwoman asked.

 

"Aye!"

 

"All oppose." Since she saw nothing. "Then we are adjourned."

 

#

 

Batwoman and Superman were standing together looking out into the sky before they went down to meet their kids.

 

"So, what is going to be our decisions about the Shields?" Superman asked her.

 

"I think he should use them not all the time but just in-case." Batwoman told him. "We have been letting him run them down with Thor and Hulk for training, I have a feeling Luthor is checking up on them."

 

"Okay….I think we have company." He told her. They both turned around to see Wonder Woman coming their way.

 

"What do you need?" Batwoman asked.

 

"I wished to apologize; it was wrong of me…."

 

"It's something you believed. Diana how many children do you have that you can critise Batwoman." Superman said. "You have to remember that I am the Father too and it is not only her making the decision for our kids it's both of us, I gave my permission to Robin to join the hero side."

 

"Again I was out of line." Wonder Woman said.

 

"It is alright." Batwoman said and Wonder Woman said before she turned to Superman. "You know people are going to think I rub off on you."

 

"We have been married for a long time and it is annoying that they only criticize you."

 

"I'm used to it."

 

"You shouldn't be, not considering our children even if they can't see that." Superman told her. They were both thinking that things were changing.

 


	32. The  Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is taken to an old place a simple place. Roy spills beans.

**Thirty-Two: The Circus**

 

Brianna and Clark were sitting together and they both knew that soon they had to do a small family vacation. Since it was the winter vacation, they were going somewhere and no one was going to stop them from going.

 

"Are we sure about this?" Brianna asked.

 

"She has to know her history in a way." Clark told her.

 

"We speak to her about it."

 

"You know she isn't going to love us any less you know." Clark told Brianna.

 

"I know that, Clark." Brianna told him.

* * *

_**Mount Justice** _

 

"Where are you two going?" Red Arrow asked Superboy, who was not going to be in the team and neither was Robin but most of the team was used to her not being there because of the fact that she was Batman's protégé.

 

"Don't worry about it, Roy." Robin told him.

 

"Don't tell us you are going on another mission with Hawkeye and Black Widow." Artemis said.

 

"Another, I thought the League had built this team for them not the Avengers." Red Arrow told Robin.

 

"What we are doing is between us and Batwoman." Robin told them.

 

"So you cannot tell us." Red Arrow said.

 

"Not at all."

* * *

 

The entire Kent-Wayne family arrived in London. They would be staying in a hotel for the entire stay and they were actually having fun. Rachel was the one who was incredibly happy of going. She was going to see her biological parent's old work.

 

"So are you excited?" Penny asked her through the video-chat they were having.

 

"Yeah, I mean I get to see the place they lived in." Rachel said. "Also were they died, but I guess it would be something new."

 

"Is your Mom okay with this?" Penny asked.

 

"To tell you the truth she's being acting a bit weird, I think she's worried."

 

"No kidding my Mom was worried when I wanted to know about my biological parents, she thought I wouldn't love her and Pop as much anymore."

 

"You think, my parents are worried about that?'

 

"Probably."

 

#

 

After they had eaten dinner and all of her siblings had gone to bed, Rachel moved into the living room and sat in the middle of her parents, she felt safe and cocooned.

 

"Hmm…it's been a long time since you've cocooned with us." Clark told her.

 

"Daddy, I'm supposed to be a teen and cool." Rachel told him with a smile.

 

"Is that so?" Clark told her with a smile.

 

"What's wrong?" Brianna asked her changing the subject.

 

"Just both of you know that you're my parents and I love both of you." Rachel told them.

 

"We know." Brianna said.

 

"What brought this on?" Clark asked.

 

"Well I know that I asked to go to Haley's Circus, I don't want you guys to think, I don't care about you I just want to know where my other mom and dad worked in." Rachel said. Clark and Brianna looked at each other over her head.

 

"We know."

 

"Good." Rachel said.

* * *

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

The entire team was taking some time off, when Artemis and Miss Martian both brought up the subject.

 

"Why is it that every time Robin goes on a mission with the Avengers, Superboy goes as well." Artemis asked.

 

"It is Batwoman's…" Aqualad began.

 

"They're siblings." Red Arrow told them.

 

"What?" everyone said.

 

"Come on, Green Arrow told me those two are married." Red Arrow said.

 

"You mean, Superman and Batwoman?" Miss Martian asked at Red Arrows nod everyone began to flip.

 

"No way have you met Batwoman, no way that she is married to Superman he is like the biggest Boy Scout ever." Artemis said.

 

"I'm just telling you, what I know and what I know is that those two are married that means Superboy is Robin's brother." Red Arrow told them.

"I still dont see it, they dont even act like a couple." Artemis told him.

* * *

 

 

The family had gone early to Haley's Circus. It was something Brianna wanted to do, so she could meet Pop Haley. Rachel was nervous as they got into his office.

 

"Come in." Pop Haley said. They all walked inside and Pop Haley saw Brianna.

 

"Brianna Wayne, what… it's been a long time." He told her.

 

"Hello, Pop Haley." Brianna said. "I brought my family to meet you; this is my Husband Clark, my sons Connor, Jason and Tim, also my daughter."

 

"Hello." Pop Haley said and looked at the young woman coming inside.

 

"Hi." She said.

 

"Rachel, oh you're so big now." He said and hugged her. "I knew your parents."

 

"Yeah, Mom talks to me about them and I visit their graves." She told him.

 

"Hmm…" he said and walked to his desk before opening on his drawers and getting something out." Well I think you would want this." he told her. Rachel looked at it and it was a poster of the 'Flying Grayson's' she looked back at him.

 

"Thank-you." She said.

 

"Your very welcome." He tells her. "Now enjoy the show."

 

#

 

The entire family was on the show and they were seeing it.

 

"Oh look at that." Tim said. Rachel was looking at the show and she couldn't help but smile.

 

"We are coming into the end of the show." Pop Haley announced. "I hope that all of you have enjoyed our show and hope that your families leave here tonight with a lighter heart."

* * *

 

 

Later in the night when they all arrived from the show, had them happy. But they also knew that it was one of the few times that they had peace.

 

"I enjoyed that." Connor told them.

 

"Uh-huh." Tim said.

 

"Thank-you." Rachel told Clark and Brianna and they both understood what she meant.

 

"You're very welcomed." Brianna said.

 


	33. Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues, Issues, Issues.

**Thirty-Three: Suspects**

 

"The Justice League was founded for two reasons." Superman said. "First as an acknowledgement that no single individual, no matter how powerful can solve the world's problems alone and second to uphold the values of Truth, liberty and Justice. That last one is even in the name." he said and the reporters laughed. "These five heroes sworn to uphold these values."

 

"You're watching live coverage of the Justice League induction of its five newest members." Cat Grant said telling the news. "It looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood, everyone from Batwoman to Shazam."

* * *

 

The team was inside the Hall of Justice seeing the ceremony from inside and in television.

 

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out," KF said. "And I love the fact that there is a 10 year-old on the League."

 

"There is?" Rocket asked the newest member of the team. Robin looked up and smacked KF on the ribs with her elbow.

 

"Way to keep a secret genius."

 

"Hey, she's on the team now, right?" KF told her. Robin and the rest of the team turned to look at the screen.

 

"Superman is now handing out official League Membership Card starting with Doctor Fate, Atom, Plastic Man and Icon." Cat said.

 

"You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place." Rocket said. "I should be outside celebrating with him, not hidden away in here."

 

"Welcome to our world." Aqualad told her.

 

"Well I guess there is an upside too." Rocket said with a smile.

 

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy, now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes." Cat said.

 

"Way to go Roy!" Wally cheered.

 

"At last he has his wish." Aqualad said to everyone.

 

"The first of us to make it, No one will call him a sidekick anymore." Robin said.

 

"Wait since when is being a sidekick a bad thing, you sidekicks were my inspiration." Rocket told them.

 

"Well see six months." Robin began the story.

* * *

 

"Are you sure it's her, I mean are you absolutely positive." Artemis asked seeing the picture of her sister getting into a yet.

 

"See for yourself." Robin told her. "This is the security footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen, But you've seen her without her mask." Robin told Artemis and she was not speaking about the mission they had gone to. "What do you think?"

 

"It's Jade, Cheshire." Artemis told them.

 

"Agreed." Aqualad said. "But focus on what she carries, is that the case you saw in New Orleans the one that got away."

 

"Yes." Artemis answered.

 

"Okay, I'm guessing from the mug-shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy, but what's so important about that case?" Rocket asked. Robin moved and began to type.

 

"Remember the Injustice League?"

 

"You mean with their large evil plants, yeah."

 

"The team and the League put them in prison but their allies still scheme and whatever is in that case it's important to their plans." Aqualad told her.

 

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans but someone screwed up." Kid Flash said looking at Artemis.

 

#

 

They landed were the plane was supposed to be but it was destroy.

 

"How come homeland security and the NTSP aren't all over this?' Kid Flask asked.

 

"Cheshire ID was a League Alert authorities didn't pick it up and the jet didn't follow its flight plan." Robin replied. "It flew under the radar literally. But the Watchtower autotrackted the jet and recorded the crash."

 

"Then why isn't the League here?' Rocket asked.

 

"Because a certain Girl Wonder has some mighty skills and arranged to have the alert first." Zatanna answered her.

 

"And because Cheshire and that case represent out unfinished business." Aqualad told them. Superboy was moving something around and he didn't like it.

 

"Where are the bodies?" he asked as he threw one of the wings away.

 

"Here's one." they turned to see Cheshire standing on top of the rocks with the case in her hands. "And it is stunning?" Artemis smiled at seeing that her sister was alive.

 

"I am flora not thona, I am foliage but not trees what am I?" they looked up to see the Riddler, Mammoth and several enemies there. He snapped his fingers and post came out of the ground covering the entire place with energy to keep the team trapped them. "Come on you can get this I am shrubbery but not grass what am I? I…"

 

"Ambushed." Robin answered.

 

"Didn't you think we were tipped you were on Cheshire's trail?" Riddler asked. "We are tired by your interference, we were ordered from above and this is the end game for you."

 

"Miss Martian is everyone linked?" Aqualad asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"Go." He said. The team began to move and fighting the others.

 

"Superboy the pipe-lines." Aquald said.

 

"Working on it." Superboy replied, he moved and locked at the case. He knew that Batwoman had told him that Luthor might be keeping track. "The last one better make it count." He said to himself and put it on but he was already feeling the anger.

 

"Just like old times, Dad pitting us against each other." Cheshire told Artemis as they fought. Kid Flash was moving around tripping and hitting the Guards. Rocket was hit by one of the rays. Superboy was using his abilities he got with.

 

'SP you're flying.' Robin said. Superboy was beginning to fight and it was dangerous he broke the side of the mountain.

 

"Artemis." Cheshire saved her from getting lost in the mountain side.

 

Robin trapped the other villains and Zatanna trapped the Riddler in what looked a strait jacket.

 

"No…no…I am strictly Bell Reb not Arkham." He said going down and getting his mouth covered by her too.

 

"Is it always like this?" Rocket asked.

 

"Yes." Zatanna answered.

* * *

 

"Tell me if this sounds familiar you hacked League systems and disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives." Batwoman said. "Resulting in capturing three escapees and proving Warden Strange is running Bell Reb as a cover for criminal activity, well done." She told them getting the entire Team to be shocked at that.

 

"Then there's this." she said looking inside the case. "Nano technology integrated with some kind of biocircutry."

 

"Though I don't know the species the component is clearly not of earth." Icon told them.

 

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study." Batwoman told them. The adults left and Robin looked at Aqualad

 

"You realize we were set up?" she told him.

 

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us."

 

"Not the Mole thing again." Artemis said.

 

"Mole thing? Again?" Rocket asked.

 

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team." Kid Flash answered.

 

"Mainly, M'gann, Artemis and Me." Superboy replied and he was angry and he didn't know the reason, he knew the thoughts of his parents and Loki, and Doctor Strange had cleaned his mind out even if he had to pretend they didn't.

 

"It's more complicated than that my friend." Aqualad told him and Superboy moved away. "But your resent behavior does concern me, your attack on Mammoth almost got Artemis killed."

 

Superboy was about to answer but there was a noise. 'Superboy I think you used the last of your shields, I have more meet me outside of Prisca.' Luthor told him. At that moment he knew his mother was right.

 

"Superboy?" Aqualad asked.

 

"There's something I need to do?" Superboy said looking at the team but looking at Robin. She knew the reason; both of her parents were preparing them for something like this she gave a small nod. "Something I need to tell you, last month on thanksgiving I went back to Cadmus found some things out, when I was clone I found out only half my DNA was Superman's that's the reason I won't ever have full Kryptonian powers."

 

"You sure you seemed to have them today?" Kid Flash told him.

 

"I've been using these they are called SHIELDS." He said showing his arm. "It surpresses my human DNA, I get the flight, heat vision, but I also get angry, I'm sorry."

 

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked.

 

"From my human father…Lex Luthor." Superboy answered. "He's summoning me to Santa Prisca."

 

"Lex Luthor is your Dad!" Kid Flash asked.

 

"Not exactly." Superboy replied.

 

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked.

 

"Luthor wanted Superboy to believe he is his Father, there is a reason Superman hasn't taken him in some warmly in Metropolis." Robin replied.

 

"Wait, so you're telling us that Roy was right, both of you are siblings?" Zatanna said.

 

"Yes, Superboy is actually made by DNA from both Superman and Batwoman." She didn't want to tell them that they got their DNA when she was six and had gone to save the team.

 

"But, why would you keep the shields if…Batwoman would know." Aqualad said.

 

"Dude, did you just hear Superman and Batwoman have a kid a flesh and blood kid." KF said freaking out a bit.

 

"She does know, she was just proved right." Superboy told them. The rest of the team was quiet.

 

"Alright listen, Superboy is not the only one who believed he suffered from bad DNA at-least you have great one after finding out the truth." Artemis told them typing in the computer and three pictures came up. "My mother is Huntress an ex-con the rest of my family aren't even ex, my father is Sportsmaster and he is sending my sister Cheshire to fly me to Santa Prisca too."

 

"That's why?" KF began.

 

"Yeah, I was so desperate for you guys not to find out."

 

"We knew." Robin told her and Artemis looked at her shocked. "I'm a detective, but it never mattered you aren't your family, you're one of us."

 

"So, who's next?" KF asked from Robin's side.

 

"I am." Miss M said.

 

"I swear I was only kidding." He said.

 

"Queen Bee has been blackmailing me, she wants me in Santa Prisca too." she told them.

 

"Blackmailing, how?" Aqualad asked.

 

"She knows my true Martian form." She told them.

 

"Bald M'gann who cares…" Robin said just to be interrupted.

 

"No." she told them and closed her eyes and transformed the team was shocked as she moved and the rest took one step back.

 

"M'gann did we truly seemed so shallow?" Aqualad asked.

 

"I couldn't take the chance." She told him. "Being a white martian among the green I endured constant rejection I couldn't take that…."

 

"From me?" Superboy asked before moving and grabbing her hand. "I knew from last September when we mind-melded in Bialya.'

 

"But that was before we even became a couple, why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

 

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." he told her.

 

"Alright anyone else?" Aqualad asked.

 

"Yes." Robin said.

 

"Robin." Wally told her, she moved forward.

 

"We found out after Superboy's little run to Cadmus that he had planted a word 'Red Sun' on his mind to stop him, do not worry it was cleaned out a few months ago by someone Batwoman trusted and she found out that we saved Superboy before they could programmed anything else in his mind."

 

"Now we plan." Aqualad said.

* * *

 

Santa Prisca

 

Superboy arrived on top of Sphere and was getting prepared.

 

"Welcome Superboy, I want you to meet my associate Queen B and I believe you know everyone else, Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster, and Bane who allowed us to use his island in exchange for certain considerations."

 

"So the Injustice League was just a distraction, you two have been behind it from the beginning." Superboy told him.

 

"A flattering notion son, but we have many friends." Luthor told him as a helicopter arrived.

 

"Another one of your friends?"

 

"No my boy, I believe it's one of yours." Luthor said and Artemis came out.

 

"Artemis?"

 

"The hero thing wasn't working out, all you get from it is no trust." She told him. "Here is where I belong."

 

"It's a fast growing club." Queen B told him and the Bioship was coming in.

 

"Why are they here you promised." M'gann began.

 

"I kept your secret and my promise now you keep yours." Queen B said and Miss M just lowered her eyes. "Good girl."

 

"Give me more shields and I'm in too." Superboy said. Luthor walked up to him and smirked.

 

"My boy you're a terrible liar." He told Kon and as he moved forward he said the word. "Red Sun." It annoyed him, because he was used to being free that is what his parents gave him and he had to pretend he didn't have that freedom now.

 

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked.

 

"You two follow me." Sportsmaster said.

 

"But what about Superboy." M'gann asked.

 

"He'll be fine he just needs a few adjustments." Queen B told her and Superboy had to hold in the snort that wanted to come. They would need incredible luck to break the mind walls of a God without getting said God to beat them up for messing with his mind.

 

"Bring him along." Luthor told Blockbuster. He was about to move but Artemis moved first and threw an arrow.

 

"Sorry, Dad I wanted to play you like you played me but I can't let them mess with Superboy's head."

 

"Miss Martian be a dear and take Artemis down." Queen B ordered and M'gann moved Artemis from getting hit and hitting Queen B.

 

"Queen B is down and out of her control, you're safe to move." M'gann told him.

 

"May not be much of a liar but I followed you." Superboy told Luthor.

 

"And I'm so proud, I take it Miss Martian cleaned Red Sun from your mind." He said and Superboy was not going to correct him.

 

"And confirmed to Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash recued me before you were able to install any other programming." He said.

 

"All true, personally I blame Doctor Desmond." Luthor said, just as Blockbuster got out of the puddy and went to attack Superboy. "Un poco de ayuda." Luthor told Bane and his criminals began to shoot. Bike began to shoot back.

 

"You have been a very naughty girl." Sportsmaster told Artemis as she shot an arrow at him and he blocked it.

 

'Guys reinforcement time.' She said and the team began to arrive. Rocket took out one of the goons and the team began, Bane got his juice out and began to turn.

 

"Time to go." Luthor said just to be stopped by Aqualad.

 

"Neither you nor Queen B are going anywhere." He told said.

 

"Young men if you plan on detaining me contact my attorney." Luthor told him just as Mercy got ready to shoot and did. Robin began to take the goons down before Bane attacked her and Zatanna. Superboy was thrown down from the cliff. Rocket went to stop the helicopter.

 

"I can still."

 

"No you are needed here."

 

Artemis was getting beaten. "You know I don't tolerate disobedience."

 

"Yeah Dad, Cheshire and I learned that the hard way." she said before KF went to take Cheshire down.

 

Robin was thrown down before Zatnna made clones of her.

 

"Huh."

 

"Gotta love an army of me." she told Bane before fighting him and taking the tube out and tazering him.

 

"Superboy Miss Martian move." Aqualad told them and they used the weapons to turn the sand into quicksand and he was not the only one going down.

 

"Artemis now." As Aqualad said that Sportsmaster was taken down.

 

"Jade?"

 

"Sorry, Dad but in this family it's every girl for herself.

 

"Jade!"

 

#

 

"It is always like this." Rocket said.

 

"Hey feeling the Aster." Robin said.

 

"Indeed today was a good day."

* * *

 

Up in the Watchtower, Batwoman was checking those stars, Robin had sent her a slight the warning that she had been right. She heard the door open but didn't turn she was too focus in now finding out more about this.

 

"Are you ever joining the party?" Red Arrow asked.

 

"This biocircutry is disturbingly sophisticated." Batwoman said.

 

"I take that as a now." Red Arrow said and as he put the chip inside Batwoman stopped and felt the control begin.

 

#

 

They walked outside and the League was standing up in line as Batwoman walked up to the computer.

 

"Override, Batwoman 0-2." She said.

 

"Recognized." The computer replied. "Access Granted, Randall Savage G-04." At that moment as Savage went inside the League went to one knee. Red Arrow standing there.

 

"I…I was the mole." Roy said horrified.

 

"Yes…yes you were." Savage told him and went to bask as he didn't Roy ran away.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head.

**Thirty-Four: Acquaintance**

 

Batwoman was explaining to the team the incident that happened and all of them were shocked. Roy was a clone and how he had betrayed the Justice League to Randall Savage.

 

"If you guys hadn't saved me from Cadmus." Superboy said.

 

"Whatever happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked but something in the back of her mind was annoying her, something was wrong with the way her Mother was acting.

 

"He isn't at Cadmus; we have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead." Batwoman told them. The team or the ones that knew him closed their eyes.

 

"The clone Roy, the team will find him." Aqualad said.

 

"Negative, Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now, leave him to us." Batwoman said and her com turned on. "I'm needed in Watchtower, Tornado stay with the kids." Batwoman said leaving Robin looked at her Mom. Zatanna was getting a headache.

 

'Clone or no clone Red Arrow is one of us we will go after him.' Aqualad told the team. As Red Tornado was getting close before he shut-off.

 

'Tornado?' Miss M said.

 

'What happened to him?' Superboy asked.

 

'He's powered down.' Kid Flash told them.

 

'All systems are off-line.' Robin told them checking her computer.

 

'Guy's I'm sensing a low level mystic power at play here I don't know if caused the shutdown. Now that I think about it I was getting the same vibe off Batwoman.' Zatanna told them.

 

'Batwoman, she called us kids, she never does that.' Robin said.

 

'Look.' KF said taking a small chip off Red Tornado's hand. 'One of those bio-techs we confiscated of Cheshire.'

 

'Something is not right.' Aqualad said. 'Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket try to see if you can find a way to make Red Tornado back on-line, the rest of you with me we need to find Ro…Red Arrow.'

 

'The problem is hardware not software.' Robin told them. 'But where do we start?'

 

Zatanna looked up to where Red Tornado's room was and she began to think.

 

'I have a thought.' She told them.

* * *

 

They got up there to get Tornado's other body and were downloading his mind to his other body.

 

"Download in progress." Kid said.

 

"So, Red Tornado built this body to party?" Rocket asked.

 

"Not how he put it but more or less." Zatanna said. The computer turned on.

 

'Recognized Black Canary 1-3.' The computer said.

 

"Hey kids checking in wanted to see how you guys are doing…." Black Canary said before her eyes went wide. "What are you doing to Red?"

 

"It's not what it looks like." Kid Flash said.

 

"It's looks like your downloading Red's consciousness to another body." Black Canary told them.

 

"Okay it's exactly how it looks." KF said and the download got complete. Red Tornado got up in his other body.

 

"Team get out of the cave now!" John Smith (Red Tornado) told them at that moment Black Canary unleashed a Canary Cry. It took some parts of Red Tornado who knocked the other team members down. Robin had hidden herself before she moved toward Black Canary. She was flipped over, but not before she put in one of her gas pallets there. Black Canary was about to give another Cry when she saw the pallet, Rocket got up and put a force-field around her so she could be knocked out.

 

"Black Canary attacked us?" Zatanna asked. Tornado raised himself.

 

"Black Canary is the least of our problem." He told them. "We must abandon the cave."

 

They all moved and went to get Sphere as it turned into its motorcycle part. Robin made the move because she would need it. She took off her com put it in her pocket and put the new one designed by her and Penny on.

 

"Agent A." she said.

 

"Yes, Miss Robin." Alfred asked.

 

"Put in designation SMBW298905 on the board, just to be safe." she told him. It was a designation that would not only block Batwoman's entry into the Batcave but also Superman's in-case they wanted to hurt anyone.

 

"Understood Ma'am." Alfred told her, he wanted to ask more but he knew that he couldn't.

 

#

 

The team left before they were caught by Icon, Doctor Fate and Shazam.

 

"That was cutting it close." Zatanna said.

 

"Uh-huh." Robin told her before talking into her com. "Yeah, I'm sending you coordinates meet us immediately."

 

"Who are you talking too?" Kid Flash asked

 

"We're missing too members." Robin told them.

 

"Yes, Spiderman and the Human Torch will be good additions, is your com safe." Red Tornado asked. "Can the Avenger's come."

 

"No they are off in a mission that required all of them and Iron Man is side-line, yes my radio is blocked." Robin told him.

 

"Now stay off your radios, let the Super-cycle track Superboy ask her to mask all signals; we cannot allow the League to track us." Tornado told them.

 

"Right, one question why does the League want to kill us?" Kid Flask asked.

 

#

 

In the bio-ship the other part of the team was there.

 

"Alright the date shows Red Arrow ID to the Hall from the Watchtower but he could be anywhere." Artemis told them.

 

"After Roy went solo he installed some safe houses in all the major cities one is here." Aqualad said as they went to one apartment building. He got down to the building found his safe house and tried opening the door before he kicked it open. Inside was Red Arrow with an arrow pointed at him.

 

"I have not come to harm or apprehend you but the team requires answers." Aqualad said coming inside.

 

"Me first, tell me something you haven't told anyone else." He told Aqualad. "Tell me who broke your heart?"

 

"Hah, Tula the girl I loved choose my best friend Garth over me, while my best friend on the surface world points an arrow at my chest." He answers. Red Arrow puts the bow down.

 

#

 

"We were told you were the mole, but we have reason to doubt." Aqualad said once they were inside the bio-ship.

 

"Forget doubt, I was the mole." Red Arrow tells them.

 

"Batwoman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus Clone like me." Superboy tells them.

 

"Huh…that explains it." RA says. "I was a sleeper agent pre-programmed to infiltrate the League, I think Sportsmaster was my handler; he had a key phrase 'broke arrow' that could shut me down, put me in a hypnotic state so he could steal secrets for his superiors or put more programming then I carried out all orders subconsciously completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those was to put suspicion on the three of the you." He said turning to look at Miss M, Artemis and Superboy. "I'm sorry."

 

"How did Batwoman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?" Aqualad asked.

 

"She didn't." RA told them.

* * *

 

Spiderman and the Human torched arrive on top of the Super-cycle as they were debriefed over everything.

 

"The entire League is under complete metal domination of Vandal Savage, Red Arrow seemed to have been its mean, his method with something Savage referred too as Starro Tech. An alien bio-organism infused with nano-tech and magic, it shuts down the mind anatomy allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his means even my inorganic brain was not immune but the process requires 0.169 nano seconds to fully integrate with its host mind which allowed me to create a sub-conscious program to shut me down if I intended to infect someone else." Tornado told them. "But the Staro Tech was body specific and as John Smith I am now free of Savage control."

 

"This Starro Tech, work on Super-power humans, four flavors of alien, an android even Doctor Fate defeating you without a fight." Robin said.

 

"Indeed a remarkable achievement, one not easily countered." Tornado told them.

 

"Were they planning on using it on the Avenger's as well?" Spiderman asked.

 

"I believe so all the hero's under their control." Tornado told them. That caused all of their eyes to go wide and a shiver to go down their spine Superman, Green Lantern, Batwoman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Doctor Fate under their control but adding to them Captain America, the Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Thor, Doctor Strange it was a terrifying thought.

* * *

 

"I still don't understand, how is it you are no longer enslaved?" Miss M asked.

 

"No Starro Tech for starters, just my Cadmus programming and just after I satisfied it's last parameter, my mind became clear." he said. "I'm sure Savage tried to Starro Tech me but he paused too…bask and I escape."

 

"I promise I can clean any risidual programming from your mind." Miss M said.

 

'Miss Martian are you in range?' Robin asked.

 

"Here Robin, linking both vehicles." Miss M said just as she got the Super-cycle inside.

 

"Good because we really need to compare notes." Robin said.

 

They began to compare notes, not only that but they came up with a plan.

 

"I need to make a stop." Robin told them, and no one asked.

* * *

 

'Recognized Black Canary 1-3, Red Tornado 16, Red Arrow 2-1'

 

"Any problems?" Savage asked.

 

"Despite an initial set-back I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow." Black Canary said.

 

"As well as the entire team." Red Tornado replied. "They await re-programming back on earth."

 

"I think not." Savage replied. "See Starro Tech does not re-program the mind it allows us control of it."

 

"We know exactly whose infected and whose not and none of you are." Klarion told them. At that moment the three of them were stopped by Green Lantern.

 

"But that is easily rectified." Savage told them as they were fighting their control. "50 thousand years of life and nothing ever troubled me more than the founding of the Justice League, dedicated in maintaining societies calcified status quo, the League would protect the world from disaster crime, tragedy of any kind and then came the Avengers. Have none of you ever heard of survival of the fittest." He said as he reprogrammed Black Canary.

 

"In essence you hero's tried to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution as such you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response, we created our co-opted key operatives, put people in certain positions, made certain we were on cutting age of new technologies geo-engineering, bio-chemical engineering, robotics, nano robotics, even nano sorcery. Not to mention every conceivable every method of mind control, cold-hard science and a little misdirection, now you champions of stagnation have become our champions of change, forcing the human nation to evolve in a more advance schedule, allowing the earth to take its place at the center of the cosmos."

* * *

 

The Avengers were currently fighting the Cabal of Red Skull who had begun to cause problems. Loki had gotten a call from Robin and they had met so he could be given the vaccine after the Hulk, Hawkeye and Red Widow had stopped fighting and began to against them.

 

"My friend, why do you fight us?" Thor asked Hulk.

 

"Loki, why did you disappear?" Captain America asked.

 

"I believe I got the answer to our problem." Loki replied. It was true once Thor got infected by Black Widow. "I believe we need to take them down Captain."

* * *

 

The team was inside all of them with darker costumes.

 

'RT did it, he bypass security to allow us in the second he arrived.' Robin said. 'Savage does not know we're here.'

 

'Move out.' Aqualad told them.

 

#

 

The team began to move one by one they began to take out the Leaguers but they didn't know.

 

#

 

"The brats are aboard." Klarion said as he saw his control slipping. "They've taken away four of my toys."

 

"Recall all League away missions, it's time to put these children in their place once and for all." Savage told them.

 

"Finally." Klarion said. "Oh yeah, Vandal shouldn't those three be back online back now?" he asked of RA, RT and BC.

 

"What?" Savage demanded. Black Canary turned on a Canary Cry.

 

"You'll be sorry."

 

At that moment the rest of the League arrived and they began to take them out with easy, breaking Red Tornado apart.

 

"The children have reversed engineered a Starro Tech cure and vaccine." Savage said. "So there is no point in taking them alive."

 

"Goody." Klarion said.

 

#

 

The team began to fight the other Leaguers. Artemis and KF were fighting Green Arrow, Flash and Aquaman. On the other side Spiderman and the Human Torch were taking down Hawkman and Hawkwoman as well as Icon.

 

#

 

On the other side Wolf, Rocket and Robin were taking out Wonder Woman and some of them, than Robin saw something.

 

"Look out." Robin screamed and out came Batwoman who knocked Rocket out but also Robin. They looked at each other and Robin threw smoke bombs as they began to fight. On top Superboy and Superman were fighting, and Superboy was getting beat up, Martian Manhunter was about to get in but the Human Torch went fact in a circle of fire causing him to faint. He was hit by Superman and Superboy was knocked down the walls were Batwoman and Robin were fighting.

 

"We're not going to beat them one on one." Robin told Superboy.

 

"Plan B then."Superboy said as he threw Robin to kick Batwoman into a wall and Superboy went to grab Superman as he was distracted.

 

"Are you sure about this."

 

"Just do it." Superboy told her and she opened the Kryptonite box which held the ring. They both went down and Robin closed the box.

 

"Kryptonite it hurts."Superboy said.

 

"This is why Batwoman keeps it on and impenetrable at the Batcave." She told giving him, her hand to help him up. "Well more like a whelmely penetrable vault."

 

"We are getting ground for grabbing it aren't we?"

* * *

 

"Time to go." Savage said.

 

"Come on, we can take them." Klarion said.

 

"Indeed but in the process you would lose control and the Light needs the Justice League for phase two and our allies failed to infect the Avengers completely they are on their way from their mission."

 

"I wouldn't lose control." Klarion said. "Alright, yeah I would bring the chaos." They disappeared as KF got close and before he got trapped. Aqualad bent down to look at Red Tornado.

 

"Congratulations team you have won the day." Red Tornado told them.

 

'Happy New Years, Justice League.' The computer announced. The team looked at each other. KF moved beside Robin and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush and she returned it. Just as the others mainly M'gann and Superboy kissed and Artemis and Rocket kissed Aqualad in the cheek as Johnny got double kiss in the cheek as well.

 

"Human customs still elude me." Red Tornado said.

 


	35. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teams have to deal with the issues.

**Thirty-Five: Aftermath**

 

"Everything I knew about myself was a lie, I'm not a hero or a sidekick I'm a traitor a pawn." Red Arrow said.

 

"Roy everything will…." Black Canary said.

 

"I'm not Roy, I don't know who I am; all I know is I need to rescue Speedy." Red Arrow said.

 

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus." Batwoman answered trying to make him feel better, but she knew that she really couldn't help him.

* * *

 

"Something else is wrong?" Aqualad said as they watch Black Canary and Green Arrow take Red Arrow away. Batwoman and Robin looked at each other.

 

"The entire League was under Savages spell for just over a day we have catalogue every hero except this six." She said pointing to the pictures of Superman, Batwoman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Wonder Woman. "They went missing for sixteen hours we can't account for."

 

"Sixteen hours, what did we do?" Batwoman asked no one. Aqualad didn't say anything because he really couldn't say anything.

* * *

 

The entire team was in the meeting room with the League as they were going to talk and compare notes because someone would be coming. The computer announced the arrivals of all the Avengers, both Batwoman and Superman were surprised that Iron Man was coming up.

 

"I see all of you are fine." Iron Man told them.

 

"I believed you were indisposed." Batwoman said and it was an undertone of 'What the hell are you doing here you are pregnant.'

 

"This seemed to cause too much trouble." Iron Man said to her.

 

"Sit down." Captain America told her. The three teams seemed to sit down and began to compare notes.

 

"Loki; tell them what you found after mind-raping that bastard." Toni said.

 

"I found a lot of entertaining information that will be useful for all of us." Loki told them.

 

"How do we know if the information…" Wonder Woman stopped when Loki raised an eyebrow.

 

"You just went after children and sixteen hours are missing from you mind." Loki told her. "I don't believe you have a right to question my methods."

 

"Wonder Woman." Batwoman said to placate her.

 

"Now I have the identities of the so called Light." Loki said.

 

He moved around the computer and brought out the pictures, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ra's, Ocean Master, Savage, Klarion and Brain. The Team noticed they were most of the villains that they had faced or involved in something they had done.

 

"They told us they got into everything." Black Canary said remembering what Savage had said before she had been under the Starro Tech again.

 

"We also know that they were going to make us join as well." Captain America said.

 

"That's right my comrades, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye were in their clutches." Thor said. "If it was not for these fine warriors who found our cure." Thor told them motioning with his arm to the teens.

 

"We must check Cadmus." Martian Manhunter said.

 

"Please those bastards must have known if they failed we would go, they must have cleaned that placed up." Hawkeye said.

 

"We could go just to give them a sense of…"

 

"You being predictable, of course them thinking we are predictable would be a good thing."

 

"Have they found our identities?" Captain America asked.

 

"No, I blocked them with only a code only few people can break." Batwoman replied, she didn't want to say that the only ones that could break into that file were her children (except Superboy who hadn't been born when the password had been created) since they were the password (read: literally).

 

"Good." Captain America said.

 

"Now that we have some answers…"

 

"We can ask around the universe if you went there." Loki told them.

 

"We would be thankful." Superman said.

* * *

 

Toni, Steve, Penny and Johnny arrived home and they were all tired.

 

"Why don't you guys hit the showers you deserved it." Toni said. "I'm so proud of both of you"

 

"Thanks, Ma." Johnny said. When they left Steve went and carried Toni bridal style.

 

"You shouldn't have gone the Watchtower." Steve told her. "You are two months pregnant you know and I worry."

 

"Of course you do." Toni said with a smile.

 

"So, what do you want to eat Mrs. Rogers?" Steve asked.

 

"Oh you know, some pickles and mayo." Toni replied and Steve tried not to grimace at his wife's taste.

* * *

 

Brianna, Clark, Connor and Rachel arrived to the Batcave to be hugged by Jason and Tim who had been worried.

 

"Are you guys okay?" Tim asked.

 

"Yeah, Rach had to initiate that code."

 

"We are fine." Clark said.

 

"I think that all of us should rest." Brianna told everyone, she knew everyone was tired. So no one really argued as they went to take a shower and get ready for bed.

 


	36. The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is under the influence again.

**Thirty-Six: The Winter Soldier**

 

Toni was a bit annoyed, she hated it not that she hated being pregnant she loved it but everyone was so against staying up late now. She literally had a curfew when it came to her work.

 

"Toni have you eaten?" she turned around to see Steve with soup already in his hands.

 

"I was going to." She told him.

 

"Toni." Steve said putting the soup now.

 

"I know Steve, but it's hard I mean with Penny I could carry her and work."

 

"I know and you love doing your work but right now Dr. Banner and Dr. Leslie told you that you need to take it easy." Steve said.

 

"I'm try which really trying is all I can do." Toni said. "I'm still in shock you know both of our kids are grown."

 

"I know we are going to have someone new, if you want practice you can ask Darcy to let you babysit Lily she is the smallest." Steve told her.

 

"No thank you, Darcy is a Momma Bear." Toni said with a smile. "I know her secret in keeping the Hulk and Charlie in line." That caused both of them to chuckle.

 

"She does keep all the Science Team in line and us as our PA." Steve told her.

 

"Exactly, I so hope she never gets super-powers because that will be very frightening." Toni told him.

 

"Now, eat." Steve told him.

 

"It's still early to tell, what the kid is going to be but we have to think about names." Toni told him.

 

"Do you want to think about names now?" He asked.

 

"Uh-huh, I think we will both be busy when I have to push him or her out to think of a name."

 

"Well if it's a girl we can name her Maria." Steve told her. Toni looked at him a bit in shock.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes if it's a boy."

 

"If it's a boy, we can name him James." Toni told him.

 

"You know he is alive." Steve told her.

 

"I know, but you were going to name him that, you told me so before we even had Penny and I don't want to change that, so James Howard Rogers-Stark for a boy and Maria Brianna Rogers-Stark for a girl."

 

"She is not going to be amused." Steve tells her.

 

"Hey, we get to name our kid for our best friends." Toni tells him.

* * *

 

"Welcome back, Winter Soldier." Red Skull said. The Winter Soldier didn't not say anything as he stood there, he had been found and again he had been brought here.

 

"What will we do?"

 

"Take the Captain down as always." Red Skull told him. "This s your target."

 

#

 

The Avengers were currently fighting the Red Skull who had brought out his army it was something they were used to.

 

"Why would they attack now, wouldn't they try to be on the down-low?" Hawkeye asked. It did surprise them since after the whole 'Staro Tech' incident everyone believe that the villains would lay down as it happened to barely be a month since the incident.

 

"I would believe that too." Captain America answered.

 

"Steve?" that caused Steve to freeze a bit.

 

"What is wrong Toni?" he asked.

 

"Someone is trying to shoot the Tower." She told him.

 

"What?" Steve asked.

 

"Jarvis just recognized him, son of a bitch." Toni snapped. "Steve it's the Winter Soldier he is trying to get into the Tower, I sent everyone to Wayne Manor."

 

"Go there."

 

"But…."

 

"Now Toni!" Steve told her.

* * *

 

 

Brianna was in shock when many people from Avenger's Tower was arriving at her study room.

 

"What is going on?" she asked Darcy.

 

"Someone is trying to shoot Avenger's Tower." She told her. "Toni sent us here."

 

"Where the hell is Antonia?" Brianna asked.

 

"I'm here, here." Toni replied. "So; where are the kids?"

 

"They are in school all of them have after school activities and I know Penny and Johnny have the same thing to do as well and will be coming here."

 

"Yup."

* * *

 

Captain America saw the Winter Soldier and was shocked to see him actually pointing toward the Tower not only that but to the TOP floor. He threw his Shield at him.

 

"What are you doing?" Steve snapped, he was angry.

 

"Ah." The Winter Solder said and they began to fight, they seem to flip and move in the roof.

 

"You, do you know what you were doing Bucky." Steve snaps at him.

 

"I am not this Bucky of yours."

 

"You are and you almost kill my wife." Steve snaps at him, just as he was hit with that arm.

 

They fought each other, but Steve was incredibly angry so he was not holding back against his best friend, it had to do with the fact that he could have shot his wife, his children. He was stopped when Thor arrived.

 

"Still my friend." Thor told him. Steve stopped and looks at Bucky he stopped and before Bucky could do anything he was stopped by magical bonds.

 

"I think it's time we find your friend, Captain." Loki told him.

* * *

 

"Hey Clark, can you tell Toni that they can come home." Steve said from his com.

 

"Alright." Clark said they were currently in the living room. "Steve says that you guys can return to Avenger's Tower."

 

"Thanks, Clark." Toni said.

 

"You may stay here if you needed." Brianna told them she was currently holding Lily who seemed to have attached herself to her.

 

"Don't worry about it, Brianna." Darcy told her. "You seemed to be glowing, what new product are you using?"

 

"I haven't really." Brianna replied.

 

"They're right though you seem glow-y." Toni told her, Brianna just shook her head.

 


	37. Great Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is about to get a team.

**Thirty-Seven: Great Responsibility**

 

Spiderman was swinging around New York City and like always she heard Jameson slandering her.

 

"Spiderman is a menace, who shouldn't be allowed in the streets of New York." Jameson screamed on the jumbo-tron and Spiderman rolled her eyes. She was kind of happy that people believed that she was a boy it helped.

 

She didn't want to go to school, not that she didn't like staying home but Bucky Barnes was still in the room getting his mind back together and that meant they were some screams and it wasn't like they could hear them, but she had gone down to that room once and she got freaked out, specially seeing her Papa being like that and seeing her Mom worried.

 

She heard a noise and she looked down to see a police car flipping and almost crashing. She threw one of her webs and stopped it.

 

"You know, I think Jameson might be wrong about you." The cop told her.

 

"Spread the word, chief." She told him. She moved down and went toward the opened armored truck.

 

"Hey-ya bug brain I knew that would draw you out." She looked up and tried not to moan, it was Trapster she had been Spiderman for almost a year and she had fought this weirdo three times already. Okay so she failed the three times but there was a reason she didn't want to go and waste her time.

 

'Well let's see if I have learned something about this.' she thought. They began to fight each other and he threw cans at her; she flipped around and threw her webs at the Trapster's gun getting his entire gunk to trap him inside.

 

"Well here's where I let you with the friendly neighborhood Spiderman note can I borrow a pen." She told him, but he seemed frightened, the reason she didn't know, since her Spidey-sense was not on and she wondered if there was something wrong with it. She turned around to see the SHIELD Hellicarrier and it was low.

 

"Spiderman." She turned around to see Nick Fury standing in-front of her.

 

"Whoa, do you super-spies always try to sneak up on hard working heroes?" she asked him.

 

"Kid." He said pointing to the side to see all the mess and she winced. "We gotta talk."

 

"I stopped him." she told him, the last thing she needed was a lecture.

 

"No one is saying you didn't stop the bad guy, but look around you." He told her. "It's this the way Captain America would have done it, he would have taken Trapster down in five second you took three minutes with major collateral damage."

 

'Great, go ahead and tell me how bad and unlike my parents I am.' She thought. 'Now I understand the team.'

 

"I do a good job."

 

"For a clueless rookie." He told her. "Look everyone starts out bad, like Iron Man when she was a novice, what if I can tell you that I can turn great into right now."

 

"Yeah, you want me to get some self-help books, not interested." She told him. "Besides I don't get my allowance until next week." She told him and began to walk away.

 

"I'm serious, Penelope Rogers." That caused her to stop, of course she knew that her parents knew and that SHIELD would find out, but for Fury to just tell her that.

 

"You know pregnant hormones are dangerous, so Mom is going to be really upset you forgot her last name remember I do have Stark next to Rogers."

 

"I want to give you a chance to be something else; I want to train you so you can be one of the greats." Fury told her.

 

"Hmm….see I my parents told me I can't talk to strangers and I have to get to school." Spiderman told him.

 

"You know your webbing can get much better." Fury said and put on a new web-shooter on her wrist. "SHIELD scientists have been developing web shooter so you can hit more accurately."

 

"Don't think you can buy me with this." she tells him, he goes to take it away. "I'm not saying no." she tells him.

 

"Think about it." Fury told her.

 

"Well i'm going to school unless I want to get in trouble." She says and webs away. As she left Fury received a call.

 

"What did you say?" Coulson asked.

 

"She didn't give an answer." Fury said.

* * *

 

Penny was in school and she was about to get to class when she heard it.

 

"Pen-Penny." She turned to see Flash. She was really hoping for Johnny to come get her since that way Flash would get away from her. Flash had been her personal bully since elementary.

 

"What do you want Eugene?" she asks.

 

"I think that is locker knocker…."

 

"Really, than what is the right answer Eugene." Flash turned to see Johnny standing there with crossed arms.

 

"Johnny." Flash said.

 

"Eugene I do hope you are not bothering my sister, you wouldn't want another accident to happen." Johnny tells him and Flash moved away because the last time Johnny had returned what he did to Penny by putting him in a locker.

 

"You are the best brother ever." Penny tells him.

 

"I have my uses." Johnny tells her.

* * *

 

"There still some ringing in my ears but the Doc says I'll be fine tomorrow." Harry tells her.

 

"Awesome." Penny told him as he was in the hospital; she blamed herself because if she hadn't gotten that chip on her suit she wouldn't have put her school in danger. Not only that but the Frightful Four knew that Spiderman was in school and she was happy they believed that she was boy and not a girl.

 

"Strangest thing Penelope those villains believed that Spiderman goes to your school." Mr. Osborne asked her.

 

"Maybe he sits behind me in Spanish class." She says as a joke that felt flat. "No sir, I've never heard that."

 

"Well are you going to stay?" Harry asks her.

 

"Um, I just came to give you, your homework I have to go back home or I'll get grounded." Penny tells them.

 

#

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asks her as she goes inside.

 

"No, Pop I'm fine." She tells him.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Uh-huh." She tells him. "How's Uncle Bucky?"

 

"He is trying to cope with what he did." Steve's tells her.

 

"It must be terrible." Penny tells him.

 

"It is in a way." Steve tells her. "I heard about SHIELD's proposal to you." He says changing the subject.

 

"Really?" Penny groans.

 

"Yes, your mother was looking for blood…" Steve says, he was not kidding Toni had the suits ready and was hacking into SHIELD in the morning.

 

"I told Fury that she would, my little sibling is making her you know." Penny tells him.

 

"You know, you don't have to join Fury." Steve told her. "But if you believe that is the way to go, you're Mother and I will be there with you."

 

"I know Papa, maybe Fury is right though." Penny tells him. "I mean I got a bug stuck into my outfit which caused the Frightful Four to come my way, I mean Aunt Bri would kill me if she found out though."

 

"It will be your choice."

* * *

 

"Okay let's do this, SHIELD bring out the welcome mat Spidey's come a calling." She said swinging onto the Hellicarrier. What she did not expect was for the weapons to come out.

 

"Okay." She said and when they began to shoot, she began to defend herself. She jumped around the place taking some of the guns down, until someone finally turned them off.

 

"What are you doing?" she turned to Fury.

 

"Spiderman reporting for duty." She said saluting him.

 

"Follow me."

 

#

 

"This test was design to channel your abilities." Fury told her. "FYI, Captain America did it in ten."

 

"Easy peesy." She said. They came at her and she began to fight until they piled up on her and she knew it was humiliating. As she began to shut some of them down, she knew she would gain the Hall of Shame. Not only that but if Aunt Brianna found out, oh she would be dead the woman would have her doing push-ups till sundown.

 

She didn't notice that other heroes were looking at her from the screens. They were criticizing the way she fought. Of course they believed that she was a boy.

 

"Next." She said.

 

"Parachute test, see you tomorrow." Fury told her.

 

"Parachute?" She said and the floor opened up, she fell screaming until she push the button Fury told her to so a web-chute came out.

 

"Yeah, push-ups till dawn." She told no one.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, ha, ha." Rachel was laughing when she saw the footage after she hacked into SHIELD's training exercise for a second time.

 

"Come on; it's not that funny." Penny told her.

 

"Mom, hacked into it and saw it, she has training schedule for you." Rachel told her.

 

"Come on, it cannot happen." Penny groaned.

 

"Oh yeah it's happening." Rachel told her. Brianna came down to the Batcave and looked at both of them.

 

"Penelope, your training schedule is the same as Rachel's for the next few months." Brianna said.

 

"Oh come on Aunt Bri, it wasn't that bad." Penny said but she knew it was that bad; Brianna made a face.

 

"Did you have strawberry yogurt?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, how did you know?" Penny asked. Brianna didn't say anything she just covered her face and went back up. Rachel and Penny saw her. "That's weird."

 

"I don't know she's been acting like this for the past few days but Dad isn't here and she won't go to the doctor." Rachel told her.

* * *

 

Next day, she went back to the hospital so she could take homework for Harry after school. Then she was getting ready to go back to SHIELD. As she arrived she met Fury who let her in.

 

#

 

"Follow me." Fury told her. He opened one of the doors and Spiderman was surprised at it. "Get in here and don't touch anything."

 

"Cool." She said. "Awesome."

 

"Yo, Doc meet the new kid." Fury told the Doctor Connors. "Spiderman meet Doctor Curt Connors."

 

"Always a pleasure to meet fellow geniuses." She told him and went to shake his hand and it wasn't there. "Awkward."

 

"Nice to meet you I followed your career." he told her after taking his arm out of his sweater. "Even before Fury told me about you joining, I had my team develop things for you."

 

"What if I had said no?"

 

"Not an option." Fury told her.

 

"That's funny your using our web-shooter out of camo mode." he told her andwent to turn it invisible.

 

"Nice." She told them.

 

"I have something that you will probably like."

 

"I reserve my surprise." She said and went for the covering when she was hit. "Ow!" she turned to see Uncle Phil.

 

"Hold it, Director Fury I never questioned your decision about the others…"

 

"Other?"

 

"We are dealing with a complete wild card…daily bugle call him a menace."

 

"Okay hold it, the Pirate was the one to come to me first." She told them, that was Toni coming out of her.

 

"Coulson, Spiderman is here to learn and my responsibility and respect."

 

"We'll see." Coulson told him, he was laughing in his mind because there was no way that you couldn't tell she was Iron Man's daughter with that answer.

 

'Aw Toni is going to love that.' Clint told him in his com looking on from the vents.

 

Spiderman looked at the motorcycle and went on a joy ride, it wasn't the first time she rode one of them in the Young Justice team, she and Johnny had one of their own, not this equip but she knew.

 

Yes, she was freaking out and didn't have much control of this and yeah, she was going to be washing the Bat-mobile and the Quinjet as punishment for this. Her Aunt and Dad were going to be on her tail. She was suddenly picked up and she looked up.

 

"Let me down, Bucket head." Spiderman told him.

 

"Calm down, pre-school we'll take it from here." The guy told her and she looked down to see a girl in a white suit driving her motorcycle. She was finally let down and she looked at the dressed hero's.

 

"I appreciate a hand now and then, but I didn't need it from, who are you guys?" she asked of them, the one in the green suit and yellow mask talked first.

 

"Iron Fist." He told her.

 

"White Tiger, the big man right here is Lu…"

 

"Powerman is he calls himself Spiderman, than I am Powerman its cool and doesn't scream I have low self-esteem." he told her. Penny now understood the fun her Mom had when they confused her with a boy.

 

"Okay, Powerman…"

 

"And I've already met Captain Bucket-head." Spiderman told White Tiger.

 

"My name is Nova, creep."

 

"Nova Creep, catchy." She told him. "Now if you excuse me I have to return this to HQ see I'm with SHIELD."

 

"Small world." Powerman told her.

 

"Oh, no." she said; now she understood Coulson's words.

 

#

 

"No, no, NO!" Spiderman told Coulson. "I never sign up to be part of a team, I already have one, it was official I come from the Avengers part."

 

"It's not a team; it's a program if you just let me explain." Coulson told her.

 

"Nix, No, Neigh, Nu-uh, never." She told him walking away.

 

'Well she reacted well.' Clint told him and Coulson raised an eyebrow.

 

"I win the bet." White Tiger told them.

 

#

 

"Spiderman each of those hero's is just like you." Fury told her. "At a cross-roads, they could use guidance from someone who has been at this a while."

 

"Look, Nick they seem like nice people even the Bucket Head, but that is the reason I'm saying no, look I know you guys monitor me and the Young Justice team and I've seen what being responsible of a team is like and I don't want to be responsible for a bunch of rookies." She told him and was not kidding she had seen the way Aqualad stressed out and Robin who took the lead to some of the missions.

 

"I wouldn't have chosen you, if I didn't see potential and them to be the next hero's, I know the Young Justice Team are going for one day to go into the main roster, I can see that for this team but with the potential of being with the Avengers." Nice told her. "These kids are willing to give you a chance; will you give them that chance?" Penny looked down at the web-shooters and sighed.

 

"It all sounds great but I don't want to take that chance." She told him and gave him back the web-shooter they had given her.

* * *

 

She was brooding on a building ledge; she didn't know what to think. In a way she knew that the entire Young Justice Team were going for the League later, only Robin made the intention clear that she had two options, maybe she could help the rookies make a difference.

 

"Spidey-sense." She said. "From the right, left and under." That is when she saw just as Klaw sent her a blast, she landed on a roof.

 

"Stay down bug."

 

"Thundra, Klaw…" Spiderman said.

 

"And the Wizard…round two Spiderman you lose."

 

"It wasn't enough that I kicked your butt in-front of some school kids, now the whole city is going to watch." Spiderman told them.

 

"You over estimated your chances even if we lack a fourth member, there are three of us and while you Spiderman are ever alone." the Wizard told her and threw something at her chest that made her rise and she was chained and smacked around.

 

"Alright, girl you are going down." She said and threw out some webbing just for it to be turned to her.

 

"Your webbing is caught in the same anti-gravitational pull that you are." The Wizard told her.

 

"This stuff isn't cheap you know." She said and she was suddenly hit with a blast from Klaw and she was in pain.

 

"My turn." the wizard said and she was being hit by both the Klaw and the Wizard.

 

"He's out." the Klaw said and Spiderman was laying there.

 

"Good, much easier to bring him to our client." The Wizard said as he grabbed Spiderman's face.

 

"Peek-a-boo." Spiderman said and kicked him into the wall.

 

"So tell me more about this client who hired you boazoos."

 

"I preferred him unconscious." Thundre said and went to take the water tower out. She was suddenly saved by the Powerman. White Tiger was on top of her.

 

"What are you doing, I had them on the run."

 

"Except by the part that you didn't." White Tiger told her and brought her down. The fight began against each other. Spiderman caught Thundra and the top of the water tower.

 

"You miserable…"she was webbed.

 

Nova stopped the wizard for a minute, and White Tiger was fighting Klaw getting cocky and she was knocked down until she was thrown off the roof that Spiderman saved her.

 

"I can safe myself." White Tiger told her, trying to hit her.

 

"Yeah, except the part where you didn't." she told her. She landed and looked at the four of them "If you want to save somebody look down there-she was pointing to the people- superhero 101, we can defend ourselves they can't, go save them I got these meat heads, go protect and serve."

 

"You heard the man." White Tiger said. They all went to do their jobs and they slowly helped the people and took down the bad guys.

* * *

 

"Okay Nick I'll join your Glee Club." Spiderman told him putting back the web-shooter. "But I still operate as Spiderman myself, it's my version of me time, also I still have my spot in the other team think of it as my X-men."

 

"Done." Fury told her, and they shook hands.

 

#

 

"This looks rather interesting." Toni said taking apart her web-shooter claiming to making a better one than SHIELD and who was she to tell 'No' to her Mom.

 

"I know right." Penny told her. "Anyway I got a new team."

 

"I know, hacked into SHIELD." Toni says. "Which reminds me Brianna told me that you and Rachel will be training with a new rookie."

 

"Who, is Jason getting the mask already?"

 

"No, Batgirl, Brianna found out who she is both her and Rachel were surprised, they want to make sure she survives."

 

"Alright."

* * *

 

"Finally life is back to normal." Penny said getting her books out of her locker.

 

"Oh, Puny Rogers your Big Brother isn't here is locker-knocker time." Flash said and was coming her way until she was pulled out of the way.

 

"Hey, thanks."

 

"He's a girl?" she turned to see a boy say that and the four students seemed shocked.

 

"Do I know you?" she asked.

 

"Meet your new class-mates, Danny Rand."

 

"Luke Cage."

 

"Sam Alexander."

 

"Ava Ayala, think about it." she told her. Penny looked at them and she paled.

 

"Some idiot gave Fury the bright idea we needed me time." Sam told her.

 

"FYI on the secret ID, code of silence." Luke told her.

 

"Yay." Penny said. "This is great; I just need to talk to a guy."

 

#

 

"I need an immediate transfer to Gotham Academy." She said to the Principal.

 

"Deny, Miss Rogers-Stark."

 

"Why?" she asked. The chair turned and her jaw drop. "Uncle Coulson."

 

"Fury wants to keep an eye on you and that is acting Principal Coulson." he told her.

 


	38. Biggest Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna has been feeling terrible, why?

**Thirty-Eight: Biggest Surprise**

 

Henry looked at his child, he was the Prince to the League of Shadows but for some reason he wanted something more. He had taken a note out of Luthor's book and unlike Luthor who didn't know that he had made a child of one of the richest woman in the world and Superman. He knew when he combined his DNA with Brianna's it was going to be fantastic. He let his Father play with the Light and he dealt with another game.

 

"Damian, you're not just a child remember that." Henry told him.

 

"Daddy…"

 

"Father, Damian, I am your Father." Henry told him. He was teaching his son, but soon he could not deny that the child needed his Mother and if in that case he also destroyed Brianna's marriage to that reporter, well no one could really blame him.

 

"W…where's m…my Mum?"

 

"Oh you will meet her soon." Henry told him with a soft smile.

* * *

 

Rachel, Penny and Barbara were all training, all moving around the mat. They were currently training harder than anything.

 

"You three need to keep up." Brianna told them.

 

"We won't get a break." Barbara told them.

 

"Your kidding aren't you?" Penny told her. They all looked up to see Brianna standing up and running toward the bathroom. They all heard the noise.

 

"I should go check on her." Rachel told them and walked over to see Brianna coming.

 

"Are you alright, Mum?" Rachel asked.

 

"Yes, continue with the training." Brianna told them and went back up into the Manor.

 

"When is your Dad getting back from his mission?" Penny asked.

 

"In a few days, Alfred didn't let her go out last time, she wasn't happy." Rachel told them.

 

"Has she gone to Dr. Leslie?" Penny asked.

 

"You should know my Mom by now, she says that nothing is wrong." Rachel told her. "Anyway how's your new team?"

 

"Alright, I'm still getting the hang of it." Penny told her.

 

"Yeah, it's going to be like that for a while." Rachel told her.

 

"Where are your brothers?" Barbara asked, she was asked because they normal where training as well.

 

"Connor promised to take them to the movies." Rachel replied.

* * *

 

Batwoman and Robin were both on patrol something normal for them. As they looked at Gotham, Robin turned to her Mom.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Yes." Batwoman told her, but the truth was she was not okay. She seeing things fuzzy around but she needed to patrol. She didn't want to admit that she had been feeling terrible.

 

"Are you su…..Batwoman!" Robin screamed and jumped down to capture her Mum who was falling of a skyscraper and her grappling gun so they wouldn't fall flat into the pavement.

 

"Agent A we're coming back." Robin said into her com.

 

"What is the matter?" Alfred asked.

 

"Mum fainted." Robin told him. She called for the bat mobile and put them both inside.

 

#

 

Superman was already in the cave when Robin and Batwoman came in. He carried Batwoman bridal style into one of the slabs.

 

"What happened?" Clark asked Rachel.

 

"I don't know, we were just scouting and I was asking if she was alright and she said yes, next thing I know she is falling off." Rachel told him. Clark took of Brianna's cowl and taking off her suit, so he could take some blood sample.

 

"I'll call Doctor Leslie." Alfred said.

 

"Please, Alfred. Rachel go rest I'll make sure your mother is alright." Clark said. Rachel went to change and go up to her room.

 

Brianna began to wake up and she looked around and up at Clark. She didn't know how she got there.

 

"What happened?" she asked.

 

"You fainted." Clark told her.

 

"I don't faint, we must have gotten attacked." Brianna told him.

 

"Not according to Rachel, she was worried about you." Clark told her. "Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?"

 

"Because I'm feeling fine." Brianna said, Clark raised an eyebrow and was about to perform X-ray vision when he was stopped.

 

"I wouldn't do that Clark, you might damage the baby." They both turned to see Dr. Leslie coming down and looking at them.

 

"What are you talking about, our children are grown?" Brianna told her.

 

"Not exactly, remember you came to me a few days ago to get check, well I got the answer. I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I guess Alfred couldn't keep you away from the field." Dr. Leslie told her.

 

"What are you saying?" Clark asked he didn't want to get his hopes up.

 

"I'm saying that you two better get the nursery ready, because you will be parents in the next eight months." Dr. Leslie told them.

 

"I'm pregnant?" Brianna asked she didn't know how to feel a part of her was really terrified and the other very excited.

 

"Yes, now I'm leaving your pre-med with Alfred so he makes sure you take them and now more field work until you deliver." Dr. Leslie told her. She left and both soon-to-be-parents for the fifth time were surprised.

 

"How…."

 

"Clark I think we both know how." Brianna told him and Clark just shook his head before he kissed her.

 

"Are you sure?" he asked because he wanted to make sure his wife wanted the child.

 

"Of course, what kind of question is…?" She was shut-up by Clark kissing her.

 

"We have to tell the kids." Clark told her.

* * *

 

The next morning at breakfast all the kids noticed that both their parents seemed to be in a great mood, Rachel was worried though because her Mum had fainted in the middle of patrol.

 

"He-hum..." Clark cleared his throat and all of them turn to them. "Kids we have an announcement to make."

 

"What is it?" Connor asked. Clark grabbed Brianna's hand and their smiles were blinding.

 

"We will be having another addition to the family." Brianna said.

 

"You're going to adopt another kid?" Jason asked.

 

"No…what your mother is trying to say is…"

 

"I'm pregnant…in eight months you will have a new siblings." Brianna said. The four of them were shocked before they all moved like a pack to congratulate and hug their parents.


	39. Bat Family/Iron Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two families deal with the pregnancy.

**Thirty-Nine: Bat Family/Iron Family**

 

Now with Brianna pregnant she had to think about Gotham. She knew that she couldn't go and that meant someone came to visit her.

 

"I still cannot believe it." Selina Kyle told her.

 

"I already have four, how is that hard to believe that I will be having five now?" Brianna told her.

 

"You and Clark had been taking your time." Selina told her. "So do you want me to take over till the little tyke comes in?"

 

"It would be appreciated." Brianna told her. "Robin, Superboy and Batgirl will be joining of course; I had some people taking care of other places."

 

"Oh you had plans for this." Selina said.

 

"Of course I did, I am married and have four children." Brianna replied. Honestly she had been losing faith that she she would ever had to use it.

* * *

 

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Brianna was shocked to see Toni crying on her.

 

"Toni, what do you mean?"

 

"A week, it took you a week to tell that you are pregnant I'm your sister from other parents, and it took you a week, were you planning on telling me at all." Toni sobbed.

 

"I'm sorry Toni I was kind of in shock." Brianna tells her and she was getting weepy and she knew it was the hormones.

 

"Okay, I forgive you." Toni tells her. They both didn't notice that Alfred took a photo for the memory.

* * *

 

"I will be taking leave." Batwoman told the emergency meeting she had to call for the league.

 

"Is something the matter?" Wonder Woman asked.

 

"No but I need time off." Batwoman told them.

 

"How long will this time off be?" Aquaman asked.

 

"A year." Batwoman said, the League was looking at her with hanged jaws and even Superman was surprised since he believed that she would come back, but then he remember she had gone missing when Rachel was a little baby as well.

 

"A Year!" the League yelled.

 

"Yes, a year." Batwoman told them.

 

"Superman do you have an explanation for this?" Flash asked him. Superman and Batwoman looked at each other.

 

"This does not come out of this room." Superman told them and it was an order.

 

"This must be serious, you aren't sick are you?" Black Canary asked because she knew that she would be joining on the patrols of course she hadn't said anything to anyone.

 

"No." Batwoman told them. "Superman and I will become parents again."

 

"You didn't leave for Rachel, or Jason, or Tim, or Connor what makes this one so different?" Ollie asked.

 

"Well she did leave for Rachel remember she was missing." Flash told them. "Wait, is it a baby?"

 

"Yes, except I'm not adopting one, I'm having one." Batwoman said and the League was in shock.

 

"Oh My God, the world is coming into an end." Flash screamed which was not the only one who reacted this mostly all the boys while all the woman were cooing.

 

"Yay, Robin and Superboy will have a sibling, can I baby sit I'll be real careful." Shazam told her, Superman and Batwoman both turned to him.

 

"Thank you, Billy." Batwoman told him.

 

"Congratulations this must be a grand gift from the Gods." Diana told them both.

 

"So, yes I will still keep posted and you may ask my help when you need it to figure out the plans, but I won't be coming into the field." Batwoman told them.

* * *

 

Penny's team was going with her to her special lunch and even Johnny was surprised.

 

"I didn't know, they got invited." Johnny told her.

 

"I didn't, but team work apparently." Penny hissed at him, making Johnny laughed.

 

"Where are we going, Rogers?" Sam asked her.

 

"Rogers-Stark." Johnny and Penny reply.

 

"Really, where are we going?" Ava asked.

 

"We are going to meet my best friend." Penny told them.

 

"She's basically our cousin." Johnny explains. "Since our parents are really close."

 

They arrived at the café and they looked around, when they opened the door they all looked inside. Ava, Danny, Luke and Sam were looking to see who they were going to be meeting.

 

"Penny, Johnny over here!" the four of them turned to see a girl their age and a boy the same age as Johnny with glasses waiting for them. They recognized them because they had seen them in newspaper, online and TV.

 

"Rachel, Connor." Penny said.

 

"You brought friends." Connor said raising a brow.

 

"Yes, these are Luke, Ava, Sam and Danny." Penny tells them.

 

"Hello." Connor tells them.

 

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said. "You know we should move to a larger table."

 

"Yeah, we should." Penny said.

 

"We are incredibly sorry if we are interrupting you." Danny told Rachel.

 

"Don't worry you are not." Rachel tells him with a smile, he smiled back at her.

 

"So, what are you guys doing here aren't you supposed to be in Gotham?" Ava asked.

 

"We came to stay with Aunt Toni, Dad is taking our little brothers out and we are too old to go." Connor told them. After that something magical almost happened; by that it means that Rachel. Johnny, Connor and Penny began talking at the same time in the other four seemed lost in the conversation. That was until they all ordered their food.

 

"They are close." Sam said.

 

"Uh-huh"

 

"So, Connor what grade are you in?" Luke asked.

 

"I'm in the same grade that Johnny and Rachel are?" Connor answers.

 

"Wait, aren't you the same age as Penny?" Danny asks Rachel.

 

"I am, but I skipped grades." Rachel tells them before looking at Penny amuse. "Didn't you tell them, that you are in the wrong grade?"

 

"No." Penny tells her.

 

"Wait, what does she mean you are in the wrong grade?" Ava asked.

 

"I could skip grade just like Rachel but I decided to take my normal classes or normal as can be, I wanted the entire high school experience." Penny says.

 

 


	40. Starting Over I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the new baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some part of Ch.1 from the One Shot series is here as well.

**Forty: Starting Over Pt.1**

 

All the girls were getting ready, it had to do with the fact that they were going to make a baby shower for Toni, they had found out exactly what the child would be. It also meant that Toni had to be taken out, the one that volunteered to their everlasting surprise, was Bucky. He just told them that he needed to know the woman that Steve had married.

 

#

 

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked.

 

"Do you not trust me with your wife, Punk?" Bucky asked him.

 

"Of course I do jerk." Steve tells him.

 

"Alright, where are we going?" they both turned to see Toni wearing a red maternity dress.

 

"Over here, Ma'am." Bucky told her and wrapped her arm around his. It was weird to him still but he was trying to be normal and this was one of those things he could do. But something else was happening something they didn't expect.

* * *

 

"What just happened?" Penny asked as she looked down at her costume and she went into shock, she was a pig.

 

"Oh, I apologize it is Asgard's Day of the Wild Hunt." Loki told her. In truth he meant the spell to hit Sam who had been bothering Penny for a while and he didn't like it.

 

"Wild Hunt?" Penny asked.

 

"Once a year a band of Asgard's greatest hunters form a party and go on the hunt for a prize boar." Loki told her.

 

"So you made me into a pig!" Penny told him.

 

"The spell was not made for you..." Loki told her.

 

"Loki, my Mom's baby shower is today, Aunt Pepper sent me on errands." Penny screamed at him.

 

"The spell was meant for Sam actually." Loki told her trying to calm her. "It will last the entire day until the sun goes down."

 

"Loki!"

 

"I'll go do your errands." Loki told her.

 

#

 

"Where is Penny?" Pepper asked Loki.

 

"She was sent on a mission with Young Justice Team last minute." Loki told her. Brianna looked at him knowing it was not true.

 

"Are the girls going to make it to the baby shower?" Pepper turned to Brianna.

 

"I'm sure they will make it." Brianna said and she looked at Loki. Pepper turned back to the preparations and looked both of them looked at each other.

 

"I do hope Penelope is here at night." Brianna told him.

 

"She will." Loki tells her and goes to finish more of the errands Penny had to do.

* * *

 

"We have you friend." Iron Fist tells Penny. "I think Rachel will not like it if you are injured."

 

"Why would…" Penny doesn't finish as she is thrown to the other side toward Power Man.

 

"We are sending you to SHIELD." Luke tells her.

 

#

 

"What is going on out there?" Toni asks Bucky as they are walking and they see Thor flying incredibly fast.

 

"I don't know, it couldn't be too bad since they haven't called me in." Bucky tells her.

 

"I suppose." Toni says to him, before turning back to looking at baby blankets.

 

"So are we choosing blue?" Bucky asks her.

 

"Oh no way, Red and Gold, we can even get a Gray one." Toni tells him with a smile. Bucky has to admit that he does like Toni since she is incredibly different from Steve and that makes her perfect.

 

"I think black." Bucky told her.

 

"Uh-huh I'll probably give Bri-Bri that one." Toni tells him. Bucky just smiles and tries to block her eyes when he saw wolves that were flying.

* * *

 

"We are going to have problems." Pepper said.

 

"I don't think it will be that bad." Steve tells her.

 

"Brianna are you sure Penelope, Johnny and Rachel will get her."

 

"Yes, Pepper." Brianna told her and touched her belly softly to calm her child from kicking too hard.

 

#

 

"Come little pig show yourself." Scourge told her.

 

"If you want me come get me." Spiderman told him.

* * *

 

"Bucky and Toni are coming." Steve tells them.

 

"Tell him to keep her out for longer, Penny and Johnny aren't here." Pepper tells them. They elevator opened, Penny, Rachel and Johnny came out with their presents

 

"Sorry, we're late." Penny told them.

 

"Mrs. Rogers-Stark and Master Barnes are coming up." Jarvis informed them.

 

"Positions everyone." Pepper yelled. Clark helped Brianna moved a bit since she was six months already and waddling a bit.

 

#

 

"Surprise!" they screamed and Toni held onto Bucky's metal arm, which surprised the man, since he was still not used to it.

 

"Oh seriously." Toni said.

 

"Happy Baby-shower." They told her.

 

"This is really nice." Toni said cleaning some of the tears that came out.

 

"Did you have fun?" Steve asked her.

 

"I did, Bucky is great bought our kid a blanket." Toni tells him. On the other side of the room Brianna is look at the three kids in the eyes.

 

"I sincerely hope, you have an excuse." Brianna tells them.

 

"We do." Penny says and a huge blush is on her face. That tells Brianna anything she needs to know.

 

"I hope that you are okay, I suppose you are the reason three Asgardians were on wolves." That causes them to freeze up.

* * *

 

_**Few Weeks Later** _

 

Toni woke up needing to go to the bathroom. Steve woke up and turned to see that Toni wasn't there. He sat up and turned when the door opened and Toni waddling over to their bed.

 

"Your kid made me go pee." Toni whined. Steve smiled and pulled Toni close once she got inside the covers.

 

"He is up early." Steve told her.

 

"Uh-huh but that means that I have to worry about him kicking my insides and dancing in my bladder." Toni told him.

 

"Soon." Steve tells her.

 

#

 

Toni was getting her snack and she was about to go to her office when she dropped her fruit cup when the pain came.

 

"Jarvis!" she screamed cradling her stomach.

 

"Ma'am?" Jarvis asked.

 

"Called Steve, it's time." She said breathing in and out. She remembers the times she had seen it from the others. She waddled slowly toward the elevator so she could get to the infirmary.

 

#

 

"I swear Steve, I will kill you." Toni said grabbing his hand tightly. Steve dabbed her forehead to clean the sweat. "Oh, I don't mean it." she told him.

 

"I know Toni." Steve tells her.

 

Outside the team was waiting, Penny and Johnny were waiting as well. They were keeping Brianna and the Kent-Wayne clan updated on the news.

 

"Yes, she is yelling abuse at Pops." Penny told Brianna, they could hear the chuckles from Rachel and Connor.

 

'Why is she screaming at Uncle Steve?" They heard Tim asked.

 

"Because; her body is opening." Jason told him.

 

"Where?" Tim asked.

 

"From…"

 

"Jason!" some of the Avengers were chuckling.

 

"Tim, remember when we talked about where children come from?" Brianna asked.

 

"Oh." Tim said.

 

"Penelope, keep me informed." Brianna said.

 

"Ohh, Mom just screamed again, I think it's time." Penny said.

 

#

 

"Just push one more time." The Doctor told Toni.

 

"Okay." Toni breathed in before she pushed harder and then they heard the cries of their little baby.

 

"Come meet you son." The Doctor told Steve. Steve carried his baby-son and he moved over to Toni so she could hold their child.

 

"James." Toni told Steve.

 

"James Howard Rogers –Stark." Steve tells her.

 

"He's beautiful." Toni told him.

 

"I think everyone is waiting for us to show them our new son." Steve told her.

 

"Uh-huh." Toni said.

 

#

 

The team came in after Toni was cleaned up and so was James. Penny and Johnny moved over and went to see their little brother.

 

"Come meet, James." Steve told them. Bucky just looked at the family and Steve smiled at him. Baby James was small, light skin, with blond hair which they didn't know if it would darken and blue eyes they also didn't know if he would change them later.

 


	41. Starting Over II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and Clark deal with their new children.

**Forty-One: Starting-Over Pt. 2**

 

Brianna's pregnancy had been weird after a month of terrible stomach aches, the rest of the pregnancy was alright. To say she had been a little spoil with all her children being close to her, she was not going to complain. She didn't know that her life was going to change even more.

* * *

Brianna and Clark were having a lay day in, which tended to be that Clark didn't have to go to work or go save people and they could just cuddle something she found that she wanted to do a lot with the pregnancy.

 

"Are you tired?" Clark asked her.

 

"A little bit, your son likes to move." Brianna tells him with a smile and Clark just touches her belly with a wide smile since he could feel their child kicking.

 

"He is just as stubborn as his mother." Clark said and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead.

 

"You know we haven't thought of names." Brianna told him.

 

"I don't know, but do you have any ideas?" Clark asked her.

 

"Not really?" Brianna told him.

 

"Well I have an idea…but I don't know if you will like it." Clark told her.

 

"Tell me?"

 

"Thomas…" he stopped there and waited for something.

 

"What?" Brianna said.

 

"I thought of naming our child for our parents." Clark told her. "Thomas Jonathan Kent-Wayne." Brianna was frozen a bit and she felt tears and she was trying not to.

 

"I...I that's a good idea." Brianna told him.

 

"Really?" Clark asked her.

 

"Yes, but Jor-El would be his Kryptonian un-official name." Brianna said.

 

"Yes." Clark said.

 

"Thomas Jonathan Kent-Wayne." Brianna said with a smile.

 

"TJ, we can use that as a nickname." Clark told her.

* * *

 

"Where am I going?" Damean asked his Father.

 

"I did promise you that you would be going to your Mother." Henry told him.

 

He was going to ruin Brianna's marriage and if the little child in her stomach were to come early it wouldn't be so bad, he was going to be the only one with a child with Brianna, her clone-child with Superman didn't matter because he would never know, but Damean oh he was going to be the inheritor of the Wayne Money and would have the power that could help the Shadows.

 

"I'm going to see my Mother."

* * *

 

Brianna was dealing with the paper work and knew that she would have to be working for a few more hours. She was about to stop to snack, when her phone rang. She picked it up thinking it was Mr. Fox and it surprised her.

 

"Hello." She said.

 

"Brianna is good to hear from you." Henry said and that caused Brianna to get up, she immediately sent a message to Clark so he could get there.

 

"What do you want Henry?" she asked, she heard the small noise of Clark coming to stand by her side.

 

"I do hope your husband is home." Henry said. Clark and Brianna looked at each other.

 

"Why?"

 

"Oh, I just hope he likes the surprise." Henry said and at that moment the bell rang and the line went dead.

 

"Don't get the door Alfred." Clark yelled and he moved fast, Brianna had to waddle a bit to get there. They both stood together with Brianna behind Clark and when he opened the door and he looks at the boy. He was standing there lost, with a letter on his hands.

 

"Who are you?" the boy demands of Clark. "Where is my Mother?"

 

"You're what?" Brianna says and the boy turns to her, he has dark hair and green eyes looking so lost. Damian looks at her and at her stomach.

 

"You…you are having another kid, I thought, my Father." Damian tells her.

 

"Come inside." Brianna tells him. Damian walks inside and he is glaring at Clark with everything he has. Damian gives Brianna the letter and she takes it.

 

"Sir, Ma'am." Alfred said and looked at the young boy.

 

"Alfred, this is Damian, he is Brianna's son." Clark says, that causes Alfred to look at them.

 

Brianna looks at the letter and opens it;

 

_Brianna_

 

_I hope that you like my present. Damian is our son I would mention that he is three years old. I hope that your husband does not get angry or that it ends, but I would think you would want an heir and actual one ._

 

_Henry_

 

Brianna showed the note to Clark and she stops the knife that is coming his way. Damian looked at her and she glares that causes him to slow down.

 

"You will be staying here with me." Brianna tells him. "You must understand that Clark is my husband and that is not acceptable to try and kill him."

 

"But my Father…"

 

"You're Father and I will not ever be together, Clark and I have been married for a long time and that is not going to change. I will not judge you by the actions of your Father and we will welcome into the family but that is something you have to understand, also because you will have our last name." Brianna, Clark was keeping her calm and it helped.

 

#

 

When they were alone after introducing Damian to the rest, it had gone well Rachel seemed to be the one who would control all of them.

 

"He was trying to harm us." Clark tells her.

 

"I know." Brianna tells him.

* * *

 

In Wayne Manor all the girls got together, they all knew they wouldn't be able to surprise Brianna with a baby shower. What surprised her were the people that came. I mean she was really shocked, because it was the people that knew her from both lives either they had come or sent presents.

 

"So, since you have two kids apparently is a double baby-shower." Toni tells her holding James in her arms. "You just had to beat me."

 

"Really." Brianna said.

 

"Yes, two." Toni said, she was trying to make the best of it because she knew the way Damian was conceived and it was terrible. "Is he getting used to this."

 

"In a way, he still has some problems with people." Brianna said, they both looked to see Lily going near Damian and sitting next to him with a soft smile.

 

"You don't say."

 

"Henry spoiled him and he believes that he will be my inheritor." Brianna tells her.

 

"How did the rest of them take it?" Toni asked.

 

"He said and I quote 'I am the son of Wayne it runs through my blood and that means I will get everything.' Rachel was the one to correct him that Connor has not only my blood but also Clark's so he was the real son."

 

"Haha…I wish to have seen that."

* * *

 

 _ **A Few Weeks Late**_ r

 

Brianna felt the pain immediately and she held it in.

 

"Clark!" she snapped. Clark looked up and knew what was happening, he could tell because Brianna had that face she put on when she was in pain and trying not to show it.

 

"Let's go." Clark told her.

 

#

 

"Mom is alright Aunt Toni." Rachel said, she was holding onto Damian so he wouldn't do something stupid.

 

"Are you sure, is she is screaming?"

 

"She's Mum." Jason said.

 

#

 

"Clark I swear this is our last one." Brianna told him.

 

"I know." Clark said.

 

"I am not joking Clark." Brianna said before Dr. Leslie told her to push again. Brianna pushed again and it was the most pain she had ever felt in her life. Then she heard crying and Clark smiling so brightly; TJ was cleaned up and put on his blanket before getting passed to his Father.

 

"Brianna look we have Thomas Jonathan Kent-Wayne." Clark told her, in his arms was TJ and both of them smile. Brianna held her son and like when she held Rachel for the first time, she felt tears and let them flow free.

 

#

 

All the children came in with Rachel carrying Damian in her arms, it had surprised everyone how he had attached himself to Rachel of all people.

 

"Come meet your new baby brother." Clark said with a huge smile on his face. Tim and Connor moved together and turned to see their baby brother.

 

"What's his name?" Jason asked.

 

"Thomas Jonathan Kent-Wayne." Brianna said.

 

"After our grandparents." Connor said.

 

"Yes." Clark told them.

 

"So TJ for short." Jason said.

 


	42. M.I.A  PT.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is really annoying.

**Forty-Two: M.I.A. Pt.1 (Magic Is Annoying)**

 

The Justice League and the Avengers were getting together for a mission because it seemed all the villains were getting together. It was not difficult for it to happen and that caused the teams to get together and fight, it also included both the Young Justice and Young Avengers teams.

 

"Robin, Spiderman distract them." Batwoman ordered she was talking about Klarion and distracting him, it seemed he was teaming up with Enchantress, Dormammu and Morgana and that wasn't exactly the best news.

 

Robin and Spiderman moved together and tried to get at Enchantress who was angry at the fact that the two of them were trying to distract her, as them moved they were sent beams of lights toward them. Superboy and Human Torch were moving to distract Morgana.

 

The distractions had to do with the fact that Doctor Strange, Doctor Fate and Loki had to get ready with help from Zatanna who was still growing in her abilities.

 

"Are you ready?" Iron Man asked Doctor Strange.

 

"Yes, you will just have to worry of the ones they are controlling." Doctor Strange told her. He was not kidding some of the heroes were getting control to attack them.

 

"You got it, Doc." The Human Torch told him.

 

"Try not to hurt them too much." Superman tells Superboy.

 

#

 

It was during the battle things were moving around and flipping that some spells went bad and hit different opponents. In this case it hit Iron Man and Captain America, Superman and Batwoman, the Human Torch and Superboy and lastly Spiderman and Robin. They disappear in a flash as the magicians finally were able to beat their counter parts.

 

"Where are Iron Man and Captain America?" Hawkeye asked. They began to look around to see the other's missing.

 

"Batwoman and Superman are missing."

 

"So are the Human Torch and Superboy."

"The girls are gone too."

 

"Eight of our heroes are missing."

 

#

 

The rest of the heroes moved up to the Watchtower.

 

"How are we going to find them?" Black Widow asked.

 

"We will conduct a locator spell." Doctor Strange told them. As they did they did not look to happy or with any good news at all.

 

"Well?" Flash asked.

 

"They are travelling dimensions and we can't return them without damaging those worlds." Doctor Fate told them.

 

"You're telling us they have to return on their own?" Bruce told them.

 

"Yes, unfortunately if we do bring them back it will not be entirely good, they have to find their way back home, the only way I can think of is them finishing a mission there."

 

"How long will it take?" Wonder Woman asked.

 

"We don't know." Loki replied.

 


	43. M.I.A Pt. II(Steve & Toni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Steve land in a known place

**Forty-Three: M.I.A. Pt.2 (Steve & Toni)**

 

Steve and Toni both landed together and they got up slowly trying to look around.

 

"Steve; are you alright?" Toni asked her husband.

 

"Yes, are you?" he asked. "Where did we land?"

 

"I have no idea." Toni tells him. "All I know is I hitting all of those bastards upside the head for this." she took of her helmet and looked around and she paled. Steve looked around and was shocked.

 

'Register or Be Imprisoned.' A male version of Toni was there.

 

"I think I may have an idea of where we are." Toni tells him.

 

"Where?" Steve asks.

 

"I think Brianna and I landed here all those years ago except it's different." Toni tells him, she put her helmet on. They were about to move when Toni was pointed with an arrow.

 

"What hunting us down Stark?" they looked to see a female version of Hawkeye, the female looked at Toni and Steve and she gasped.

 

"Who…"

 

"No time we have to go." She told them. Toni and Steve followed her to get answers because for them to act that way.

* * *

They ended in she knew this place it was a house Brianna had extra just in-case something bad happened and she didn't even have the codes for this place but she knew of it. They landed on the bottom and immediately she was surrounded with weapons being pointed at her.

 

"What is going on?" Toni demanded.

 

"Steve." She turned to see Peter looking at him and giving him a hug.

 

"Hello, son do I know you?" Steve asked him. Toni took off her helmet and Peter was in shock.

 

"What are you doing here Toni; I thought you were back into your own dimension." Peter told her.

 

"Ugh, magic." Toni told him. "What is going on, why is everyone looking at my husband as if he is a ghost?" The pale look on Peter told her she wouldn't like the answer.

 

"Because he would be, Steve our Steve is dead." Toni grabbed onto her Steve's hand. "It was your fault."

 

"What happened?" Steve asked knowing his wife was going into shock.

 

"Where's Batman?" Toni asked and she was scared of the answer.

 

"You helped Luthor to imprison him and he got executed after Luthor killed Superman." Peter told her.

 

"No…no…" Toni said and Steve held her shoulder.

 

"Breathe Toni, this isn't our world." Steve tells her.

 

"Let's just say that you shouldn't go to Gotham, Nightwing I mean Batman and the rest of the Bat-Family want your head and no one steps foot in Gotham unless the Bat-Family says so and they get background check." Peter tells her.

 

"How could I?" Toni asked disgusted and scared.

 

"You sort of didn't?" Clint tells her. "The Mind Infinity Stone screwed with your mind so much that when you came back from it, you weren't the same, well Stark helped Luthor and Doom take control even sent the Hulk up in space, took out the stronger competition you knew Batman's and Superman's secret identities and help the registration act causing all of us to pick sides. The Captain didn't like it and build us with the help of Nightwing a lot of heroes have gone down."

 

"Is Richard all right?" Toni asked Peter.

 

"Oh he is fine, taken over for Bruce and has control over Selina, Jason, Stephanie and Damian those are the four you never want find alone they will take you down, all I can tell you is that Gotham has never behaved so well a lot of its villains are gone."

 

"Gone."

 

"Yes, it seems Jason took his revenger and killed the Joker and after that well certain villains have taken the hint." Peter tells her.

 

"How can we help son?" Steve asks. Peter turns to him.

 

"We need to stop Tony." Peter tells him. Toni looks at them and remembers something.

 

"Bruce." Toni said.

 

"Didn't you hear, bub he is dead." Logan tells her.

 

"No, if I know myself there would be a reason I would take out Bruce and it is because he knows how to take me down." Toni tells them.

 

"What?" Peter demands of her. Steve knew about it, so he was not surprised.

 

"But I would need to get into Gotham." Toni tells them.

 

"You're going to need a change of clothes." Luke tells both of them.

 

Toni gets out of her suit and puts it on a suit-case. Both her and Steve get change into different clothes and they both a very beautiful couple that most of them had to agree that they could see them married. Steve was wearing jeans, boots, a long sleeve black shirt and a black jacket. Toni was wearing jeans with boots a black shirt and a dark-red jacket, her hair in a pony-tail.

 

"Do we have to wait till nighttime to get to Gotham?" Steve asked.

 

"That would be for the best." Peter told them. "You guys will also have to be careful, the Doom-bots are sent to search around for any of us in the resistance."

* * *

 

Toni and Steve left at night in a motorcycle; it was at that moment that they saw the Doom-bots coming their way.

 

"Oh this is going to be fun." Toni tells Steve, before raising her hand and with her Iron glove she threw a beam at it destroying it.

 

"We are making friends." Steve tells her causing her to chuckle. They arrived in Gotham and hid in an alley-way before leaving the motorcycle and going to the roofs.

 

#

 

Wayne Manor looked so different and both of them were shocked it looked so much like a military castle with wires and Toni could tell the front gates were electrocuted.

 

"So, how are we getting inside?" Steve asked her.

 

"We are going to the source." She tells him. They move and begin to climb down when they get to a very tree and bush area Toni moves to the door hidden there and opens it. As they walk inside the silent alarm is turned on and Steve put's his shield in-front of Toni before she gets shot.

 

"Who are you?" the voice demands. They both look up before gas is thrown on the floor and they see black.

* * *

 

'Sirs, someone just destroyed some Doom bots.' Jarvis tells Luthor and Tony who are working on a project.

 

"Who was it Jarvis?" Tony asks. "Spiderman, Luke, Hawkeye?"

 

'The people were unidentified.' Jarvis tells them. 'But there was something you must see.'

 

The video comes up and the people in the motorcycle both of them covered so they couldn't see the face, but something pop out. It was a shield on the back on the woman; a shield Tony would recognize anywhere. He looked up to see the shield that was on his wall.

 

"I think we need to make an example." Luthor told him.

 

"Yeah, we are close to finding their hide-out anyway." Tony tells them.

* * *

 

Toni and Steve wake up and they are tied up and she knows this damn rope.

 

"Really, Richard this is unnecessary." She snaps.

 

"How do you know me?" Richard appears and gasps and when she sees that slash on his face.

 

"Son, we are not who you think we are." Steve says and Richard looks at him.

 

"How do, you're supposed to be dead."

 

"I supposed this world's is but Richard, Brianna and I came here when you were younger and I told you and Peter that we had the opposite of you and they were girls and that I was married to Captain America." Toni tells him.

 

"She could be fucking lying." She turns to someone she could tell was Jason.

 

"There's no need for that language." Steve tells him. Richard looks at them but his eyes are on her hands.

 

"She's not lying." Richard tells them and both Steve and Toni noticed the other Bat-clan family around the place. "What I am wondering is what you are doing here?"

 

"Magic." Toni tells him and Richard nods.

 

"Peter sent us and we have a way to take Tony down and in turn help you take back your world." Steve tells them.

 

"Oh yeah, he is the Captain." Damian tells them.

 

"No shit, demon spawn." Jason replied.

 

"Boys!" Richard barks out and it shuts them down and it surprises Steve seeing them so down, Richard had really become Batman. "Now help us than, but we won't be responsible for your injuries to many lives are at stake."

 

"We understand." Steve tells them.

* * *

 

 

Tony smiles as he knows he has found the hidden place. Its two days later since those Doom-bots were destroyed.

 

"I would find this, Bruce." He says to no one. He begins to hacks into the protections and he is about to send an assault.

 

#

 

"Shit, Tony found us." Clint says as he is getting the warning signal from Richard.

 

"Everyone get ready for the next part of the plan, we are going to strike." Peter tells them changing into his costume.

 

#

 

"Tony found them and is about to send an army after them." Richard tells them. Toni didn't ask about the Watchtower since Richard had shown her what was left in Smallville.

 

"Alright, I have the thing." Toni tells him. Richard turns to her and Toni gives him the virus the one that will shut down her counter-parts reactor for good and speed up the shards inside his heart.

 

"Toni."

 

"Do it, I know if he remembers he won't be able to live with what he did." Toni tells him. "He had his family killed, that's what Brianna is to me and Bruce to him, he knew that Bruce could have stopped him before things got worse and he won't be able to live with the guilt, shut the other me down."

 

"Alright."

* * *

 

Toni and Steve got into their suits and went into battle they had never seen so much blood and gore in their lives, the Doom-bots were everywhere and they had seen Jason take out Luthor and by taking out it meant that he had wrapped Superman's cape with Batman's grapple hook cable around Luthor's neck and thrown him down the balcony making sure the man's neck had been broken.

 

"That was a bit excessive." Steve told Toni.

 

"I don't think they care."

 

"I know it's survival at the moment."

 

Steve knocked the other Tony's helmet off with his shield.

 

"You're supposed to be dead."

 

"Guess you didn't succeed soldier." Steve replied. He moves away because he knows he can't deliver the final blow.

 

"We are doing the right thing Steve, we caused damage this is the right decision."

 

"So you killed your brother to do so." Steve told him.

 

"Bruce wasn't my brother."

 

"Really, than why is he the first you remember it could have been myself but Bruce you remember you left his children without a Father something I know Bruce would never want to do." Steve told Tony.

 

"Now!" Tony turned to the other Iron Man and it was a mistake for Spiderman and Batman moved toward him and took him down before Batman injected him. The fight was beginning to slow down and Tony was fighting trying to change the arc reactor but he wouldn't be able too.

* * *

 

As the battle ended and they both Peter and Richard took down the Doom-bots from inside everyone was cheering. Steve turned and saw the portal.

 

"I think is time we go." Steve told Toni. Toni turned and saw the portal.

 

"Let's go." Toni said. They both ran and jumped into the portal without saying their goodbyes because they didn't need to.

 

#

 

In Avengers Tower the portal opened and the rest of the Avengers were getting ready to battle when both Steve and Toni landed.

 

"Oh thank God." Darcy told them. Steve and Toni looked up and saw James; Toni grabbed him and held him close.

 

"Johnny and Penny where are they?" Steve asked.

 

"They are still in the dimension; you guys have been gone for a week." Bruce tells them.

 

'What about Brianna, Clark, Rachel and Connor?" Toni asked.

 

"They haven't returned." Jane told them.

 

"So, we wait." Steve told Toni.

 


	44. M.I.A Pt. III(Johnny & Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Connor land somewhere insteresting.

**Forty-Four: M.I.A Pt.3 (Johnny & Connor)**

 

Johnny and Connor landed on the water and since Johnny landed with fire, Connor got out of the water and saw that his friend was knocked out. He swam down and went to get Johnny pulling him up and toward land. He looked around and saw that he recognized the place a bit; he also noticed that it was night time. He was worried and he felt a lot of the world moving around. A shadow fell around him.

 

"Bat…Bat…Batwoman." He said and the world went black.

* * *

 

"They are just children Brianna Wayne." The voice was something Connor did not recognized at all.

 

"They landed in Gotham Bay, one was one fire they are no regular children and I've checked with Charles they are not mutants." Brianna replied, that was a voice Connor recognized. "You can open your eyes I know your awake."

 

Connor opened his eyes and looked at the two women standing there or his haze was saying that. His Mother looked a little bit younger and standing there, made Connor froze and pointed at her, she was in a wheel chair.

 

"You….you…you're dead." Connor told her.

 

"I'm sorry dear but I am very much alive." Martha Wayne told him.

 

"No…no…you died you were killed by Joe Chill you and my grandpa Thomas both of you died, Mom has a picture of you in her study and one in the living room along with those of my Dad's parents and the family."

 

Brianna and Martha looked at each other. Brianna was shocked because she only had one child and she was on her crib. But at the same time, how did this boy know that her Father had been murdered by Joe Chill.

 

"So, think I made a mistake bringing them in here?" Brianna asked.

 

"Don't get cheeky." Martha told her. Brianna smiled and looked at her watch.

 

"I must check on Rachel she must be waking up from her nap." Martha told her. Brianna smiled she had to admit her daughter was the happiest gift in her life.

 

"Miss Brianna." She turned to see Alfred who held Rachel in his arms, who happened to be jumping in his arms.

 

"Ma…Ma." Rachel told her, Brianna went to held her and Rachel just got comfortable.

 

"Hello my little robin." Brianna said.

 

"Where did you get that nickname?" Martha asked.

 

"There was a Robin where I found her." Brianna told them.

 

"Mum…" Brianna and Martha turned to the other boy who was dressed in blue spandex was distress. Martha moved over and touched boy's forehead.

 

"He's cold." Martha told her.

 

"Alfred, bring in more blankets." Brianna said.

* * *

 

Johnny and Connor woke up and they were both looking around.

 

"Alfred?" they said at the same time. Alfred looked at them.

 

"You seem to know me, sirs."

 

"Yeah, I mean with me you know me since I was ten and you tutored me and Penny" Johnny told him.

 

"Miss Brianna believes both of you are not from here."

 

"We are not." Connor replied.

 

"Than do you mind me asking where you are from." Brianna asked them causing them to jump.

 

"How is your Mom able to do that?" Johnny told Connor.

 

"You're my son."

 

"Yes." Connor replied.

 

"How did you land here?"

 

"We got hit in a battle by magic." Johnny replied.

 

'We need to find a way to get home."

 

"All science and magic are monitored by the Light and Hydra." Brianna replied.

 

"That wouldn't stop you." Connor told her.

 

"Are you so sure?"

 

"Batwoman…my mother does the same thing along with my Father." Connor said.

 

"You're telling us that Toni and You aren't doing the same thing, trying to protect the world form people like them."

 

"Yeah, you're our children." Brianna said. She knew herself and Toni and these two boys had the attitude but Johnny would be adopted by the way he said Toni's name normal but still.

 

"Rest." Brianna told them. "Tomorrow you will be briefed."

* * *

 

"Are you serious, Bri these kids are…" Toni told Brianna she was worried they had planned all of this all of this time. They had lost people Captain America had been captured by Hydra and they were trying to do something terrible but Steve had been refrozen to say Toni was worried was an understatement considering the fact that the Father of her little girl had bene put in ice.

 

"Our children." Brianna said. Johnny and Connor appeared and Toni looked at them.

 

"Where's Pop?" Johnny asked.

 

"He was put in ice, by Hydra and the Light just like they detained Bruce Banner and Thor can't come from his world." Toni replied.

 

"What about Superman?" Brianna looked down.

 

"He went missing." Brianna said.

 

"What?" Connor said.

 

"He's your Father?" Brianna said.

 

"Yes." Connor said. "He loves you very much."

 

"I know, we're engaged." Brianna told him.

 

"So, why don't they have you?' Johnny asked Toni.

 

"They don't know my identity, Steve urge me to never say it." Toni told them, she remembered the pain of the torture and when she got her suit, Steve was with her through the whole process and told her never to reveal her secret identity and she didn't. "I never showed anyone my arc reactor either and my Father kept it a secret."

 

"What do you need us to do?" Johnny asked.

 

#

 

"This is just like a mission for the team." Johnny told Connor.

 

"I know, but we don't have mind conversations." Connor told him.

 

"I know." Johnny said and looked at Connor. "Hey you don't think your GF will abuse her powers."

 

"M'gann would not do that." Connor told him.

 

"Alright, let's go." Johnny said.

 

#

 

_**Few Hours Before** _

 

'Wait your plan is to send your future sons to a facility to save Hulk and the rest they have?' Hawkeye ask.

 

'Do you have any other plan? Toni asked him. "We are not sending them alone, but they won't recognize them."

 

"So surprise?" Falcon told them.

 

"If you are done, we will continue with the plan." Batwoman told them.

 

#

 

That is how they ended up there, both going inside the building.

 

"Who are we letting out first?"

 

"I go for the Hulk; he is going to be pissed." Connor told him. "But I think he will be sedated unless we anger him enough."

 

"Darcy is still his wife in this dimension too and they put her in the hospital." Johnny said. They saw the other people around and Johnny turned into the Human Torch heating up the place getting all the soldiers to get out and you could see their boots melting.

 

They landed first in Steve's room and Johnny put the heating chip that Toni had created. They moved on to see Blockbuster who went at them; Connor was the one to fight him first and taking him down. He was not the only one who Falcon and Hawkeye came over.

 

Johnny broken inside the room and put the chip in Steve's cold casket; Johnny moved and went to move and burned down some of the building. Connor and Blockbuster broke into the room that held Superman and Superboy felt week.

 

"Shit." Johnny said before he moved to remove the kryptonite and put enough heat to be taken off. Bruce was trying to shake his head from the morphine.

 

"They sent Darcy to the hospital broken her leg." Connor told Bruce and that seemed to trigger his anger, turning him into the Hulk, to say that it was a very scary thing would be an understatement.

 

"Follow the fun that the Hulk is having." Hawkeye said. Superman and Superboy were fighting the after-effects of the kryptonite.

 

"Are you too alright?" Falcone asked them. Superman and Superboy could hear the shots from upstairs.

 

"I hear them." Superman said and looked at Superboy.

 

"Batwoman will answer anything later."

 

"Alright." Superman answered.

 

#

 

They all moved upstairs and saw that the Hulk was having a lot of fun destroyed things. Batwoman and Iron Man were stopping the key players from both of the Light and Hydra. They went up and started to fight.

 

Someone was about hit Iron Man when a shield went flying out of nowhere stopping Hammer from getting her.

 

"I hope I hit the right man." Iron Man turned to see Captain America standing there.

 

"You were a bit late."

 

"I didn't mean to." Steve told her.

* * *

After the fight they had lost some heroes and that had them terribly sad. Brianna and Clark were in Wayne Manor, Clark was hugging his daughter.

 

"Da…Da." Rachel said. Steve on the other side had his little daughter in his arms.

 

"Pa…pa." Penny said and Steve smiled.

 

'How can we thank you?" Clark asked Connor and Johnny. At that moment a portal opened

 

"I don't think you guys have to." Connor told them. Martha moved over and looked at him.

 

"Connor, can you give this to my daughter?" Martha asked giving him a letter.

 

"Alright." Connor said and hugged her.

 

#

 

The portal opened in Avenger's Tower and Toni was already there. She grabbed Johnny and Connor at the same time.

 

"I'm so glad both of you are alright." Toni told them.

 

"Hey, Mum, Hi Aunt Toni." They replied to her. Connor looked around to see Tim, Jason, Damian and TJ.

 

"My parents and Rachel haven't come?"

 

"No." Steve replied.

 


	45. M.I.A Pt. IV (Penny & Rachel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Penny and Rachel's turn.

**Forty-Five: M.I.A. Pt.4 (Penny & Rachel)**

 

Robin and Spiderman were both falling incredibly fast and they moved toward each other, they grabbed each other's hands so they wouldn't get lost. The portal seemed to open and Spiderman got ready to whip and Robin had her grappling gun out just in-case.

 

They both landed some-place and by landed they meant crashed into a ceiling opening and into a table.

 

"Ow!" they both said.

 

"Rach you okay?"

 

"Yeah, you Pens?"

 

"Uh-huh." Penny answered. "Where did we land?" Robin looked around and she gasped, she knew this place.

 

"Penny…t-this is Wayne Manor." Rachel told her, it was the Wayne Manor dining room.

 

"What the hell?" Penny said. Robin raised her hand and was about to open her computer, but she heard a noise.

 

"We have to move." Robin said and they got down from the table and they went to hide in one of the hidden places Brianna had built and she knew off. They looked around and saw Shazam was there.

 

"Shazam to Superman, I don't see anything here, Batwoman is not here." They couldn't hear what was said, they looked to see someone had come as well and it was the Flash.

 

"Wally." Shazam said.

 

"So, Batwoman didn't show her face."

 

"No, she is still working the rebellion; Clark is going to find her." Shazam said.

 

"We're doing the right thing." Flash said. Robin eyes went to slits and she grabbed one of her smoke bombs threw it into the ground, all both Penny and her got were screams as they ran down into the Bat-cave. Robin reinforced the entrance and Penny looked around.

 

"Oh shit." She said.

 

"What?" Rachel asked and she was shocked. The Bat-cave was destroyed.

 

"Do you think we could find some information?" Penny asked Rachel.

 

"If the circuits are not too fried, yeah." Robin told her, she moved to the main computer and she had to connect things. She put it in her glove computer and began to write the other things. She got the information, before they heard more noise.

 

"Let's go." Robin said they ran for it.

 

"Where are we going?" Penny asks her.

 

"I'll tell you later." Robin said touching her ear meaning that they were in hearing range it was mostly used for when they talked about boys and they didn't want their Father's to hear. They moved around when they saw robots, Doom Bots to be correct.

 

Two arrows shot above their heads and some spikes that seemed like the feathers of Falcon.

 

"Who are you?" Barton demanded and both Rachel and Penny looked at him.

 

"Uncle Clint." They said.

 

"Ah this is sick." Falcon said. "How can they create them?"

 

"What is going on?" Rachel and Penny removed their masks

 

"Oh fuck." Clint said. "Who the fuck are both of you, how…explain."

 

"Look, why are Flash and Shazam hunting my Mother or my Mother in this place." Rachel told them.

 

"Come with us." Falcon told them.

* * *

 

( ** _Their Dimmension)_**

 

Connor was holding on to TJ, he was babysitting at the moment. Damian and Tim were playing together for once and he had a feeling that Damian was getting depressed that Rachel was not here.

 

"What did you see?" Jason asked him.

 

"Not much, don't worry about it, Jason."

 

"Do you think they will come back?" Jason asked him and he seemed scared. Connor looked at him.

 

"Jason, they are going to come back, it just difficult." Connor told him. "They have to figure out where they are, who their enemies are and things like that."

 

"So, they might be in danger."

 

"In a way." Connor told him.

* * *

 

Rachel and Penny arrived to an in-disclose location and that was something they noticed. That is until both of them were engulf on someone's arms. Penny was wrapped around a metallic arm and she noticed.

 

"Mum?"

 

"Penny, you're not my Penny but you look just like her." Toni told her.

 

"Why is Dad hunting you?" Rachel asked Brianna. Brianna looked at her and just hugged her.

 

"He isn't your Dad…he's not even my husband anymore." Brianna said. "Clark is married to Diana…."

 

"She is just a replacement for you." Black Canary said.

 

"What happened?" Rachel asked. "I uploaded things, but I haven't been able to see much of it."

 

"It happened almost twenty years ago, the people began to complain wanted to know our identities like always we refused, than aliens attacked and we saved the world, that is when everything changed the villains were tired and began an attack." Brianna told them.

 

"Clark took care of Braniac, but he was brainwashed by Luthor, Red Skull tried to cause problem, but Steve sacrificed himself to save us." Toni told them.

 

"The back-ups?" Rachel asked Brianna.

 

"I gave them, the back-ups." Rachel and Penny looked up to see Randall Savage standing there.

 

"What the." Penny and Rachel said getting their weapons ready.

 

"Children, no I am not the enemy, not anymore." Randall said and both Penny and Robin could see the sadness in his eyes, they could truly see how old he was it sometimes happened with Loki.

 

"Why are you at our side?"

 

"I understood humans for the first time." Randall said.

 

"Why didn't Thor or Loki get involved?" Rachel asked.

 

"Thor got sick with humans; he only took his wife and child." Toni told them.

 

"Loki, he got heartbroken in losing both of you and left 'I will let you humans to rot this is the last time I lose my heart' he told us." Brianna told them and both Rachel and Penny felt terrible in making that feeling.

 

"What way can we help?" they asked them.

 

"We can't."

 

"No, you can." Rachel told them.

 

"You trained us." Penny told them.

 

"We chose this path." They told them.

* * *

 

"I can't believe this." Rachel told Penny.

 

"I know, my Mum lost her arm." Penny told them.

 

They began to change their costumes from the colors to very dark colors and it was different from their colorful ones. They saw Johnny there and well they had to ask.

 

"Johnny?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"How many superheroes do the villains have?'

 

"Many they have them believing all kinds of things that they doing this for the good of the people, Sue and her Husband fell for that, the one that has avoided it has been the Hulk he left with his wife disappeared and no one has been able to find them." Johnny told them.

 

"Oh." They told him.

"Is not like they will be much help." A young man said. 

"Dont be a sick, Nicolas." Johnny said. 

"I'm being realistic." He said walking away.

"What is his problem?" Rachel asked.

"He lost someone dear to him." 

"Are you girls ready?" Toni asked.

 

"Yes." Penny replied going with Toni. Rachel stopped and looked at this worlds Brianna's she had been incredibly scarred from the left side.

 

"Who got to me?"

 

"You pushed me away from Wonder Woman." Brianna said. "Your death almost broke Clark out of his stupor but the control they have on him is too strong."

 

"Mum are they using Starro tech?"

 

"What?"

 

"A few years ago they used Starro Tech to control the heroes; he had to reverse engineer the things."

* * *

 

Brianna and Toni had objected to it loudly of them going to take out some of the big guns. Rachel had to remind them that it would be justice that they were the ones to take down their murderers.

 

"You know we could call down some back-up." Penny told Rachel.

 

"I know." Rachel said.

 

"Loki!" They screamed together as they had done many times before. They waited and sighed because it was really just a try.

 

"What are you?" the voice was haunted. They turned around to see Loki, who looked sickly and alone.

 

"Loki." They said.

 

"You're not my girls." Loki said.

 

"We know." Rachel said.

 

"We came from another place and we want to help this place."

 

"Go back to normal and give you revenge." Rachel told him. They both know them that Loki was still very dark.

 

"What do you need?" Loki said with a smile.

 

#

 

With the help of Loki they got inside the building and Loki killed because he was not just going to take them down. Penny and Loki went to find someone while Rachel went to take down their defenses.

 

"How come you didn't help the others?' Penny asked Loki.

 

"I was angry." Loki told her. "The other you's got killed by the same people you looked up to, I couldn't take that."

 

"I'm sorry we left you alone." Penny told him.

 

"I think the other me cares greatly for both of you." Loki said.

 

#

 

Rachel was breaking into their defense when Flash appeared out of nowhere.

 

"You." Flash said and went to get her bridal style; Rachel moved and gabbed his hand giving him a strong electro shock causing him to drop her. He seemed to fight it off before trying to fight her, but Rachel knew Wally too well. She tripped hm.

 

"What did you do?" Rachel said.

 

"Is that so?" Flash said. Rachel took off her mask and Wally gasped.

 

"How-no." Flash said he couldn't believe she was gone. "Your-your…"

 

"What happen Wally?" Rachel asked. "I thought you did this to help people."

 

"I am helping people Rachel."

 

"Really because out there I see fear that is not helping."

 

"You're not my Rachel."

 

"Good because she would just be disappointed."

 

"I loved her."

 

"Yet you're with the people that murdered her." Rachel told him.

 

"No she…"

 

"Really, she got in the way to save her mother's life." Rachel told him. "Do you want her to remember you this way?"

 

"No."

 

"Then help me." Rachel said looking at his face. "Help me; make sure that those that hurt her get what they deserve."

 

"I…" Wally began and tried to get her.

 

"Wally, she loved you." Rachel told him. "I have a crush on my Wally for a while I don't what you guys did and I don't know what him and I will do but believe me she loved you."

 

Wally looked at her blue eyes and they reminded him of his Rachel. He moved close to her and Rachel grabbed his neck and put something in him.

 

"What-Rachel…" Wally said moving the haze from his eyes.

 

"Hey Wally we need to go." Rachel told him.

 

"What happened?" Wally asked her.

 

"You do not want to know."

* * *

 

Penny and Rachel knew War they had seen it, they fought crime but this was very different. Penny and Rachel were moving around, they didn't kill, they knock people down.

 

"By Hera." They looked up to see Wonder Woman coming their way and that was something wrong. Batwoman was about to move their way. But the one that did was Loki and he was stabbed.

 

"Loki!" Penny and Rachel screamed. Loki had stabbed Diana and both Penny and Rachel moved her away from him before holding him.

 

"We're sorry." They told him.

 

"No-no." Loki told them. "I'm fine may you find happiness in your lives and they may be happy." Penny and Rachel cried as they saw him go incredibly pale. They put him down and got up.

 

"Rachel, Penny put it the bomb." Iron Man told them.

 

#

 

They moved in together and put the bomb down before Wally took them out and the bomb exploded the Main Headquarters. All they could see was fire, before Hawkeye strung a bow and took out Superman. Everyone gasped at seeing it; it reminded everyone that they had taken the strongest person in the field. They even heard the roar or the Hulk who came to help them out.

 

#

 

The war was done everyone was seeing the loss they had suffered moving around the bodies making sure at-least they would get a good burial no matter what. They ended a few more days and they went and they took everyone. Penny and Rachel looked at the world and the portal opened up. Toni and Brianna hugged them and gave them their packs where their costumes were at.

* * *

 

The team was in the living room and when the portal opened. Loki got up and that was all he could do before he was trample by both Rachel and Penny who hugged him.

 

"Welcome back." Loki told them, the fact that he could feel them sobbing told them enough that whatever they had seen had been tough on them.

 

"We-we oh Loki." They sobbed out.

 

"Rachel…Penny!" they looked up to see Toni and Steve standing there. Penny ran up and hugged both her parents, Johnny and James were there in the ball as well. Rachel got up and ran toward Connor and the other Wayne kids, she hugged and kissed all of them and they didn't complain. Damian held on to Rachel because he was the closest to her. Rachel carried him and went to hold on to TJ as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I dont know if you guys are picturing Rachel and Penny but I'm picturing Anna Kendrick for Penny and Emilia Clarke for Rachel.


	46. M.IA. V (Clark & Brianna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Briana land in an interesting place.

**Forty-Six: M.I.A. Pt.5 (Clark & Brianna)**

 

Batwoman and Superman were both in the portal and they were about to land somewhere. Superman grabbed onto Batwoman who did not mind and they both wondered where they would land or if their kids would be fine. When they fell, it was more like floated. They looked at around.

 

"What is this place?" Clark said.

 

"War is happening." Brianna tells him.

 

"We'll go look for you." Clark said.

 

"Yes, that would be the best thing." Brianna tells him. Clark flies them over to Gotham and they are shocked to see that Gotham was practically destroyed.

 

#

 

They arrived to Wayne Manor and they could see the destruction. Brianna was shocked at seeing her family home so destroyed.

 

"Can you hear anything?" Brianna asked Clark.

 

"Pain." Clark told her. Brianna was worried about that.

 

"Is that bad?"

 

"Yes, I can only hear pain." Clark said. They walked together inside the Manor to see everything was mostly destroyed. Both of them moved toward the grandfather clock which was the only thing that was cleaned and close. Clark checked the door to see it was made of steel.

 

"It is steel behind the door." Clark told Brianna.

 

"Alright." Brianna told him and Clark opened the grandfather clock just to move his hand when he heard the cock of the gun, he grabbed the bullet and broke the door down.

 

#

 

They walked won worried and careful to try and find things. Brianna was shocked, sure it looked just fine but it was a mess and there was something she recognized very easy. Guns everywhere, there was not place where guns were not present and Joker cards on a board.

 

"What is this?" she asked Clark but he couldn't give her an answer, he could see all the weapons. He moved around and saw the picture; it was weird since he saw that it was the only picture in the place.

 

"Brian…" he stopped and went to cover Brianna when shots began. He grabbed the bullet and the attacked began which Brianna began to block them.

 

"Who the fuck are you, if you're with those Fishes or that Amazonian freaks you can get the hell out of my home." The man boomed. Brianna and Clark looked at the man standing there. He was wearing a Batman suit but his eyes were red instead of white and the bat in the middle was red as well.

 

"Thomas Wayne?" the woman told him. Thomas looked at the woman, who seemed to be wearing a female version of his costume. Thomas got his gun ready to shoot and he saw the man next to her was ready to block him, which told him that these two were together in a romantic sense.

 

"How do you know my name?" Thomas asked her trying to see if she was an enemy.

 

"I'm dead, in this dimension aren't I?" she asked.

 

"What?" the men next to her asked.

 

"Isn't that right, Brianna Wayne died that night in the alley you and my mother survived?" Brianna said. Clark turned to look at Brianna and he understood.

 

"What are you?" Thomas didn't finish as the woman took off her cowl and she saw her. He could recognize her anywhere. "B-Briana."

 

"Hello Father." Brianna said with for the first time since marriage and her kid's tears in her eyes. Thomas didn't know what to do, his little girl. He just took off his cowl and moved toward her hugging her to him.

 

"You-y-you're alive?" He said.

 

"Not exactly." Briana said. "The Brianna in this place is dead."

 

"But you."

 

"Are from another dimension, we got zapped with magic and landed here." Brianna said. Thomas looked at her and moved forward, he saw that the man seemed to almost move to protect her, but he wouldn't hurt her. He touched her face seeing how she would have looked if that bastard hadn't killed her. He hugged her close to him and as hard as he could. Brianna hugged him back, it was her Father and she couldn't stop hugging him.

 

"It doesn't matter, you're here." He told her, he pulled her apart from him. "Now, who is he?"

 

"This is my husband." Brianna told him and Thomas looked at him.

 

"Hello Mr. Wayne." Clark told him.

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Clark Kent, sir." Clark said, he turned to Brianna who had an amuse look and he shook his head.

 

"What do you do, Clark?" Thomas said.

 

"I'm a reporter." Clark said. Thomas looked at Brianna and he saw it the besotted look.

 

"How long have both of you been married?"

 

"Twelve years." They replied, which surprised him.

 

"Do you have?"

 

"Six." Brianna replied and Thomas looked at them.

 

"You have six children?" Thomas asked.

 

"Five boys, one girl." Brianna said, Clark moved toward Brianna and moved to her belt where he pulled out the photo she kept there of them.

 

"Here's a photo." Clark said. Thomas took the photo and looked at it, it was in the living room with both Brianna and Clark, Brianna held a baby in her arms, the other were there a boy with green eyes, two other young with blue eyes, the girl with a huge smile on her face the oldest who look to be a copy of Clark but he seemed older.

 

"The oldest look more than twelve." Thomas told them.

 

"Connor, Damian and TJ were a surprise you could say." Brianna told him. "Rachel, Jason and Tim are adopted."

 

"Oh." Thomas said.

 

"Now, what happened?" Brianna asked him. Thomas began to explain everything, how the Amazons and the Atlantians began to take control of the world, how the Queen and the King of the respective races had an affair that ended tragically.

 

"They brought their war to us." Thomas told them. Clark and Brianna looked at each other.

 

"How can we help?" Clark asked.

 

"I don't help, I worry about my city." Thomas told them. Clark laughed at that and it surprised him.

 

"Clark." Brianna said knowing exactly the reason he was laughing.

 

"It's just both of you are very much alike." Clark told her than look at Thomas. "She refused to join the team full time because she wanted to protect her city." Thomas understood that but he also saw them, he could see how serious his daughter was and what Clark brought to her.

 

"Well, we have to help them." Brianna said, she was nervous because she wanted to go home and be with her kids, even if she was happy to see her Father. "What about Toni, Antonia Stark."

 

"She is helping the rebels, last I heard they used a weapon of hers against them and she got blown, lost one of her arms and is using a piece arc reactor, they half broke it and she is dying." Thomas said and Brianna looked at Clark.

 

"What about Captain America?" Clark asked because he wanted to know if Steve here.

 

"Son, he froze over and is not alive, the rebels keep him think they didn't want those bastards dirtying something so pure." Thomas told them.

* * *

 

Brianna and Clark arrived to Avenger's Manor and they both went to look for Toni. Brianna found Toni who seemed to be suffering.

 

'Cough. Cough.' Toni looked so weak and Brianna it hurt her.

 

"Who are you?" Toni asked.

 

"Brianna Wayne." Brianna said.

 

"She died."

 

"From another place, I'll explain for your over-science mind." Brianna said with a smile and took out the extra arc she had in her belt for emergencies. She took the arc out causing Toni to be in pain before she slammed the new one inside.

 

"Oh my god, really fuck." Toni said coughing.

 

"Yeah, the other you gave it to me for emergencies I think this is one of them, it should keep the shrapnel from reaching your heart for close to forty years." Brianna said, she knew Toni and she made things effective and for long especially now that she had a younger child.

 

"Thanks, so entire story."

 

#

 

It didn't take long for getting all the information they needed and for both Clark and Brianna to have their plans done with the rest of the heroes.

 

"Are you sure this is going to help?" Hawkeye asked.

 

"Yes." Brianna told them.

 

"In what way I can help." They all turned to see Steve standing there.

 

"How in the…" Natasha said.

 

"I apologize for being late." Steve told them. Clark was standing in-front of him.

 

"We shall call Kal-El." Bruce told them. Clark turned to see the other him and he was surprised. Kal-El looked at the man that was him and was surprised to see him like that.

 

"Hello." Kal-El said.

 

"Hello." Clark said.

 

"The Atlantians, and the Amazons are about to go into war." Cyborg told them. Clark and Brianna looked at each other.

* * *

 

"Who are you?" Diana asked the man she was currently choking with her lasso of truth trying to get all the information she needed. She didn't know that two other heroes from somewhere else were planning her downfall.

 

#

 

The attack was coming and they knew, Brianna was wondering if her Father was going to help.

 

"You know it is really different for him." Toni told her.

 

"What?"

 

"Your Father, he is really different from what you seem." Toni told her. "I guess it's just the fact that we sort of live in survival."

 

"Yeah, I suppose."

 

"So, I know I won't get the life the other me has, but can I ask how it is?"

 

"Well you still have the arc reactor if that is what you're wondering, your married and have children."

 

"Wow." Toni said.

 

"I think you might have that happiness again." Brianna said because she had noticed the looks of that Steve had given her.

 

"Nah, you know I'm really sad I never got to be raised with you." Toni told her.

 

"Sorry." Brianna said.

* * *

 

The fight was about to begin and everyone was getting ready. Brianna and Clark were getting ready for the attack.

 

"You both do realize that they are going to kill." They both turned around to see Thomas Wayne standing there.

 

"Why are you here?" Brianna asked.

 

"I had to do the right thing." Thomas told her.

 

#

 

The fight was going to begin and everyone was getting ready. Clark had to change his suit well he had to take off his cape of all things, since they didn't want people to find them easily. Brianna had smiled at the fact that her cape was black. Clark had just rolled his eyes.

 

#

 

The battle bloody, Clark and Brianna just wounded and the others didn't they shot and cut and made the other's bleed. Brianna and Clark took out the bigger guns and fought, they were going to go after Diana and Arthur but they had actually killed each other.

 

"Really, that isn't really fair." Toni told them.

 

They were still fighting though and they went to keep the things down helping taking others out of the problem.

 

#

 

Thomas stood next to both his daughter and Clark they were getting to leave as the portal had opened.

 

"It was nice to meet you." Clark said and stretched his hand, Thomas shook his hand. "Take care of my daughter."

 

"Always sir." Clark answered and walked to the side so Brianna and her Father could talk.

 

"I guess you're leaving." He told her.

 

"Yes." Brianna said. Thomas took caution to the wind and pulled Brianna into a hug.

 

"I am proud of the woman you have become."

 

"I miss you." Brianna said.

 

"I know, even if I am not there, but I'm still proud." He kissed her forehead and let her go. Clark and Brianna looked at the world and they went into the portal.

* * *

 

In Wayne Manor the portal opened and the entire family was paying attention to it. Brianna and Clark came out and the first thing they heard was.

 

"Mom, Dad!" they looked up just to be tackled down to the ground and hugged by their children.

 

"Are you okay?" Clark told them.

 

"We missed you." Tim, Damean and Jason told them.

 

"We missed you too." Brianna told them.

 

#

 

Brianna and Clark were both changed from their outfits and Brianna was holding TJ.

 

"Thank you." Brianna told Connor who had given her a letter from her mother.

 

"She was different." Connor told him. Rachel was stuck next to Clark as when she was a little girl and that told Brianna all she needed to know what she had seen. Damean seemed to have change and was in Clark's lap hugging him.

 


	47. Ashes We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Penny are 15.

**Forty-Seven: Ashes We Fall**

  


"You seem tired." Johnny told Rachel who had come to Avenger's Tower just falling in her bedroom floor.

  


"Johnny?" Rachel said. "What are you doing in Wayne Manor?" Johnny looked at Rachel who looked terrible. He moved to her and actually picked her up and to put her in bed.

  


"You put the wrong coordinates; you're in Avenger's Tower." Johnny told her.

  


"Uh-huh." Rachel told him falling asleep in his arms. Johnny just covered her before she went to call Brianna.

  


#

  


"Hello Jonathan." Brianna answered.

  


"Hey, Aunt Bri; Rachel landed here and she fell asleep." Johnny told her.

  


"Very well, is she injured?"

  


"She honestly seemed really tired." Johnny replied.

  


"Clark will go for her, later she has a few things coming up in school she cannot miss." Brianna said.

  


"Alright, bye Aunt Bri." Johnny said.

* * *

  


"She put the wrong coordinates." Clark stated.

  


"Yes." Brianna said getting serious.

  


"You're getting more worried about Rachel." Clark said.

  


"You are as well; Rachel is putting too much pressure on herself." Brianna told him.

  


"Do you think we should…"

  


"We can't, we saw what happened the last time we said no." Brianna said and Clark knew the answer to that.

  


"She knows what she can handle; Rachel knows we will back her up." Clark told her.

  


"I think I'm going to lower some of the duties she has." Brianna said.

  


"We can also talk to her." Clark said.

* * *

  


**_Mount Justice_ **

  


The entire team had just gained new members and Robin arrived to see Aqualad and Aquagirl who happened to be flirting.

  


"Hey." Robin looked up to see Wally.

  


"Hi, Wally." Robin replied.

  


"So, I was thinking we should go eat some…"

  


"Sorry, Wally I can't I have some things that I have to do." Robin told him.

  


"Oh, I guess I'll go with Linda." Wally told her.

  


"Your new girlfriend?" Robin said and tried not to feel jealous.

  


"We are getting there." Wally told her.

  


"Good for you." Robin told him.

* * *

  


Rachel was almost crawling to her bedroom, when she came home from school that Connor had to just pick her up and put her on the couch, which just caused her to fall asleep.

  


"Miss Rachel should you…" Alfred didn't finish before Rachel got up and was looking around.

  


"Huh, yeah party today." Rachel said.

  


"No, your mother just called to say she is not going to party." Alfred told her.

  


"Alright." Rachel said, falling back on the couch and closing her eyes she was just going to rest. Connor looked at Alfred.

  


"Are we really not going to the party?"

  


"You all are, she is not." Alfred told him. Connor understood immediately, he had seen Rachel's agenda and it was something that shocked him, he didn't have that much on his but he knew that Rachel was pretty much putting much more things on her shoulder than he was and she had skipped grades.

  


"They want to make her rest?"

  


"Yes." Alfred said.

* * *

  


The missions were getting a bit more trouble and Robin was noticing some things.

  


"Don't you think you were a little hard/" Robin asked M'gann because she had gotten into someone mind and they had gone into panic attack.

  


"I don't think so." M'gann said.

  


"Well like I told you when the team began first, we aren't executioners." Robin snapped at her and walked away leaving M'gann in shock.

  


#

  


"Robin, Miss Martian told me you were being a bit rough." Aqualad said.

  


"No, I just told her that she needs to be careful when she accesses people's minds." Robin told him. "I get that her powers are getting stronger, but she a man who robbed a bank went into panic attack."

  


"Uh…"

  


"Don't think about bringing Batwoman into this, scaring criminals is sort of what she does before capturing them but she doesn't access their mind." Robin said taking all argument down.

  


"If you were thinking of this you should have come to me." Aqualad told her.

  


"Very well." Robin replied.

* * *

  


"Team to the meeting womb." Batwoman said. The entire team moved over there.

  


"So, what's up?" Wally asked and Batwoman glared at him.

  


"The team has to deal with Two-Face he is trafficking some drugs from Gotham to Malibu your mission is to stop him"

  


"We will." Aqualad said.

  


#

  


This would be the worst mission the team would be sent, for when they came back Connor was holding a pale Robin in his arms.

  


"What happened!" Batwoman demanded.

  


Aqualad began explain that Two-Face was waiting for them and that he captured Robin and Superboy by a mistake they made.

  


"He tortured her with some civilians making her choose." Aqualad said.

  


"Where was the team?" Batwoman asked and it was a very calm voice.

  


"We were trying to stop the shipment."

  


"The moment this happened you should have helped." Batwoman roared scaring the others as Superboy had already put Robin in the stretcher.

  


* * *

  


It had been a month and Rachel had been moved to the Bat-cave people had been told that Rachel had gone somewhere else. Brianna and Clark were looking at their daughter. Rachel had ended up with a fracture skull, a few broken ribs, a swollen ankle and wrist.

  


"Two-Face is in the hospital."

  


"He won't be standing for a while." Brianna told Toni.

  


"Banner's said she should wake up in a few weeks." Toni said.

  


"Mom." the weak voice was heard and Brianna turned to Rachel.

  


"Rachel, oh good." Brianna said and went to make sure she was alright. Toni moved to call Bruce, as she saw that Clark had come in.

  


#

  


Two weeks later Rachel was already in her bedroom and resting, her room filled with 'Get Well Wishes' everywhere the team had send her a large card, but she got gifts from the Avengers, Loki had sent her a large black bear and green eyes, that every time she seemed in pain, he came to see her.

  


Now here in her room, she was holding her mask. Brianna and Clark came in and looked at her.

  


"Rachel?" Clark asked.

  


"Can you guys call Jason?" she asked them. It took a few minutes before Jason came inside.

  


"Yeah?" Jason said coming close. Rachel looked at Jason and smiled before stretching her hand and gave him one of her extra masks.

  


"Jason, go out." Brianna said. Jason left with the mask.

  


"Rachel, are you sure?" Clark asked.

  


"Sorry for springing it at you guys." Rachel tells them both looking at them straight in the eyes. "I've been thinking about it for the past three months actually, I think I need not to be Robin anymore, I don't feel like Robin anymore, I've outgrown it."

  


"We will back your decision." Brianna said.

  


"It's not like I don't want to be a hero anymore." Rachel told them. "It just that, I think I lost myself, I need to find myself." Brianna and Clark understood that.

  


"Very well." Brianna said.

  



	48. The New Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Who is the new partner.

**Forty-Eight: The New Bird**

 

" _There is a new bird on town, around Gotham everyone has been talking about there being no more Girl Wonder but Boy Wonder this time."_ Cat said. " _What everyone is wondering, what happened to our Girl Wonder and will we see her again._ "

 

Connor turned off the television.

 

"They are acting as if you died." Jason told Rachel.

 

"Oh well." Rachel said with laugh. Connor noticed that after her choice she looked much better she didn't have the bags under her eyes that much anymore and she looked relax.

 

"Rachel." Jason said.

 

"What is it, Jason?" Rachel asked. "You're going to be alright, the team will accept you."

 

"Are you sure?" Jason asked and both Connor and Rachel had noticed that he was really nervous about this.

 

"We will there is a reason Mom, is getting people to know that there is another Robin so that they are aware." Connor told him.

 

"Trust me the other Justice Leaguers are already bugging our parents." Rachel told Jason with a smile.

* * *

 

Rachel was not wrong the League had asked for a meeting both Superman and Batwoman had not been surprised.

 

"Another one?" Aquaman asked.

 

"Did your daughter get injured?" Wonder Woman asked.

 

"Our daughter made her choice to give up her mask for a while." Superman said.

 

"Unlike the parents many of you think we are not; we did what a 'parent 'is supposed to do and supported her." Batwoman told them.

 

"If she decides to come back she is going to have our support to do so." Superman said. "Now about our Boy Wonder he has been training and the Girl Wonder herself chose him to take on her mask."

 

"Now that is all we are going to say, do you have other things we have to handle if not, than this meeting is over." Batwoman said.

* * *

 

Just the fact that she was no longer Robin, it did not mean that she didn't train, Rachel was training. Just as hard as her brothers, but she was trying to find new ways, hence the reason she spent her time in Avenger's Tower learning more from Natasha, Steve and other Avengers as well. She wanted to be well versed in fighting styles. She had even gone to Asgard-by invitation- and learned with Sif.

* * *

 

The Team was looking at the new Robin how different he looked from the female Robin they had been used to.

 

"Is it because we let the other Robin down?" M'gann asked.

 

"You mean, were she got tortured along with Kon because the team didn't pay attention for relationship issues." Robin told her bluntly. It was something that they had noticed that this Robin was a bit meaner and more blunt than the other Robin. The Human Torch had just told them that this Robin didn't like BS.

 

"We were doing our job." Artemis said, Connor was about to stop Jason but he just sat back down and let the team have it.

 

"So, when she saved Miss M from the fire causing some burns to her back, Aqualad getting dehydrated and the other things to help the team were her breaking away from saving people, is good to know." Robin told them.

 

"That is not what Artemis said." Aqualad said. The dsmage way done though, Robin just snorted and walked away.

* * *

 

Rachel was having fun she was in Avengers Tower with TJ and Damian since he and James were having a playdate and Lily was with Damian like it had been known it was scary in a way. Lily was the only young child that Damian could be with, Darcy joked that her daughter the power to control tremendous tempers. Now one really told her differently because the fact that Damian seemed calmer with Lily was very eerie.

 

"Web-head!" Rachel turned to see Penny's team. The team stopped when they saw Rachel sitting there with the babies and young children.

 

"Hello." She said politely.

 

"Rachel." Danny said with a smile and sat down next to her. The other part of the team was trying to make fun of Danny who ignored them.

 

"Danny is good to see you." Rachel replied. Damian looked at Danny and glared at him.

 

"So, how you been?" Danny asked

 

"I've been good, are you here to see Penny because she hasn't come home yet." Rachel told him.

 

"So, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

 

"Well…." Rachel stopped when Damian got up with Lily holding her hand and getting in-between Rachel and Danny.

 

"Uh…"

 

"Play date." Rachel told him.

 

"Oh." Danny replied.

 

"Damian, Lily; come eat some snacks." Darcy screamed over to them. Damian glared at Danny and helped Lily down and they walked together.

 

"So, I was wondering…" Danny said and stopped looking around to see that her brother didn't come.

 

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date." Danny asked. Rachel blushed hard and looked at him.

 

"Y-yes." Rachel told him.

 

"Good, will you be staying in New York for a while?" Danny asked remembering that Rachel lived in Gotham.

 

"Actually I'm staying for two weeks Spring Break and all." Rachel told him.

 

"That's good." Danny told him with a smile.

 

"Rachel!" they both looked up to see Damian coming her way with a sandwich and Lily at his side.

 

"What is it Damian?" Rachel asked. The two kids moved around and got in-between Danny and Rachel at them.

 

"Pay attention to Lily and Me." Damian said. Rachel rolled her eyes and Darcy who was taking care of James and TJ smiled.

 

"Alright." Rachel said and turned to Danny. "I'll talk to you later."

 

"Yes alright."

* * *

 

Clark came up to pick up his children when he stood in-front of Rachel.

 

"I heard Danny Rand asked you out on a date?" Clark said, Rachel blushed a bit at that.

 

"She isn't going; she has to take care of Lily and I." Damian told Clark. Rachel looked at Clark with big wide eyes.

 

' _You can go.'_ Clark mouthed. Rachel smiled.

 

"Let's go Damian." Clark said holding TJ.

 

"Bye, Bye Ra." TJ told her.

 

"Bye." Rachel said.

 

#

 

"You have a date with Danny?" Penny said.

 

"He asked me on a date and I said yes." Rachel told her, Penny threw a pillow at her.

 

"Oh this is good." Penny said. "Wait, you know your parents are going to be keeping an eye on you." Penny told her.

 

"Yes, I know but Danny is nice."

* * *

 

It had been a month and both Brianna and Clark looked at Danny who was taking Rachel to a school dance. He seemed rather nervous.

 

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Danny said with a smile. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie.

 

"Hello Daniel." Brianna said.

 

"Now we understand that it's a dance night and I hope that you can bring our daughter home at 11:30." Clark said.

 

"Yes, I'll bring her at that time." Danny told them. He looked up to see Rachel come down wearing an emerald dress that reached her knees and the back had a tail.

 

"Wow." Danny said.

 

"Hi Danny." Rachel said with a smile.

 

"You look beautiful." Danny said and they both blushed.

 

"I believe pictures are to be taken." Alfred said coming out with a camera.

 

"That's right, I'm pretty sure Ma and Pa will want one." Clark said and Rachel blushed.

 

#

 

Connor and Barbara had gone to the dance together and they were actually having fun.

 

"I really am having a great time." Barbara told Connor.

 

"So am I." Connor told her and they both smile.

 

"It seems Danny and Rachel are having a great time."

 

"I know." Connor told her.

* * *

 

Danny brought Rachel home and they were in the stairs of the Manor. Rachel noticed that her parents were looking through the window.

 

"I suppose this is good night." Danny told her.

 

"It is." Rachel told him.

 

"Good-night." Danny said.

 

"Goodnight." Rachel said getting up the first three steps before turning around and climbing down grabbing Danny's face and kissing him in the lips. Danny kissed her back.

 

"Bye." Rachel told him with a smile and climbing back up.

 

"Bye." Danny said getting into the car.

 

#

 

Rachel walked into the Manor and her parents were waiting for her.

 

"Did you have fun?" Brianna asked.

 

"Don't pretend like Dad wasn't looking through the wall." Rachel said with a sappy smile. Brianna and Clark looked at each other.

 

"I did have fun." Rachel said with a smile. As she went upstairs Brianna smiled.

 

"Should we give her the talk?" Clark asked.

 

"I gave it to her and Penny already, Tony and I traumatized them a bit." Brianna said with a smile.

 

"Good." Clark said.


	49. Ascending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving, the girls are growing.

**Forty-Nine: Ascending**

 

Rachel was checking on Jason who had been injured.

 

"The team is either getting dumber…"

 

"Jason!" Rachel said.

 

"How can they make a simple mistake, Aqualad told them to get out." Jason told her.

 

"It happens sometimes." Rachel told him.

 

"That girl Miss Martian, she sent another guy into a panic attack." Jason informed her. Rachel sighed.

 

"Did you tell, Kaldur or Connor?"

 

"Please Aqualad is gaga by his girlfriend and Connor is in love with her and he is blind, didn't Mom talk to both of you about it."

 

"Jason, she did." Rachel told him.

 

"So are you getting tired of being a normal teen?" Jason asked.

 

"Aw, you miss me?" Rachel asked.

 

"Shut-up." Jason told her.

 

"I'm still thinking about it." Rachel told him.

 

"Do you miss the field?" Jason asked.

 

"Sometimes, don't worry about it Jason." Rachel told him.

* * *

 

Rachel was training and she saw herself in the mirror. She was thinking about Jason's words and not only his but Johnny, Penny and other people from her Family. She also knew that she had always been Robin and now she wasn't. Who was she going to become?

 

#

 

She was in her bedroom, when she was beginning to think about what she was to do. When she was beginning, that is when she thought of a story one her Dad told her for bedtime.

 

The Kryptonian man who was cast out from his family and decided to take on crime as a vigilante. She knew she hadn't been cast-out but she had changed she was no longer Robin, she was someone else. She looked at her blank paper and began to draw ideas.

* * *

 

Brianna looked at her daughter who seemed to be designing new things and she was surprised.

 

"Do you need help?" she asked.

 

"Not at all, Mom." Rachel told her with a smile. "But I need some help getting these things." Rachel gave her the paper. Brianna looked at it.

 

"These are for a suit." Brianna said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yes, I…I've been thinking." Rachel said. "I am thinking about going back into the field but I know how to do it."

 

"Alright." Brianna said with a small smile.

* * *

 

Penny was looking at Harry who was still having trouble with MJ again and that had shocked her.

 

"I'm sorry." Penny said.

 

"It's alright; I guess we weren't meant to be." Harry told her.

 

"It's going to be alright, Harry." She said with a smile and felt a little bad for her friend since his Father was being detained after the Goblin accident.

 

"Thanks for being here, Penny." Harry said with a smile.

 

"I'm your friend." She told him.

* * *

 

"Are you serious?" Penny asked Rachel. Both her Johnny and Rachel were hanging out in the game room.

 

"Yes, I'm already thinking about my new costume." Rachel told them.

 

"Have you come up with a name?" Johnny asked her.

 

"Yes, I'm almost ready."

 

"Why do you want to come back into the field?" Johnny asked her.

 

"You guys are going to think that I'm insane but, I miss the field." Rachel told them.

 

"That is understandable." Penny told her.

 

"Penny is right; you've been in the field for so long I think you breathe it now." Johnny told her with a smile.

 

"You two are not helping." Rachel said.

 

"But you have been a normal teenager for a few months." Johnny said with a smile.

* * *

 

Clark and Brianna were sitting down on the sofa while TJ played on the ground. That was until Rachel came in and squeezed herself between them.

 

"Now I missed you doing this." Clark said with a smile. Brianna rolled her eyes and waited.

 

"No you didn't." Rachel told him.

 

"What do you want to tell us?" Brianna asked.

 

"I will be returning soon to the field." Rachel told them both. Clark and Brianna looked at each other from the top of her head.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yes, I made up my mind already." Rachel told them both.

 

"Do we have any idea on what you will be called?" Clark asked her.

 

"Actually I was going to ask Mom to help me?" Rachel said.

* * *

 

A month after Harry broke up with MJ; he was beginning to flirt with Penny which was nice Penny had to say that, but not everyone had that opinion.

 

"So, why are you flirting with my little sister?" Johnny asked Harry.

 

"I'm not flirting, we are friends." Harry told Johnny. Johnny looked at Harry and nodded at him, he didn't believe him though because he had just broken up with MJ and they loved each other supposedly so much that Harry was getting near Penny.

 

"Alright, I believe you." Johnny told him.

 

"I wouldn't hurt Penny." Harry told him.

 

"Yeah, alright." Johnny said. Harry walked away and Gwen came behind Johnny.

 

"You don't trust his feelings for Penny."

 

"No, you've seen how he and MJ were really do you expect me to actually believe that he cares for Penny that way." Johnny told her.

 

"She wont get hurt." Gwen told him.

 


	50. My Name Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is going back to the field.

**Fifty: My Name Is…**

 

Clark and Brianna were looking at the costume that Rachel had finally designed and Clark recognized it.

 

"When will it be ready?" Clark asked Brianna.

 

"One month." Brianna told him. "She is thinking about it and has things prepared."

 

"Do you think everything will be going well?" Clark asked.

 

"I think you are going to like it." Brianna told him.

 

"If you say so." Clark told her.

 

"I actually mean it, it is going to be different and like I said before I do blame you for this. " Brianna told him.

"Well I like it." Clark said with a smile.

* * *

 

Harry had begun to flirt with Penny and someone had noticed.

 

"So, now you're trying to be with Penny." MJ said.

 

"It's not something you need to care about." Harry told her.

 

"I'm not jealous."

 

"I'm not saying you are." Harry told her but had to smile as he saw her leave.

 

"Hey, Harry?" Penny said with a smile.

 

"Hi, Penny." Harry said touching her arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

 

"What?" Penny said.

 

"Do you want to go out on a date?" Harry asked.

 

"Y-yes." Penny said.

 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

 

"Okay." Penny said with a smile.

 

#

 

"You're asking us, what?" Toni said, Steve knew he should be the one over reacting, but Toni was doing his job.

 

"I want to go out on a date with Harry, he asked." Penny said.

 

"I don't know Penelope." Steve said.

 

"Come on it's just one date." Penny said with a smile. Toni and Steve looked at each other.

 

"Very well." Steve said.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes." Steve told her. Penny left smiling.

 

"I don't like the fact that he asked her." Toni told him.

 

"Neither do I, but if we say no she will still go out behind our backs." Steve told her.

 

"I still don't like him." Toni said.

* * *

 

Penny was ready for her date and she was nervous about it. She was dressed nicely and she was going to wait for him outside, but her Father told her not to.

 

"If he wants to go out with you, he must come here to pick you up, Penelope that is how things work my time or not." Steve told her.

 

'Master Steve, Young Mr. Osbourne is here.'

 

"Let him up, Jarvis." Toni said with a smile.

 

"Please don't embarrass me." Penny pleaded.

 

"We will not." Steve said.

 

'Yes we will.' Toni whispered to him. Harry walked inside and smiled at Penny.

 

"Hello, Penny." Harry told her.

 

"Hi, Harry." Penny said, Harry turned around to see Steve and Toni looking at him.

 

"Um…hello Mr. and Mrs. Rogers." Harry said.

 

"Hello, Harry." Steve said. "Bring Penny back by 11:30."

 

"Be punctual or one of Penny's Uncle's will go get her."

 

"Mom!" Penny said mortified.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Toni didn't like it, no one in the Tower did. But they knew they couldn't tell Penny that they didn't like Harry for her because she would keep dating him to piss them off, Toni knew how things went.

 

"How did you do it with Rachel?" Toni asked Brianna as they were drinking coffee with their kids around.

 

"I trusted Rachel."

 

"Bullshit!" Toni whispered.

 

"I knew that she would get over Danny, he was a gentleman I actually liked him." Brianna told her. "I also knew he wouldn't last long which I was right they broke up a week it was mutual."

 

"I have a bad feeling about Harry, it's not like he is like his Father but I don't know."

 

"He's using Penny to make MJ jealous." Brianna told her.

 

"That's why I didn't want to hear." Toni said.

 

"If you stop Penny the more she is going to be attached to him, you should remember being a teen." Brianna said.

 

"I don't want my daughter to be hurt."

 

"I know, sometimes I just want to have time turned back so we can have them small again." Brianna said with a smile.

 

"I know, I guess Steve and I will be there when it happens."

* * *

 

It had been a month and the suit was ready. Rachel looked at it and smiled her costume was ready. She breathe in she was going back on the field. She went to change, she had to make her debut and it would be in Gotham. She got dress and put all of her new equipment on, which really it was fantastic.

 

"So, what's your new name?" Rachel turns to see her Dad standing there with her mother.

 

"You can call me Nightwing." She said and she sees the surprise and pride in her Father's face.

* * *

 

Robin and Superboy were pissed beyond anything they could ever be. They had gotten caught again but this time it was the entire team's fault the couples in the team had been arguing even Superboy and Miss M but Superboy had ignored her the moment the mission began because he had learned not to let emotions rule him during the mission or he could make a mistake.

 

"We should call the League." Artemis said.

 

"Won't we just prove we couldn't handle this mission?" Rocket asked.

 

"It would be better than been stuck here about to be killed." Robin snapped at them.

 

"Calm down we are not going to die." Aqualad told the team.

 

"I wouldn't say that Aqualad, you will die soon." Two-Face said with smile.

 

"Let us go Two-Face." Superboy said.

 

"No, we shall let that go." Two-Face said with a smile, he was flipping his coin. Than he heard a noise it was a beating.

 

"Ah it seems someone has come to interrupt our game. Will they die?" Two-Face said flipping his coin. He was about to move when someone landed in-front of him.

 

"Who are you?" Two-Face asked him.

 

"Call me Nightwing." Nightwing told him with a huge smile on her face. Robin and Superboy looked at Nightwing.

 

"Nightwing, you will…" he shot at her but she flipped and she moved to kick him right in the face.

 

"I don't think that was smart Two-Face, you've gotten sloppy." Nightwing said. Two-Face and Nigthwing began to fight against each other.

 

"Miss M, check her." Aqualad said and when it happen Miss M groaned in pain and she tried it again and she fainted. Robin laughed at that. Two-Face landed by their feet.

 

"Really Miss M was trying to read my mind." Nightwing said with a smile.

 

"Robin?" Kid Flash said.

 

"It's Nightwing now actually." She told him. Kid Flash looked at Nightwing and she looked different. Nightwing began to let them down and Aqualad held onto Miss M.

 

"I apologize my friend." Aqualad said.

 

"It's fine." Nightwing said but something told him it was not.

* * *

 

" _There are rumors that the new hero in Gotham is none other than our Girl Wonder it seems she has grown." Cat said in the news. "If this is true, Nightwing will be now here for now until everything changes."_

 

"Really?" Jason asked.

 

"They were going to make the connection sooner or later." Rachel told him.

 

"It was not going to change." Connor told him.

 


	51. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Rachel are upset.

**Fifty-One: Exchange**

 

Penny and Rachel were mad at each other. The entire Avengers Tower and Wayne Manor were vibrating with their tempers and moping. Toni was the one to check on Penny who was brooding in her own lab.

 

' _She is like me.'_ Toni thought they had told her many times but she didn't believe it. The door opened and she walked inside.

 

"Penelope." Toni said.

 

"What is it?" Penny asked.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Toni asked and really Steve should be the one here. Penny just slammed the wrench on her desk.

 

"It's Rachel; could you believe what she said?"

 

"Not at all kiddo." Toni said.

 

"She had the nerve to say that Harry is using me to try and make MJ jealous." Penny said.

 

"Oh." Toni said; she really couldn't be mad with Rachel for saying what everyone wanted to say.

 

"I mean can you believe it." Penny said.

 

"Penny don't you think maybe Rachel cares about you."

 

"She isn't showing it." Penny said.

 

* * *

 

In Wayne Manor, Brianna went inside Rachel's room to see her sulking.

 

"You and Penny got in a fight."

 

"Great detective work, Mom." Rachel replied and Brianna raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry."

 

"What was it about?" Brianna asked.

 

"I told Penny, that Harry is using her." Rachel tells her. "I don't want to see Penny being hurt by Harry, I saw him flirting with MJ alright."

 

"Rachel, you know that she won't listen. It is the same way that I don't tell Connor about M'gann." Brianna told her. "Rachel, when you care for someone you become blind to many of their faults, Penelope will not see that."

 

"So I'm supposed to let her get hurt?" Rachel asked.

 

"Sometimes, it has to happen even if we hate it."

* * *

 

 

The fight went even in the field since S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Justice League were trying to get everyone to work together and Superman and Captain America were trying to help their daughters to work their problems out.

 

"I don't understand what they were thinking." Spiderman said.

 

"Really, Spiderman we need to catch him." Nightwing told her. They hadn't talked for the past three weeks and this was the first time they were together.

 

"Stop!" they said together when they saw Mesmero.

 

"Ah, Spiderman and Nightwing what a surprise." He said and began to send people against them.

 

"We can't hurt the civilians." Nightwing told Spiderman.

 

"I know that." Spiderman said.

 

They were fighting the people or trying to hurt them actually. They were able to stop many people and Nightwing had to stop one of her smoke bombs to stop people before they were able to stop Mesmero.

 

#

 

"Both of you have done a good job." Fury said.

 

"Thanks." Nightwing and Spiderman said. Fury looked at both of them and knew they were having problems. Mesmero seemed to notice as well and he began to do something and smiled.

* * *

 

Penny arrived at school a bit late, she blushed when the teacher told her about being late and she sat down.

 

"Look at you being late." Sam told her.

 

"Shut-up, I had things to deal with." Penny told him.

 

"Don't fight with Sam, Penelope." Harry told her with a smile.

 

"Pop-quiz." The teacher told them. Penny began to do her test but she was tired and began to close her eyes until it got darker.

 

#

 

In Gotham Rachel was having the same problem and began to close her eyes before she fell asleep.

 

"Rachel, Rachel wake up." Connor said.

 

"Connor, what are you doing in Midtown High." Rachel (Penny) opened her eyes to see that she was, she got up and Connor looked at him. Rachel (Penny) was in shock she knew exactly where she was.

 

"Rachel?" Connor asked.

 

"Connor, I need to Wayne Manor." Rachel (Penny) said.

 

"I want to go home too Rachel but we both need to handle school." Connor told her.

 

"Connor, I need to go see Penny." She told him.

 

"I know you and Penny are angry at each other, she is not going to tell you anything, after you told her about Harry."

 

"Maybe I'm wrong and he isn't treating Penny badly." Rachel (Penny) said annoyed and Connor looked at her with a raise brow that was Brianna's look to a T.

 

"Now you're trying to lie, we saw him calling MJ so they would go out and we saw them out quite cozy." Connor said and Rachel (Penny) froze at hearing that. She wasn't able to ask any more for they had to go to class.

* * *

 

"Penelope!" Penny (Rachel) got pushed into the ground and she opened her eyes to see Danny in-front of her.

 

"Danny?" she says.

 

"It was Sam who pushed you Penny." Danny said showing his hand to help her up.

 

"Thanks, Danny." Penny (Rachel) said.

 

"You're welcome." Danny said. Penny (Rachel) went to move toward Johnny since he would be the one to help her.

 

"Penny stop." She turned to see Harry standing in-front of her with a saddened smile.

 

"Harry." She said with a bit of attitude.

 

"I cannot go on our date."

 

"Why?" Penny (Rachel) asked trying not to narrow her eyes.

 

"I need to see somethings."

 

"It's alright Harry." She said with a smile.

 

"Alright." Harry said and looked at Penny before walking away. Penny(Rachel) walked away and went to look for Johnny.

 

"Penny?" Johnny asked.

 

"Wrong." She said and pulled him away until they got out of the school.

 

"Penny!" Johnny said.

 

"Johnny, I'm not Penny, I'm Rachel something happened and it switched our brains."

 

"What?" Johnny said and Penny's phone rang and Penny (Rachel) noticed that it was her phone, so she put it on speaker-phone.

 

"Rachel!" Rachel (Penny) said.

 

"Penny." Penny (Rachel) said.

 

"How the hell did this happen?" Rachel (Penny) said.

 

"I don't know." Penny (Rachel) said and then it seemed both of them figured it out.

 

"Mesmero!" they said together. Johnny was just looking at them.

 

"Penny you need to come to New York, today." Penny(Rachel) said.

 

"What, why don't you come to Gotham?"

 

"Just come to New York." Penny (Rachel) snapped and clicked.

 

"So, I guess both of you are still angry at each other."

 

"I am not mad at her; I'm annoyed that she can't see." Penny (Rachel) said. Johnny was about to reply when her wrist sounded and she looked down to see Fury.

 

"Spiderman there's a robbery in 5th go stop it." Fury told her.

 

"What?"

 

"Now." Fury said.

 

"Fine." She replied.

 

* * *

 

Rachel (Penny) was about getting ready to leave to New York, but before she could leave, Jason and Connor grabbed her.

 

"We have a mission." They told her.

 

"But-but, I have to go to New York." She told them.

 

"No you're not." Jason said.

 

"Guys, I'm not Rachel." She told them.

 

#

 

The entire team was going on a mission to New York, which Rachel (Penny) was grateful for. But being Rachel's costume was so weird; for one thing she didn't have to hide certain body parts. Also Rachel had too much armor and way too many pockets; she even had some when she didn't think she would have some.

 

#

 

On the other side Penny (Rachel) felt odd since she had to hide certain body parts and it also made it aware how naked she felt and Penny needed more armor on her and she didn't have any other back-up plans.

 

"Nightwing?" she turned to see Kid Flash in front of her.

 

"Yes, Kid Flash."

 

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

 

"Of course Kid Flash, I mean KF." Penny replied remembering that was mostly what Rachel called him.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, Web-Head." Nova said to her and that was all they needed to know.

 

"Shut-it Bucket head." She replied knowing very much that was something Penny told Nova all the time. She was on the bike before she had to shoot a web and when she did it was supposed to swing. When she didn't she swing a bit in there.

 

"Ha, did you forget to use your powers." Nova told her. Spiderman (Rachel) groaned before she began to get the hang of it.

 

#

 

"Watch out." they told Nightwing. Nightwing (Penny) got thrown into the wall and she tried not to groan, how she handled this. She had to remember many things and she made some mistakes in moving around.

* * *

 

 

When the mission was done Nightwing (Penny) began to move around and it was weird for her.

 

"Are you almost here?" she heard Rachel on her com.

 

"Yeah, how in the world do you do this?" Penny told her.

 

"Training." Rachel said and Penny looked around before she froze in place.

 

"Penny?" Rachel asked her.

 

"You were right." Penny said.

 

"What so you mean?" Rachel asked.

 

Penny didn't answer as she looked down to see Harry and MJ together and she would have believed that they were hanging out as friends if she wasn't looking at them kissing.

 

"Penny, come on answer."

* * *

 

"Hahaha!" they heard Mesmero looking at them.

 

"Turn us back." Spiderman said.

 

"Why would I do that?" Mesmero told them. Penny who was really not in the mood because of what she had seen channeled her inner Aunt Bri and slammed him into the wall and got her bid-arang out throwing close to his head. Rachel looked at her.

 

"I will give you until three to turn us back before we called the big guns." Nightwing told him. Spiderman began to wrap Mesmero legs in web and then put him on the roof.

 

"Whoa." Penny said.

 

"Get my escrimas out, I believe we have knew batting practice." Nightwing did just that and gave one to Spiderman who turned it on to their electrical charges.

 

"Alright, Alright, I'll turn you back." Mesmero said and switched them.

 

"Is everyone, who is supposed to be?" Fury asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm going to get…" Mesmero didn't get to finish before Spiderman blocked his mouth. Spiderman and Nightwing high-fived and smiled.

 

#

 

"So, what did you mean?" Nightwing asked Spiderman as they were on the roof relaxing.

 

"As I was coming, I saw Harry kissed MJ." Penny told her.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel told her.

 

"I'm not; I guess I just wanted it to be true."

 

"Hey you never know you might find someone better." Rachel told her.

 

"Pfft….I'm going to find a mercenary next just to prove I can't choose guys." Penny joked.

 

"Oh come on you are not." Rachel said.

* * *

 

"What?" Harry said to Penny.

 

"I think it's time we break-up." Penny said.

 

"But, why?" Harry said.

 

"I don't think we are going to work out." Penny said. She had done her crying yesterday and she wasn't going to put it off.

 

"But Penny…I care about you." Harry said.

 

"Yeah, but-I don't and I think we both know it's not me you want." Penny said and Harry froze. "Anyway I have to get to class."

 


	52. A Fall In The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay people I ma sending you imaginary tissues.

**Fifty-Two: A Fall In The Family**

 

Brianna and Clark were looking at each other as they saw their children being there.

 

"Jason was getting a bit out of control." Clark told Brianna.

 

"I know that very well." Brianna told him. "I have a feeling something terrible will happen."

 

"Or we can give him the selection of S.H.I.E.L.D." Clark said he was aware his children had the choice not many heroes had.

 

"Clark!"

 

"Brianna, he is not happy in Young Justice Team." Clark told her. "You've heard him talk, he doesn't like it there. I have a feeling that both him and Rachel will end up going to S.H.I.E.L.D. something is happening that I don't like."

 

"I know." Brianna told him. They were not wrong things were getting harder for everyone.

* * *

 

"What's wrong?" Penny asked Rachel.

 

"I'm worried about Jason, something is wrong." Rachel told her.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He is getting a bit more violent with the Gotham villains." Rachel told her.

 

"Maybe, you guys should let him train with Uncle Coulson, Uncle Bucky and Aunt Natasha." Penny said. "You know to calm his urges."

 

"I don't know Penny, I have, I don't know a bad feeling as if something bad is going to happen." Rachel told her. "I found out Jason is doing solo missions when Mom is out and I don't like that at all, Kaldur is focused on his girl to pay attention, Connor and M'gann are having problems, I don't know what to do."

 

#

 

"Ra's Al Ghul has gotten together with Joker." Brianna told Clark.

 

"We will deal with it." Clark said.

 

"I will deal with it." Brianna said. "Keep stand-by."

 

"Alright." Clark understood that was her way of asking for help. He also knew that it told him that Jason could be in danger and she wanted to keep him safe.

 

#

 

The entire team was in mourning for they had lost one of their own. Robin, Nightwing and Superboy were not there for they had been on missions with both Batwoman and Superman. They had just heard about the mission and they were not happy.

 

"Aquagirl just died." Aqualad told the entire team and League.

 

"This happens." Aquaman told him with regret in his eyes.

 

"It does not just something that happens, why the League didn't get involved." Batwoman asked.

 

"It was a recognizance mission." Green Arrow told her.

 

"It involved the Light and a villain we have in our watch list, at what point did all of you didn't think to send the Team backup?!" Batwoman snapped.

 

"I quit." Aqulad said walking out on all of them. The entire team was in shock since it had happened.

 

"The team will be suspended for two months." Batwoman told all of them. Everyone in the team knew that the Team had been breaking enough. Superboy was happy to leave for a while.

* * *

 

_**Two Months Later** _

 

Robin had been tracing Ra's Al Ghul who had allying himself with Joker and his Mother was taking care of Ra's and he was going to take care of the Joker. Rachel had taken care of the Joker. He had not expected to be caught by the Joker and tied down. He opened his eyes and he was hit by the crowbar.

 

"Wow that look like it really hurt." Joker said as he saw the boy wonder on the floor. He began to hit him once more and again, again and again.

 

"Whoop now hang on that heard like it hurt a lot more." Joker said hitting the crowbar in his hand. "So let's try to clear this up pumpkin." He raised the crow bar.

 

"What hurts more A." he hit Robin. "Or B." hit him again.

 

"Forehand." He said. "Or backhand." He hit him again.

 

"HAHA!"

 

"Huh-ha." Robin said he couldn't ask for help.

 

"Huh-a little louder lamb shop." Joker said and his head by the hair. "I believe you may a collapse lung that always impeded the auditory." He laughed but Jason spit him some of his blood and the Joker slammed his head down.

 

"Now that was rude the Girl Blunder had some manners." Joker said cleaning the blood from his face. Jason smiled at him. "I suppose I have to teach you a lesson so you may better follow in her footsteps-nah I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar." He said raising the crowbar and began to beat Robin more and more breaking bones as much as he could. Robin was trying to keep the pain inside.

 

#

 

"The Joker has the boy." The servant told Ra's.

 

"Batwoman?"

 

"She will not make it." The man told him.

 

"Do not tell my son." Ra's said because he understood that Henry would try to get involved.

 

"Very well."

 

#

 

"Clark!" Brianna said because Batwoman was not in the driving seat at the moment.

 

"Brianna's what's wrong?" Clark asked worried at the tone of voice in his wife's voice.

 

"Joker has Jason, get him; I don't feel like I can get to him soon."

 

"What?" Clark asked. "I'm going."

 

"Thank-you." Brianna said.

 

#

 

"Okay kiddo I gotta go." Joker said getting out of the warehouse and putting on his coat. "It's been fun though right." Joker said turning around where Robin was on the ground not responding.

 

"Well maybe a stich more fun for me than you, but I'm just guessing since you've been awful quiet."

 

"Anyways be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by nine." Joker said. "And hey please tell the big girl I said Hello." He said leaving. "HAHAHA!"

 

Once he was gone Jason moved with pain, twisting and getting up. He walked when he noticed the bomb there. He fell to the ground and he had to get up once more, he got up again and he was crawling trying to get to the door but it wouldn't open. He breathed in; he looked at the timer and closed his eyes.

 

**0:09**

 

**0:08**

 

**0:07**

 

**0:06**

 

**0:05**

 

The bomb went off that he didn't notice that four minutes before the bomb went off someone grabbed him and broke the building to get them out. Superman went down just as Batwoman saw the building blow up and he stood in-front of her.

 

"Let's go." Superman said and Iron Man grabbed onto Batwoman who was surprised, but she was angry and  the Joker was not going to like it.

* * *

 

 

"I apologize." Bruce and Leslie told both Brianna and Clark.

 

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

 

"The wounds on Jason are too severe." Bruce told them.

 

"The shock caused him to go into a coma, we are not sure when he will wake up." Leslie told them. Brianna and Clark looked at each other. The other part of the family was not happy and worried.

 


	53. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Rachel are 17 and Jason has been in a coma for a year.

**Fifty-Three: Deadpool**

 

"You have things to do." Steve told Penelope.

 

"I know." Penny said to her Dad.

 

"Will you be adding those classes?" Steve asked. "I don't really want you, to put  much pressure on your shoulders." Steve said since Penny would be taking extra classes so she could begin her career. Not only that but Penny knew the reason he was asking, since Rachel was studying and working already taking a job in Wayne Enterprises, and taking care of the team, he was worried.

 

"I know, Dad." Penny said. Johnny was studying at the moment so he was not home often. "Hey, Pop did you listen anything about Jason?"

 

"He has not woken, he did get a reflex today he moved his leg." Steve told her.

 

"Alright." Penny said. She remembered seeing Jason and it had not been pretty, not only that but Batwoman had done a number on the Joker being a little close to killing him, he was still in the hospital with a body cast and eating through a tube and weirdly enough most of the damage had not been done by Batwoman but by Superman it was the darkest things that anyone would say they had seen from the Boy Scout. 

* * *

 

 

"I want you to take care of this person." Osborn told the man standing in-front of him.

 

_**[He is not a man.]** _

 

{ **Yeah, he's something else}**

 

"I'm awesome." Deadpool said.

 

"I do not care; I want her out of the picture." Osborn told Deadpool. He looked at the picture and he had to admit that she was good-looking.

 

"Why do you want me to 'K-word' her?" Deadpool asked not that it really mattered to him since he would get money.

 

"She is a distraction to my son." Osborn said. He also wanted to do some damage to Iron Man and the Captain he wasn't going to tell the Mercenary that.

 

"Fine."

 

"Oh word the wise, Spiderman is known to be close to her you might get her through him." Osborn said, he still didn't like Spiderman and it was his fault he wasn't he Goblin anymore and if he took two birds with one stone, he didn't matter.

* * *

 

Penny, Johnny, Connor and Rachel were both sitting down in the café looking at each other.

 

"Look, Connor we are leaving for two weeks to Europe, you need to be more excited." Johnny told him.

 

"Shut-up, you're just saying that because we are taking Gwen with us." Penny said when she felt it.

 

"Let's move." Connor said and they got up to see a bullet pass through the window right were Penny was sitting.

 

"What the hell?" Johnny said before Connor tried to get who it was.

 

"Rachel."

 

"Working on it." Rachel said to them. "He or whatever it was that was trying to shoot you left."

 

"Why would I get shot?"

 

"You are the daughter to two powerful superheroes' it kind of puts a huge target on your back." Connor said

* * *

 

{ **Come on there was another shot there}**

 

[ _ **We gave warnings]**_

 

"I don't give warnings." Deadpool said but at the same time he didn't know why he didn't just shoot her? He didn't understand at all.

 

#

 

"What do you mean you were shot at?" Toni screamed.

 

"That is, what I am saying." Penny told both her parents.

 

"Did Connor see anything?" Steve asked.

 

"I did not, but I did hear, he sounded like he had boots and a lot of weapons." Connor told him.

 

"That means they were going after Penelope Roger-Stark."

 

"I will not be staying in the Tower." Penny tells both her parents.

 

"We're not suggesting that, but you will have the bullet proof vest under your clothes." Toni told her. Penny understood the reason they were being careful. "Also something else."

 

"What?" Penny asked.

 

"We will tell you later." Toni said.

* * *

 

Spiderman was swinging on the streets; she didn't have to meet with the Team at all, so she could relax. She went to the roof and began to look around. As she was looking, she felt her Spidey-sense going. She turned around to see someone standing there.

 

"Whoa, guppie, what was that?"

 

"Who are you?" Spiderman asked.

 

"Oh, I'm Deadpool, superhero supreme." Deadpool said. "I heard your Fury's newest guppy."

 

"Is that so?" Spiderman asked. "What do you want?"

 

"I came to see my replacement." Deadpool said with a smile. They looked around each other. "You're a fan; you keep my color scheme, with checkboard." He said touching her outfit.

 

"I made this outfit myself."

 

"Web's their webs." Deadpool told her. Spiderman took her arm away from him.

 

"What are you doing here?" Spiderman asked.

 

"You know wanted to see around." Deadpool said.

 

"What are you really doing here Deadpool?" Spiderman asked.

 

"Maybe I just want to have some fun."

 

"Uh-huh." Spiderman said leaving him.

* * *

 

Penny was walking out of school when it happened again, someone shot toward her. She didn't even noticed when the Iron Suit began to appear covering her entire body.

 

"Really Mom." She said allowed.

 

'Your Mother only wishes for you to be safe.' Jarvis told her.

 

"Thank you, Jarvis I am aware, can you find out where the shots came from?"

 

'Yes, ma'am.' Jarvis replied. 'I got the coordinates.'

 

"Take me there." Penny said than she changed her mind. "Actually take pictures and passed them to my Stark-Pad."

 

'Yes, Ma'am.'

 

#

 

{ **You missed again.]**

 

"Shut-it, I can K-word her."

 

[ _ **It doesn't look like it.]**_

 

"I said shut-up."

 

**_[Are you trying to get someone's attention?]_ **

 

* * *

 

 

"What in the hell?" Penny said looking at Deadpool on top of the roof. She began to type and look for information on the man.

 

"Penny?"

 

"Hey, Mom." Penny said.

 

"Are you alright."

 

"Yep, where is James?"

 

"With his Uncle Bucky." Toni said. "Penny."

 

"I'm alright, Mum, dealing with the problem and oh is he going to get it."

 

"He." Penny got all her information and turned to her Mom. "I'll be back later."

* * *

 

"What is your problem?" Spiderman screamed.

 

"Whoa, Spidey, how's it hanging webs, get It, hanging."

 

"Hilarious, now why are you after Penny?" she asked.

 

"Penny? That's the pretty girl, I shot." Deadpool said and Penny tried not to blush inside her mask.

 

"That is not what matter's, I want to know who sent you to shoot her?"

 

"Maybe I was trying to get her attention." Deadpool said and again Penny tried not to get flustered under her mask.

 

"Get away from her, or I will."

 

"I have to K-word her."

 

"You mean kill her, you sicko."

 

"Whoa that does sound serious when you say out-loud, but I just plan to m-word her, sleep her with the fishes, put her in a very deep sleep, what you would think she said if I kiss her?"

 

"Shut-up." Spiderman said.

 

"Maybe I want my own photographer." Deadpool said. "I've seen the pictures she has taken of you, but if you want her well." the attack came and Penny was shocked out of her mind, how in the world this maniac. They began to fight against each other.

 

"Oh, come on Spidey you're putting me down."

 

"I will do much worst." Penny said. "I thought you were a good-guy."

 

"Sometimes, I'm good for money, sometimes I'm bad for money." He told her. That ended with both of them falling and Spidey was on top of him.

 

"Ah, Spidey you should have just asked." He said and Penny blushed and kicked him.

 

"In your dreams." Spidey said.

 

#

 

"You know what, I'm calling it." Deadpool told her.

 

"Calling what?"

 

"You win, you keep the brunette but it is not over." He told her. "You're my arch-enemy now and we will continue this, can you imagine the fights, the UST we will have, we can have a triangle thing going with Penny Roger's, because you Spidey have a nice bum." He said leaving.

 

"Your perv!" she said blushing hard.

* * *

 

 

Penny arrived back home and both Steve and Toni were waiting.

 

"So, what happened?"

 

"It's settled, they won't bother Penny anymore." She replied not saying anything about Spiderman. I mean seriously, how dare he call her pretty.

 

#

 

"You failed!" Osbourne boomed and Deadpool just showed him, his swords and he backed down.

 

"I plan to play for another team."

 

"I want my money back."

 

"Oh I think you might get it in your toilet." He said with a laugh and leaving. He planned on seeing the brunette and Spidey soon.

 


	54. Robin III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batwoman cant be without a Robin.

**Fifty-Four: Robin III**

 

Tim was training which caused Brianna to raise an eyebrow at him and it had not surprised him. He knew that he was meant to get the mask after Jason but with him still in the coma and everything else.

 

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked.

 

"Training."

 

"No." Brianna said walking back upstairs.

 

"Why?" Tim asked.

 

"Tim, look you are not going to be in the field, concentrate in school alright." Brianna said seriously.

 

"But-"

 

"No Timothy understand that." Brianna said leaving. Tim sighed there, Rachel was looking up in the rafter's before she cam down.

 

"Tim."

 

"It isn't fair, Rachel." Tim said kicking the punching bag.

 

"Tim you have to understand."

 

"Yes I understand, Jason got hurt, but I want to help." Tim told her. Rachel sighed.

 

You know the first time I went on a mission, I didn't ask for permission." Rachel said.

 

"Are you serious?" Tim asked.

 

"Look, Tim if you want the mask you will have to take it, Mom doesn't want you in that mask, heck she has been taking Damian away from the Superhero life, there's a reason she puts him in all of those clubs. She doesn't want to lose us, there's a reason she tries to keep me in Wayne Enterprises as much as she can." Rachel told him. "What Mum, fears the most is to loose us and Dad; I think it would break her, think about it."

* * *

 

 

"So, what do you want us to do?" Spiderman asked.

 

"Check on my little brother he is making his debut."

 

"You know this, how?" she asked.

 

"I told him, what I did."

 

"But you didn't-oh Nightwing your mother is going to kill you." Spiderman said.

 

"She's loosing herself in the darkness, like she was in the beginning." Nightwing told her.

 

"Should I warn, my mother?" Spiderman asked.

 

"No, we are trying the new Robin."

 

"You want to watch his back."

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright." Spiderman said.

 

"So—have you heard anything from your Mercenary?"

 

"Nightwing, shut-up." Spiderman said with a blush.

 

"You are blushing under there?"

 

"Shut-it."

* * *

 

Batwoman had just been captured by Harley Queen.

 

"You hurt my honey." Harley said with a wide smirk.

 

"He deserved it."

 

"So he killed your bird, I would have killed him too." Harley said with a smirk. Batwoman wanted to beat her black and blue. "I mean really Bats the bird had to die and well now you too…" Harley was about to drop Batwoman into the laughing gas tank, before she was hit with two bird-arangs.

 

"What the-?" she said before something else came forward and hit her causing her to be tased by the staff hitting her. Robin handcuffed her. He let Batwoman down and got her to her feet.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Helping you." Tim said with as much steel in his spine as he could.

 

"Very well."

* * *

 

"What were you thinking?" Brianna screamed at Tim. Clark was standing there with Rachel at his side, while Brianna was yelling at Tim.

 

"You were checking on him." Clark said.

 

"Of course, I was Dad." Rachel answered.

 

"I will go back on the field, whether you or Dad let me." Tim told her.

 

"You don't need to." Brianna said.

 

"Yes, I do." Tim told her. "I was trained for this, you trained me, and why have you if I am not going to help anyone."

 

"You will follow what your mother says no going out on your own." Clark told him. Brianna turned to Clark and knew what was going on, it was Rachel all over again and they prefer for Tim to be save than anything else.

 

"Alright."

 

"Rachel, what do you think?" Brianna asked.

 

"I think he can prove to be a good Robin for you." Rachel replied. Tim looked at Rachel and smiled.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Rachel will be one of your trainers as well." Brianna told Tim.

* * *

 

' ** _New Bird In Gotham'_**

 

Toni was reading the headline and she had to smile. Steve was next to her and understood the reason she was smiling.

 

'What do you think, he did?" Steve asked.

 

"I have a feeling Rachel has something to do with this." Toni told him.

 

 


	55. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year.

**Fifty-Five: Awake**

 

Brianna and Clark were both looking onto Jason who was still in the bed; they were cleaning him up and talking to him.

 

"Tim is in the Team now." Clark said.

 

"Everyone misses you." Brianna told him. They heard the sound of the IV machine as it was going a bit faster and Clark was already checking him.

 

They went to his head and saw that he was slowly opening his eyes.

 

"Call, Lesly." Clark said and Brianna was already calling her and Bruce since they were the ones to treat Jason.

* * *

 

"M-mom, D-dad." Jason said.

 

"How is he?" Brianna asked and Clark was holding her hand.

 

"We are here." Clark said with a whisper.

 

"He is doing well with his reflections and we have to wait." Bruce told them.

 

#

 

Nightwing, Robin and Superboy were both dealing with the Team and this meant Superboy was dealing with M'gann playing tonsil hockey with Lagoon Boy and that sort of annoyed him. it wasn't that he didn't like her, because he knew that he would always have a soft spot for her in his heart but thing had changed or at-least he felt that way.

 

"Hey, Superboy." He told to see Batgirl standing next to him.

 

"I didn't see you."

 

"That means I'm doing a good job." She told him with a wide smile. They didn't notice that Miss M was looking their way.

 

"I suppose so." Superboy said.

 

"So."

 

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Do you think you can attend with me the dance that is coming up next month?" she asked and Connor looked at her. He didn't notice the way that both Tim and Nightwing were smiling their way.

 

"Uh-yeah I'll go." Connor told her with a smile.

 

"Alright, then I'll see you later." Batgirl said. Nightwing and Robin were about to make fun of Superboy when they com's beeped with a sound they both knew.

 

"Batgirl, your in-charge." Nightwing said, because she didn't trust Miss M to go a good job, the others were surprised and Miss M looked her.

 

"Is something wrong?" Miss M asked.

 

"I was called by our mentor." Nightwing replied and that was the only thing she could say about it and that was normal for them.

 

#

 

The zeta-tubes turned on and the three of them were coming to check on their parents and their brother.

 

"The three of you are late." Damian told them.

 

"Late." TJ told them.

 

"Sorry." They told them before they took of their masks and went to check on Jason.

 

"Be careful with him." Brianna told them.

 

"Jay." Rachel said coming close and he smiled.

* * *

 

 

In the next two months they had to help Jason get back as much normal as he could with everything they could. They also had to not get hurt since Jason had a tendency to lash out, Tim had to breath in and out when Jason got mad when he found out he became the new Robin, but then he apologize for screaming. He had also been angry that Joker was not dead but after they told him that both their parents had sent him into the hospital and he was still currently having trouble. They had to reteach him and both Brianna and Clark made the choice to have him homeschool for what would be his last years of high school.

 

#

 

"You know you don't have to help me." Jason told them.

 

"Shut-up, Todd you're our sibling." Damian said.

 

"Is that so?" Jason said with snip. It seemed that Damian of all people was helping Jason and it had to do with the fact that they tended to snap at each other and it as normal.

 

"Shut-up, Todd." Damian said.

* * *

 

Jason was doing his first public appearance and he was really nervous. Clark was fixing his tie.

 

"I'm going to get mobbed." Jason told him.

 

"You are not." Clark told him.

 

"It's not fair you get to be less styled than us." Jason told Clark.

 

"It is a bit bigger than usual." Clark told him. "Jason we don't have to go."

 

"No…no I need to go." Jason told him.

* * *

 

Toni and Brianna were standing together and they were waiting for their husbands.

 

"How is Jay doing?"

 

"As well as he can, I think being with his friends helps." Brianna said as both Haldor and Francis were with him talking like it was normal and he hadn't be missing for an entire year.

 

"Do you need more help?"

 

"No, I think we're doing fine, but I think you should be warning Clint or Natasha." Brianna said.

 

"No way." Toni said surprised.

 

"He already told Clark and I what he plans to do." Briana said.

 

"So, Bucky, Coulson, Clint and Natasha I am telling them." Toni said. She at the same time didn't have to be surprised since everyone knew that Jason would end up going to S.H.I.E.L.D. because it would help him.

 

"We're helping him as much as we can." Brianna said.

* * *

 

 

"I want to thank you." Jason told Brianna and Clark.

 

"What, for?" Clark asked.

 

"For dealing with me, you guys could have thrown me away."

 

"Jason." Brianna said. "You're our son and we will help you no matter what."

 

"Even if I chose to become an assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked them.

 

"We came to terms to your choice a long time ago." Brianna told him.

 

"It doesn't mean that we are happy about it, but we knew that you would be one of our own to become an S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent." Clark told him. "Just don't forget, what we taught you."

 

"I won't plus I will be with Francis and Haldor learning everything we need to learn." Jason told them.

 

 

 


	56. New Year, New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the girls are officially 18. This runs in vain with. YJ s2 but with major changes.

**Fifty-Six: New Year, New Beginnings**

 

It had been a while since the Justice League had been mind-controlled by the Light and no one knew what they had done all that time they had disappeared for 16 hours and they didn't like it at all.

 

#

 

"How is he doing?" Fury asked Natasha.

 

"He is doing well, he will fit with the Winter Soldier, Hawkeye and I." Natasha told him.

 

"We'll see." Fury said looking at the boy with the mask fighting the robots.

 

* * *

 

Superboy was running under a sewage pipe line and he was trapped by Clay-face, who was holding to him tight and trying to suck him in.

 

"You always fall for this gag." He said "Stop struggling, even Kryptonians have to breath sometime" Clayface said.

 

"Let him go." Clay-face looked up to see Miss Martian appearing out of nowhere. Superboy got out of him thanks to her.

 

' _Found target come wait one our signal.'_ Miss Martian said through their mind link.

 

"We can play this all day Missy." Clayface told her. "Nothing you can do hurts me." he told her and at that moment Robin appeared and threw disk at Clay-face causing him to be electrocuted.

 

"Ha-ha, that won't work anymore."

 

"Then try this." Superboy said pulling pill that had an explosive inside and he threw it causing Clayface to become cement. "Distraction went off as planned Robin."

 

"Thanks, I'm just glad it worked." Robin said coming out of the shadows. An alligator also came out from the water before he transformed.

 

"Oh man is it over already; I didn't even get a souvenir for the trophy room." Beast Boy said.

 

"Dude, I think that smells calcifies." Blue Beetle told him.

 

"Delta Squad to the cave, target neutralized." Miss Martian said.

 

"Good work Delta come on home. Nightwing out." Nightwing said though the transmitter.

* * *

 

**Mount Justice**

 

Lagoon Boy was thrown down again and failed on the floor.

 

"Neptune's beard, you did it to me again." He said slamming his fist on the ground. The hand came up to help him.

 

"I don't care how many years you trained as Robin, than Nightwing one of these days your chump." Lagoon Boy told her.

 

"I don't doubt it Lagoon Boy." Nightwing answered and they heard the zeta-tubes turned on as everyone was coming back.

 

"Slow down beautiful I want to tell you what's up for tonight." Mal told Bumblebee.

 

"I can't tonight I'm already late for Doctor Palmer, rain check baby." she said going out.

 

"Rain-check sure." Mal said looking sadly as she left. On the other side Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy were getting acquainted. Superboy just walked away not really caring or looking at them.

 

"I'm hitting the showers." he informed them but it was mostly for Nightwing and Robin to know.

 

"That sounds like a plan, but for you hermano." Blue Beetle told Beast Boy.

 

"Clay-face is back in his Arkham cell." Robin informed Nightwing.

 

"Good work."

 

'I didn't do much I just-." He stopped at the screen turned on.

 

"Emergency alert, United Nations is under attack."

 

"Beta is only two blocks away."

 

"Captain Atom, Team Beta is on their way." Nightwing told him. "ETA three minutes."

* * *

 

"Big guy Lobo, he's an intergalactic hunter." John told the group as they had just sent a team to take care of Lobo. "Extremely dangerous but not likely to return, little guys another story that's a Krolotean and Kroloteans always travel in packs."

 

"Meaning more of them are on earth." Batwoman told them.

 

"I believe my friend may have vital information on that point."J'onn said talking about the scientist. "Some of you have not met Adam Strange of Star Labs; he's the scientist responsible for maintaining the zeta-tubes for teleportation."

 

'Was wondering, why a stranger was aloud on the super-secret Watchtower.' Superboy told Zatanna and Rocket who were League members.

 

"And he has a story to tell."

 

"Ah-it' a little involved, I wish I had visual aids or something." Adam told them.

 

"I will assist you." Martian Manhunter said and got into his mind causing Adam to touch his head. 'We are all linked, whatever you want to show us we will see.'

 

"Great."Adam said. 'I was performing a routine, zeta-tube update when something went wrong and I found myself transported half-way across the galaxy, to a planet called Ran, there was a scientist there called Sardath and he was conducting experiments his own enhanced, very enhanced zeta-tube technology, it took weeks to established basic communication, but Sardath made me understand some of his zeta-tech had been stolen.'

 

"Fits the Krolotean M.O." John told them. "The entire culture revolves around stolen tech."

 

"Sardath noticed one location on Ran and several locations on earth; he was trying to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Ran." Adam told them and he pulled out a device. "He gave me this it traces zeta-gamma radiation and it pin-points where Kroloteans have been on earth."

 

"Then I am ordering a two-prong attack." Captain Atom said. "We'll stage several raids on every part were Kroloteans have been on earth, while a couple travel with Ran with Strange here to find the Krolotena source."

 

"Hu-hmm." Adam cleaned his throat." We might have a problem with that, see humans are persona none grata on Ran's corner of the universe and I don't know why but these six leaguer are wanted criminals." Adam told them showing them that.

 

"What?" John said.

 

"Batwoman is the missing 16 hours." Nightwing told her.

 

"Agreed, five years ago Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League these and some Avengers,  exactly six leaguers went missing for sixteen hours." Batwoman told them.

 

"Never even occur to us that Vandal might have sent us into space." John said. "I'll alert Hal, he and Guy are on Ore with the Green Lantern Core."

 

'Meanwhile, we have fifteen other Leaguers to Ran to investigate." Captain Atom said.

 

"You're not getting it, there a planetary watch for every Leaguer." Adam said.

 

"Not all of us are Leaguers I can send a squad to Rand to handle things and without causing an intergalactic incident." Nightwing told them.

 

"Do it."

 

"If you're going, don't wear that shirt." Adam told Superboy, who just nodded his head.

 

'You know about you three not being Leaguer you still have an open invitation.' Zatanna told them.

 

'We know Z.' Nightwing told her.

 

'We're pretty happy-'

 

'Where we are.' Superboy finished.

* * *

 

"It's all hands on deck, the League and the Team will hit all Krolotean zeta tube locations simultaneously." Nightwing told them. "Your objective is to destroy all zeta-tube and platforms and looked for all humans they might have abducted, as always we'll be commanding from here."

 

"Come on Alpha-squad." Lagoon Boy said.

 

"Wonder Girl, you and I are Alpha." Nightwing said.

 

"Yes."

 

"Neptune's beard."

 

"Batgirl, Bumblebee, you two and Wolf are Beta." Nightwing told them. "Robin, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy your Gamma prep the bio ship you're going to New Orleans."

 

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs." Lagoon Boy said leaving.

 

"Tim." Rachel stopped her little brother. "You'll be running Gamma."

 

"Me." Tim asked. "Rach I've never led a squad before."

 

"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader."

 

"Because it's Gamma and we're not expecting trouble or because we're stretched thin and you have no choice?" he asked. Nightwing stayed quiet.

 

"Just don't die okay." She said. "And no unnecessary risk to the squad that's an order." She told him.

* * *

 

"A tool shed that not even enough for them to come, I knew we got the soft gig." Lagoon Boy complained.

 

"And yet, I'm strangely okay with that." Blue Beetle said. "Yes I am, Yes I am, YES I AM." Blue Beetle screamed a bit louder which caused the other two to look at him weird.

 

"Gamma Squad to Cave, we're in position."

 

"Acknowledge Gamma all teams ready." Mal told them.

 

#

 

They went down and Blue Beetle took out the shed.

 

"Congratulation, Blue you took out an actual tool shed." Lagoon Boy told him kicking the tools.

 

'Gamma to Cave there is no zeta tube here.' Robin said

 

'It still senses zeta-tube radiation on the site.' Mal told him. Robin checked and he was shocked.

 

'Confirmed but the radiation is coming from below the water line.' Robin told them. "You're up." He told Lagoon Boy.

 

#

 

They all went down to the entrance and got inside which was a whole almost city inside and that caused them to look in shock.

 

'Gamma to cave.' Robin said. 'We hit the mother-load, huge space, multiple-zet-platforms and more Krolotains than I can count.'

 

'Acknowledge.' Mal said. 'We'll send back, until then lay low.'

 

"That might be a problema ese." Blue Beetle said. As they looked to see themselves on the screen for a bug had caught them and they were about to be over-run. They looked around as the Kroloteans came their way.

 

"Soft gig huh." Blue said to Lagoon Boy an everyone was coming.

 

"Form up, Blue you have our six." Robin told them. They all moved and began to fight not knowing the League and the other Team had not found much but empty places. They seemed to be scared of Blue Beetle.

 

"I said I'm jealous."

 

"Not you, el jefe over there." Blue Beetle said pointing to the Kroloteans.

 

"You can understand the screeching? How?" Robin asked.

 

"I don't know-but I can-jefe is ordering all the Kroloteans off world, he said this will self-destruct in four minutes." Blue told them.

 

"Then we're getting out, anything else I need to know?" Robin asked.

 

"No se, he said something about sacrificing the playthings below." Blue told him.

 

"Playthings? Oh Man the Abductees." Robin said.

 

"Three minutes thirty ese and then Boom." Blue told him.

 

"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad." Robin said." But this is necessary, below, we have to get below."

 

"There." Lagoon said pointing at the way.

 

"Beetle on point go!" Robin said. Blue Beetle went to get everything.

 

"Get him." Robin said to the Krolotean.

 

"Hello, can somebody help us." A man asked.

 

"It's Robin the boy wonder." The man said until they saw Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle coming.

 

"More aliens."

 

"Keep them away."

 

"Hey we're not aliens." Blue told them." Well he is but we're not."

 

"Get this open." Robin ordered Lagoon Boy, which he did but the humans were scared.

 

"Thank-you, we didn't mean-."

 

"It's fine, we get that a lot chum." Lagoon Boy said.

 

"Ask him the fastest way out." Robin told Blue Beetle.

 

"Dude I don't speak, wait you can?" Blue Beetle asked." Then why are you waiting for."

 

"Blue's an odd little fish isn't he?" Lagoon told Robin.

 

"Rarga-I mean this way, come on." Blue told them.

 

#

 

The base exploded and the Abductees and the Gamma Team came out.

 

"Where's Lagoon."

 

"That's right, Gamma Squad rules."

 

"Rob." Blue said as he looked up and the entire League was coming also the Team.

 

"Dude, way to get your feet wet." Nightwing told Robin and he smiled at that because he knew he had done well by his sisters eyes.

 

 

 


	57. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and Steve team up.

**Fifty-Seven: Game Over**

 

The team was training in the SHIELD training room and they were having it easy. They were using L.M.D.'s which stood for Life Model Decoys. They were mostly used for training especially since the Avengers got angry when Fury tried to use it to fake someone's death so now they were used for training.

 

"These shield's L.M.D.'s are rather simplistic but entertaining." Iron Fist said.

 

"Sock 'em and drop em." Power Man said breaking some of those dummies apart.

 

"Get out of the way." Nova said before landing next to the team. 'Are we that good? Because I'm barely breaking a sweat in these training sessions."

 

The LMD's came back up for the next round but there was something wrong with this set of them. They had turned deadly and they were trapped inside the training room.

 

"It looks like we're going to have to access with our fist." Spiderman said.

 

"I'm cool with that."

 

They all began to fight and the room was surprised as what they did didn't take the LMD's down. That was until someone shot them.

 

"Session's over, Ready Room, Now." Fury said.

 

#

 

They were inside the Ready Room getting briefed about it.

 

"Details withstanding, this LMD attack was a test by the techno terrorist going by the handle Arcade, a mutant terrorist that can control tech."

 

"Arcade?" Penny asked.

 

"His manifesto, which hit the net yesterday out lined his childish yet deadly intent, but not to worry we have a season pro on this, my top guy will be arriving soon we only have 24 hours before he cracks the combination." Fury told them.

 

"Combination to what" Iron Fist asked.

 

"This." Fury said and the screen changed.

 

"Nuclear missiles?" White Tiger said. "How serious is this?"

 

"Once he cracks the code, he launch the missiles to random global targets, he's going to start World War Three as some sick joke."

 

"Not if I can help it." they turned to the side and Captain America was standing there.

 

"Whoa, Captain America the Living Legend returns." Nova said.

 

'Don't worry Nova; this Legend won't be living for long." Fury said.

 

"Fury." Penny said as he went to attack her Pop's. Captain America fought Fury and took him down.

 

"Fury, what the heck are you doing."

 

"Stand down, sir." The shield soldiers stopped as they saw Captain America on top of Fury.

 

"Whoa, did you just take down the Director of Shield with your shield?" Penny asked. Steve took off the shield and they could see it was another LMD. It also began to laugh.

 

"Ha-ha-ha, "

 

"Is anyone else super creeped out?" Nova asked.

 

"Arcade, why are we doing this?" Cap asked.

 

'Are we having fun yet?'

 

"Ah—I think that would be a no from everyone." Penny said.

 

'Ah, that's too bad I guess we're going to have to turn that frown upside-down.' Arcade said. 'Who likes fireworks.' He asked.

 

"You think this is funny?" Power Man asked.

 

'Oh I take my games deadly serious.' Arcade said. 'Twenty-four hours and then is sianara.' Arcade said before a boot destroyed the robot.

 

"I really needed to do that." Fury said.

* * *

 

Steve was on the jet on route to Madripore he had to get Arcade from there. He heard a noise and put the jet on auto-pilot before getting up. He looked around before he heard it.

 

"Hello there." Spiderman said. Cap looked up as his daughter came down.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I know, I know;  Fury warned me of this mission but I couldn't help myself and we rocked the last time we teamed up." The look on her Dad's face told her, he was not impressed at all by this.

 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked before they went to sit down.

 

"Nice view are we there yet?" Spiderman asked. They were flying when the Spidey-sense turned on.

 

"Spidey-sense." she said.

 

"Oh we're in danger; good to know." He told her before he was taken off the control of the jet.

 

'This plane is going down.' Arcade told them.

 

"Strap in." Cap told Spiderman.

 

"Why is he doing this?"

 

"Probably .to crash the plane." Steve told her. "Now hold on to your webs." He said as he pushed the button to eject the seat.

 

"We've got incoming, unclip on my mark." Steve told her. "Now."

 

"Glad I stowed away." She murmured.

 

"Follow my lead, soldier." Cap told her and they went down fighting whatever was coming their way.

 

#

 

When they landed Spiderman landed.

 

"It's too late to go back as of now follow me like a shadow and brace for more enemies." Cap told her.

 

"Are kidding, we totally clear this level Cap."

 

"This isn't a game." Cap told her as they walked together.

 

"This has all been a game it's almost to in your face." Spiderman told him. "Trust me; I play any chance I get."

 

"I've seen the sleepover tournaments, I know a game when I see one, and I consulted in Shield of Honor."

 

"Well, yeah it's a game based on you, Mom kept complaining that you beat her in having your game first than her." Spiderman said with a smile.

 

"Enough talk, it's time to play silent keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

 

 

_**New York** _

 

"Woo I'm back." Deadpool screamed.

 

( _ **We came to see the nice tush of Spiderman.)**_

 

"Well, yeah his tush is nice but also Penny."

 

{ _ **Pretty face.}**_

 

He sat down on the roof so he could see the pedestrians, maybe he could cause some trouble to see Spiderman or go to Avenger's Tower to stalk the pretty brunette. He didn't know, but he was going to see both again.

 

#

 

They walked inside the room and Spiderman froze as she saw who it was standing on the other side.

 

"Wolverine." She said. She saw her Pop and Wolverine begin fight until his claws were stopped the Shield.

 

"The only thing that could stop my adamatium claws, vibranium." Wolverine said.

 

"So Fury sent you too."

 

"Yeah, he thought I could smell the difference between LMD's and you." Wolverine said. "To be fair you are the only person I know that smells like authority and vintage after-shave."

 

"Oh classic team up shenanigans."

 

"So you brought your pup on the mission?" Wolverine asked.

 

"Hey."

 

"Never mind that, back on mission what do you know about this Arcade?" Cap asked.

 

"Arcade is a slippery one; he can talk to anything electronic." Wolverine told him. "Big or small."

 

"It looks like he is going for big." Cap said.

 

'Wipe out a small country big."

 

"Augh, does it surprise me that your voice sounds like claws on a chalk board, just stay out of my way until you get more battle scars bub."

 

"Don't battle scars hurt?" Spiderman said but it was mostly to annoy him.

 

"Arcade's in the building, I can smell him." Wolverine said.

 

"Yet, you can't smell yourself."

 

"(Growl)"

 

"Cut it you two, Wolverine play nice, Spiderman you're the stow-away so stop antagonizing the man with the sharpest knives on his hands." Cap told them. Wolverine and Captain America went to strategize, when Spiderman felt it.

 

"Guys, all claws on deck." She said and the screen exploded. On the other side were three identical twins of them.

 

"Doppelganger surprise." Arcade said. "Players ready." Spiderman webbed both her Pa and Wolverine.

 

"What was that for?"

 

"So we know, whose who." Spiderman replied to Wolverine.

 

"Quick thinking, now get ready." Cap said as they went to fight them. It didn't take much to take them down, but also came the fight with the Hulks. Who they found out weren't that strong to the actual ones.

* * *

 

'Ah concussions, bruises and cuts, are you kidding Wolverine this is the best game ever, a game of life and death. Do you ever wonder what would happen if us mutants got what was coming for us, I have?' Arcade said before disappearing. They heard a booming sound as the think walked and it was a sentinel.

 

"Seriously, this supposed to scare me, I've seen the real thing bub." Wolverine ran for it.

 

"No." Spiderman said. Wolverine got blasted with the beam and Cap threw his shield at it. Spiderman walked to check.

 

"No, he just."

 

"I've seen him come back from worse." Cap said grabbing her shoulder. 'We need to keep moving." At that moment the scene change and Cap covered both him and Spiderman with the shield. They noticed the place.

 

"We so got this." Spiderman said.

 

"Shield of Honor?" Cap said.

 

"Yeah, this is your game right?"

 

"Not quite." Cap said and they looked up to see alien hoards come their way.

 

"Evil alien robots in Shield of Honor, that's new." Spiderman said. "And so is this weapon bonus, here Pop's do your magic."

 

"I can manage." He told her.

 

"No, Cap you have to play the game."

 

Cap went to fight and Spiderman went with the battle. Wolverine came out and Spiderman was surprised as they took them out.

 

"What's he supposed to be?" Cap asked about the large thing that came out of the buildings.

 

"Boss, battle every level's got them." Spiderman said and they moved out of the way as they were shot at. Spiderman looked at Wolverine and his glowing claws and webbed him.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Trust me." she said and threw him toward the 'boss' as he was destroyed.

 

"What was that?"

 

"You gained a power-up and I used it, this is all game play, spandex rules need not apply." She told him.

 

"Okay, fine then what's next?" Wolverine asked.

 

"That." Cap said as the swarm of alien robots came to them.

 

"Well than, what do you got junior?" Wolverine asked.

 

"Ugh, we don't have time for this, we have to cheat." Spiderman said.

 

"Arcade might not be playing by our rules but that doesn't mean we have to play by his." Cap told her. At that moment his shield broke one of the panels. "Now, what?"

 

"Be back in a gif." She told him.

 

"Kid is smarter than us." Wolverine said.

 

"She's not retreating Logan, I hope."

 

"Have you met this kid?"

 

"She's mine." Cap replied. At that moment the roof collapse and a sentinel came out.

 

"That's the sentinel that fried me." Wolverine said.

 

"Extreme level up, now I'm playing sentinel." Spiderman said from on top of it and she had control of it taking down the robot aliens.

 

#

 

'Cheaters never prosper.' Arcade said.

 

"Say's the mutant mad hacker trying to blow up the planet." Spiderman said.

 

'Augh, this game was made for Wolverine and Captain America; you're not even supposed to be here.' Arcade told her.

 

"What can I say, I'm a bonus character." She told him.

 

"Arcade's mad good, what now?" Wolverine asked.

 

"I'm guessing, fight."

 

'Final battle to save the earth, fight.' Arcade said and the ground was shaking on top of it came out a large head.

 

"Spread out, attack high and from the sides." Spiderman told them.

 

"I've got these." Cap said as missiles were coming their way.

 

"We have to find its weak spot take out its weapons." Spiderman said. Cap looked at its shield and threw it at one of the large heads weapons blowing it up.

 

"My turn." Wolverine said before taking out the other one. The weak spot appear on top of its head.

 

"Have to get to that laser cannon."

 

"Yeah and fast." Cap told her.

 

They all jumped on top of the head and Spiderman turned to Cap.

 

"Hey, Cap can I borrow your shield?"

 

"Be my guest." Cap told her. She grabbed it and hit the laser cannon with the shield destroying the head.

 

#

 

They found a door and broke it down to see Arcade trying to find the last code.

 

"No-No so close to power, so close to winning, so close to respect." Arcade said.

 

"I expected more a mastermind not a master whiner, Arcade I presume." She said.

 

"And the winner Spiderman." Arcade said.

 

"Turn off the nuke codes." Wolverine said showing his claws.

 

"Okay, just don't hurt me."

* * *

_**Avengers Tower** _

 

"So you snuck inside your Pop's jet." Toni said with a smile.

 

"I wanted experience points." Penny told her with a smile.

 

"I'm proud of you." Toni said with a smile.

 

"Really?" Penny said.

 

"Yeah, you got your Dad to play a video game and cheat on it." Toni said with a laugh.

 

"I know." Penny said.

 


	58. Alienated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming.

**Fifty-Eight: Alienated**

 

_**Avenger's Tower** _

 

"Okay, that guy is giving Jameson a run for his money." Johnny said as they were watching the news and Geoffrey was talking about the Justice League.

 

"They should be thankful; the League is helping and not keeping them blind." Jason snapped.

 

"You know, how the news is Jay." Rachel told him.

 

"Yeah, total shit." Jason said.

 

"There some that are nice."

 

"Yeah, like the Daily Planet, Gotham News and a few others hidden underground." Tim said.

 

"Your parents own those."

 

"Other than that all the others are sh—"Jason didn't get to finish as Darcy put a cookie on his mouth.

 

"Language, Jason."

 

"Sorry, Aunt Darce." Jason said with a smile and looked at Lily who was with Damian on the floor.

* * *

 

"Sir, we have received the Ranian signal they are coming in now." one of the scientist in Star Labs told Captain Atom, Wonder Woman, Green Lnatern(John) and Nightwing.

 

'Recognized Atom Strange 811, Miss Martian B05, Superboy B05, Beast Boy B19.' The computer announced.

 

"Nightwing, check out my cool alien souvenir." Garth said, Nightwing tried not to smile knowing they were berating him.

 

"Zeta-Squad report." Nightwing said.

 

"Our mission to neutralize the Kroloteans on board Ran was a success." Miss Martian said.

 

"I also brought back specks from Ran to create a shield from keeping more alien from beaming to Earth—from off world." Adam said.

 

"How will that affect our own Zeta capabilities?" Captain Atom asked.

 

"It won't, the shield will activate in an altitude above the Watchtower orbit, Leagues zeta-tubes will all perform normally." Adam said.

 

"What about the Bifrost, will that be affected as well?" Nightwing asked it caused the others to look at her, Captain Atom was about to protest but she was raised by someone very intimidating they didn't cow her. "We know that the Avengers and Shield used the Zeta-tubes occasionally, but our resident God uses a special door to come here, will his way in be affected?"

 

"I do not believe so." Adam answered her.

 

"Tell them about Rimor; tell them about the 16 hours." Beast Boy said getting everything to become real serious.

 

'It may be easier to show you.' Miss Martian told them and began to show them scenes and explaining everything. 'I successfully interrogated a Krolotean General on Ran, who had paid of a member of the Ranian science command, to allow the Kroloteans to land a secret base in the Ranian jungle, Once there the Kroloteans stole Zeta-platform technology from Adam Strange's friend, they landed another ship in New Orleans and used it to beam a few 100 Kroloteans, they built new platforms, brought in more Kroloteans and they began abducting and replacing humans.'

 

"Perhaps as an invasion strategy, though that is still unclear." Miss Martian told them talking this time.

 

"But, why earth?" Captain Atom asked.

 

"What does any of this have to do with the sixteen hours?" Wonder Woman asked. Miss Martian looked at them and went back to showing them with her mind.

 

'Well as you know five years ago, Vandal Savage placed the entire League under his control, six Leaguers Superman, Batwoman, Womnder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and Hawkwoman, went missing for a whole sixteen hours, it turns out you were teleported to a planet called Rimbor, where you spend sixteen hours on a rampage attacking everyone and everything in sight, and announcing in several languages you were the Justice League from earth andthat the rest of the galaxy should beware'

 

"That's why the Kroloteans came the League itself brought Earth into their attention." She told them.

 

"I don't know what to say." Wonder Woman said. "I have no memory of this, none."

 

"Don't blame yourself, blame Savage and his Light." Captain Atom said. "But John, how isn't that you've heard of this intergalactic incident?"

 

"No clue, Rimbor is not a planet on my sector, but I'll head to Oa to consult immediately the Guardians of the Universe and the rest of the Green Lantern core." He told them. "We'll get to the bottom of this Cap I promise."

 

"In the meantime, we still have a Krolotean invasion to track down on earth." Captain Atom said. "You did good work on Ran, now we need you at the hall of justice."

* * *

 

' _You didn't have to come._ ' Miss M told.

 

'I think I did.' Superboy told her because he didn't trust her not to do something incredibly stupid. He saw that his mother was there but he didn't say anything.

 

"This is the Krolotean captured by Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy?" Miss M asked Batwoman.

 

"Your Uncle has been interrogating him for days; his proven psychic translation has proven difficult." Batwoman told her. "The Team and the League have gone to capture the Kroloteans masquerading as humans but all have escape capture—despite we have destroyed their zeta platforms here and on Ran and they apparently destroyed their own ship."

 

"After your success on Ran, Captain Atom thought you'd be of some assistance."

 

"The Kroloteans, have an emergency roundabout point and have standing orders in case of discovery to evacuate there a base inside a volcano on Melina Island." Miss M said.

* * *

 

They were getting ready for their way to Melina Island, but Superboy was not happy.

 

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked.

 

"She did it again." Superboy said punching a hole into the Bat-cave.

 

"I am aware." They both turned to Batwoman standing there. "Miss M will be put on probation when this mission is over, she is crossing the line."

 

"I think."

 

"You cannot help her Connor; I will ask Loki and Charles for help with her abilities we do not need another Phoenix in our paths." Batwoman said. Connor and Rachel saw as she left.

 

"I feel somewhat happy about this." Connor told Rachel.

 

"You hated people messing with your mind, I think it's basically normal, it's a good thing Loki has those protections on us just in case."

 

* * *

 

The entire team and few League members were getting ready to Melina Island when they arrived they went under water to get into the post.

 

"Remember this is primarily a recon mission." Batwoman told everyone. "We want to learn everything about the Krolotean invasion strategy, before we shut them down and give them to the Green Lantern Core."

 

"Approaching drop zone Beta." Nightwing said to Aquaman and Lagoon Boy. As they left the ship made a turn. "Drop zone Gamma."

 

#

 

Inside the Kroloteans were building their machine, not expecting the attack until they know there was trouble coming about. Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl dropped down and went to look for hiding to take down Black Manta's goonies. They were found and the fighting began once more all the heroes were fighting taking down the goons and the Kroloteans they could as well. They did not expect, the thing that was about to happen. Aqualad came and out of nowhere hit Black Manta taking the helmet off, causing him to go in shock. Standing there was Aqualad, Kaldur.

 

"I had not believed Nightwing, until this moment." Aquaman said.

 

"You did not want to believe." Kadulr told him.

 

"None of us wanted to believe this, how could you betray us?" Superboy asked.

 

"You! Dare question me after all of you let Tula die." Kaldur asked taking out his water swords.

 

"Kaldur that was a mission, Aquagirl knew the risk, no one wanted-"

 

"Neptune's beard, don't coddle this traitor." Lagoon Boy told Nightwing. "He has joined forces with our King's greatest enemy."

 

"Do you mean the King, who hid the true identity of my father?"

 

"That was my error in judgment Kaldur'ahm; no one else needs suffer for it."

 

"All will suffer demands it, blood is thicker than sea water." He said before shooting a rocket toward him, it caused Superman to come and block for him to disappear.

 

#

 

Kaldur was down, when he heard a noise.

 

"Kaldur." Nightwing said.

 

"It's just you and me old friend."

 

"No it's a regular reunion special." Superboy said.

 

"Or you can save everyone from this bomb." Kaldur told them both. "I am told the yield is quite impressive."

 

Superboy went to attack and Kaldur took him down and shocked him. "You have two minutes."

 

Upstairs, Lagoon Boy and Wonder Girl wanted to take down Kaldur but something stopped them.

 

"Negative we have a bomb down here." Nightwing said. "Alien tech I cannot disarm it."

 

"I'll get it out." Superboy said.

 

"No, it might have pressure or motion sensor." Nightwing told Superboy and he didn't like it much, but he understood. "All squads evacuate to Bio-ship, Now."

 

"You heard Nightwing move." Batwoman said.

 

"Listen to me." Superman said to the Kroloteans. "I'm not trying to hurt you, there is a bomb aboard your ship, but they are many or you to help to safety get in your ship and I'll take you out with safety."

 

He was attacked and Melina Island exploded. Superman ended up in the water. Auqman went to get him. Superboy ended bringing his Father inside and Batwoman got him, in her lap as Wonder Woman touched him.

 

"He is breathing, his pulse is strong." She told them.

 

"He didn't save the Kroloteans." Batwoman said.

 

"He won't be alright." Superboy told her. The others were fighting about Kaldur and whether he killed the Kroloteans on purpose or if he was helping them. Nightwing went to be next to her parents.

 

"The alien ship was of alien origin, but the Kroloteans didn't know where it came from." Nightwing told Batwoman.

 

"I have a feeling it will be up to you and your team to find out." Batwoman told her.

* * *

 

**_Mount Justice_ **

 

They had to leave; Batwoman had to call in all her children, so Red Hood, Dark Bird, and Super Kid were there in the beach as well. They were in a secluded part of the beach where no one would actually see them.

 

"How long will you be gone?" Superboy asked Superman.

 

"How long it takes to clear our names Kon-El." He answered. "But we will be back."

 

"Be careful, alright." Nightwing told Batwoman.

 

"I was going to say the same thing to you three; I believe we are leaving the hardest task to you." Batwoman said.

 

"We'll manage." Nightwing replied.

 

'I'll miss you Mommy, Da." Super Kid said hugging Batwoman who returned the hug and pulled Damian too who didn't even fight it, Red Hood and Robin came in as well. Superman went and pulled Superboy and Nighwing aside.

 

"Your mother and I suspect what you are doing, be careful I believe things will not get batter and use your resource that's why you have them." Superman told both. "The two of you are in-charge of your siblings, keep them safe, Nightwing don't put too much pressure on yourself, that goes to you too Kon, work hard."

 

"I'll make you proud." Kon said because he was going to be working in the Daily Planet as of now.

 

"You always have, you all have." Superman said and pulled all of his children close.

 

"It's time to go." John said and both Superman and Batwoman looked at their children, Superboy held Batgirl next to him. The six heroes were there and they were going to their trial.

 

"May the gods be with you all?" Wonder Woman told all of them. As they left, all the Super-Bat kids looked at each other before leaving.

 

#

 

_**Wayne Manor** _

 

"They have left?" Alfred told them.

 

"Yes, they are going to get a trial and come home.' Nightwing said as she sat down in her mother's chair in the Bat-cave.

 

"Do not worry, Miss Kent-Wayne you will do alright."

 

"I have to take care of all my siblings, Jason is back in S.H.I.E.L.D. Robin is resting he has a test tomorrow, Connor is fixing his article and he will be staying in the Penthouse in Metropolis with visits from Batgirl, Damian and TJ are both asleep—" she didn't finish as Alfred put a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Yeesh kid, they have only been gone two hours." Nightwing looked up to see her Aunt Toni on the screen.

 

"Hey, Aunt Toni."

 

"Stop putting too much pressure on your shoulders kid, we'll be here to help you know that, you look like your mother with that frown you know."

 

"Everyone says that." Rachel told her.

 

"It's true." Toni said. "Now go rest kid, I won't let you turn yourself into a zombie on the first three hours, now go."

 

"Going, going." Rachel said taking off her mask. As she left, Toni and Alfred waited until she was gone.

 

"Things are going to be tough on her, you know if you needed can send the kids here if it's beginning to look like she is getting gray hair."

 

"I'll keep that in mind Mistress Rogers." Alfred replied.

 


	59. Salvage Beneath

**Fifty-Nine: Salvage Beneath**

 

'I've found him and it's worse than we thought.' Green Arrow told the others. He had been tracking Red Arrow for a while.

 

#

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

They had already put on a SHIELD which wouldn't allow anyone to travel without approval from the League and the Avengers.

 

"With this shield in place no alien can come from off-world without approval from Ran." Lagoon Boy said.

 

"Or Asgard." Superboy told him crossing his arms. "Shield's great but it won't stop a spaceship or a boom tube."

 

"I swear I don't understand half the things you said." Jaime said.

 

"Feeling's mutual." Mal told him.

 

"Where's Nightwing?" Superboy asked.

 

"Took the night off personal business." They told him. He began to think and he knew what personal business she would be dealing with at the moment, which really got him angry she was getting too many responsibilities on her, he was going to have to call Uncle Steve to take some of the shift in Gotham.

 

"Back to movie night angel-fish." Lagoon Boy asked and Superboy did not want to deal with that today.

 

"Tag, your it." he said grabbing Jaime.

 

"Hey, hey."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Taking the night off, personal business."

 

#

 

Roy shot an arrow and he didn't rather well on the roof, dropping on the ground and Green Arrow's feet.

 

"Hey Roy." He said. "Need a hand."

 

"No."

 

"We think you do." he looked around to see Nightwing, Wally, Black Canary and he Guardian coming out.

 

"I have nothing to say to any of you, nothing to explain, nothing to justify!" Roy screamed and turned around for Green Arrow to swipe the bills he had taken.

 

"Nothing." Green Arrow said.

 

"It's not, what it looks like." Roy said. "I mean the store owner won't miss it."

 

"Roy come back to Star City, it will be like old times."

 

"Your confused, maybe thinking of the other guy, the one you gave up looking for, me."

 

"We get it, you're a clone, but you're not the only clone in this rooftop and I know from personal experience how tough it was to be the copy of someone else that is the reason I gave up my identity as Guardian so I could figure out who Jim Harper is supposed to be."

 

"That's not the only thing you gave up."

 

"Roy, you know we all spent years looking for the original Speedy." Jim said. "And everyone else did the same, we never found him because the Light didn't keep him alive. It was Cadmus Policy to delete source material, he's dead brother."

 

"Which is all the more reason, you have to live, to honor the Roy that was." Jim told him.

 

"I'm whelmed by all this attention." Roy told them before looking up and seeing Wally.

 

"What are you even doing here West; I thought you ditched the hero game?"

 

"Ditch the game doesn't mean ditching my friends and before your round back to the original Roy again, let's face the facts, he was; was never our fiend." Wally told him.

 

"We've all done the math." Nigthwing told him. "Speedy was abducted before any of us met." She told him, but she knew it wasn't true, she had known the real Roy the first year or so.

 

"You're the guy we trained beside, the one we fought besides, you're the only you we know."

 

"You're our friend." Nightwing said. "Your our friend, just because you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that."

 

"Seriously." Wally said. "You've met Superboy before he mellowed out right."

 

"All done." Roy asked getting up. "You want to salvage someone's soul, go get Kaldur to see the light from what I hear he needs course correction but leave me out of it." he said walking to the edge of the roof. Leaving the group there. Nightwing and Wally looked at each other.

 

"He won't accept our help." Green Arrow said.

 

"He'll come around." Black Canary said leaving the roof top. Only Nightwing and Wally stayed behind.

 

"How are you?" Wally asked her.

 

"Fine and you."

 

"Doing great, you must busy now." Wally said their talks had become strained over the past years and they both knew why, but they never talked about it. They didn't bring themselves to do so.

 

"You should get going or you'll be late to classes." Nightwing told him, Wally reached out and touched her hand.

 

"We'll help him alright."

 

"I know, go Wally, Artemis is going to miss you."

 

"She's just my room-mate." he told her leaving before she could say anything.

* * *

 

"Where you able to help him?" Connor asked looking at Rachel as she was in their mother's office looking over paper work.

 

"No, he suggested we helped Kaldur and to leave him out of it." Rachel told him. "He thinks we gave up, but we're being realistic, even I could have only known the real Roy for a year before he got kidnapped by Cadmus, but they always destroyed their raw material or we destroyed it when we saved you."

 

"Don't feel guilty about it, Rach." Connor said. "Where are our monsters?"

 

"Tim, Damian and TJ are sleeping, Jason is at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ from what I hacked he will be ready soon." Rachel said. "Also thank you for calling Uncle Steve about taking care of Gotham."

 

"We needed all the help."

 

"I heard how bad was it?"

 

"We don't know what took them out."

 

"We have other players in, we need to worry about." Rachel told him.

 

"Come on, let's get you to sleep." Connor said and Rachel got up knowing he would take her forcibly if she didn't agree. Alfred looked at his older charges and smiled they would be making their parents proud.

* * *

 

All the girls were going on a mission, which tough considering Miss M didn't really like Batgirl much.

 

 _'Investigating the Origin of the alien bomb that destroyed the Krolotean Invasion course is still the main priority, we suspect they may have been smuggled to earth via boom-tube, Watchtower scans have Bialya as having an increased boom-tube activity. Alpha squad your mission is—_ 'Nightwing was stop from telling them when Wonder Girl began to talk.

 

"Sneak behind enemy's lines, recon known boom-tube hot spot, and find alien tech matching the bomb." Wonder Girl said. "Oh and don't get caught or cause an international incident, right?"

 

 _'That about covers it_.' Nightwing said with a soft smile.

 

"Psimon?" Miss M asked.

 

 _'We have confirmation that Simon is still catatonic in the hospital after his problem with you_.' Nightwing said. Batgirl tried really hard not to clench her fist, it was no secret of what Mgann tried to do, so it made her uneasy.

' _But Bialya's Dictator Queen Bee is another problem, her ability to control men's mind is the reason this called for an all-girl team.'_

 

"Is there another reason an all-girl team couldn't be used." Batgirl said with a smile.

 

 _'Just try not show claws, leave that to Catwoman._ ' Nightwing said. _'Nightwing out_.'

* * *

 

The girls had gotten caught and they were getting searched by the others. They had also found some disturbing things like a Temple and children there in tubes.

 

"Are you serious the rest of these kids are Runaways won't be missed, but a Bat-brat?" As they had taken Batgirl and put her in one of the tubes.

 

"Batwoman herself is out of the picture." Psimon said. "And if someone else's missus her Psimon says he just doesn't care."

 

"I like how the pretty brain thinks."

 

"Thank you Devastation, now helped them put in the cargo Bat-brat included."

 

#

 

"It's been too long, something happened to Batgirl and Bee." Wonder Girl said. "And it's all my fault for getting spotted."

 

"Cassie calm down every mission takes an unsuspecting turn." Miss M said. 'We recover and adapt, that's rule one."

 

'Sounds about right." Bee said coming to them.

 

"Bee you're alive." Wonder Girl said.

 

"Was there really a doubt."

 

"Have you seen Batgirl?" Miss M said.

 

"Captured." Bee said. "I'll brief you both on the way I have a story to tell you. And a plan"

 

#

 

The plan was a go; Bee took out Batgirl from her pod and woke her up with a sting.

 

"Did you just?"

 

"Sorry but we have a cargo full of abductee's and you're the only one calcified to fly this to safety." Bee told her. "Which is ironic since you're the only one in Alpha who can't fly?"

 

"Yeah, ironic." Batgirl said.

 

#

 

Miss M and Psimon were locked in psychic battle while the others were getting the plane out. Wonder Girl was fighting Devastation as she was trying to block the plane from going out and the others were behind her.

* * *

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

Alpha Squad was back at the Mountain and debriefing Nightwing on the entire situation.

 

"Psimon planted suggestions in the minds of his Doctors and Nurses, they been going to an empty bed for months." Nightwing said to them.

 

"It had to happen eventually." Miss M said.

 

"So no sign of any alien tech?' she asked.

 

"No, but what we found was strange enough."

 

"It was clear in Shivers mind that Queen B was acting as a middle man delivering abducted humans to an unknown partner." Miss M said and that got Nightwing thinking.

 

"We questioned all the abductee's most were runaways they were kidnapped after the destruction of Melina Island and the Kroloteans." Batgirl told her.

 

"So if the Bialyan's weren't kidnapping humans for the Kroloteans than who is this partner." Nightwing asked.

 

"Another unanswered question." Wonder Girl said.

 

"New question keep the investigation moving forward." Nightwing told Wonder Girl. "You saved lives and got yourself home safe that is a good mission to me, Good job Alpha."

 

As the girls celebrated Nightwing had to think, who the silent partner was and where things going to get more complicated for them.

 

 


	60. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing.

**Sixty: Bloodlines**

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

Nightwing was translating the Kroloteans language and she saw when Robin and Best Boy came inside.

 

"It's that the Krolotean info?" Robin asked.

 

"What Krolotean info?" Beast Boy asked.

 

"The data files that M'gann and J'oon recovered on Melina Island before it was destroyed." Nightwing answered both of them.

 

"Hmm-noted." Beast Boy said.

 

"Apparently the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as guinea pigs, they wanted to find something." She told them. "Something inside us."

 

"What?" Robin asked.

 

"There's no English word for it." Nightwing said. "The nearest translation is meta-gene."

 

"What's a meta-gene?" Robin asked but he had to know and was thinking almost like Nightwing that may be something close to the Mutant gene.

 

"Never met a gene, I didn't like." Beast Boy joked, when they heard something.

 

' _Warning, unknown energy impulse detected.' T_ he computer told them. They could hear lightning outside, until it appeared inside the Mountain and Nightwing stood in-front of Robin and Beast Boy. An energy of ball appeared before a contraption did and it opened.

 

"Stand ready." Nightwing told both Robin and Beast Boy as the door opened. She glared at the door as a boy landed outside.

 

"Ta-da!"

 

' _Intruder alert, Intruder alert!' the_ computer warned.

 

"Computer lock down the cave." Nightwing ordered.

 

"Well I think we found our unknown energy impulse." Beast Boy said to Nightwing.

 

"Impulse, that's so crash." The boy said. "Catchy, dramatic one word, like—"he moved in super-speed. "Nightwing and Robin and Beast Boy, except that' two words, like Blue Beetle is here he too?" he asked before moving away. "Never mind that Impulse can find that out for himself, ha-ha."

 

"You two take him down, now." Nightwing told Robin and Beast Boy.

 

"We're crashed?" Nightwing asked herself.

 

#

 

"Ha-ha you can't catch me that easily." Impulse said and he was about to run when he was taken down by Nightwing. She put hand-cuff's in his hands and his legs.

 

"Now that was crash." Nightwing told him.

 

"For you maybe, for me I'm totally feeling the mode." Nightwing grabbed him and took him to the Med-bay.

 

#

 

"You're a tourist from the future?" Robin asked, as they had listened to the story.

 

"Why so surprise, half of meet from comic con in my era?" Impulse said and Robin got serious. "Look, look, look guys we should all be friends, I'm really one of you, the road of legacy remember, my names Bart Allen, grandson of Barry Allen the Flash."

 

"Noted." Beast Boy said. "Not believed, but noted."

 

"What's not to believes, I've clearly got Flashes speed, his amazing good looks and frankly I can't wait to meet him—"he cut himself off. "You know back when he was in his prime."

 

"Well Bart coming all the way from the future you must be parched." Nightwing said holding a cup of water.

 

"Thanks." Bart said drinking the water. "Oh-ah you're trying to get a DNA sample, you need my spit." Bart told her spitting into the cup. "Ha, that's such an Au-Rachel Kent –Wayne We... thing to do."

 

"How did he?" Robin asked.

 

"See, I know stuff only a future boy would know." Bart told them. "Rachel Kent-Wayne, Tim Kent-Wayne and Garfield Logan."

 

"His name is Tim and yours is Rachel?" Garfield asked. Nightwing and Robin looked at him with narrowed eyes.

 

"Oops, spoilers I guess secret identities is still retro, I mean you can call me Bart, or Impulse, of Bart Impulse Allen it's all crash."

 

"Is it possible he might be telling the truth?" Robin asked Nightwing. "Can he really be from the future?"

 

"Tell us something we don't know yet?" Beast Boy asked. "When do I become leader of the team, when do I join the Justice League, when do I get my own reality series?"

 

"Sorry, BB never was the best history student." Bart told him. "Besides we can't risk altering the time-stream, we do that and were all feeling the mode."

 

"And the mode would be bad?"

 

"It doesn't get any worst, always better to crash the mode." Bart told BB.

 

"Ah-noted."

 

' _Recognize C10.'_

 

"Oh sounds like a door opening somewhere." Bart said. "And that's my cue." He said vibrating through both hand-cuffs they were surprised even Nightwing. "Bye." He said and BB tried to grab him but he went away.

 

#

 

Nightwing and Robin were left alone as BB went after him.

 

"Doesn't stand a chance does he?"

 

"Nope." Nightwing said giving him the cup. "Impulse is too fast." She told him opening a computer screen where a red dot was showing. "At-least we can trace him."

 

"You planted a tracer; it will fall off at his speed."

 

"It won't, he drank it."

 

"Self-containing tracers in water, nice."

 

"Thanks." She told him. "He's making a bee-line for Central City." she told him before getting her phone and calling him.

 

"Hello, I need your help."

* * *

 

_**Central City** _

 

"Happy Anniversary!"

 

"Barry, you and Iris never forget." Jay told him.

 

"You kidding Jay, we idolize you two 70 years of marriage is quite the achievement."

 

"The achievement is how Joan put up with me for that long." Jay said kissing his wife. Barry's phone rang.

 

"Just a sec." Barry said. "Barry Allen."

 

"What kind of Impulse?" Barry asked. "Another speedster, he says he's my what?" He didn't finish as Bart appeared into their home.

 

"Your grandson!" Bart said. "Bart Allen and I am your Grandson from the future, pretty crash huh." He said and went to hug Barry.

 

"Uh."

 

"I always dreamed of doing this." Bart said. "I mean when you were young and I didn't have to worry about hurting you." He said before moving. "Hey grandma, love you too." He said and moved over to the others. "You must be the Garrick's; that makes you like my honorary great-grandparents."

 

"Uh, Barry something you mean to tell us?" Jay asked.

 

"Um-no I mean unless Wally but he wouldn't, he would have said and I know he and Artemis are not together." Barry said to him, he didn't notice the face Bart pulled at that. "This kid is not my grandson from the future or I and Iris don't have any other children."

 

"Barry." Iris said. "I'm pregnant I found out this morning and I was waiting tell you and Wally in private."

 

"Hi Dad, Hey Aunt Dawn." Bart said to Iris's stomach.

 

"Wait there two in there?" Barry asked.

 

"We're having twins?" Iris asked.

 

"Oops, Spoilers." Bart said.

 

"Careful kid, if you say who you say you are, revealing too much can crash the time-stream." Wally said coming inside.

 

"Crash it-bad got it."

 

"Wally, we didn't think we see you until next week." Barry said looking at his son.

 

"Nightwing called, she thought you might need some help with this mess." He told them, before he was hugged.

 

"Uncle Wally." Bart said, hugging Wally tightly to him.

 

"Not yet." Wally said pushing him back. At that moment the phone rang.

 

"It's mine." Iris said to Barry.

 

"Don't answer that!" Bart said and everyone looked at him. "I mean who wants to ruin this crash reunion."

 

"It's my boss at a GBS." Iris told them. "What's up B?" she got this look in her face before she turned to Barry.

 

"They're evacuating downtown, a super power lunatic is calling for blood. Your blood." Iris said.

 

#

 

"Aw come on Grandpa let the League deal with this guy, how often does a future relative show up at your door?" Bart asked.

 

"Listen—I—I'll deal with you later, stay put. I'll be back in a Flash." Barry said leaving.

 

"Back in a Flash does he say that often?" Bart asked and everyone in the room sighed.

 

"Too often!" Wally turned to Bart.

 

"You're going, aren't you?" he said.

 

"Doy." Bart said and left toward downtown.

 

#

 

In downtown the new craze supervillain was destroying Central City. People were running trying to get into safety.

 

"Nice trick." Flash said to Impulse.

 

"Dad taught me, he learned it, and well we'll learn it from you." Bart told him.

 

"Flash!" they turned to the man. "Prepare to meet your doom." He raised his hands and beams came out throwing them at Flash and Impulse.

 

"Huh-ha, what kind of meet is this guy?" Impulse asked. He kept on trying to hit them with them. "He's never going to hit us with those."

 

"No, but it's a standoff." Flash told him. "He's cascading waves of energy, each one starts before the other wave dissipates, they are no gaps in any speed." They continued to move until they were behind a car.

 

"We can't get close—"he stopped and looked at Bart. 'Hey wait a minute I told you not to come." He said before they moved away.

 

"I wanted to see you beat the bad guy, in person in your prime." Bart told him.

 

#

 

They still couldn't find gaps but the police were coming.

 

"Keep your man back, Captain." Kid Flash said coming out of nowhere.

 

"Protecting the City is what they pay me for Speedy."

 

"No, Speedy is the other guy, though history books aren't really clear on the why?" Impulse said.

 

"Please let's try to stay focus." Flash said. "Captain, the best way protect this City is to keep its citizen at a safe distance, you can handle that."

 

"And we handle Neutron, right." Impulse said.

 

"Right." Flash said before turning to Impulse, "Wait his name is Neutron?"

 

"Yeah, sure heard him shout it, like you know villains do I am Neutron all of you will die!" Impulse said. "Anyway, what's the plan?"

 

"Well remember that wind tunnel you used to save me."

 

"Yes, good times."

 

"Well do it again in a bigger scale, you, me and Kid Flash around the perimeter over the explosive wave."

 

"The funnel throws him upward."

 

"And we get them out of the city, peace of cake." They began to talk faster and faster.

 

"Getting everything?" the Captain asked.

 

"Every fifth word, maybe." KF said. "Flash, hold on!"

 

"Oh are you on board?"

 

"With what?" KF asked. "I heard something about funnel cake."

 

"Just follow our lead kid." Impulse said and left. KF stayed there standing before following him. They began to run around and getting Neutron up into the sky. That was until the man exploded.

 

Impulse got serious and moved toward it.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Flash asked.

 

"I want to get a closer look; Neutron totally felt the mode, his gone." Bart said.

 

"Who's Neutron?"

 

"The bad guy?" they told KF, who was using his googles to get a closer look.

 

"Okay, except he isn't feeling modes putting his body together back from scratch." KF told them.

 

'What's going on, how did I get here?' Neutron asked. 'What's happened to me?'

 

"Switching to infra-red." KF said looking through his googles. "I think that get-up he was wearing before was some kind of containment suit, without it he's even less stable, looks to me like he is going to blow again maybe even bigger than before."

 

"Kid let me see those?" Flash asked and KF took of his googles.

 

"They are fluctuations now in-between his energy waves."

 

"I didn't see that?" KF said.

 

"You don't have the Allen family eyes" Impulse said.

 

"Don't make me hurt you." KF told Impulse.

 

"Each fluctuation last less than a micro second, in super speed I can haul Neutron and go to the dessert to minimize damage." Flash told them.

 

"Sound kinda—"Impulse said.

 

"You two stay put." Flash told them. "I'll be back in Flash."

 

He was running and Impulse went with him causing Flash to fall down as Neutron was exploding they were saved though.

 

"You realize you almost got him killed right?" Kid Flash asked Impulse.

 

'Sorry—"

 

"Actually he saved me, or at least you all did, Neutron overload accelerated, even at my top speed we wouldn't have made it to the dessert in time." Flash told them before he turned to Jay. "What are you doing here, you retired, and you could have died."

 

"Ah, Joan is going kill me just for putting on the tin hat."

 

"Hey, where's the kid?" KF asked and they all saw that Impulse was gone.

 

#

 

Impulse had gone to the crater and he put something toward Neutron. Who was getting back to normal?

 

"Is that?" KF asked.

 

"Yeah, you might want to get him a blanket of something."

 

"What's happening to me?"

 

"We're not sure, sir." Flash said putting a blanket on him.

 

"But it looks like it's over, his signature reads normal human now." KF said checking the man over.

 

"What did happen?" Jay asked.

 

"No idea, guess old Neutron ran out of juice."

 

"Who's neutron?" the man asked.

* * *

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

Everyone was looking at Impulse who was not able to go home.

 

"Don't you think that's weird?" Robin asked.

 

"Yes." Nightwing told him. "I have to go." She told him and went to move when Impulse move toward her.

 

"Hey where you going don't you want to crash the mode?"

 

"I have business to attend to." Nightwing told him and Impulse got this look.

 

"Don't go!" he told her. "I mean who doesn't want to celebrate me staying."

 

"Have fun and remember what we talked about." She told him. She had already threatened him and he knew to keep quiet about their secret identities or risk having his mind erased by Loki that had been a good threat.

 

"Be careful." Robin told her.

 

"Always am."

* * *

 

**_Gotham Academy_ **

 

Rachel walked around the classrooms trying to find Damian's classroom since there was a teacher's conference she needed to attend to.

 

"Rachel?" she turned to see her young brother coming her way.

 

"Damian, come on,  we have to talk to your teacher." She told him.

 

"I don't see why, I am doing well in my studies and I have not threatened her with any harm what so ever." Damian told her.

 

"You know it's something teacher's like to do."

 

"Don't you have another meeting to attend?" he asked her.

 

"Yes, but you are more important." Rachel told Damian and he smirked.

 

#

 

When they were coming out the classroom, Damian was sulking.

 

"Why do I need to socialize more?"

 

"It's what they expect, just get into club and you will do fine or a sport." Rachel told him.

 

"I refuse to be in the same clubs that Tim is in."

 

"You don't have to be in the same sports or clubs." Rachel told him. They were walking when suddenly Rachel bumped into someone and she was about to fall, before someone grabbed her arms to steady her, she looked up to see grey-ish blue eyes looking at her.

 

"Sorry." he said with an English accent that had Rachel surprised.

 

"It's alright I didn't see, where I was going." Rachel told him. The man was a little bit taller than her with dark blond hair wearing a suit and coat.

 

"Of course it's not alright he should have—"

 

"Damian." Rachel said and he stopped turning around.

 

"He is right; I should have watched where I was walking." He told her. "I have not introduce myself my name is Nicholas Reese and you are?"

 

"Rachel Kent-Wayne, are you lost?" she asked.

 

"I don't look like a native do I?" he told her with a smile. "I'm here for my god-daughter, her Father couldn't come and he asked me to come to her conference, I live in New York but I'm currently baby-sitting."

 

"Well tell me where you are going and I may help you find it." Rachel told him. Damian was trying not to roll his eyes.

 

"I would appreciate it." he told her and Rachel began to give him directions.

 

"Thank you, Miss Kent-Wayne."

 

"You are welcome Mister Reese." Rachel said and she and Damian were about to leave when a hand stopped her.

 

"Here it's my card if you care to be friends, you don't have to." He told her with a smile.

 

"I'll try really hard not to lose it." Rachel told him.

 

"Good, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Kent-Wayne." He told her and walked backward before he turned.

 

"You as well Mister Reese." Rachel said with a smile before she pocketed the card.

 

"Are you done flirting?" Damian asked.

 

"I wasn't flirting he was lost and I helped."

 

"Uh-huh." Damian said and they both walked away toward the car.

 

 


	61. Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny deals with an interesting stalker.

**Sixty-One: Stalked**

 

Spiderman was flying the city of New York and she was nervous. She was well aware that things were changing. Not that it was that good, but things were getting darker.

 

' _Spiderman, do you have some time free?'_ the question came from her com and she knew exactly who it was.

 

' _I don't know Nightwing, is it importan_ t?' she asked.

 

 _'You know it is.'_  Nightwing told her.

 

 _'I'll be there, you okay?_ ' Penny told her.

 

 _'Stressing._ ' She told Penny.

Spiderman sighed, she knew that it was getting to her, that Connor had to be in Metropolis a lot taking care of the city and working in the Daily Planet. Jason in SHIELD, Rachel managing the others and everyone, plus the Team.

 

 _'Alright, I'll be there_.' Spiderman said.

 

 _'Thank-you._ ' Nightwing said.

 

 _'You never have to thank me_.' Spiderman said.

 

"Haha." Spiderman turned around just in time for the Green Goblin to have thrown one of his bombs and the backlash got to her. She flew off and she didn't know if she was going to fall to her death, when something grabbed her and she looked up to see white mask eyes.

 

"Dead—"her vision went black.

 

"Hey I'm a guy, I've met her, dated her but let's not talk about exe's okay.

( i _think he was going to say your name.}_

 

[ **Maybe he did think we were dead.]**

 

"Come out little spider." Green Goblin said. Deadpool looked up to see Green Goblin and got his guns out pitting Spiderman over his shoulder.

 

"Hey, green head!" Deadpool screamed before he began to shoot toward the Green Goblin and he was able to get a hit in one of the boosters sending him away. Deadpool knew that he could leave Spiderman there. But he didn't want to.

 

"We're going to my place, any objections?" Deadpool asked. He didn't hear a 'no' so he went. Spidey wouldn't mind.

* * *

 

Spiderman groaned a bit and noticed that she was in a flat soft surface and it smelled like Tacos. Her Spidey sense was not on though.

 

"Stop poking me!" she snapped.

 

"Spidey, you're awake." Spiderman sat up way to fast that a bit of dizziness came to her.

 

"Oh." She said and looked to see. "Deadpool?"

 

"The one and only did you miss me." He told her.

 

"Where am I?" she asked.

 

"My place."

 

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

 

"Well Goblin threw you and bomb and you went flying, not as great with your webs with your fantastic well you know butt looking so nice." Deadpool told her and she was blushing hard under her ask.

 

"Why did you bring me here, you could have left me on the rooftop."

 

"But I wanted to be your Knight in Read Armor with guns, I couldn't leave you there, what would she think?" he asked Spiderman.

 

"Who, never mind I need to go." She told him.

 

"What if he is out there?" Deadpool told Spiderman.

 

"Then I'll take care of him." Spiderman said. "Also—um thank you for wrapping some of my wounds." She told him as she had seen the wrapping around her arms.

 

"You know, I could get a kiss." He told her and Spiderman's gratitude and she did the only thing she could think of and—

 

"See you." She told him slipping away through the window, she had webbed is masked shut and his eyeholes as well.

 

"He wants to see me again."

* * *

 

"So Green Goblin knocked you out and Deadpool saved you."

 

"Yes." Penny told Rachel. They were currently in Penny's bedroom eating pizza and watching a movie, having a sleepover, not that they were really paying attention to it.

 

"I really needed this, personal time away from everything."

 

"That bad?" Penny told her.

 

"I'm worried, all the time." Rachel told Penny. "Thinking of 'what if's' knowing if something goes wrong I get the responsibilities of each and everyone one of my brothers, Connor I know he can handle anything, but Jason, Tim, Damian and Thomas worry me, can I protect them."

 

"Hey, we're here for you."

 

"I know." Rachel told Penny.

 

"So the kid Bart, he can't get home."

 

"Yeah." She told him. "I've been thinking of telling Richard's to check but then I remember what he brought out of a portal the last time and the curiosity goes away."

 

"I know." Penny told her. "Have you talked to Wally?"

 

"Not as often; only when the other life calls not much. He lives with Artemis and even if he says they are just roommates, I don't know."

"You know they were dating for a year, she told you." 

 

"I know, but we haven't spoken to him often, because it doesnt matter." 

 

"Well, changing the subject. I heard Damian tell Lily that you met a boy."

 

"Oh for the love of Uncle Thor." Rachel said.

 

"You did!" Penny said with a smile.

 

"I took Damian to Student-Parent night and Nicholas was walking there-" Rachel said with a smile.

 

"Ooh, Nicholas."

 

"Oh Deadpool."

 

This ended with both girls in the ground laughing.

 

"No seriously, tell me."

 

"There is really nothing to tell, Nicholas is very nice." Rachel told her.

 

"You've talked to him?"

 

"He lives here in New York, in Brooklyn of all places, a Private Detective." Rachel said with a soft smile and remember the phone call.

 

"Oh, have the guys checked him out?" Penny asked.

 

"I haven't asked and they know not to and we are just friends nothing else." Rachel said and it surprised Penny because she knew that Rachel tended to open about any crushes and dates. She was keeping this guy a secret.

* * *

 

Spiderman was out and going to find Green Goblin to get him out of the way and back in jail. She was swinging around the city, when she felt her 'Spidey-senses' going there.

 

"Ah you're not hiding behind the maniac." Green Goblin said with a laugh.

 

"What do you want?" she asked.

 

"You dead." Green Goblin said.

 

"Not going to happen, Green Bean." Spiderman said and she tried not to groan a bit. they began to fight and she was thrown to another roof and she heard someone getting shot and she turned to see Deadpool there.

 

"You didn't start this fiesta without me?" Deadpool asked Spiderman.

 

They both fought together bringing the Green Goblin down and Spiderman webbed him. He knew that he would have to work to get Norman back from this transformation again.

 

"We make a great team Spidey." Deadpool told him.

 

"Don't make it a habit." Spiderman told him.

 

#

 

Later that evening, Deadpool was stalking Penny.

 

_'I am not stalking; I am looking at my potential girlfriend.'_

 

" _Really?'_

 

"Yeah, can you see how pretty she is, but I can have Spidey too, they won't mind."

 

"Excuse me." he looked down to see Penny looking at him with an amuse eyebrow up.

 

"Hello, pretty gurl." Deadpool said. "Did I say that out-loud?"

 

"I should warn you that my Dad is getting here and from what I hear his shield is ready." Penny told him.

 

"Ah, I guess our date is cut short." Deadpool said before moving forward and kissing her cheek before leaving. Penny looked at him and was a little shocked.

 

"Penny, what are you doing outside?" Steve asked.

 

"Just enjoying the scenery." Penny told him. "I have to go see Rachel as well." She didn't want to tell him, that things were going to change.

 

 

 


	62. Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems, Problems and a broken heart.

**Sixty-Two: Depth**

 

"I didn't think you would call me." Nicholas told Rachel. She had finally accepted his invitation for coffee. They had been texting for the past month, he had invited her over for coffee but she always had something to do. Not that he minded he understood.

 

"I've been busy." Rachel told him.

 

"I can tell." Nicholas said. "You seem stressed."

 

"I'm just going to do something and I don't know if it's right." Rachel told him. Nicholas grabbed her hand causing her to look up.

 

"I've come to know, that some of these moves tend to make or break you, but we always come out stronger on the other side." Nicholas told her.

 

"I hope your right." She told him.

 

"Well there is cake and nothing could fix anything better than it." he told her and laugh, which surprised her. "There you go a beautiful laugh from a beautiful woman."

 

"You don't look bad yourself." Rachel told him.

 

"Are you saying, I'm handsome?" Nicholas said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

 

"I don't know, maybe I'm mistaken." She said and he laughed with her.

 

#

 

"I'm ready." Artemis told Wally, she had to go back.

 

"I don't like this." Wally said to her.

 

'If I'm not forgetting you were wearing your tights last week."

 

"That was an emergency, I was needed." Wally told her.

 

"Well I'm needed now." Artemis told him.

 

"She shouldn't need you." Wally said turning to the side. "She's my best friend; she knows we're trying to leave the life behind."

 

'Don't blame Nightwing, Wally you two aren't talking like before and before I leave I want to give you some advice, make a move or you are going to lose her." Artemis said. "You know there is a reason our relationship, didn't work, plus nothing is going to go wrong?"

* * *

 

**_Mount Justice_ **

 

The Gamma Team was going on a mission to safe-guard the satellite to the new communications with Mars, since they already had communications with Asgard and that was going to be discussed as well.

 

#

 

"We're out of sight." Miss M told Superboy as they had to disguise themselves are both Superman and Martian Manhunter.

 

"Good, let's just get out of here I don't like you levitating me to give me the power of flight." Superboy told her.

 

"You're welcome." Miss M said. "Superboy you know we have to maintain the—"

 

"Yes, I know the illusion that the Justice League is not short-handed, but if you recall Loki agreed to give me the power of flight for a few minutes and the actual illusion which you refused and didn't tell me." Superboy told her.

 

#

 

"If nothing else, we have a nice view." Artemis told

 

' _Miss M, link us up.' N_ ightwing said.

 

 _'Link established_.' Miss M said.

 

 _'Good begin a sweep to the place perimeter_.' Nightwing told her.

 

 _'I'd be happy to join my angel-fish in that assignment_.' L'gann said.

 

 _'Negative, Lagoon Boy your right were I need you.'_  Nightwing told hi _m. 'Giving maximum coverage, in the air, in the land and in the sea, to stop any sabotage_.'

 

#

 

The satellite was close to going and Nightwing breathed in.

 

"I know, I'm not Wally's favorite person right now." Nightwing told Artemis. "But it is nice to have you back."

 

"It's nice to be back." Artemis told her. "I didn't realize how much I missed it, which is exactly what Wally is afraid of seeing as I paid half the rent. He also knows why I wanted to leave it, but the rush."

 

"I left for a while, I understand." Nightwing told her.

 

"If I told you, Wally and I decided fo give dating another try, what would you tell me?" Artemis asked because she wanted to know. Nightwing looked at her.

 

"I would wish you all the best."

 

"You wouldn't separate us."

 

"I want to see Wally happy and if that is with you, than I will get out of the way." Nightwing told her. "I think, Wally and I lost our chance a few years ago, so if you want to date him again, I wouldn't get angry, I would step back."

Artemis knew she would lose because there it was, she would break them up if she had been Nightwing, she guessed it showed how much Nightwing care.

 

"You're lying." Artemis told her. "It would hurt you."

 

"It would, but he means more to me than that, I can walk away if I have to." Nightwing said.

 

#

 

Superboy and Miss M were both in the Bio-ship and it was getting awkward.

 

"So you're not talking to me anymore." Miss M said.

 

"You read my mind?"Superboy asked.

 

"I don't need to read your mind." Miss M told him. "You're the one who broke up with me."

 

"You know the reason for that." Superboy told her.

 

"You disapprove of, how I use my powers." Miss M said.

 

"You mean of, how you abuse them."Superboy snapped. "Ripping intel from the mind of your victims, without concern of their psyches."

 

"They're not victims." Miss M said. "They're the bad guys and that Intel is helping the League, Avengers, the Team, SHIELD and the whole world."

 

"And you leave your victims in catatonic states." Superboy said. "It's not right M'gann, your behaving no better than Psimon."

 

"If you feel that strongly, why don't you tell Nightwing, or the League?" Miss M said and Superboy laugh and it was a dark laugh close to the one's Batwoman did.

 

'You think she doesn't know." Superboy said. "Nightwing is not stupid and after what you tried to do to me, why do you think she's prefers coms, she is giving you a chance M'gann and I suggest you take it or she will take it to Batwoman, and Manhunter has told you what happens when she gets involved."

 

"You would allow that." Miss M said.

 

"Because of what we had together, I did and you tried to erase my mind or did you forget." Superboy told her. "You thought I wouldn't notice after all the time and your prevented it."

 

"So now you have Batgirl."

 

"Don't get her into this, because I gave our relationship the respect you didn't, you waited less than a week before you got with Lagoon Boy, Batgirl and I became involved barely." Superboy told her.

 

#

 

 _'Head's up, we have bad guys_.' Lagoon Boy said. ' _Black Manta's troopers, they have some kind platform beneath the surface just off-shore, I'm taking them down...'_

 

 _'Delay that wait for back-up_.' Nightwing ordered him.

 

 _'I get a breather and help the rookie out_.' Superboy told them. He didn't know that Lagoon Boy was getting angry about that.

 

 _'I don't need help from the Boy of Steel_.' Lagoon said and went into the attack.

 

 _'Lagoon Boy, stand down!_ ' Nightwing said.

 

 _'Sorry you're breaking up_.'

 

 _'There's no static on the psychic link_!' Nightwing snapped. On the inside she was cursing all the way to Asgard.

 

#

 

"Company." Artemis said shooting an arrow to the Manta's troopers.

 

'Superboy, you have that e-breather?' Nightwing asked.

 

"Negative, Lagoon didn't restock.' Superboy answered her. Nightwing was cursing way more than usual and was going to beat someone up after this.

 

'Head the helm, Miss Martian gweel up and help Lagoon boy, Superboy we need aerial help.'

 

'Aknowledge.' Miss M said.

 

#

 

 _'That's our cue_.' Artemis said as Superboy was taking down the troopers. Before she moved Nightwing pulled her back.

 

 _'I know your rusty but are you trying to get yourself killed?_ 'Nightwing asked her. They saw the missile coming their way.

 

 _'Superboy._ '

 

 _'On it._ '

 

#

 

The fight was beginning and both Nightwing and Artemis moved. The missiles were coming and Spiderman's team had to come in.

 

"Did you miss us?" Nova said.

 

"Shut-up and fight." Spiderman snapped to the surprise of everyone. They were taking the troopers as well as taking care of the missiles coming their way.

 

"Nightwing your old buddy is coming back." Spiderman said.

 

"I just saw him." Nightwing replied back.

 

 _'They've taken Lagoon, I'm going after him_.' Miss M told everyone.

 

 _'Priority is the missiles._ ' Superboy said.

 

"Kaldur, you don't want to do this." Artemis said.

 

"I believe I do." Kaldur said and raised an attack that went directly to Artemis.

 

The rocket went into orbit and Spiderman was the one to warn as Nightwing went to fight Kaldur.

 

"Welcome back." Kaldur said as he stabbed Artemis.

 

"No!" they all screamed. They saw as the rocket exploded.

 

"I don't hear her heartbeat." Superboy told Nightwing. Spiderman look at the team as they all went down.

* * *

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

The entire Team was in Mourning and Robin was sitting down.

 

"We're getting back Lagoon Boy and Aqualad." He told Mal.

 

"No doubt, where are Superboy and Nightwing."

 

"Nightwing had to go tell Wally and Superboy had to go brief with the Avengers." Robin said.

 

#

 

"We'll laugh about this someday." Nightwing said looking at the photograph between her and Artemis when she was young. She heard a noise.

 

"Wally." she asked.

 

"No." she turned to see Kaldur standing there. Behind him appeared Wally and a hooded person, when they took off the hood it was Artemis.

 

"It appears our rouse was a success." Kaldur said.

 

'Almost too successful, the Team and the League are in Mourning, we got flowers from the Avengers and Shield." Nightwing said. "They may never forgive us."

 

"And still only us four know the secret."

 

"The secret and the other that you've been under deep cover in Black Manta's organization since leaving the team." Nightwing said. "How it go in that end."

 

"Successful as well." Kaldur told her. 'I've proven my loyalty to my biological Father moving me up the ladder and closer to the Light and their unknown partner."

 

"Not without cost, Kaldur the com sat wasn't supposed to be destroyed and Lagoon was not supposed to be captured."

 

"It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover."

 

"I'm not blaming you." Nightwing said touching his shoulder. "I know you've been asked to make impossible decisions like saving the Krolotean's in Melina Island or—"

 

"Or saving my friends and I will find a way to help Lagoon." Kaldur said.' You have my word."

 

"So, what now?" Artemis asked. Nightwing moved and put a necklace on her.

 

"Dude, why are you giving bling to my dead roommate?" Wally asked.

 

"Glamour charm, curtesy of Zatanna." Nightwing said. "She said it back words."

 

"Wow, you look exactly the same." Wally said.

 

"To the four of us." Nightwing told him. "And only to the four of us, to everyone else she is an entirely different person."

 

"The trick is how you got something so specific from her without revealing anything."

 

"She owed me a favor." Nightwing said.

 

"It is time." Kaldur said. Wally hugged Artemis. They saw as both Kladur and Artemis left.

 

"We're through the hard part they're in." Nightwing told Wally.

 

"Who are you kidding; it only gets more dangerous from here." Wally told her. "I have to go."

 

"Bye, Wally." Nightwing said and Wally was going to tell her something before he left. Nightwing walked back inside where the meeting occurred.

 

"My—my who taught you to lie so well." she turned to see Loki standing there. Superboy, the Human Torch and Spiderman appeared.

 

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Johnny told her.

 

"I was always going to have a back-up plan." Nightwing told him. She knew that they would need help and she knew she would always have help.

 

"SHIELD, has agreed to see some of my squad into Mount Justice, just in-case." Spiderman told her.

 

"M'gann will be dangerous." Superboy told her.

 

"I'm at your disposal Nightwing; I believe we can have some fun with this." Loki told her, he had been the one to give her the necklace. They had another plan and it just involved them. Nightwing knew the cost and she didn't plan on making more mistakes.

 

 


	63. Darkest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak, Heartbreak, Heartbreak. Relationships will change.

**Sixty-Three: Darkest**

 

**_New York_ **

 

Rachel had to come, she was dying under the pressure, so much was happening at the moment and she couldn't feel like she was going to be able to do it. She came to the only person, she had a feeling would understand even if he didn't know what she was really freaking out about.

 

"I shouldn't." she said to herself and she sighed before pushing the door open. She walked into the café and he stood up with a smile.

 

"Rachel." He told her and he seemed to tell something was wrong and instead of the handshake, he hugged her. Rachel just grabbed onto him. Nicholas seemed to understand and just held onto her. She moved to see him.

 

"Thank-you, I needed that." she told him. He opened the chair for her.

 

"When are your parents getting back from their trip?" Nicholas asked.

 

"I don't know, Mum wasn't feeling well and I think she caught something and they don't want to tell us." Rachel told him.

 

"Rachel, if you need my help I'll be here." He told her. Rachel looked at him.

 

"I think you just being here helps." She admitted and he grabbed her hand atop the table. They both looked at each other with sappy looks they didn't even notice the people coming behind them.

 

"We didn't know you were coming to New York, Rachel." They both jumped up to see Johnny and Penny standing there with Gwen.

 

"Uh…it was unexpected." Rachel said and her cheeks were red with blush. Nicholas turned to Rachel with a look of surprised, finding out that they hadn't known she was here.

 

"Hello, I don't think we have met, Johnny Rogers-Stark, who are you?" Johnny asked.

 

"Nicholas Reece; nice to meet you." Nicholas told him, shaking his hand.

 

"So, how long has Rachel known you, have you met her-"Gwen hit his ribs.

 

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked and seemed a bit defensive something both Johnny and Penny noticed.

 

"We wanted to get a coffee." Gwen told Rachel.

 

"Oh." She told them.

 

"Do you want to sit down?" Nicholas asked.

 

"Don-"

 

"We would love it." Penny told him. Nicholas knew that he had to have a good relationship with Penny and Johnny if he wanted to keep being friends with Rachel.

 

"So, how long have you two been talking?" Johnny asked.

 

"For a few month's actually." Nicholas answered and Johnny was looking at him. He didn't know what to think about this man since he was older but he seemed serious and Johnny wanted to know why he was close to Rachel.

 

"So, why would you want Rachel as a friend?" Johnny asked. Gwen hit him in the ribs.

 

"I don't know many people here." Nicholas said, he liked the honesty of Johnny it was refreshing. "I only know my friend and god-daughter but they live in Gotham, I live here, Rachel is very important to me."

 

"What do you do?" Penny asked as she noticed that Rachel had turned to look at Nicholas and a slight blush was there.

 

"I'm a Private Detective." Nicholas answered her.

 

"Isn't that interesting?" Johnny said and he received a kick under the table.

 

As they continued to talk, they didn't know they were other plans being moved around and chosen at the very moment. Also there was someone on top of the roof looking down at them or someone.

* * *

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

Bart and Blue Beetle were outside when the attack began, they didn't really expect it. But they knew they had to warn the others for it.

 

' _Recognize Blue Beetle B-22, Impulse B-23.'_

 

"Ha, left them in the dust." Impulse said.

 

"Left, who in the dust?" Nightwing asked looking at both before seeing the device. "And what is that?"

 

"Souvenir." Impulse said.

 

"Souvenirs are Beast Boys thing, Ese." Blue Beetle told him.

 

"Oh really, I thought it was a Kid Flash thing." Impulse said.

 

"Can we get to it?" Nightwing said.

 

"Sorry." Blue Beetle said. "Aqualad attacked us, with Icicle Jr. the Terror Twin and a Ninja Girl I didn't recognize." Both Impulse and Blue Beetle didn't notice when Nightwing rubbed her wrist.

 

"This is how they tracked Blue." Impulse said showing off the device. "I made sure they wouldn't do it again."

 

"So you brought foreign, possibly alien tech into the cave?" Nightwing asked. "Rookie, mistake, I—give it here." Nightwing told him, she closed her eyes and opened her mind.

 

 _'Loki, I hope you're ready because I'm going to need you_.'Nightwing said.

 

'I _'ll be there bringing in Spiderman with me, in-case._ ' Loki told her.

 

#

 

Aqualad returned to Mount Justice and he knew, what he had to do. The first one to notice something was wrong, was Wolf but he went back to sleep, not noticing when they put the collar on him.

 

Superboy was in the Hall of Fallen Heroes and he was looking at Artemis holographic Statue knowing what the plan was. He heard the noise and moved out of the way. He looked up to see one of the Terror Twins in-front of him slamming him into the wall.

 

"Terror Move." Icicle Jr. said and froze Superboy, but he broke out before he was collared and he tried to hit.

 

'Sorry, son collar shut-off your strength." Terror told him.

 

"And that's not all it can do." Icicle said and electrocuted him.

 

"I don't know about you, Jr. but I'm harboring some old resentments against this boy."

 

"Ah, yeah let's finished him." Jr. said.

 

"When the time is right, you will have your revenge, for now I need Superboy alive." Aqualad told them both. He also knew that if he got Superboy killed Nightwing would kill him along with all the Avenger's and the plan wouldn't matter.

 

#

 

Nightwing was with Blue and Impulse checking the devise and when she heard the noise.

 

"Augh, I'm an idiot." She said turning around just to have her older brother thrown at her. Jr. began to freeze the floor just to be taken down by Impulse and he stopped by the Terror Twins and stopped.

 

Nightwing moved Superboy off her before Tigress (Artemis) collared her.

 

"Sorry, no superpowers to turn off." Nightwing said before grabbing her around the neck with her legs and took her down. Nightwing knew very well she would have to lower her abilities. She was shocked and fell down.

 

"Stand down." Aqualad said to Blue Beetle.

 

"I don't think so traitor."

 

"Then rethink Beetle." Aqulad said putting the package down and it was a bomb. "This is the same bomb that took out Melina Island, I am holding the deadman switch, if I let it go Mount Justice Falls."

 

"We're standing down."

 

"Wise choice."

 

"Escort Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Beetle to the flyer."

 

"What about these two?" Tigress asked.

 

"As hostage they have ordinary value, but Nightwing is an ordinary human and Superboy a kryptonian-human hybrid clone, neither category is of any interest to our partner."

 

"Aqualad you will regret this!" Nightwing told him. Aqualad moved and punched her hard on the stomach.

 

"I believe I have out-grown the name Aqualad." Kaldur said. "As well as anything resembling regret." He said walking away. "I will leave the bomb with you as a souvenir, oh and the deadman switch has a 5 mile radius do not pursue."

 

#

 

"You my dear are in quiet a pickle." Loki said as he looked at the bomb. "He is going to activate it, don't be fooled by that he needs proof, but I love the trouble."

 

"Can you?" Nightwing asked.

 

"Make sure it disappears to the human eyes until we need it of course..." Loki said with a smile.

 

"Do it." Nightwing said.

 

"You do realize that they will ask questions?" Superboy told her.

 

"We have a stronghold in the Hall of Justice and an extra one just in-case."

 

"Alright, I have to pretend I'm knocked out." Superboy said and to everyone it would seem Mount Justice was gone, that wouldn't be the case. Superboy and Loki moved to the side, leaving Spiderman and Nightwing alone.

 

"Rachel, are you certain." Penny asked her.

 

"We have to, make them believe it."

 

"He will be angry with you." Penny whispered and they both knew who she was talking about.

 

"I know."

* * *

 

**_Hall of Justice_ **

 

 _'Recognized Kid Flash B-03._ ' The computer announced and Nightwing was drinking cocoa.

 

"What happen?" Wally asked he was angry.

 

"It was necessary." Nightwing told him. They had made it real alright, Loki and Penny got away before anyone could notice.

 

"It better have been." He told her. "Spill."

 

"Aqualad needed to find, a way for us to rescue Lagoon Boy, he already injected a microscopic tag onto Lagoon's blood-stream and he used the raid on the cave to pass essential information, a hard-drive." She told him showing him the drive. "It has the tracking software that will locate him."

 

"Like that's all he did." Wally told her crossing his arms.

 

"Wally he had to make it look good, he put inhibitor collars on us, but he knew I would get us out of them." she told him getting up.

 

"He took three more hostages, members of your team." he said pointing finger at her.

 

"And we will rescue them, when we rescue Lagoon Boy." Nightwing said, she didn't expect for Wally to grab her by the suit and pull her forward.

 

"Rachel!" he screamed. "He blew up the cave! you guys almost died!"

 

"No." she told him grabbing his hands around her shoulder. "It's all on the flash-drive, he knew I had to pursue to make it look legit and that's exactly what I plan to do, he gave use time to get out, we just got caught in the debrief field of the explosion."

 

"Do you even hear yourself?" Wally told her. "What if one of you, had been left behind huh, your own brother, why take that risk, why go to such extremes."

 

"The flash-drive explains that too." Nightwing told him turning on the table. "He needed to cement his position with the Light and the Light's partner."

 

"Wasn't that's why he killed Artemis." Wally asked her.

 

"I guess it didn't convince anyone." Nightwing told him.

 

"You Guessed!" Wally snapped, Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

 

"The Cave! It's just a place worth sacrificing if it means stopping the invasion." Nightwing told him. "Look I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs."

 

"Are you serious?" Wally snapped before he grabbed her and pulled her toward him kissing her hard and Nightwing was shocked before she kissed back but it wasn't a kind kiss it was dark and dangerous their emotions to high. All Rachel could think about was that this wasn't supposed to feel like this, not filled with anger. He stopped kissing her and she dropped into the chair before he began talking again.

 

"I'm worried about Artemis, you put her there right under his hands." Wally said and it was a stake to Rachel's heart.

 

"Wally it's Kaldur we're talking here." Rachel said softly.

 

"Yes, Kaldur our friend." He told her. "Who in the space of a few months lost the love of his life, and found out Black Manta was his Father, might it be possible that he might be a traitor a Triple Agent?"

They both stayed quiet thinking about it, but other things were going through her mind.

"He is supposed to be playing them, but are you sure he isn't playing you?" Wally asked her.

 

"He wouldn't." Nightwing told him, she was the one playing Triple Agent having back up plans without their knowledge if Kaldur betrayed them, she had a plan.

 

"You told me once that you didn't want the Cowl but each day that passes you seem closer to it." Wally told her causing her to freeze.

 

"Then why did you kiss me?" Rachel asked.

 

"I care about you, but I think we don't know what to do with it?" Wally told her. "Forget I kissed you, just follow your plan." He told her leaving the room. He didn't know that Rachel had frozen and both felt the pain of hearts.

 


	64. Before The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much stuff. Rachel is finding a friend.

**Sixty-Four: Before The Dawn**

 

_**Avenger's Tower** _

 

"How is Rachel feeling?" Penny jumped and turned to see her Father standing there. Penny's shoulders went down. Steve walked toward his daughter and pulled her close to a hug, he wasn't dumb he knew that Penny, Rachel, Connor and Johnny were doing something else to help the Invasion.

 

"I don't think that she is doing great." Penny told him. "Rachel got into an argument with Wally."

 

"Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made." Steve told her. "I told you and Rachel this before."

 

"I know, but she is still hurting about it." Penny told him.

 

"Just if you need our help, tell us."

 

#

 

_**Reece Private Detective-New York** _

 

"Are you calling her again?" Nicholas turned to look at his friend.

 

"I'm worried."

 

"Nicholas, she lives in a Manor and her face is in the media if she went missing everyone would know."

 

"You do know that doesn't matter, she wasn't..." Nicholas didn't finish that sentence he had notice that Rachel had been really stressed and he knew more things than other. He also knew that Rachel was worried and there was something about her he didn't know. He was worried.

 

"Don't tell me your falling for Rachel Kent-Wayne." His friend told him. "Nicholas, she is Gotham's Princess and the Heiress of one of the largest companies, if she ever marries anyone it will be probably Johnny Storm."

 

"He's dating Gwen Stacy."

 

"Doesn't matter, don't put all your eggs in this particular basket." He told Nicholas. "I don't want to see you hurt."

 

"I'm not, she's my friend." Nicholas told him.

 

"Keep telling yourself that."

 

#

 

_**Wayne Manor-Gotham City** _

 

Rachel walked in Wayne Manor and straight to her Mother's Office, she would be working double time now. She had already sent Connor, Damian, Tim, TJ and Jason who had been home to rest. It had been two days since the Aqualad had taken her Team and she needed to get them back. She saw the answering machine beeping and she sighed hoping it wasn't Lucius trying to talk about Wayne Enterprises.

 

 _'Hello, this is Nicholas_.' She looked up hearing that voice. 'I _know you're busy and you wouldn't answer your phone, I'm worried that something happen since all those kidnappings have been happening, I—I hope that you are alright, call back if you have time.'_

 

Rachel looked at the phone and sighed. It would have been so easy to talk and he needed to do it. She couldn't talk to Nicholas it would be dangerous, he could be put in danger and he couldn't do that. She covered her face because she knew she sounded like her Mom before her Dad.

 

 _"You told me once that you didn't want the Cowl, but each day that passes you seem closer to it._ '

 

Those words hit her, since he told her. She sighed and grabbed the phone dialing the number.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Nicholas, it's me Rachel." She shook her head. "I mean you probably already knew…I should repeat."

 

"Do you need an ear to listen?" he asked her.

 

"Yes." Rachel told him. She began to talk to him and Alfred closed the door slowly as he walked to check on his other charges, he knew things were changing, when Brianna and Clark came things were going to be odd.

* * *

 

**_A Few Days Later_ **

 

Nightwing and Spiderman were sending in infiltrators so they could get answers and able to get the children and the Team back.

 

"They're going to lead us to Beast Boy and the others." Nightwing told Miss M and Wonder Girl.

 

"How can you be so sure?"

 

"Wishful thinking."

 

"And the abductee's shipment at the docks, how did you know that?"

 

"Aquaman came across the intel while searching for L'agoon." Nightwing answered Wonder Girl.

 

"Let's just hope that this works." Spiderman said.

 

#

 

"So this is the Light's partner." Nightwing said. They had followed the ship into they were right next to it.

 

"It shares the same alien sensibility as the ones in Melina Island and Mount Justice." Nightwing told them.

 

"It looks like blue's armor." Wonder Girl said.

 

"I'm filing that in-case it's important." Spiderman said.

 

"Miss M, you're up." Nightwing said. Miss M went down and only Nightwing and Wonder Girl were left.

 

"Are you sure that's wise?" Spiderman asked.

 

"Yes."

 

#

 

"I found Gard and Bart they are knocked out but they're here." Miss M told Nightwing. Barbara and Tim were telling them everything she needed to know. The alarm began to sound when Miss M let out Bart and he went on to find Blue.

 

"Hold your position trooper." Tigress said, but said trooper was not exactly one of the slamming her into the wall. He began to fight the other troopers as well.

 

"Docking base secured." Superboy said taking off the helmet.

 

"Nice timing handsome." Bumblebee said. With her were the other kidnapped teens and both Robin and Batgirl were fighting.

 

#

 

Miss M was following Bart, when she found him.

 

"You!" she said looking at Aqualad. "Murderer." She said and began to fight and she took out his mind.

 

"Ahh."

 

#

 

They also didn't expect for them to find out that Blue Beetle had a brother the Black Beetle.

 

"Bleu is keeping him back." Barbara told Nightwing. "I will help the others get into the ship."

 

The ship began to drown and everyone moved to the ship. They had to let go of Blue and leaving him fighting. L'aggan was the one to get him.

 

#

 

"Mission accomplished." Nightwing said. "Take the control Miss M."

 

"She's still basking in the glow of victory." Beast Boy said. "You should have seen it, she total nailed Aqualad, and well it must have been cooler in their heads."

 

"Something tells me she didn't it again." Spiderman told Nightwing and Superboy.

* * *

 

"By now they must have moved their ship." Nightwing said. "But there's still the beetle connection to figure out, for now you can tell the world they're here, there secret invasion is no secret anymore." Nightwing said.

 

"That would be an understatement." Aquaman said and walking inside and the TV was shown. Telling them everything.

 

#

 

"That is total bullshit." Toni said as she watched the television.

 

"We need to get ready." Clint told them.

 

"He's right, we've seen some aliens come like this before and we ended up fugitives of the law." Steve said remembering when Hawkgirl's People came saying they were there to help but there were other dark things in there. He would have to talk to Nightwing and Spiderman to find out what he needed to know.

 


	65. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally he figures it out.

**Sixty-Five: True Colors**

 

**_Avenger's Tower_ **

 

Rachel and Penny were walking inside Steve's office along with Johnny.

 

"What's wrong Pop?" Johnny asked.

 

"Sit down." Steve said. Rachel, Penny and Johnny did.

 

"What's the matter Uncle Steve?' Rachel asked.

 

"What have your infiltrated agent found out?" Steve asked. Rachel, Penny and Johnny looked at each other.

 

"We—"

 

"Save it, I was soldier and I've been in the game longer than you, I know infiltration when I see one." Steve told them. "I will not tell anyone and neither will Jarvis."

 

"I'm aware of it sir." Jarvis replied.

 

"We hit a snag." Johnny admitted.

 

"One of my Team took out our infiltrate one of them." Rachel told him. "I'm worried because they have mind reader in the Light and I am worried they might find out."

 

"We're going to have to wait for the move, likely if you have another infiltrate there with him, she will kidnapped Miss M." Steve told them and the look of surprise on their faces made him surprise. "We know Miss M has been putting the villains in catatonic shock and have been talking about it, sadly in a hopeful way this will finally get her to understand what she has done."

 

"Now I need information on the Reach and I'm about to send more of my Team there." Rachel told him.

 

"Who's the wild card?" Steve asked.

 

"Arsenal." Rachel told him. Steve touched her hand.

 

"You don't have to carry this on your own, you know that." Steve told her

 

"I know." Rachel said.

 

"You are not your Mother." Steve said and Rachel looked at him.

 

"It's not that." Rachel told him.

 

"Rachel, we had this talk before." Steve told her and Rachel remembered. "I told you as Leader's we are allowed to make mistakes even if we never want to, our Team also made their choices."

 

"I got my Team captured; I should have sent them out." Rachel told him. "My brother could have been captured, I put people at risk."

 

"You would have compromise the plan and you have the Team back and we have information." Steve told her. "We don't like the executions of things but sometimes we need to look at the bigger picture."

 

"What else can we do?" Penny asked.

 

"I trust that you five or how many are in the game known?" Steve told them. "When things get harder ask please."

 

* * *

 

Spiderman was flying down the streets of New York when she felt eyes on her; she had been feeling this for a while. She landed on a rooftop and looked around. She kept thinking, Rachel was breaking she was strong but the stress was getting to her, she knew the reasons though with her parents gone she was taking care of everything, from the company, to her siblings. Even she didn't have that much stress; that's when she heard the BOOM!

 

"What the?" she asked and saw Green Goblin there. She went down and looked at the mess.

 

"What's the matter Goblin got bored, it isn't Halloween yet."

 

"Ah Spiderman, come to join me finally."

 

"You're joking." Spiderman said.

 

They began to fight once more, Spiderman was sent into the wall and she got down trying to get her breath back. She had to block off the other bomb coming her way. The Green Goblin and she were beginning to go at it again. Green Goblin punched her into one of the walls.

 

"Too bad, you won't be able to join me." Green Goblin said. He was about to throw another bomb against hair, but-

 

"Banzai!" Deadpool screamed and smacked the bomb toward him. Spiderman saw Goblin go against Deadpool.

 

"What are you doing here?" Green Goblin demanded.

 

"I can't let you hit my baby." Deadpool told him.

 

"You're with this mad-man." Green Goblin said and he was about to fight Deadpool and Spiderman smacked into him moving him away from Green Goblin and threw his bomb at him again. Spiderman covered Deadpool with her body as the explosion got Green Goblin. The heat came to their faces.

 

"Are you okay?" Spiderman asked Deadpool, Deadpool looked at Spiderman and there was something, his mas was opened in the eye socket and he saw eyes, eyes he knew very well if he was right.

 

 ** _{I am right._** } One of the voices said.

 

 _(Those pretty eyes are from the pretty girl_ ) the other said.

 

"Your." Deadpool said but Spiderman-woman got away from him and she went to check on Green Goblin making sure he was really knocked out.

 

"Hey, I need you guys to come pick up Green Goblin." Spiderman said into her watch trying to get the information to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

"Got it Spiderman, we expect the report in." Coulson told her.

 

"Yeah." She said and turned to Deadpool. "Thanks for the help, have to go." She said with a smile and left.

 

#

 

Spiderman arrived to Avenger's Tower not really noticing that she was being followed by Deadpool. She took her mask off and her hair went down and she felt weird and turned to see no one standing there, but Deadpool was looking at her.

 

"Woo, time for the chase." Deadpool said.

 


	66. Fixing War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is escalating.

**Sixty-Six: Fixing War**

 

Penny was running late for her classes, she needed to get just in time. She was just hoping that a villain did not come here and stopped her because she was in the last months of the year and was going to be late.

 

"Please don't let me be late." She whispered.

 

"Do you need a ride?" she jumped and turned to see Harry.

 

"Harry, hi." She said.

 

"You seem to be running late, want a ride?"

 

"Uh sure, fine." Penny said and got into Harry's car. Harry and Penny hadn't talked much over the years with the issue about the dating; they were a little awkward with each other. Also she had fought his Father too many times for it to be normal.

 

"Where's Mary Jane?" Penny asked him.

 

"She wasn't feeling well today." Harry told her.

 

"Oh."

 

"I wanted to talk to you, but you seem busy now." Harry said to her.

 

"Oh, my Mum has been getting me involved in the company with Aunt Pepper." Penny answered him, it wasn't a lie.

 

"My Dad told me that you would be doing that." Harry told her.

 

"Yeah." Penny told him.

 

"I also wanted to apologize." Harry said.

 

"About, what?" Penny asked.

 

"I know its years too late, but about using you to make MJ jealous, I shouldn't have done that you were one of my closest friend." Harry told her.

 

"It's alright."

 

"No, it wasn't, it was childish and irresponsible." Harry told her and it surprised her.

 

"Seriously, Harry it's alright, I forgave you a while ago." She said, but she knew she would forgive but not exactly forget it would be there for her to remember about relationships, the sting of being lied to. Her mind went to Deadpool and she shook her head not knowing why he had come to her mind.

 

"So do you want to go out with me as a celebration?" Harry asked her.

 

"Uh, actually I have a date." Penny said, she knew she would be keeping her eye out at the moment because of the Reach.

 

#

 

_**Reece Residence** _

 

Nicholas was looking at the wall something was not right, and he didn't mean to start prying on anything like this. But with the Reach, which he did not trust at all, something told him bad things were about to happen, plus he had been a small kid when the Thaganarians came and his mother had been killed in their fight. He was worried about it, he knew things could happen and now here was a woman he cared very much about that had secrets.

 

"You can't be." He whispered the wall. In it was a picture of Rachel and many of Nightwing. To him it would make sense that Rachel was Nightwing. It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone, but he needed to know. He had been getting suspicious with the way that Johnny had mention how it was a coincidence that he was a detective and he knew that Rachel was a training CEO. He had also seen a scar that she told him was from a skiing accident and he knew that couldn't be it because that seemed like a knife mark.

 

"Please, don't lie to me." he said to no one, but he covered that wall he couldn't want people to find it at all.

 

On the other side of the wall were pictures of the Reach, Nicholas didn't trust them at all and he was getting information as much as he could. He didn't trust the drink either, which is the reason he was checking it out. He had the case of missing children and people all around the place, kids he had been searching for.

* * *

 

The Team had Green Beetle and Nightwing was going to have Miss Martian read his mind, Uncle Steve had been right, what she had done to Kaldur shook her to the core. But they needed the information from Green Beetle and she was the only one who could get it. They were currently watching a video that the Reach was promoting.

 

"This consumable—"Green Beetle began showing them the Reach drink that was being promoted. "contains the reaches additive, which combines microscopic quantities of two chemicals, one is a dopamine, polymerase and the other an adrenaline inhibitor taken over generations they will slowly addict the entire population to Reach and make the people of earth placid, literally incapable of revolt."

 

"That matches exactly with the Flash's and Atom's analyses of the additive sample acquired in Lex Corp." Nightwing told him.

 

"Ah, I see." Green Beetle said. "Still I am tested."

 

'Look, were sorry but—"Nightwing began.

 

"No it is wise, as they say on your world all cards must be off the table."

 

"On the table, I mean never mind." Blue Beetle said.

 

"On the table, so here is my final card on the table, my scarab informs me the additive also contains a mitochondrial meter, which works as a meta-gene tracer, allowing the Reach to identify and isolate potential super-powered individuals."

 

"Making it easier to harvest and weaponized the meta-gene our analysis didn't reveal that." Nightwing told him. "Thank-you."

 

#

 

They all left the room and both Nightwing and Superboy were walking.

 

"You're going to share the findings?"

 

"Yeah, we haven't." Nightwing told him. "This will not only concern the Avengers but the X-men as well, I think Xavier will want to know that alien force wants-"she didn't get to finish as they were called in for back-up.

 

#

 

They have to hold La'gann down from trying to get M'gann.

 

"Neptune's beard, let go of me, I have to save M'gann."

 

"La'gann, calm down there's nothing you can do for her in your condition." Nightwing told him.

 

"Than, what about him?"  La'gann demanded of Superboy. "Why isn't he rescuing her, I know your dumped her but do you really hate her that much."

 

"You have no idea the reason we broke up." Superboy snapped

 

"Your right because I would never abandoned her, to Kaldur and his flunkies because that's who took her Aquatraitor and his ninja-girl Tigress."

 

"Enough!" Nightwing snapped. "I'm not supposed to tell you but Aqualad is not a traitor he is undercover trying to get the Light's secrets, now stop acting like this, M'gann was taken to fix what she broke and she is not alone in there."

 

"Why didn't you tell us?"

 

"Under-cover no one was supposed to know." Nightwing said.

 

"Nightwing had her reasons to keep secrets, no rest." Superboy said.

 

They both walked outside and Superboy breathed in.

 

"He will tell everyone."

 

"We still hold some cards." Nightwing told him.

 

#

 

"Damn it, JARVIS take all those reach products out of the tower and no one is to drink it." Toni said as Nightwing told them everything they had gotten.

 

"Xavier has to know about this, it will also come with his Mutants and Magneto is not going to be happy." Steve told them.

* * *

 

Nightwing covered her face, M'gann still hadn't appeared and now some of the Runaways had escaped Star Labs, she knew it was boring but she needed help and there were only a few people she could call, she couldn't let these teens fall into Luthor's hands.

 

#

 

In Rimbor things were not going as great the judge was not exactly listening and Clark had explained what had happened many times already. There was a commotion when someone mentioned the Reach. Clark listened to when John explained about the Treaty the Reach had with the Guardians and hoped that the earth hadn't invited them in, they must have learned from last time.

 

#

 

Nightwing and the League were not getting good news. They were seeing this planet passing behind a moon and coming toward earth.

 

'A massive, doomsday weapon, self-powering and self-sustaining, has crystal key with its current commander being Mongul.' She couldn't believe it, what Green Beetle was telling them. She had sent her team inside and the Blue Beetle had gotten inside. She wasn't exactly in the Watch Tower though. She did ask a friend.

 

#

 

"Any sign of detection?" Aquaman asked Nightwing.

 

"No the Blue Beetle was able to bypass the War Worlds security Mongul doesn't know they're inside yet." Nightwing (Loki) told Aquaman things had come up and Rachel had to get down and deal with Wayne Enterprises and with her siblings, Alfred had gotten sick with the flu. She had to ask Loki to take her place in a little while after the attack was done.

 

"Alpha squad to Watch-tower, Green Beetle's floor plans are right on the money." Superboy said. "We're on route to take down Mongul, no commander the threat ends."

 

"Beta squad is in-route to key chamber."

 

"Gamma squad is enroot of World Wars power core."

 

#

 

The heroes were outside getting protecting the earth, they weren't the only ones the Reach wanted to save them and sent their fleet. Some people were looking outside of it and taking every note about it. Nightwing didn't expect something terrible to happen.

 

#

 

"The gang is all here." Blue Beetle said and he smacked Impulse with the key.

 

"Blue, what are you doing?"Superboy asked and went to stop him just to be taken down.

 

"Uh-uh."

 

"No, not again, I will not be taken again." Arsenal said and he opened the latch.

 

"Why?" they asked Blue Beetle and he didn't say anything

 

"Don't waste the oxygen."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that Nightwing and Loki kept changing places.


	67. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems

**Sixty-Seven: Complications**

 

"Thank you, really." Matt told Nicholas. They were hidden in the café that Nicholas tended to bring Rachel too. He gave the pack for Matt for his case.

 

"Your welcome Matt, I made it in braille so you can read it and one in print for Foggy." Nicholas told him.

 

"Thanks, this will help our case." Matt told him.

 

"I hope so." Nicholas told him, Matt looked at him.

 

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Matt asked him.

 

"Yes—No woman trouble." Nicholas told him.

 

"Isn't it always?" Matt told him.

 

"Yes." Nicholas told him.

 

"I would help you, but I'm not good at this." Matt told him.

 

"I haven't heard from her and I'm getting worried." Nicholas told him.

* * *

 

Nightwing went to the War World to figure out things.

 

"Alright, what happened to my team?" she snapped to Blue Beetle.

 

"It's my entire fault." Blue Beetle told her.

 

"The assessment is inaccurate." Green Beetle said.

 

"Just tell her, what you told us." Captain Atom told Blue Beetle.

 

"We won, we were all here in this bay and Wonder Girl had Mongul hogtied than suddenly a boom tube opened right beneath our feet, I flew up it wasn't instinct you know." Blue Beetle told her. "But before I could do anything, the boom tube closed and the others were gone." Nightwing opened her computer to figure out if he was telling the truth, she couldn't ask Loki.

 

"Definitely reading traces of boom tube activity."

 

"We think Mongul may have opened it as a means to escape." Captain Atom told Nightwing. "Getting the Team as captives in the bargain, the Team and worst."

 

"Impulse had the crystal key." Blue Beetle told her.

 

"The priority is making sure no one uses it to activate the War World, Captain Marvel and Rocket are already guarding the key chamber and the Justice League will continue to guard it between shifts, until the key is found and the threat is ended." Captain Atom told Nightwing and she didn't like it, any of this at all.

 

"It's all my fault."

 

"Stop." Nightwing told Blue Beetle. "You didn't do anything wrong, we'll figure this out for now—"

 

"I'll take him home." Green Beetle told her.

 

"No, I want to stay I want to help."

 

"You will help, but right now you need rest, go."

 

"I'm sorry." Blue Beetle said.

 

"No, whoever did this will be sorry." Nightwing growled.

 

#

 

Nightwing was in the War World, trying to find any traces of the Team. She had her computer in-front of her. He looked around as she went down noticed the two marks in ground. She got up and went to walk, when she noticed.

 

"Airlock's damage." she said. "Robin's birdarang." She said to no one but she was getting a picture she didn't like at all. She went to investigate for any foreign substance.

 

"The birdarang must have scratched Blue's armor." She said, but for some reason she didn't really believe it.

 

#

 

Aqulad was dealing with Sportmaster and Chesshire trying to avenge Artemis's murder and killing Aqualad that way. Miss M had to give them the truth to stop them. Sportsmaster didn't believe her at all. They didn't know that someone was looking into them; Loki was going to have to tell Nightwing about this. Miss M was able to escape, but Aqualad had to stay to keep playing his part, they did let go Sportsmaster go with Cheshire.

* * *

 

**Batcave**

 

Nightwing was looking into the computer screen and what she was seeing, she didn't like at all. She was holding Robin's batarang.

 

'He saved your lives; he saved our lives, ladies and gentleman I give you Blue Beetle.'

 

'But it should be me that should be thanking you ambassador for giving me a normal human being the power to save the world.'

 

Nightwing held on to the birdarang and she broke it as she glared at the screen.

 


	68. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to head

**Sixty-Eight: A Mistake**

 

"What the hell?" Johnny asked as he saw the news. They were seeing Blue Beetle in the news thanking the Reach.

 

"Have you told Nightwing?" Penny asked Johnny.

 

"She hasn't answered." Johnny said.

 

"Then we better find out, where she is? because we both know how she is." Penny told him.

 

"Why did our parents need to leave?" Johnny asked.

 

"They wanted to see dinosaurs." Penny told him sarcastically.

 

"Things are not looking up; he is going to make us look bad." Johnny told her.

 

"I'm used to it, everyone is." Penny told him.

* * *

 

**_Gotham_ **

 

Rachel was looking on Damian and TJ they hadn't asked about Connor and Tim but they both knew that something bad had happened with their brothers.

 

"Do you need help?" TJ asked.

 

"No, you worry about being a kid and don't drink that junk." Rachel told TJ.

 

"Okay, love you Rache."

 

"Love you too." Rachel told him covering him. She went to Damian's room, who was looking at her.

 

"You made a mistake." Damian told her. "I would not have trusted the Beetle after seeing the other two Beetles'."

 

"I know Damian."

 

"It was a mistake that I know you are going to fix." Damian told her. "You always do but your being holding more weight on your shoulders than even Mother and Father would have realize, I normally wouldn't say this but ask for help."

 

"I get it Damian, now go to sleep." she told him.

 

She walked downstairs trying to get back to the Batcave knowing that she would be going to patrol Gotham.

 

#

 

The knock surprised Rachel the next morning she knew not many came to Wayne Manor. The boys were in school and Alfred had to go out for a few hours. She moved to the door getting her knockout gas ready to attack. She opened the door to see Nicholas standing there.

 

"Ni—Nicholas." She said surprised and ignored the flip there.

 

"Rachel, I need to talk to you." Nicholas told her.

 

"Sure, come in." she told him. She showed him to the living room so they could talk.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't give you notice that I was coming." He told her.

 

"It's fine, is something the matter?" she asked him.

 

"I don't know how to tell you." He told her.

 

"What do you mean?" she asked and what he told her surprised her.

 

"Here." He said showing her a manila folder.

 

"What's this?" Rachel asked and went to open it and she got picture of the Reach of them being close to Luthor and their kidnapping of some teens and mainly of Black Beetle. "Nicholas you should take this to the police."

 

"You and I both know they won't be doing anything." Nicholas told her. Rachel looked at him.

 

'Why did you bring me this?" she asked.

 

"I know who you are." He told her and Rachel looked at him getting ready to defend. "You don't need to get defensive with me Rachel or should I say Nightwing."

 

"I don't—"

 

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Nicholas told her. "I burned all my evidence I don't want anyone finding that particular thing."

 

"Why?" Rachel asked

 

"It would put you in danger and that is the last thing I want." Nicholas told her and the words were sincerer she knew that.

 

"Nicholas you can't—"

 

"Tell anyone." He said grabbing her hand and she looked at him. "I don't intent to; I will help you in any way I can, if you don't trust me than give me a chance to prove myself worthy to you."

 

Rachel looked at him in shock and awed, no one had really ever asked that of her. Nicholas looked at her with goodness in his eyes.

 

"I don't know what to say." she told him.

 

"Then trust me to know, what I'm doing, I don't want fame or fortune out of you, I want to help those that have the chance to change the world and if I can help in a grain, than I will."

 

"Okay, Nicholas." She told him and he kissed her hand causing her to blush hard, they didn't expect the interruption.

 

"Rachel." They both looked up and she saw Wally looking at them.

 

"Wally." She said standing up, Nicholas stood with her.

 

"I didn't know you were busy." Wally told her.

 

"Well, I see your busy Rachel; I'll talk to you later." Nicholas said with a smile.

 

"Okay." She told him and he kissed her cheek before leaving. That left Wally and Rachel alone.

 

"Who is that?" Wally asked.

 

"Just a friend." Rachel told him and he believed her because he knew that Rachel had to keep appearances. "What happened?"

 

"I just saw the news; Blue Beetle is with the Reach."

 

"Yes." Rachel told him. "I have to go back to the War World to try to get the team back."

 

"They took the Team again?" Wally asked her.

 

'Yes." She snapped. "Blue Beetle made us believe it was a boom tube, I started suspecting after finding Tim's birdarang with some of Beetles suit particles."

 

"Calm down Rachel." He told her.

 

'I can't, my brothers were taken and the team. I need to go back and do what it right." She told him.

* * *

 

With the Avengers gone on a mission to another world,  Spiderman was dealing with villains on her own, the team had been taken from her at the moment. She was fighting with the Green Goblin again and it was annoying her.

 

"Don't you have something else to do?" Spiderman snapped.

 

"Why was I interrupting." He mocked her. Spiderman was about to reply when a shot rang out and hit the Green Goblins hoover board.

 

"Yes, we were having a date." she turned to see Deadpool standing there with one of his guns.

 

"Get out of here." She snapped.

 

"No dice you owe me a date" Deadpool told her.

 

"Oh isn't this sweet a lovers quarrel." Green Goblin mocked.

 

"Shut up." she said throwing webbing to his face and she went to knock him off. She was able to web the Green Goblin before leaving him to S.H.I.E.L.D. to pick-up.

 

"So, what do you say girly." Deadpool asked.

 

"No, not right now." She told him getting flustered and just saying what came to mind. "I have things to do I'll go later." She left and Deadpool looked as she left.

 

"She said later." He cheered and kicked Green Goblin in the head before leaving.

* * *

 

Penny and Johnny were watching the Gordon show to check on what the Reach Ambassador was saying to the world. They were seeing as Gordon was really laying it on the Reach.

 

"Something tells me the Light is trying to get out of the Reach's plans." Johnny told Penny.

 

"You would think the earth learned after the Thanagarians doing this the last time."

 

"I know, I'm not saying all of them are bad because we have met some nice ones but I have a feeling none of this is finished."

* * *

 

Nightwing and Miss M were around the World War trying to get some sing of the Team.

 

"Anything." she asks Miss M.

 

"Sorry I can't sense anything." Miss M told her.

 

"We've been flying this for hours and you're tired." Nightwing told her.

 

"I'm fine I can do this."

 

"I now but there's no reason to tax yourself."

 

#

 

Arsenal was dealing with trying to find the Team when he saw the other four coming to the rescue. He didn't know that he had help coming at all.

 

#

 

"Haven't you already scanned every inch of this place?" Miss M asked because they were back in the hanger where the team was disappeared.

 

"Yeah, but I'm obviously missing something." Nightwing answered. "I totally should have noticed Blue Beetle' defection after Green Beetle had his scarab."

 

"That's my fault you asked me to scan Green Beetle's mind and I vouched for him without delving deep." Miss M said. "I was so afraid to use my powers after what I did to Aqualad, so Blue trusted Green and was turned by him."

 

"Except you wouldn't have been in that position if I had trusted you with the undercover mission."

 

"I know why you didn't." Miss M told her. "I mean I've always know you and Superboy were close and after what I did I understand why you didn't trust me."

 

"Still I should have trusted you."

 

"So is this out talk about who was wrong and right."

 

"I guess so." Nightwing told her. They were going to talk when they heard a noise of people being shot. "I think we have to check there."

 

They both ran to see a group of Reach soldiers trying to attack the door and they both went to attack knowing they would find the Team. They took all of them down and wit no mercy at all.

 

When the door opened they saw the Team and Nightwing saw Arsenal.

 

"Hey fearless leader better late than never." Arsenal told her.

 

"Everyone safe." Nightwing asked him.

 

"For now."

 

"Gone and we better be too." Arsenal told her. They saw Black Beetle and Mongul fighting each other.

 

"Alright move out."

 

"All aboard, we're almost home free."

 

"I think congratulations are in order, no training no guidance yet you pulled it off." Nightwing told the Runaways. "When we get back you are welcome to the Team."

 

"Really."

 

#

 

Nightwing had to kick Arsenal out of the Team since he put them in danger and she understood the reason, but he didn't fit in the Team. She had a feeling that he would be a better fit in S.H.I.E.L.D. and she was not able to say anything before he left with the Runaways.

 

"Calm down." She turned to see Superboy standing behind her.

 

"I know, we have to deal with Blue now."

 

"We will."

 

 


	69. Interventional Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is getting interesting

**Sixty-Nine: Interventional Forces**

 

The Team went to their hideout and Nightwing let them all out, to make sure everything was okay.

 

"Look, I know this missing Key is important." Impulse told Nightwing. "But we need to focus on—"he stopped as the news came on and was showing Blue Beetle and all the coverage they were doing.

 

"That's a lot of good press for a traitor." Robin said.

 

"Hey, don't blame Blue." Impulse told him. "He's just a much a captive of the Reach as we were, we have to set him free. You know before he conquers the earth and enslaves mankind."

 

#

 

The plan had been hatched and they would cleanse the beetle from Jaime but they would need to get him. Nightwing had sent the entire Team and the one's that would begin the hunt would be Batgirl and Impulse. She was going to be left alone in the headquarters as Miss M was leaving to get L'agann. When she was left alone, Connor was the one that stayed with her.

 

"I have to turn in an essay in Metropolis University." Connor said. "Then I have to get to work."

 

"Alright, have fun."

 

"Warn me if something happens." Connor told her.

 

"Yes, I'll warn you." Nightwing told him.

 

"Also make sure you take some time off." Connor told her.

 

"I will, go do what you need to and your surprise date with Barbs later." Rachel told him with a smile.

 

"Shut-up." Connor told her.

 

When he left Rachel was alone and she was checking on Nicholas paperwork and what he had given to her, she noticed somethings about it, things like the Light messing with the drinks it was something else the Light was planning even she could see that.

 

"I could kiss you." She whispered to herself.

 

"You didn't have these before..." she looked up to see Wally standing there with her.

 

"I got information." Nightwing told him.

 

"From who?" Wally asked wondering if Rachel wanted to kiss this person.

 

"I have my sources Wally." She told him.

 

"Was it Shield or the Avengers?" Wally asked.

 

"No." Nightwing answered with a smile. "It was a friend, he looked for everything."

 

"He?" Wally asked.

 

"Yes 'he' there's nothing wrong, he has a solid tracking record." Nightwing told him. Wally looked at her and wondered if he had anything to worry about this he and how long he would have to wait to tell Rachel the truth, he just needed this mission to finish so he could finally tell her his feelings for her but he knew that he really couldn't wait not anymore.

 

"Does he belong to any Team?" Wally asked.

 

"No." Rachel answered.

 

"How is the Team doing?" Wally asked.

 

"Fine." Rachel answered. "What's the matter?"

 

"I wanted to apologize." Wally told her.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for." Rachel said telling her heart not to beat at all.

 

"Yes I do." Wally said. "I crossed the line with the Batwoman comment and I shouldn't have told you that."

 

"It's alright." Rachel told him and he touched her cheek.

 

"No it isn't." Wally said and they were really close and this time he didn't hesitate. They kissed and Nightwing was shocked but she kissed him back. He pulled her flushed toward his body and their lips battled for dominance this wasn't the heat from the anger before this was just right belonging and sweet. They broke the kiss.

 

"Why?" Nightwing asked.

 

"I'm tired of lying to myself and to you." Wally told her.

 

"You told me—"

 

"I don't want you to forget it, not this one or any of the others." Wally told her and he took off her mask.

 

"Wally." Rachel told him.

 

"I'm asking you, not to forget it." he told her. "We cannot talk right now about us, but I want there to be and us you and me dating."

 

"Wally." Rachel said shocked.

 

"Go on a date with me." Wally said.

 

"When all this about the Reach is over I'll accept." Rachel told him and they kissed again but this time with smiles in their lips.

* * *

 

"Great news Team." Nightwing said happy to know that Blue Beetle and Green Beetle were out of the control of the Reach, Wally had left and she pretended that it didn't hurt.

 

"What's good news?" she was asked and turned to see Miss M and Lagoon Boy coming inside.

 

"The team got Green Beetle and Blue Beetle from the Reach's control." Nightwing answered.

 

"Terrific, you need me I'll be watching TV." Lagoon Boy said walking up the stairs. Nightwing looked at the two and she sort of guessed what had happened.

 

"Have you seen Kon today." Miss M asked.

 

"He had personal business." Nightwing answered her. She didn't want to tell Miss M that Kon had found someone else, that someone being Batgirl.

 

"Oh."

* * *

 

The trap was set once Kaldur had told them about the plans for the Reach and the Light to meet. Nightwing made plans with Spiderman's Team and her Team.

 

"Are you sure about this?" White Tiger asked.

 

"Really sure." Spiderman answered.

 

"If the two Teams attack together the end of the Light and the Reach will be evident."

 

"Also it will stop some of the older heroes from seeing us as children." Johnny told them.

 

"That is true and we need the help." Nightwing said. "This will be a Team effort." She was trying to ignore that Wally was back in his Kid Flash suit and they were getting close to getting their date.

 

#

 

**Avenger's Tower**

 

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Captain America asked Nightwing.

 

"No." Nightwing answered. "If we asked for your help we won't be doing it ourselves."

 

"Alright," Captain America answered. "You guys better be careful."

 

"We will."

 

"I know you and Spiderman can lead your Teams, hopefully this will help get your parents back home."

 

"Hopefully." Rachel told him, Steve touched her arm.

 

"You will, and they will get home." Steve said. "Also Natasha wanted me to tell you that she and Bucky have Slade in their custody."

 

"Thanks."

* * *

 

**Santa Prisca**

 

The meeting was beginning between the Reach and the Light some of the big players of the Light had not come to play something both Kaldur and Artemis had noticed. Kaldur had been given the ability to speak in the summit.

 

Black Beetle as not happy about it, but now the Light was telling the Reach that their public opinion had gone down. That they had been stopped by the team had lost others. Ra's was the one who noticed when he was pushed into Artemis.

 

'What is this?" Ra's said pulling the enchanted necklace away from her and Artemis gasped.

 

"But she was supposed to be dead."

 

"But she wasn't and if she wasn't she has been in the services of Kaldur'am." One of them said and Kaldur was shot and so was Artemis by Deadstroke.

 

A Kaldur hologram began to appear and began to tell each of the group's secrets and no one was happy about it. Causing both the Light and the Reach to attack each other but not before telling the world what they had done to the Leaguer's to get sentence in Rimbor. When Kaldur and Artemis stood up was when they were finally opened to the fact that they might have lost.

 

Heroes began to appear, even Kid Flash.

 

"Ah miss me, Vandy." He said.

 

"I had my feel from your intervenience, do not expect to survive." One of the villains said.

 

"Whoa, this is a date Spidey." Deadpool said coming in and shooting at the Reach's soldiers.

 

"It's true, the Light has always underestimated the young heroes but no more." Vandal said to them.

 

"Cowardly meat." Black Beetle said as he saw the Light retracting. He only saved the female scientist and let the Ambassador there on his own.

 

The heroes were fighting left and right, they were shocked to see the many young heroes and both Nightwing and Spiderman moving them around. KF had told Impulse that he could wear the colors for he was going back into retirement.

 

When it was finally ended Kaldur looked at the others and at Nightwing.

 

"I had hoped to end this tonight."

 

"Are you kidding you won." Nightwing told him. Kaldur was hugged by Beast Boy and then he looked at Nightwing.

 

"No more faking anyone's dead, for a year." Beast Boy told her.

 

"Deal."

 

"Enjoy your moment you've earned it." KF told Kaldur.

 

#

 

**Watchtower**

 

"I am now officially returning command of the team to you." Nightwing told Kaldur.

 

"Congratulations." Aquaman told him.

 

"This is unnecessary you have done brilliant work, through these trials for the team." Kaldur told her, he was also telling her because he had always known that Nightwing had to Lead the Team.

 

"Which is why I'm thrilled to have this monkey of my back."

 

They had no idea as they were celebrating that Black Beetle had other plans, now that the Reach was no longer welcomed on earth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story is coming to an end there is a sequel in the works.


	70. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end.

**Seventy: End Game**

 

The team didn't know that Black Beetle was about to unleash something terrible, they had to deal with the League still in Rimbor and how they would get them home. Superboy and M'gann were chosen to go. That didn't mean that Superboy wasn't with Batgirl.

 

"Be careful." Barbara told Connor.

 

"I'll be back soon." He told her and kissed her lips softly and she returned the kiss before they separated with a smile.

 

"Go get your parents back." Barbara told him.

 

On the other side Nightwing and KF were talking like no tomorrow. Impulse noticed and smiled.

 

"Why are you smiling ese?" Jamie asked.

 

"That's why." he said pointing to Nightwing and KF.

 

"Oh you think."

 

"I know." Impulse said, in the future that he had before, there had been a difficult time since Nightwing had dated someone else a soldier named Nicholas, but now they wouldn't have obstacles in their way.

* * *

 

**Rimbor**

 

"Let the defendants rise." One of the judges said. "You have been accused of willfully attacking the planet Rimbor, is there nothing more the defense would like to offer the tribunal before we reach a verdict."

 

"Nothing more tribune, I believe we have presented enough evidence to fully exonerate my clients." Icon told them.

 

"Then you leave us no choice. The tribunal of the polygloture of Rimbor finds the defendants guilty on all accounts, take them away!" He said. "Court is adjourned."

 

Some people were cheering about it and when the place was empty, Miss M came inside.

 

"Icon, Hawkman." She said. "We have new evidence the Light and the Reach framed the Justice League. It should clear all charges."

 

"I'm sorry, we're too late." Icon said.

 

#

 

"Your new evidence is compelling Icon but the high court has already ruled that the high court has reconvened." The judge said.

 

"My apology your honor, but this is a confession solidly putting blame on the Light for the attack on Rimbor and it provides their motive bringing earth to the Reach's attention."

 

"Yes, yes but have you more to offer?" the judge asked.

 

"We do have more to offer." Superboy said.

 

"Lovely."

 

"Well-uh."

 

"Uh, this is a Court of Justice the decisions of the tribunal have re-precautions through the entire galaxy." Miss M said.

 

"Right and what we have to offer is opportunity, the opportunity to demonstrate that truth and justice prevail here."

 

"This is not the more we are accustomed to receiving." The judge told them.

 

"Perhaps not but if the tribunal demonstrates its functional fairness here and now—"Miss M began to spin words along with Superboy to the Tribunal.

* * *

 

The team was taking down the Reach trying to stop them and send them away, when Kaldur and both Green and Blue Beetle went to the Reach's main ship. They had fought Black Beetle and Blue Beetle was about to beat him, but not without learning something terrible.

 

#

 

_**Watchtower** _

 

"The natural disasters have escalated, the rest of the League is spread thin saving lives around the world." Captain Atom said.

 

"It's Black Beetle's MFD's." Blue Beetle said. "Magnetic Field Disrupters the Reach seeded in multiple locations across the earth, their causing a deterioration of the planets magnetic field, which is causing trouble."

 

"How do we shut them down?"

 

"I don't know." Blue Beetle said. They didn't expect for someone to come in, but when they did they were surprised.

 

"Luthor!" Cap. Atom said.

 

"Secretary Yeng was kind enough to let me borrow his frequency as I have a possible solution to our current problem."

 

"A problem created by you and the Light, when they collaborated to bring the earth's attention by the Reach."

 

"Perhaps, but as I believe you know the Light planned to betray the Reach." Lex said. "Lex Corp has created anti-reach software a virus that should disrupt the Reach's MFD. Now I believe time is of the essence."

* * *

 

_**Rimbor** _

 

Superboy and Miss M were right there waiting for the High Court of Rimbor to make their decision.

 

'I just want you to know, I'm sorry for everything." Miss M told him. "What went wrong with our relationship was my entire fault and I know it's too late."

 

"Its fine, M'gann." Superboy told her. "We can stay friends."

 

"We have reached a verdict from your orthodox appeal all the charges are dropped effective immediately." The High Court judge said. "The former prisoners will be released."

 

#

 

_**Earth—Metropolis** _

 

The heroes from the League were gathered together and they weren't the only ones for the Avengers were involved as well.

 

"Every single MFD must be disabled before the crysilized to guaranteed earth's safety. Each MFD is protected by beetle drones and each drone is the equivalent of a beetle warrior. Blue Beetle has located 20 MFD's around the world."

 

"Everyone will be assembling by groups of 3." Captain America told everyone.

 

"Each of you will be given egg containing the Reach's virus." Luthor said.

 

"You think we can trust Luthor?" Wonder Girl asked.

 

"It's his world too; I don't think he wants it destroyed." Robin told her.

 

#

 

_**Rimbor** _

 

The Leaguers were set free and they were walking so they could get home.

 

"How does it feel to be free?" Icon asked.

 

"Good to be clear." Batwoman told him.

 

"And to be getting home." Superman said. They were surprise when Savage came up on the screen threatening the world. They just knew something bad was happening on Earth and they would have to worry about it.

* * *

 

_**Earth** _

 

"We missed one." Blue Beetle said and everyone was surprise.

 

"It's in the Artic." Iron Man said.

 

"I'm on it." Flash said. Nightwing and KF looked at each other, before Kid Flash left behind Impulse. They were shocked when they heard that he had been late and they had been told that the Flash, Impulse, Quicksilver and KF were running to stop the MFD.

 

#

 

"I think its working." Superboy said.

 

"It's working." Iron Man said.

 

"There's something wrong." Loki said.

 

"What do you mean?" Spiderman said to him. Blue Beetle was getting shocked getting the information. In the MFD, KF was getting hit and Flash was telling Impulse and Quicksilver to slow down.

 

"I don't think it's going to work." KF said.

 

"Wally." Flash said.

 

"Sorry, Dad I love you and Mum, tell Rachel that I love her." KF said and he slowly disappeared but he was gone.

 

"They did it." Miss M said. Nightwing moved forward as Flash and Impulse came forward.

 

"Where's Kid Flash?" Nightwing asked. Flash looked at her.

 

"I'm sorry." Flash said. Steve grabbed Rachel to make sure that she didn't fall down, who was still in shock.

 

"No." Nightwing said.

 

"He told us he loved you." Impulse told her.

 

"We need—we need to go." Nightwing said and she was trying hard not to break down, Flash knew that.

 

#

 

_**Mount Justice** _

 

The League arrived and they saw that Mount Justice disappeared. The others were coming and so was Loki.

 

"Are we too late?" Superman asked.

 

"Aqualad, what happened?" Batwoman asked.

 

"The crisis has passed, but at a terrible cause." Kaldur told them.

 

"I think it's time to fix something." Loki said and moved his hand making Mount Justice appear.

 

#

 

They were back in the Watchtower and Nightwing still hadn't had a moment to grieve she had to hold it inside.

 

"Why my friend?" Kaldur asked.

 

"I—I have to, this team was built by You, KF and I and I can't not right now." Nightwing told him.

 

"I understand, but the team will be open for you."

 

"Okay." Nightwing said and moved. Everyone was seeing the celebrations around the earth and something more she had done.

 

"Can you believe it? I know real journalism in this world." Jameson said to the world. The screen was showing that Gordon, Gordon and Lex were arrested on the screen and the Luthor had been shocked "Now this magnet that tried to fix his mistakes after putting us in the map of this invasion and one feeding us lies."

 

"Thanks, Jameson." Cat said with a smile. "The world was safe this time by the Justice League and the Avengers."

 

"How did you get the information?" Batwoman asked. There had been some changes with them allowing the young team to work from the Watchtower and live in Mount Justice as well.

 

"I made a few friends." Nightwing told her.

 

#

 

_**New York** _

 

Down in his office, Nicholas was looking at the newspaper and he had to smile. There was a package that arrived with the newspaper. When he opened the gift it was a smart-phone or looked that way. There was a note.

 

' _You helped save the world; if you ever need me- Nightwing'_

 

Nicholas smiled at seeing it and he just hoped that Rachel was fine.

 


	71. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter?

**Seventy-One: The Decision**

 

_**Wayne Manor** _

 

Everyone arrived to the Bat-cave after getting back from the Watchtower. They were changing their clothes and Alfred was looking at them. Nightwing didn't say anything, until she finished and she moved. Brianna wanted to go with her but Clark grabbed her shoulder.

 

"Let her." Clark told her.

 

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

 

"We lost Wally." Tim said to him.

 

"Oh." Alfred said to him. Clark was looking at the roof and he could hear her. Rachel was in her room and she was sobbing.

 

"She is crying." Brianna whispered to him.

 

"Yes." Clark answered.

 

"Mum, Dad!" they turned and Thomas threw himself at them. Clark held him and he moved to Brianna. Damian was coming and he looked at them.

 

"You came back." Damian said and Clark pulled him close hugging him close. Damian was going to fight it, but he didn't and hugged him too before he moved to his Mother.

 

"Mum. Rachel is crying." TJ told her.

 

"You are going to be kind to her for a while." Clark told him.

 

"I'm always nice to Rachel." TJ told him.

 

"What happened to Rachel?" Damian asked getting protective.

 

"Wally gave his life to save the world." Brianna told him.

 

"Oh."

 

"But, Wally asked Rachel on a date." TJ told both of them. Clark and Brianna looked at each other. "Is she going to be sad for a long time?"

 

"We hope not." Brianna answered him.

 

#

 

It had been three weeks since the incident with the Reach and even if the world seemed to move on. But some people hadn't. Superboy was getting use to the new movement of the Team, but he was getting worried about other's things as well.

 

"We need to get her out." Brianna said to Clark.

 

"Rachel is mourning and it—"

 

"Clark it's been two weeks and she has only eaten enough to stay alive." Brianna snapped at him.

 

"I know." Clark said. They had both been at Rachel's door with Clark threatening with knocking the down but Rachel didn't open the door.

 

"We can ask Penny to come in." Brianna said.

 

"She's been here." Clark tells her. "So has Loki and Johnny and she doesn't come out."

 

"I don't know; how to help her Clark." Brianna says.

 

#

 

_**New York** _

 

Nicholas was looking through the files that Matt had given him to look into for him. He was also working on other cases, when he turned on his chair and saw someone standing. He almost goes his weapon, when the person raised an eyebrow.

 

"That wouldn't work on me." he said.

 

"Who are you?" he asked.

 

"Loki." He said.

 

"What are you doing here?" Nicholas asked.

 

"Rachel—"

 

"Is something the matter with her." he said standing up. Loki raised an amused eyebrow.

 

"I think you are going to be useful." Loki said and moved so fast for Nicholas to see him. When he did and was about to retaliate, he was suddenly dropped and he turned to see Wayne Manor.

 

"What in the world?" he asked. He knocked on the door and breathed in, hoping that Rachel was fine. The door was opened by Alfred.

 

"Can I help you sir?" Alfred asked.

 

"Uh—yes is Rachel in it's just Loki dropped me off and said something about her and I got worried and I don't know, how I'm supposed to help." Nicholas was rambling and Alfred looked at him.

 

"Come in, Mr.—"

 

"Reece, Nicholas Reece." He said putting a hand through his hair embarrassed. "I apologize not introducing myself first but—"

 

"Who is it?" he didn't recognize the voice and he looked to see a woman standing there one he noticed from the newspapers this was Brianna Wayne.

 

"Mr. Reece has come to see Miss Rachel." Alfred told her.

 

"She—"

 

"She's in her room, come in." the man said and Nicholas knew this was Rachel's Father.

 

"Hello." He said. "Sorry to come like this I was surprised."

 

"Yes, I heard." Rachel's Father told him. "Clark Kent."

 

"Nicholas Reece." He said shaking his hand.

 

"Come I'll show you we're her room is." Mr. Kent told him. Nicholas followed the man and he was surprised as he walked and he couldn't see Rachel around. He was also wondering the reason that Loki brought him inside. Matt had told him something but he didn't understand how Rachel was related.

 

"Is Rachel alright, sir?" Nicholas asked.

 

"She—she lost someone very dear to her a few weeks ago." Mr. Kent answered him and Nicholas now knew how Rachel was involved Matt had told him it was a Speedster and there was a new KF on the street now so he knew who had passed away.

 

"I'm sorry." Nicholas said.

 

"How did you and my daughter meet?" Clark asked.

 

"Uh—we met in Gotham Academy, she went for one of her brother's parent's conference as I was with my goddaughter, sir." Nicholas explained.

 

"Oh." Mr. Kent answered him. They arrived and Clark looked at him. Nicholas looked at the door and knocked on it.

 

"Go away, Dad or whoever it is." the voice was raspy and sad.

 

"I think you got it wrong." Nicholas answered and inside the room Rachel looked up surprise.

 

"Nicholas?"

 

"Yes." He answered.

 

"I can't talk right now, you should leave." Rachel told him.

 

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Nicholas answered. "I'm not just saying that because I don't want to leave, but also your friend Loki brought me with magic and I didn't bring my car."

 

Rachel inside the room couldn't believe it and a giggle came out before she covered it.

 

"I think my parents would let you borrow a car." she answered.

 

"You know what, I think the floor outside your room is nice, how about I sit and wait here until you come out."

 

"You're going to wait a long time and Penny tried that."

 

"Well than I suppose I should try." Nicholas said sitting down with his back to the door. Clark and Brianna were waiting at the corner and looked at the man sitting there at their daughter's door.

 

"I'm going to go check, who he is?" Brianna told Clark.

 

"I'll tell Alfred to get ready for a guest." Clark answered and went to find Alfred.

 

#

 

Rachel looked at her door, she was sure that Nicholas was gone; Penny had gotten up after a few hours. She sat up on her bed and went to it touching the door.

 

"I'm still here." The voice said and she jumped away from it. Rachel sat down and put her back to the door.

 

"You should go home." She told him.

 

"When you get out of this room?"

 

"I haven't in three weeks." Rachel answered.

 

"Everyone is worried about you." He told her.

 

"They're fine, I'm fine—"

 

"You're lying." Nicholas told her. "Rachel your parents don't know me and allowed me to come up here, your friend Loki doesn't know me either but he went to me to come see you and you are telling me that they aren't worried."

 

"They don't understand."

 

"You loved him." Nicholas told her.

 

"We—"Rachel said and she began to cry.

 

"I can't say I'm sorry you've heard it all before, all I can say is that I'm here with you." Nicholas told her. "I understand."

 

"No you don't."

 

"I lost my parents in the Thanagarian Invasion, they didn't back down and those flapping birds killed them."

 

"I—"

 

"I'm not telling you to forget Wally, Rachel."

 

"We had a date, I loved him." Rachel told him. "I have so many regrets, we could have-"

 

"You could have done so many things." Nicholas told her through the door not noticing the audience they had in the Bat-cave from the camera there.

 

"I should've, I didn't—"

 

"You both could have, you could have told him you loved him, you could have broken up, you could have been engage now, you could have kids, you could be living together." Nicholas told her. "There many things you could have done, so many What if's everyone has."

 

"Exactly! I could have said something but I didn't say anything." Rachel said screaming through the door.

 

""That's just it; you are saying you could have. Instead of focusing on the memories you have of him, Rachel he loved you." Nicholas told her and he heard her sobbing. "He wouldn't want you to be like this, I saw many pictures of him he was a happy person and seeing you like this would break him, he would want you to live your life."

 

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

 

"I know because if it was me, I would want you to move on and live." Nicholas told her. "Wally gave his life so you and the rest of the world could live, are you going to spit on his face and disrespect his decision."

 

Nicholas didn't hear anything until he felt his back go backwards as the door was opened. He saw Rachel with red puffy eyes looking at him.

 

"That was cheating." Rachel told him.

 

"It worked." Nicholas said and opened his arms. Rachel didn't say anything just fell into his arms crying for everything that could have been.

* * *

 

**New York (Two Weeks Later)**

 

Spiderman had just saved the world from getting turned into Green Goblins after the man tried to take over the Hellicarrier and turning her Team into one. She really hadn't expected what she was getting called into when she walked into her Father's office in SHIELD. She moved inside and standing there was Thor and her Mum.

 

"Uh—am, I interrupting?" Spiderman asked them.

 

"No, come in." Steve told her. Spiderman went in and knew that she was dealing with the heroes and not her family members.

 

"You guys wanted to see me?" she asked them.

 

"Yes, you did a good job on the Goblin incident." Iron Man told her.

 

"Thank-you." Spiderman said.

 

"We called you Spiderman, because we have some great news." Thor told her.

 

"We didn't think this would actually happen." Captain America told her.

 

"Not to say that we are not proud." Iron Man told her. Captain America was standing in-front of her and a card was in his hand. Spiderman looked down and it was an Avenger's card with her name on it, well her superhero name on it.

 

"You are cordially invited to become an Avenger." Iron Man said.

* * *

 

_**New York- Café (A Few Days Later)** _

 

Penny and Rachel were sitting together having coffee. They were both quiet contemplating what they would be doing. They were officially grown-ups now and it seemed to barely sink in on both of them that things had changed really.

 

"Are you going to accept?" Rachel asked Penny.

 

"Are you?" Penny asked her. She knew that Rachel had been invited to both large Teams.

 

"You have to answer first; it is the polite thing to do." Rachel told her with a smile.

 

"Jerk." Penny told her. She looked out the window and she had been thinking hard about it, she knew she didn't have pressure to make a choice.

 

"I think, it's time." Penny told Rachel. "You?"

 

"Do you think the city can handle a Bat?" Rachel told her and Penny looked at her before she flashed a familiar card.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue with the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapters will be short as they need to grow up.  
> Before I forget I dont own any of these they belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
